L'accident
by Cissyaliza
Summary: Victimes d'un accident de voiture, Charlie et Don vont échanger des souvenirs d'enfance en attendant les secours.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Préambule :

Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de : Cheryl Heuton & Nicolas Falacci. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de leur mise en situation dans cette fiction.

Genèse de l'histoire :

En … 2009 le quartier Numb3rs d'Hypnoweb lançait le concours « bribes de vie » : en quatre page, imaginer une nouvelle centrée sur l'enfance ou l'adolescence des frères Eppes, mettant en exergue leur complicité. Il y eut cinq participants et à la lecture des nouvelles proposées, j'ai eu l'idée d'une fiction qui en inclurait d'autres. J'ai donc proposé aux membres d'écrire quelques nouvelles que je relierais ensuite entre elles.

Mon idée c'était de faire ce que font les scénaristes américains lorsqu'ils sont à court d'imagination : mettre les personnages dans une situation où ils se remémorent des événements de leur passé. Sauf que les Américains recyclent alors des extraits d'épisodes existants et qu'en l'occurrence je voulais de l'inédit (à l'exception des 5 créations du concours).

Personne n'a alors répondu, sauf les quatre autres participantes au concours qui m'ont donné l'autorisation de « recycler » leur fiction.

Quelques mois plus tard, sur un autre forum, j'ai de nouveau relancé l'idée : Angie et JB m'ont alors gentiment envoyé une fiction supplémentaire chacune. Puis d'autres histoires ont monopolisé mon attention et celle-ci est restée en jachère.

Je l'ai retrouvée l'été dernier et un peu avancée, et puis durant les vacances de Noël, ai décidé de m'y atteler sérieusement pour la mener à bien. J'avais depuis longtemps la trame en tête, il me restait juste à trouver comment insérer les histoires des quatre auteurs et à écrire celles que j'avais en tête en plus. ce qui m'a pris une quinzaine de jours. Ensuite il a fallu trouver du temps pour corriger et d'autres projets m'ont à nouveau accaparée, et puisqu'elle était terminée il n'y avait plus à mes yeux aucune urgence, donc elle est de nouveau passée au second plan.

Mais tout de même, la voilà enfin terminée…

Quelques repères par rapport à la série :

Au cours de la saison un sont apparues des incohérences sur la date de naissance des frères. Numb3rs a débuté au premier semestre 2005 : Charlie allait alors sur ses trente ans et Don avait cinq ans de plus que lui. Ce qui impliquait qu'ils soient nés respectivement en 1975 et 1970. Or, dans un épisode, on voit en gros plan le permis de conduire de Don qui indique 1967 comme date de naissance. D'où parfois une difficulté pour certains fans.

En ce qui me concerne j'ai tenu pour acquis que Charlie était né en mai 1975 et Don en juillet 1970. Ce sont donc les dates à partir desquelles j'ai basé mon histoire. Celle-ci se situe pendant la liaison entre Don et Robin, donc durant la saison 2. Don a 36 ans et Charlie 31.

Les OS écrits par d'autres auteurs :

**Concours « Bribes de vie » :**

X Files – par Angelgym34 – chapitre 3

Frère et base-ball – par Juliabaku – chapitre 5

Entre frères – Lianro - Chapitre 23

Petits drames en série pour Don Eppes – Orkhadia – chapitre 31

**Les OS écrits pour cette fiction :**

Bagarre – Angelgym34 – chapitre 7

Deux frères et un piano – Juliabaku – chapitre 17

L'OS « Série Noire pour une nuit blanche » (chapitres 30 & 31) a été écrit pour le concours bribes de vie, même s'il est un peu plus long que la version parue à cette occasion qui était limitée en nombre de mots. C'est le seul que je n'ai pas écrit spécialement pour cette fiction.

Voilà, vous savez tout : bonne lecture.


	2. 1 Virée à deux

**Chapitre 1 : Virée à deux**

_Avril 2006 – 11 h 40 : Pasadena_

Alan entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer. Il jeta un coup d'œil distrait à la pendule : 11 h 00. Qui pouvait bien venir à cette heure ? Ce n'était pas Charlie, enfermé dans le garage depuis le début de la matinée avec un amoncellement de copies impressionnant. Bon, plutôt que de se poser des questions, le mieux était encore d'y aller voir.

Il fut surpris de trouver Don, debout dans l'entrée, en train de consulter le courrier pour vérifier s'il y en avait pour lui.

- Donnie ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non. Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu as vu l'heure ? Depuis quand tu passes à une heure pareille ?

A ce moment-là Charlie sortit de son garage et se figea en voyant son frère :

- Don ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Don eut un sourire résigné à cette phrase, écho parfait de celle de son père.

- C'est quand même dingue ça ! Je ne peux pas venir ici sans que vous vous imaginiez tout de suite que quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Ben, désolé frangin, mais tu ne peux pas nier qu'il est rare que tu déboules à cette heure-là, rétorqua son cadet en vérifiant sa montre. Tu as un cas à me soumettre ?

- Non, aucun cas à te soumettre. Enfin ! On croirait que je ne viens ici que quand quelque chose ne va pas à vous entendre.

Le regard entendu qu'échangèrent son père et son frère ne lui échappa pas et il s'énerva légèrement :

- Quoi ? C'est ce que vous pensez ? C'est pas croyable ça !

Puis soudain il surprit le sourire dans les yeux et les lèvres qui tremblaient légèrement.

- D'accord, j'ai compris… Vous me faites marcher, sourit-il.

- C'était trop tentant !

Alan laissait enfin échapper son rire :

- Tu ne marches pas, tu cours ! continua-t-il.

- Vous me le paierez ! menaça Don d'un ton léger.

Les trois hommes échangèrent un regard empli d'affection, puis Alan revint à sa préoccupation première :

- Ca ne nous dit pas ce que tu fais là à cette heure.

- Une nouvelle affaire ? demanda Charlie.

- Non, Charlie. Si tu écoutais ce que je te dis, tu m'aurais entendu te dire que ce n'était pas le cas. En fait je viens juste vous dire que je ne mangerai pas avec vous ce midi, comme prévu.

- Quoi ? Tu passes pour nous dire ça ? Un coup de téléphone n'aurait pas suffi ? s'étonna son père.

- Il a peut-être perdu le mode d'emploi, se moqua Charlie. Ou alors il ne pouvait pas se passer de la joie de me voir et…

- C'est ça… Crois au père Noël, le coupa son frère. Non, en fait c'était sur ma route, donc je me suis dit que je m'arrêterais deux minutes pour vous dire de ne pas compter sur moi. Maintenant que c'est fait je file !

- Attends Donnie.

Son père le retenait par le bras.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Un problème ?

- Non, pas du tout. Le directeur m'envoie à Big Bear Montain pour préparer un stage de survie de Quantico.

- De quoi tu parles ? s'étonna son frère.

- Tous les ans, lors des stages de formation des agents, le F.B.I. organise un stage de survie. Cette cession, c'est à nous de l'organiser.

- A Los Angeles ? Survie en milieu urbain ? se moqua gentiment Alan.

- J'aurai préféré figure-toi. Non, le directeur a décidé de faire ça dans le parc National de San Bernardino, aux environs de Big Bear City.

- Un coin superbe, s'exclama Alan. Le lac de Big Bear est magnifique.

- Et les sentiers de randonnées sont nombreux. Ainsi que les coins très isolés…

- Oui, c'est bien ce qui attire le directeur.

- Et en quoi ça te concerne ?

- Et bien il faut organiser tout ça avec le shérif, et le directeur, lors d'une réunion, a entendu plusieurs membres des polices locales se plaindre de la manière dont les agences gouvernementales les traitaient.

- Tu veux dire avec condescendance et morgue ? insinua Alan.

- Je ne suis pas comme ça ! se défendit Don.

- Toi peut-être pas, rétorqua son frère. Mais il est vrai que bien souvent, vous autres fédéraux, vous débarquez avec vos idées toutes faites et votre supériorité supposée et vous traitez les locaux comme du menu fretin tout juste bon à vous cirer les pompes…

- Et encore, rigola Alan.

- Ca va vous deux, grommela Don.

Mais il ne pouvait leur donner entièrement tort. C'était vrai, trop souvent.

- En tout cas, pour pallier ce risque, le directeur a décidé d'envoyer un chef de section et non un agent lambda pour préparer le terrain auprès du shérif.

- Et c'est tombé sur toi ? s'enquit Alan.

- Bingo ! Comme si je n'avais pas assez à faire comme ça ! râla Don. Quatre heures aller retour, et encore, si ça roule bien, sans compter le temps sur place ! Je ne serai pas de retour avant ce soir. Et j'ai une pile de dossiers qui m'attend sur mon bureau.

- Tu n'as pas un adjoint pour s'en charger ?

- C'est exactement ce que m'a dit le directeur quand je lui ai présenté cet argument, répondit Don dépité de la remarque de son père. Et quand j'ai émis l'idée que mon adjoint pouvait peut-être plutôt aller faire les repérages, par contre, il a trouvé que c'était une très mauvaise idée.

- Plains-toi ! lui dit Alan. Pour une fois, plutôt que de passer l'après-midi à faire de la paperasse ou à courir après de dangereux malfaiteurs, tu vas aller te balader dans un coin superbe !

- Oui, mais il y a des choses que David ne pourra pas faire et je les retrouverai en rentrant. Et puis préparer ces stages, c'est franchement pas ma tasse de thé.

- J'ai une idée ! s'exclama soudain Charlie.

- Quoi ? Pour que je n'ai pas à aller là-bas ?

- Non. Mais il se trouve qu'on doit organiser une sortie avec nos étudiants. Et je ne savais pas trop où les emmener. Les environs de Big Bear City seraient parfaits !

- Je ne vois pas ce que des étudiants en math iraient faire là-bas.

- Figure-toi qu'il y a plein de domaines où les mathématiques appliquées peuvent être mises en œuvre. En l'occurrence, des calculs d'itinéraires, de dénivelés, un jeu de piste pour sortir un peu nos premières années des salles de classes.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ton idée…

- Je t'accompagne !

- Quoi ? Tu rigoles !

- Non ! Ce sera l'occasion de passer un peu de temps ensemble. Et puis je pourrai t'aider pour tes repérages, te calculer les probabilités de risques, de difficultés, optimiser les paramètres pour que le stage se passe dans les meilleures conditions en fonction des contraintes que vous voulez imposer à vos stagiaires…

- Charlie, protesta Alan. Je te rappelle que tu as des dizaines de copies à corriger. Tu t'en es assez plaint ce matin. Il me semble aussi que ça a été ton excuse pour ne pas m'aider à tailler la haie !

Charlie eut un geste de la main, comme pour repousser un insecte importun. Visiblement, ce qui lui avait paru si important le matin venait de passer en seconde position. La possibilité de passer du temps avec son grand frère balayait tout le reste.

- Oui, et bien je reprendrai plus tard. D'ailleurs je peux aussi emmener mes copies et les corriger sur la route.

- Sauf qu'il me semble que tu as promis à Larry d'assister à son colloque sur les trajectoires cosmiques de…

- Flûte ! C'est vrai ! Le colloque de Larry !

Charlie sembla soudain fort dépité de ne pouvoir accompagner son frère, comme il s'en faisait d'avance une fête.

- Mais, si ma mémoire est bonne, ça ne débute qu'à 21 h 00, reprit-il soudain.

- En tout cas, c'est ce qui figurait sur les invitations, confirma Alan.

- Donc, en partant maintenant… Voyons, il presque midi moins le quart. Si on compte, disons cinq heures de route… et trois heures sur place… On sera largement revenus pour le colloque de Larry ! triompha-t-il.

- Merci de me demander mon avis, ironisa Don. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai envie de m'encombrer de toi qui va pérorer durant tout le trajet et me filer une migraine carabinée ?

Interdit, Charlie regarda son frère, et celui-ci s'aperçut qu'il venait de le blesser.

- Charlie, je plaisantais, s'empressa-t-il de dire.

- Bien sûr ! grinça le mathématicien. Non, tu as raison. Mieux vaut que tu y ailles seul, tu seras plus tranquille !

- Charlie ! Arrête de faire le bébé…

- C'est bon Don ! T'inquiète, je ne vais pas m'imposer. D'ailleurs, comme papa disait, j'ai du boulot.

Alors qu'il tournait les talons, Don le retint.

- Ca suffit maintenant ! Alors quoi ? Tu ne comprends plus la plaisanterie ? Je n'ai fait que te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce pour ta petite fourberie à mon arrivée mon cher frère !

Plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son frère, Charlie comprit soudain qu'il s'était fourvoyé. Il passa une main lasse sur son visage.

- Désolé frangin… Je crois que j'ai réagi un peu vite.

- Tu l'as dit oui… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Charlie ?

- Rien… Tout va bien… Simplement, je crois que je suis un peu sur les nerfs avec tout le boulot qu'on a en ce moment.

- A qui le dis-tu !

- Alors l'idée d'une petite virée avec toi me tentait bien. Mais si tu n'y tiens pas.

- Au contraire ! C'est une super idée frérot. Je serai ravi de t'emmener.

- C'est vrai ?

Don fut ému du ton de la voix de son frère, comme un petit enfant à qui on promet un tour de manège.

- Tout ce qu'il y a de plus vrai. Et puis en plus, comme tu le disais, tu pourras m'aider à jeter des jalons pour le stage : ce sera ça de moins que j'aurai à faire !

- Ben voyons… Et mes étudiants ?

- Tu t'en occuperas en même temps ! Tu sauras bien faire ça non ?

- Tu pars quand ?

- Sur le champ. Surtout si tu dois être rentré pour 21 h 00.

- Disons plutôt 19 h 30, le temps de me changer et d'aller à l'université. Tu crois que c'est jouable ?

- Evidemment, pour qui tu me prends ? Et puis plus tôt on rentrera, plus tôt je pourrai me remettre sur mon vrai travail.

- Non… Parce que Larry tient absolument à ce que j'assiste à son colloque et je ne veux pas le décevoir.

- Ecoute Charlie, c'est toi qui sais. Si tu as peur qu'on rentre trop tard, reste-là. C'est toi qui a demandé à venir je te signale !

- Oui…

Le mathématicien resta un instant indécis, déchiré entre sa crainte de faire faux bond à son ami et son envie irrépressible d'accompagner son frère. Il leur était si peu souvent donné de pouvoir passer du temps rien que tous les deux, sans avoir à parler du boulot de l'un ou de l'autre ! Ce serait l'occasion d'une vraie virée fraternelle…

- Non, je viens ! décida-t-il.

- Alors en route.

- Hors de question que vous partiez comme ça ! s'interposa Alan.

- Comment ça ?

- D'abord vous allez me faire le plaisir de manger.

- Papa, on n'a pas le temps.

- Je vous prépare des sandwiches. Et puis de toute façon, vous devez emporter un vêtement chaud.

- Arrête, il fait plus de vingt degrés ! protesta Don.

- Vingt degrés ici, à Los Angeles, à presque midi. Ca veut dire que là haut il ne doit pas faire plus de douze degrés. Je vous rappelle qu'on n'est qu'en avril ! Je n'ai pas envie de vous récupérer tous les deux avec une bonne bronchite, alors vous allez me faire le plaisir d'aller chercher un lainage pendant que je vous prépare de quoi manger. Et ce n'est pas négociable ! finit-il en élevant la voix, clouant le bec à son aîné qui semblait vouloir intervenir.

Don soupira en souriant intérieurement : leur père ne changerait jamais ! A le voir, on aurait pu croire que Charlie et lui étaient encore des gamins incapables de s'occuper d'eux. Mais son père n'avait pas tort : il était vrai que la température dans le parc national était sensiblement plus fraîche qu'à L.A. Bien sûr il avait un blouson dans la voiture, mais un pull ne serait sans doute pas de trop, surtout s'ils rentraient en soirée.

Les deux frères s'empressèrent donc de filer dans leurs chambres, Don ayant toujours quelques vêtements propres dans son ancien repère que Charlie avait refusé obstinément de transformer jusqu'à ce moment, comme si, quelque part, cette chambre lui permettait de garder un lien avec son grand frère. Ils redescendirent très vite et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine où Alan préparait en hâte deux énormes sandwiches à la vue desquels Don sentit soudain son estomac tressaillir d'aise. Finalement, là encore, son père avait une excellente idée.

Il était un peu moins de midi quand, dûment munis d'un sac dans lequel leur père avait entassé trois sandwiches par personne, des biscuits, des fruits, quelques bières, deux bouteilles d'eau et un grand thermos de café, sans se préoccuper des protestations de ses fils qui lui assurèrent à plusieurs reprises ne pas partir en expédition pour deux jours, Don et Charlie prirent place dans le SUV du premier.

Le mathématicien arborait un sourire ravi : il n'arrivait pas encore totalement à croire que son frère avait accepté si facilement de l'emmener avec lui, comme s'il n'avait pas encore intégré leurs nouveaux rapports, pas encore perçu le plaisir manifeste qu'avait son aîné à passer désormais du temps auprès de lui. Conscient des pensées qui agitaient son cadet, Don lui décocha un de ces sourires pour lesquels sont petit frère se serait jeté au feu :

- Prêt frangin ?

- Prêt !

- Alors en route pour l'aventure.

Il démarra en douceur, faisant un dernier signe à son père resté debout sur le seuil, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il ignorait à quel point sa dernière phrase allait être prémonitoire.

_(à suivre)_


	3. 2 Déluge

**Chapitre 2 : Déluge**

_Avril 2006 – 16 h 30 : Big Bear Mountain_

- Bon et bien je crois qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'à vous remercier shérif et à prendre congé. Nous nous reverrons le mois prochain.

Don tendit sa main à l'homme qui les avait accueillis en début d'après-midi et avait été d'une obligeance remarquable. Du coup, tant lui que Charlie avaient pu préparer leurs stages respectifs de manière très précise et finalement l'agent du F.B.I. était ravi de son équipée en compagnie de son jeune frère. Non seulement il avait réussi à établir des rapports très cordiaux avec le shérif, qui s'était effectivement montré fort satisfait de voir venir à lui le chef de la section des crimes violents en personne et non un agent lambda, mais en plus il pensait avoir tracé les grandes lignes d'un stage de survie de haut niveau, sans être dangereux, qui ravirait vraisemblablement son supérieur. Bien que n'étant pas carriériste, Don ne dédaignait pas toutefois de marquer des points auprès de sa hiérarchie : cela pouvait toujours servir tôt ou tard. Par exemple lorsque votre petit frère se laissait emporter par ses convictions et violait des lois fédérales…

Le seul hic était la pluie qui s'était mise à tomber une heure plus tôt, les obligeant à s'arrêter dans un relais de chasse en attendant que l'averse se calme. Malheureusement, cela ne semblait pas vouloir s'apaiser et il était près de seize heures trente. Charlie commençait à donner quelques signes d'impatience. Avec la pluie, ils risquaient de mettre plus de deux heures à rentrer et il n'oubliait pas que la conférence de Larry commençait à 21 h 00.

- Don…, commença-t-il, il faudrait envisager de renter, tu sais que…

Son frère le coupa d'un geste un peu agacé : c'était la troisième fois en moins d'une demi-heure que le mathématicien s'inquiétait du départ.

- Je sais Charlie… Tu as raison, on va y aller.

- Quoi ? Maintenant ? s'interposa le shérif. Ce ne serait pas prudent. Vous feriez mieux d'attendre la fin de l'averse.

- Mais elle semble vouloir durer, objecta Don. Et il se trouve que mon frère a, dans la soirée, un rendez-vous qu'il ne peut pas remettre. Pour ma part, je dois rendre compte à mon directeur de l'avancée de quelques-uns des dossiers en cours, sans compter qu'il va vouloir savoir si nous avons trouvé l'endroit idéal pour nos stagiaires…

- Les chemins que nous avons pris pour venir jusqu'ici risquent d'être rendus dangereux par la pluie, s'inquiéta le shérif. Ce ne serait pas prudent de partir tout de suite !

- Vous croyez ? questionna Don, déjà à demi convaincu.

- J'en suis sûr. Vue la violence de l'averse, certains chemins vont se transformer en torrents de boue et si vous partez en glissade il ne vous faudra pas longtemps pour tomber dans un précipice. Vous devriez vraiment attendre la fin de la pluie.

- Mais ça peut prendre des heures ! contra Charlie. Ca fait déjà plus d'une heure que nous sommes coincés là et ça n'a pas l'air de s'arranger. Logiquement, il serait moins dangereux de partir maintenant que plus tard non ? Parce que plus nous attendons, plus les chemins risquent de se détremper.

- Ce n'est pas faux, admit le shérif, cependant…

- Don ! l'interrompit Charlie en se tournant vers son aîné, j'ai promis à Larry… Je n'ai pas le droit de lui faire faux bond.

- Je ne sais pas Charlie, objecta son frère indécis. Si le shérif pense que c'est dangereux…

- Mais tu as un quatre-quatre ! Et tu conduis plutôt bien non ? Si nous patientons encore, il faudra ensuite attendre que les chemins sèchent avant de pouvoir reprendre la route. Je croyais que tu avais du boulot !

- C'est le cas Charlie, mais je ne vais pas nous mettre en danger pour de la paperasse figure-toi.

- S'il te plaît, Don…

L'agent du F.B.I. regarda longuement son jeune frère, partagé entre la raison qui lui soufflait d'écouter le natif des lieux et l'affection qu'il portait à son cadet qu'il n'avait pas envie de décevoir. Si finalement il décidait de rester là, nul doute que Charlie allait lui faire la tête durant des jours. Après tout, si c'était le prix à payer pour leur sauvegarde, il était prêt à le payer, mais cela était-il indispensable ?

- Qu'en pensez-vous shérif ? Les chemins risquent-ils d'être vraiment impraticables ?

- Et bien, il a fait plutôt sec ces jours-ci donc, peut-être qu'il est encore temps de passer. Si vous descendez par…

Déjà le policier étendait une carte devant lui et traçait un chemin du bout du doigt tandis que Don se penchait pour suivre ses indications. Charlie, quant à lui, piaffait d'impatience : il lui semblait qu'ils n'allaient jamais repartir et il s'inquiétait de voir l'heure avancer sans qu'ils aient levé le camp.

- … par contre soyez prudents !

- Mais c'est faisable ?

- Oui, bien sûr. D'ailleurs je vais moi aussi rentrer à Big Bear. Il faut juste que vous rouliez lentement parce que, votre frère a raison, si nous restons là, c'est un coup à être coincés jusqu'à demain matin.

- D'accord, alors on y va, décida Don, arrachant un profond soupir de soulagement à son cadet.

Cinq minutes plus tard, les deux hommes reprenaient la route à vitesse très réduite, la visibilité étant réduite par les paquets d'eau qui s'abattaient sur le pare-brise.

- Don…

Seul un grognement lui répondit et le mathématicien se rencogna sur son siège, se plongeant à nouveau dans le silence qui régnait dans l'habitacle depuis leur départ quarante minutes plus tôt. Les tentatives de conversation de Charlie s'étaient toutes heurtées à un mur de silence et il avait fini par abandonner la partie.

Il se demandait si son frère lui en voulait de lui avoir ainsi forcé la main : il est vrai que de l'extérieur, la situation semblait nettement plus dangereuse que lorsqu'ils étaient à l'abri dans le petit chalet. Des trombes d'eau s'abattaient sur le pare-brise, réduisant excessivement la visibilité : les phares n'éclairaient pas à plus de trois mètres et Don était concentré sur sa conduite, ne quittant pas la route des yeux. Si on pouvait appeler ça une route : de minute en minute elle se transformait en chemin que la boue dévalait, rendant l'adhérence au sol fort aléatoire.

C'était peut-être cette concentration qui expliquait le silence de Don, conclut Charlie à cette étape de son raisonnement, plutôt qu'une quelconque rancoeur à son endroit. D'ailleurs il n'avait pas de raison de lui en vouloir : bien sûr il avait insisté pour qu'ils prennent la route, et lourdement insisté, mais Don avait toujours su lui tenir tête, quels que soient ses désirs, quand il pensait qu'il était dans son droit ou, tout simplement, quand ça l'arrangeait.

Il se souvenait de cette journée, lorsqu'il avait une dizaine d'année : il voulait à toute force aller visiter une exposition itinérante qui se tenait dans la journée dans une salle paroissiale de leur quartier. Elle avait pour objet l'usage des mathématiques dans la vie quotidienne et cela le passionnait. Don, quant à lui, avait prévu de sortir avec une bande d'amis et d'aller au terrain de base-ball lancer quelques balles. Alan et Margaret travaillaient tous les deux et les garçons étaient seuls à la maison. Et Charlie avait eu beau prier et supplier, son frère n'avait nullement l'intention de renoncer à ses projets pour emmener son cadet à une expo « prise de tête » comme il le lui annonça sans ambages. Pire, plutôt que de le laisser seul à la maison, il décida de le traîner avec lui au terrain pour s'assurer que, têtu comme il l'était, son petit frère ne s'avise pas d'aller seul à son exposition, ce qui l'aurait assuré, lui, d'une semonce en règle de la part de ses parents quant aux devoirs qui lui incombaient en tant que frère aîné, du genre : éviter que le petit génie ne déambule seul dans une ville dangereuse…. S'il devait être tout à fait honnête, Charlie devait s'avouer que l'après-midi avait été plutôt amusant. Les cinq adolescents ne l'avaient pas du tout laissé de côté mais au contraire avaient fait en sorte de le mettre à l'aise et il avait éprouvé beaucoup de plaisir à établir des équations pour leur permettre d'améliorer certains de leurs lancées, se sentant très fier de les laisser surpris à chaque fois de l'exactitude de ses suggestions. Le regard plein de fierté de son frère sur lui, ce genre de regard qui veut dire « Vous voyez, ça c'est MON petit frère ! » lui était aussi allé droit au cœur.

Mais avec la mauvaise foi qui peut caractériser un enfant déçu, il n'avait eu de cesse de se plaindre auprès de ses parents le soir même de l'attitude et de l'égoïsme démesuré de son aîné qui, bien qu'ayant l'opportunité d'aller jouer au base-ball avec ses amis tous les jours, l'avait privé d'une exposition qui ne durait qu'une journée. Dans un premier temps, les reproches qu'avait adressés Alan à Don avaient réchauffé le cœur de l'affreux petit tyran qu'il était alors sans même s'en apercevoir. Puis la peine qu'il avait lue dans les yeux de celui-ci lorsque sa mère, sans se joindre aux reproches, avait posé un regard déçu sur lui, l'avait atteint en plein cœur : il venait de faire souffrir son frère. Il aurait alors tout donné pour se racheter mais le mal était fait : sans même chercher à se défendre, Don était monté dans sa chambre pour y abriter son chagrin et il n'avait pas entendu son cadet tenter de faire comprendre à ses parents qu'il avait peut-être un peu exagéré sa déception parce que l'après-midi avait été plutôt agréable tout compte fait, les grands s'étant bien plus préoccupés de lui qu'ils ne le faisaient d'ordinaire.

Seulement ni Alan ni Margaret ne semblèrent croire ses déclarations, pensant peut-être qu'il cherchait simplement à atténuer leur ressentiment envers son frère. Ils savaient pertinemment que Charlie détestait voir Don malheureux, quand bien même il l'aurait mérité. Le lendemain, ils l'avaient emmené à la même exposition qui se tenait à l'autre bout de la ville mais Charlie n'en avait pas tiré toute la satisfaction qu'il en attendait : son attitude plutôt injuste envers son frère lui restait en travers de la gorge. Le matin même celui-ci était parti sans même lui adresser la parole, sans lui proposer de l'emmener comme ils en avaient vaguement parlé la veille avec ses amis. Et plus jamais il n'avait eu l'occasion de partager ainsi un après-midi avec son grand-frère, en tout cas avant longtemps…

Charlie revint au présent et jeta un regard affectueux à son aîné, tendu, le regard rivé sur la route, totalement concentré sur sa conduite. Certes il ne pourrait pas l'obliger à faire ce qu'il ne souhaitait pas, quoi qu'il puisse dire ou faire… sauf que l'affection qu'il était sûr maintenant que son frère lui portait, pouvait sans doute conduire celui-ci à aller contre sa volonté ou son intuition simplement pour lui faire plaisir. Mais jusqu'à un certain point seulement… corrigea-t-il avec un sourire qui se crispa très vite tandis qu'il sentait la voiture glisser vers la droite. Sans s'énerver, Don braqua dans le sens de la glissade et très vite le véhicule se retrouva dans l'axe de ce qu'on pouvait voir du chemin boueux.

Charlie ouvrit la bouche pour dire à son frère qu'il était désolé de lui avoir ainsi forcé la main, qu'il aurait dû l'écouter et attendre la fin de l'averse, quitte à manquer la conférence de Larry. Après tout, ce dernier aurait compris et vraisemblablement aurait préféré les savoir entiers dans un abri plutôt que de risquer leur vie sur des routes détrempées pour son seul bénéfice.

Risquer leur vie… la prise de conscience qu'ils pouvaient être en danger le heurta de plein fouet. Un regard au visage tendu de son frère lui fit comprendre que celui-ci était inquiet, se reprochait d'avoir cédé. Il se rendit compte soudain de son inconséquence et de son égoïsme. Lorsqu'ils arriveraient à Los Angeles, Don risquait d'être totalement épuisé. S'ils y arrivaient…

Il chassa au loin cette pensée importune : Don était un excellent conducteur, avec lui au volant ils ne couraient aucun risque. A nouveau il ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de savoir ce que son frère ressentait, à nouveau il la ferma, ne voulant pas le distraire. Il tenta d'allumer la radio mais n'obtint que des grésillements : évidemment, rien ne passait ! Il tourna le bouton et, avec un soupir de lassitude, s'adossa à nouveau à son siège.

- T'inquiète Charlie, ça va aller, dit alors Don sans lui jeter un regard.

- Je sais, se contenta-t-il de répondre, reconnaissant à son aîné de s'être rendu compte de son malaise et de prendre le temps de le réconforter ainsi.

Puis ils replongèrent dans le silence.

_(à suivre)_


	4. 3 XFiles

Merci à AmbreOnyxpour ses commentaires qui m'encouragent à continuer cette publication.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : X-Files**

_Avril 2006 – 17 h 20 : Big Bear Montain_

Charlie s'en voulait : il aurait dû savoir que Don ne prenait pas ses décisions à la légère. Soudain lui revenait en mémoire l'adage : mieux vaut arriver en retard que de ne pas arriver…

Mais évidemment, comme d'habitude, il n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête ! Seulement il avait entraîné son frère avec lui…

Quand est-ce qu'il grandirait, se rendrait compte que Don était capable de beaucoup pour lui ? Il avait commencé par céder à son caprice de l'accompagner, et tout ce qu'il faisait pour le remercier, c'était l'obliger à prendre la route dans ces conditions dangereuses. Lorsqu'ils arriveraient Don serait littéralement épuisé ! S'il n'était pas venu, il aurait simplement attendu que la pluie s'arrête, quitte à repartir le lendemain…

Tout ça pour avoir voulu passer un peu de temps avec lui, comme avant, lorsque Don était ado et lui encore un gosse….

Soudain, oublieux des conditions climatiques, Charlie plongea dans ses souvenirs :

Flashback

_**(par Angelgym34)**_

_Juin 1987 : Pasadena_

Des instants comme celui là durant notre jeunesse se sont fait extrêmement rares. Pourtant Dieu sait que j'aime passer du temps avec mon frère même s'il a tous ses amis. Mais ça, c'est notre petit rituel depuis que cette série est diffusée sur nos téléviseurs dans notre pays. Chaque jeudi soir, nous nous retrouvons dans le salon afin de la suivre. C'est également le soir que nos parents choisissent pour sortir en amoureux et nous laisser le salon. Ils savent que Don et moi ne passons pas beaucoup de temps ensemble à cause de nos trop nombreuses différences alors le fait que nous appréciions tous les deux une même série les encourage à nous laisser seuls ces soirs là.

Mon adolescence n'a pas été facile à cause de tout ce que je traversais en dehors de la maison et même parfois dans notre foyer lui-même. Il y eut beaucoup de moments que j'ai détesté durant cette période mais pas ces soirées en compagnie de mon grand frère. L'adolescence n'est déjà pas simple d'ordinaire mais dans mon cas, c'était presque l'enfer. J'ai cinq ans de moins que mon frère et nous étions tous les deux dans la même classe. Je pouvais comprendre que pour Don, ce n'était pas évident non plus d'avoir son jeune frère avec lui d'autant que j'étais largement plus intelligent que toute la classe. Pourtant, il m'en voulait alors que je n'y pouvais rien si mes capacités en mathématiques étaient si poussées.

Je n'ai pas regardé cette série dès le début car je ne suis pas trop série fantastique avec des instants qui font peur. Je préférais regarder les émissions scientifiques, mais en général Don changeait de chaine afin de mettre ses séries ou les matchs de baseball. J'avais tellement envie de passer du temps avec lui que je ne disais rien et que je me contentais de rester dans la même pièce à regarder ce qu'il aimait, même si aucune discussion et aucun regard n'était échangé.

J'avais l'impression d'être un monstre aux yeux de mon frère et il faisait tout pour m'éviter. Il passait tout son temps avec mon père et ses amis. Maman était beaucoup présente pour moi mais je voulais autre chose. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour être un enfant normal et être comme Don. Il était si courageux et obstiné alors que moi, j'avais peur de tout et n'osais rien faire sans l'approbation de mes parents ou même de Don.

Mais ce soir là était différent, je savais que je ne l'aimerais pas mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Don avait décidé qu'il en serait autrement que d'habitude. Don avait invité trois copains à lui pour regarder NOTRE série. J'étais furieux. C'était le seul moment qu'on avait tous les deux et il avait invité des copains à lui. Et par-dessus tout, ceux que je n'aimais pas du tout. A croire qu'il le faisait exprès. J'ai donc fait comme si de rien n'était ce soir là mais j'avais l'intension de regarder tout de même la série car je l'aimais beaucoup même si elle faisait peur par moment. Je suis descendu et suis allé m'installer à la table de la salle à manger avec un cahier et un livre sous le bras. Je sentais le regard de mon frère se poser sur moi mais je n'ai pas cherché à le rencontrer.

De la place que j'avais choisie, je pouvais facilement voir la télévision. Don avait cessé de porter son attention sur moi pour se tourner vers les images qui défilaient à l'écran sur la publicité mais je sentais les trois autres regards se poser sur moi. Je me tournai alors vers eux en les fusillant des yeux. Déjà que je ne les aimais pas, là, je les détestais d'avoir gâché ma soirée avec mon frère. Il s'agissait de Jake, Mike et Brad. J'ouvrais mon cahier ainsi que mon livre pour commencer à travailler lorsque je sentis quelqu'un se pencher au-dessus de mon épaule. Rien qu'à l'odeur de son eau de toilette, je sus de qui il s'agissait. Mes membres se crispèrent. Habituellement, il aimait passer son temps à m'ennuyer lorsque nous étions seuls. Avec Don et ses amis à côté, il ne tenterait rien. Enfin, c'est ce que j'espérais de tout mon cœur en tout cas.

- Alors Eppes Junior ! Tu n'regardes pas la série avec nous ? dit Jake l'air enjoué en s'amusant avec les feuilles de mon cahier.

- J'ai du travail ! lui dis-je en tentant de cacher la peur qu'il me procurait.

- T'as la frousse en fait ! me dit Jake avec un large sourire sur les lèvres.

- Pourquoi aurai-je la frousse d'une série télévisée ? lui demandai-je, curieux.

- Tu n'connais pas X-files ? me lança-t-il, haussant les sourcils, stupéfait.

- Si ! Mais je ne la suis pas à chaque fois ! lui répondis-je en regardant mon frère qui ne s'était pas tourné, puis je repris mon livre de mathématiques appliquées

- Ca va Jake ! Fous-lui la paix et viens t'asseoir ! Ca va commencer ! intervint alors Don sans se retourner.

- J'arrive… mais ton frère va venir regarder au moins un épisode ! lança Jake en m'attrapant par le poignet pour me tirer vers le canapé.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais assis sur le canapé entre Jake et Don. J'avais relevé mes jambes que j'avais enroulées de mes bras, puis posé ma tête sur mes genoux. Rien que le fait d'être assis à côté de Jake ne m'inspirait pas vraiment confiance. Certaines scènes de la série me faisaient peur mais rien de bien méchant car habituellement, Don lançait une ou deux blagues pour me faire rire et détendre l'atmosphère. En revanche, je savais que cette fois allait être différente car avec ses copains présents, Don ne ferait absolument pas attention à moi et mes craintes lors de certaines scènes. Rien qu'en entendant le générique, je savais que l'épisode du jour allait être très long.

Je ne m'étais pas trompé. L'épisode avait été très long pour moi et je n'avais pas cessé de sursauter sans arrêt. Mais grâce à cet épisode, il était sûr que plus jamais je ne me regarderais les photographies de la même manière Et dire que les photos prises montraient les personnes effrayées et qu'elles mouraient quelques jours plus tard ! Ce Mulder avait été très courageux en allant sauver sa collègue Scully. Comment pouvaient-ils passer leur temps à résoudre des enquêtes de la sorte alors que, dès que je regardais cette série, je tremblais de partout et avait une irrésistible envie de faire pipi ? L'épisode était maintenant terminé. Don avait quitté la pièce pour se rendre dans la cuisine. C'est à ce moment là que je sentis la main de Jake passer derrière moi puis m'attirer contre lui en riant aux éclats.

- Alors Eppes junior ! T'as pas trop eu la trouille ? Je suis sur que tu as fait pipi dans ta culotte ! me lança Jake un large sourire sur les lèvres.

Je préférai ne rien dire et garder le silence jusqu'au retour de Don où je pourrais prendre la fuite et quitter cette pièce. Mais le destin semblait s'acharner sur moi car Don ne revenait toujours pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Etait-il de mèche avec lui ?

- Je t'ai vu sursauter dès qu'il y avait des cris, dès qu'on voyait les visages effrayés des victimes avant leur mort. Le pire était lorsque Scully a disparu. Et je ne parle pas du moment où Mulder a fracassé la porte pour entrer dans le van et sauver la meuf ! J'ai cru que tu allais te mettre à pleurer ! continua de se moquer Jake.

Je profitai de l'instant où il se mit à rire avec Brad et Mike pour tenter de m'enfuir et monter dans ma chambre ou m'enfermer dans le garage mais il avait dû le sentir car il me rattrapa par le poignet.

- Lâche-moi ! lui dis-je en le fusillant du regard.

- Jamais de la vie Charlie ! Je n'ai pas fini de m'amuser avec toi ! lança Jake en resserrant d'avantage sa poigne.

- Lâche-moi ! Tu m'fais mal ! lui criai-je presque dessus en grimaçant de douleur.

- Jake ! Fous-lui la paix ! intervint Don en revenant dans la pièce.

Je levai la tête dans sa direction pour le voir chargé d'un bol de pop-corn et furieux contre son ami. Lorsque Jake lâcha mon poignet, je ne perdis pas une seconde supplémentaire. J'attrapai mon cahier et mon livre puis me dirigeai vers le garage sous les regards de Don et ses amis.

Une fois dans le garage, j'allumai la lumière et me dirigeai vers le petit bureau dans le coin. Papa avait aménagé l'endroit où d'un côté se trouvaient les affaires de Don, et de l'autre se trouvaient les miennes. Je tentai de me concentrer sur mon exercice mais le fait de savoir cet abruti dans ma maison m'empêchait d'avancer. Je regardai alors par la fenêtre avec l'espoir de voir mes parents rentrer. Au moins, cette soirée se terminerait. J'étais tellement dans mes pensées que lorsque la lumière du garage s'éteignit, je ne m'en aperçus même pas. C'est la voix qui suivit qui me tira de mes pensées. Et cette voix, je l'avais reconnue : il n'en avait pas encore terminé avec moi.

- Tu es le prochain Charlie ! C'est ta faute ! Tu vas mourir ! lança la voix de Jake en étouffant un rire.

Je compris qu'il voulait s'amuser avec mes nerfs. Quel imbécile ! Je le supportais de moins en moins. Vivement qu'il rentre chez lui.

- Et tu trouves ça drôle Jake ? lui demandai-je, tentant de garder mon calme.

- Ouais ! Même hilarant ! dit-il en explosant enfin de rire.

La lumière se ralluma enfin et je vis Don derrière lui. Mais je n'eus pas l'impression qu'il y était dès le début. On aurait plutôt dit qu'il venait d'arriver et qu'il coupait le jeu de son ami au vu de la tête de Jake.

- Don ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? J'étais en train de m'amuser avec Charlie ! lui dit Jake en se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

- C'est bon Jake ! Lâche-lui les baskets et rentre chez toi ! La série est terminée maintenant ! lui dit Don en ne le quittant pas des yeux.

- Comme tu veux ! On s'revoit la semaine prochaine pour un nouvel épisode ! lui dit Jake en s'approchant de lui pour aller vers la sortie.

- N'y compte pas trop Jake ! La semaine prochaine, je fais comme d'habitude, je regarderai X-files tranquillement dans mon salon avec Charlie ! lui répondit Don en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il avait l'air désolé pour ce soir. Je n'étais pas prêt à lui pardonner. En tout cas pas ce soir là.

Fin du flasback

_(à suivre)_


	5. 4 En équilibre

**Chapitre 4 : En équilibre**

_Avril 2006- 17 h 30 : Big Beart Montain_

Mais bien sûr il avait pardonné, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas rester longtemps fâché contre son frère, mais aussi parce qu'avec le recul il avait comprit que celui-ci, ce soir-là, l'avait choisi plutôt que ses copains… Et en effet, plus jamais il n'avait invité ceux-ci pour visionner LEUR série…

Don… Combien de fois avait-il cédé pour lui, s'était-il sacrifié ? Et encore cette fois-ci…

- Don…

- Quoi ?

La voix de son frère était tendue, il restait concentré sur la route…

- Rien… Juste… On est bien tous les deux…

Don tourna la tête vers lui, une fraction de seconde, l'air totalement abasourdi par cette réflexion incongrue dans ces circonstances. Puis il reporta son attention sur la route qui devenait de plus en plus glissante alors que les trombes d'eau s'abattaient de plus belle sur eux :

- Tu sais quoi Charlie ? dit-il au bout de quelques instants…

- Non…

- Tu es complètement cinglé vieux mais…

- Mais… ?

Charlie ne sut jamais ce que Don voulait dire, car tout bascula alors.

Une masse sombre apparut dans le faisceau des phares et Don freina pour éviter le cerf qui venait ainsi de se jeter sur sa trajectoire. Sur route sèche, cela n'aurait eu aucune conséquence, mais sur la patinoire qu'était devenu le chemin qu'ils empruntaient, et malgré toute l'habileté du conducteur, le lourd véhicule se mit à glisser irrémédiablement vers la pente.

- Accroche-toi Charlie !

Ce fut tout ce qu'entendit le mathématicien avant que le monde ne se renverse dans un fracas effrayant alors que les objets se mettaient à voler dans l'habitacle. S'il n'avait pas été aussi effrayé, Charlie n'aurait pas manqué de signaler que la voiture ne roula que trois fois sur elle-même durant quelques minuscules secondes. Mais, pour les deux hommes piégés dans le véhicule, cela sembla une éternité.

Pourtant le mouvement cessa bientôt : seul subsistait un léger balancement tandis que toute la carrosserie grinçait lugubrement, comme si elle pressentait sa fin prochaine.

Charlie ouvrit précautionneusement les yeux, étonné d'être encore en un seul morceau et de ne ressentir aucune douleur particulière, si ce n'est à la poitrine, vraisemblablement causée par la ceinture de sécurité. Mais celle-ci lui ayant, selon toute probabilité, sauvé la vie, il n'allait pas se plaindre s'il arborait un bel hématome durant quelques jours.

- Charlie… Tu vas bien ?

Le professeur tourna les yeux vers son frère se maudissant de l'avoir oublié pendant la poignée de secondes où il avait rassemblé ses idées.

- Oui… ça va… Et toi ?

- Ca va, t'inquiète. On a eu du pot sur ce coup-là mon pote !

- On a surtout eu la chance que tu sois au volant.

- Humm… Pas aussi sûr que toi…

Quelque chose dans la voix de son frère l'alerta et il se focalisa sur lui, se tournant plus franchement pour mieux le voir malgré la pluie qui entrait dans l'habitacle. C'est alors seulement qu'il s'aperçut que le pare-brise n'était plus là et que rien ne les protégeait des intempéries. Mais cela semblait secondaire.

- Don… Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?

- Oui… Je me suis juste cogné la main sur le volant… Ca va aller…

Préoccupé, Charlie jeta un coup d'œil sur le bras que son frère tenait serré contre sa poitrine et il tressaillit à la vision du poignet déformé et déjà gonflé qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusque là.

- Oh Don ! Il faut te faire soigner tout de suite !

- Il faut d'abord sortir de là frangin…

Charlie détacha sa ceinture et se pencha vers son frère pour examiner le membre blessé de plus près. Le mouvement qu'il fit engendra un léger glissement tandis que le gémissement lugubre de la carrosserie s'intensifiait.

- Ne bouge pas !

L'ordre le cloua sur place et il se rencogna sur son siège en cherchant à comprendre ce qui se passait.

- Charlie… Tu vas sortir doucement de la voiture, sans faire de geste brusque.

La tension dans la voix de Don fit comprendre au mathématicien que celui-ci avait vu quelque chose que lui-même n'avait pas remarqué.

- Que se passe-t-il ? interrogea-t-il.

- Ne discute pas Charlie, sors de cette voiture !

Plutôt que d'obéir, le professeur se focalisa sur leur entourage. C'est seulement à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte de leur position précaire : ils avaient dévalé une partie de la pente et était arrêtés, par miracle, sur un surplomb étroit. L'arrière de la voiture se balançait dangereusement dans le vide tandis que l'avant donnait sur la pente raide menant à la route qu'ils suivaient quelques instants plus tôt. Il étudia rapidement les possibilités et se rendit compte qu'il pouvait vraisemblablement ouvrir sa porte et se glisser sur la petite plate-forme, entre la paroi du rocher et la pente qu'ils venaient de dévaler. Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder vers Don pour savoir que celui-ci était du côté du vide et qu'il ne pourrait donc pas faire la même chose.

- Don… Si je sors de cette voiture elle pourrait être déséquilibrée et…

- Charlie ! Arrête de perdre du temps ! Il ne faut pas être grand mathématicien pour comprendre qu'on risque de basculer d'un moment à l'autre et que la chute sera raide ! Je ne peux pas sortir de mon côté, tu dois donc y aller en premier, je te suivrai !

- Il vaudrait mieux que tu sortes d'abord ! Ce serait beaucoup plus logique ! Ca allègerait la voiture du côté critique…

- Je ne peux pas Charlie ! Avec mon bras, je risque d'être maladroit et de faire un faux mouvement en te passant par-dessus ! D'ailleurs, il faudrait déjà que j'arrive à atteindre ma ceinture…

- Ca, je peux le faire…

Avant que son aîné ne puisse protester davantage, Charlie, en mesurant chacun de ses gestes, se pencha vers le mécanisme qui retenait son frère cloué à son siège et il l'actionna, libérant ainsi Don qui gémit malgré lui lorsque la boucle de la ceinture vint heurter au passage son bras blessé. Charlie comprit alors que, fidèle à son habitude, Don lui cachait sa souffrance, parce que ce gémissement était le signe qu'il avait mal bien plus qu'il ne l'admettait. Il retint cependant ses réflexions, sachant que le moment était mal choisi : il serait toujours temps de s'occuper de l'agent lorsqu'ils seraient tous les deux en sécurité sur la corniche.

- Est-ce que tu peux essayer de venir vers moi ? demanda-t-il.

- Pas question ! Charlie, tu sors d'ici d'abord et c'est non négociable !

- Donnie… ce n'est pas logique… c'est contre intuitif et…

- Merde Charlie ! Tu ne vas pas me faire une conférence ici et maintenant ! J'en ai ras le bol de tes arguments à la con ! A cause de toi on est dans la panade jusqu'au cou et je ne te dis pas la paperasse que je vais devoir remplir à cause de l'état de mon SUV ! Alors pour une fois, juste pour une fois, tu fais ce que je te dis, tu la fermes et tu vires ton cul de cette putain de bagnole, c'est clair ?

La colère dans la voix de Don masquait la frayeur qu'il ressentait à l'idée que la voiture bascule et que son petit frère puisse être tué. Il n'était pas dupe de leurs chances de s'en sortir tous les deux. Il savait très bien que Charlie avait raison, que les risques qu'il bascule dès que le contrepoids que représentait son frère n'agirait plus, mais son devoir était de sauver son cadet et il mettrait tout en œuvre pour ça, quitte à le mettre en colère contre lui ou à le blesser comme il venait sans doute de le faire, en espérant avoir l'occasion de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était responsable de rien.

Charlie reçut l'algarade comme autant de coups et il tressaillit sous la violence du ton de son frère. Une fois de plus il eut l'impression que ce fossé qu'il croyait comblé entre eux, se rouvrait, comme à chaque occasion où ils n'étaient pas d'accord. Quelque part, son esprit cartésien lui murmurait que Don ne cherchait qu'à le mettre en colère pour l'obliger à quitter l'habitacle, mais il n'arrivait pas à l'écouter à ce moment précis, vexé par les mots grossiers que lui avait adressés son aîné.

- Très bien… Je sors… T'inquiète, je ne vais pas m'imposer plus longtemps !

Il se rendit compte du ridicule de ses mots à peine les eut-il prononcés, mais il n'avait pas envie de les reprendre. Après tout, si Don voulait jouer au héros, grand bien lui fasse !

- A la bonne heure… Et vas-y doucement…

- Je ne suis pas stupide ! rétorqua-t-il, en ralentissant cependant le mouvement pourtant déjà mesuré qu'il avait initié.

Il réussit à ouvrir la portière et se figea lorsqu'un long tremblement parcouru tout le véhicule qui glissa légèrement.

- Donnie !…, s'exclama-t-il, la frayeur chassant la colère. C'est trop dangereux pour toi… Il faut que…

- Non ! Charlie tu dois descendre tu m'entends ? Maintenant !

L'urgence dans la voix de son aîné lui fit comprendre ce qu'il n'avait pas voulu voir avant. Il se tourna vers lui, hagard :

- Donnie… Non… Tu ne vas pas…

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit frangin. Je vais juste essayer de sortir dès que tu seras dehors.

Le calme de l'agent lui rendit le sien mais son cœur se serra quand il réalisa le peu de chances que son frère avait de sortir à son tour du véhicule avant qu'il ne bascule. Cependant, sa raison lui souffla aussi que plus il attendrait, plus il mettrait la vie de Don en danger.

- D'accord… Tu me suis, tu le promets ?

- Je vais faire de mon mieux…

Au moment où il se tournait de nouveau, la main valide de Don accrocha son poignet :

- Hé mon pote… Tu sais que je t'aime non ?

Plus que leur situation précaire, ces mots lui firent comprendre combien Don était conscient du danger qu'il courait et ce qu'il cherchait à faire depuis le début, à savoir : protéger son petit frère comme il le faisait depuis trente et un an ans maintenant. Un sanglot lui monta à la gorge, qu'il refoula : ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser submerger par l'émotion.

- Je sais… Je t'aime aussi Donnie.

Et sur ces mots qu'il espérait n'être pas les derniers, il sortit prudemment de la voiture, posant un pied précautionneux sur un sol détrempé mais stable.

- Ca y est… J'y suis… A toi maintenant…

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots que, sous ses yeux horrifiés, la voiture se mit doucement à glisser dans le vide. La dernière chose qu'il vit ce fut le visage livide de son frère, couché entre les deux sièges et qui le regardait avec amour. Et tandis que le lourd véhicule roulait sur la pente dans un fracas effroyable, il se jeta à genoux pour suivre la chute tandis que les larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

Le SUV fit plusieurs tonneaux, dévalant la pente presque à pic avant de venir heurter le sol, plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus bas, disparaissant à la vue du mathématicien tétanisé. Jusqu'au moment où une boule de feu embrasa l'obscurité ambiante tandis que le bruit de l'explosion montait jusqu'à Charlie. Le hurlement qu'il poussa alors surmonta le bruit de la tempête tandis qu'il se laissait tomber au sol en sanglotant.

_(à suivre)_


	6. 5 Frères et baseball

Merci à AmbreOnyx et Praemonitus de leurs commentaires.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Frère et base-ball**

_Avril 2006 – 17 h 40 : Big Bear Montain_

Charlie restait anéanti, regardant le ravin où la voiture avait disparu et d'où s'élevaient encore quelques volutes de fumées qui indiquaient l'endroit où elle s'était écrasée, avec son frère…

Son frère ! Non ! Ce n'était pas possible !

Il ne pouvait pas imaginer ne plus jamais le voir, ne plus jamais l'entendre, ne plus se disputer avec lui… Sans cesse lui revenaient les derniers mots jetés par son aîné, ces accusations qu'il lui avait lancées à la figure ! Mais il savait que ce n'était que pour le mettre en colère, lui faire quitter le véhicule avant qu'il ne bascule. Don s'était sacrifié pour lui, comme toujours !

Quelque part, plus bas, dans un amas de ferrailles, le corps de son frère chéri gisait, disloqué, écrasé, méconnaissable sans doute. Qui veillerait sur lui désormais ? Qui l'obligerait à regarder la vie en face ? Qui l'encouragerait à suivre ses intuitions ? Avec qui partagerait-il ces moments si rares et d'autant plus précieux qu'ils partageaient depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés ?

Tant de choses les avaient séparés à l'aube de leur adolescence. Il avait fallu tant de temps pour qu'ils reviennent l'un vers l'autre et ouvrent leur cœur pour se comprendre et s'écouter… Tout devait donc finir ainsi, sur les pentes raides d'une route de montagne, dans un déluge digne d'une punition divine ?

Ce n'était tout simplement pas juste : ils n'avaient pas eu assez de temps ensemble, pas partagé tout ce qu'ils avaient à partager. Cette virée entre frères, il en avait rêvé depuis longtemps, depuis qu'ils avaient perdu l'habitude de s'accorder des moments rien qu'à eux.

Et soudain il se souvint de l'une des premières fois où ils avaient été ensemble, même si à l'époque il aurait tout donné pour n'être pas obligé de suivre son grand frère.

Flasback

**(par Juliabaku)**

_Printemps 1981 : Pasadena_

- Mais! hurla Charlie, six ans, à sa mère qui le regardait étonnée, pourquoi je dois aller avec Don au base-ball ?

- Ton père et moi allons faire des courses. Nous ne voulons pas te laisser seul. Alors je te demande de rester avec Don le temps que l'on soit partis.

Charlie essaya d'amadouer sa mère, mais rien n'y fit et elle l'envoya dans sa chambre pour se préparer. Il monta en trainant les pieds, et vit descendre son frère avec ses affaires de base-ball, content d'aller jouer un match qu'il n'allait pas oublier. C'était son premier match contre une équipe de l'extérieur. Il vit alors que son frère avait une drôle de tête.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Charlie ? Tu fais une drôle de tête.

Charlie bouda et repartit vers sa chambre pour se préparer. Don le vit alors ressortir rapidement, emmitouflé dans un pull. En bas des escaliers leur mère les attendait pour partir en voiture.

Sur le terrain Don s'amusait drôlement à faire ce match si attendu : il arrivait avec sa batte, et attendait que la balle soit lancée. Charlie, quant à lui, restait assis sur les bancs du stade, seul, en train de regarder le match. Don continuait à s'amuser comme un fou, en se dépensant de tout son être. Il était heureux. Le terrain était son domaine préféré. Il aimait cette sensation.

L'après-midi avançait. Charlie regardait son frère, et de plus en plus il s'intéressait à ce qu'il voyait. Il aimait voir son frère jouer, se dépenser, sa joie de vivre sur le terrain. Cela lui donnait encore plus envie de rester à l'observer, de regarder sa façon de frapper les balle. Il ne regretta alors pas un seul instant le fait que sa mère lui ait demandé d'accompagner son frère. Fier, il l'encourageait depuis les tribunes, avec les différents parents des autres joueurs.

Sur le terrain, Don avait entendu les encouragements de son frère. C'est vrai que ni son père ni sa mère n'étaient là. Et alors que d'habitude ils se disputaient, là, Charlie hurlait de toutes ses forces rien que pour lui. Il lui fit alors un clin d'œil et, ressourcé par ces encouragements, il se donna à 200% dans son sport, pour montrer qu'il était très fort. Il voulait donner l'exemple pour son petit frère.

Les autres joueurs s'étonnèrent de le voir jouer aussi bien, et gagnèrent rapidement le match. Heureux, ils firent une ovation à Don Eppes, le capitaine de leur équipe.

L'après midi n'était pas encore finie, mais tous les joueurs étaient déjà partis. Seuls dans les gradins, Don et Charlie mangeaient de petits gâteaux que leur avait préparés leur mère avant de partir. Elle leur avait dit de rester dans les gradins le temps qu'ils finissent les courses, et qu'après ils viendraient les chercher.

- Tu étais grandiose Don! Tu joues si bien! s'exclama le petit frère avec, dans les yeux, des étoiles d'admiration pour son aîné.

Légèrement gêné, mais content du compliment, Don sourit. C'était la première fois que son petit frère semblait être envieux d'un talent de son grand-frère. Fier de pouvoir avoir au moins quelque chose que Charlie n'avait pas, il finit son gâteau et dit:

- Si tu en as envie, je peux t'apprendre à lancer une série de balles.

- Oh oui! Oh oui! J'aimerais tellement que tu m'apprennes! J'aimerais que tu me montres comment tu fais! s'exclama Charlie, content que son frère puisse partager un peu de temps avec lui pour jouer.

Don était lui aussi heureux. Pour une fois, il allait apprendre à Charlie quelque chose. Il mit sa casquette de base-ball sur la tête de Charlie.

- Ok, tu restes là, je vais aller chercher une batte et une balle. Surtout tu ne bouges pas.

Charlie hocha de la tête positivement, et Don partit chercher les objets nécessaires à l'apprentissage de son petit frère. Celui-ci imaginait déjà tout se qu'il allait apprendre avec son grand frère. Il allait aimer ce moment.

Fouillant dans l'armoire de son vestiaire, Don récupéra une balle, une batte et un gant. Ils allaient s'amuser, et enfin, son petit frère allait apprendre quelque chose de lui.

Courant à toute allure, il se dirigea vers les gradins où son cadet l'attendait. Charlie finissait sa briquette de jus de fruit. Don se mit à hurler le nom de son petit génie. Tournant mécaniquement sa tête, avec la casquette qui était trop grande lui, il ouvrit des yeux pleins d'étoiles à l'intention de son aîné, en lui faisant de grands signes.

- Descends Charlie! hurla alors Don.

Charlie prit le sac de provisions que leur avait fait leur mère, et, tout en tenant la casquette, le petit garçon descendit les escaliers pour se diriger vers son frère.

- Tu vas m'apprendre à tirer ? demanda Charlie impatient de mettre en pratique ce qu'il avait observé.

- Oui, on va d'abord s'installer sur le terrain, et tu vas apprendre à lancer des balles.

Ils se mirent alors tout d'abord à une distance raisonnable, pas trop éloignée pour commencer à envoyer des petites balles. Don ne mettait pas toute sa force, pour que Charlie puisse récupérer les balles. Ce dernier envoya des petites balles, peu puissantes. Don n'avait pas trop de mal à les rattraper. A plusieurs reprises, il avait montré à son cadet comment faire le geste pour que ses balles aient plus de puissance. Charlie dans un premier temps assimila la théorie, mais la pratique n'était pas encore là. Don ne lui en voulait pas. Tous les débutant avaient, et c'était normal, du mal à lancer de bonnes balles.

Puis, il lui donna la batte.

- Allez, maintenant je vais t'apprendre à tirer à la batte.

Don se mit derrière son frère, lui mettant la batte entre les mains, lui indiquant la position idéale à prendre pour ses pieds.

- Tu regardes devant toi, et quand tu verras la balle, tu feras ce geste.

Et tout en accompagnant la parole, Don montra le geste à faire : passer la batte de derrière en avant. Dans un premier temps, il faillit se prendre la batte. Charlie rigola bien de la grimace qu'il fit quand il faillit la recevoir en pleine figure. Mais c'était là le risque pour apprendre quelque chose qui l'intéressait.

- Ok, tu as compris ? Maintenant, je vais t'envoyer une série de balles et tu essayes de me les renvoyer. On va commencer doucement.

Mettant un casque, une protection, et son gant, Don s'apprêta à tirer. Mais Charlie n'était pas concentré, et rigolait.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire Charlie ?

- Ce que tu portes! répondit-il entre deux rires.

- Comme tu débutes, tu risques de me blesser plutôt qu'autre chose. Et je tiens à revenir en un seul morceau!

Après avoir repris son sérieux. Charlie, avec sa casquette sur la tête, se prépara à jouer, à recevoir cette série de balles que son grand frère lui avait promise. La première balle arriva. Ne la voyant pas bien arriver, Charlie laissa passer la balle et fit le geste après qu'elle soit passée.

- Ce n'est rien Charlie. On va recommencer. Tu regardes bien la balle, et dès que tu la vois arriver, tu fais le geste que je t'ai appris. Ne mets pas encore toute ta force. Essaye juste de me la renvoyer.

Charlie hocha de la tête, et après avoir rendu la balle à Don, il se remit en position. Don se prépara à envoyer la seconde balle. Cette fois, Charlie arriva à toucher la balle. Certes elle retomba très prés de lui. Mais il avait réussi à la toucher.

- Bien! Maintenant, tu vas mettre un peu plus de force ! dit Don en reprenant la balle.

Se remettant chacun dans sa position initiale, Don mit toujours peu de force dans la balle pour que son petit frère ne soit pas trop déstabilisé.

Cette fois, Charlie mit toute sa force dans la batte. Il toucha la balle, et qui vint se loger en face de son grand frère, et si sa protection ne l'avait pas protégé, il aurait sans doute eu mal à l'œil droit.

- Tu vois, je t'avais dit que cela allait me servir ! argumenta Don en ramassant la balle avec sourire.

Et ils continuèrent ainsi tout l'après-midi, suant à grosse gouttes pour pratiquer le sport du grand-frère.

Puis après une bonne série de balles, les deux frères s'assirent sur un banc, et burent une autre briquette de jus de fruit.

- Ouah ! C'était génial ! Il faudrait que l'on joue plus ensemble ! demanda alors Charlie.

- J'aimerais bien aussi petit frère, répondit l'ainé en baissant sa casquette sur le front de son cadet, qui rigola à l'action de son aîné.

- Charlie ! Don ! On y va ! hurla alors Margaret qui venait d'arriver.

Les deux frères se précipitèrent vers leur mère.

- Alors vous vous êtes bien amusés ? demanda-t-elle.

- C'était super ! répondit le plus jeune en tenant la main de son grand-frère.

Fin du flasbhack

_(à suivre)_


	7. 6 changement de voie

**Chapitre 6 : Changement de voie **

_Avril 2006 – 17 h 50 : Big Bear Montain_

Ils avaient encore joué plusieurs fois au base-ball ensemble, dans la mesure où les nombreux cours particuliers de Charlie leur en laissait l'occasion. Puis était venue l'époque du secondaire et Don s'était petit à petit éloigné de son frère. Jusqu'à cette année de terminale où, horrifié, il avait compris soudain que son cadet allait être dans la même classe que lui !

Il s'était alors complètement refermé sur lui-même, ignorant délibérément le plus jeune, restant à l'écart de la famille, comme s'il avait besoin de s'affirmer loin d'elle et surtout loin du petit génie qui lui faisait de l'ombre.

Un jour il était rentré en parlant d'un entraîneur qui lui avait demandé s'il aimerait signer avec les Stockton Rangers dès la saison suivante : ses études seraient ainsi financées et il pourrait améliorer son jeu, dans l'espoir d'être un jour appelée en ligue majeure.

Et puis il y avait eu cet autre jour, quatre ans plus tard, où Don avait lancé cette bombe en arrivant à l'improviste pendant le spring break, vacances de pâques qui marquait la dernière pause avant la ligne droite conduisant au diplôme..

Flasback

_avril 1993 : Pasadena_

- Donnie… encore un peu de tarte ?

Don leva la tête et sourit à sa mère :

- Non merci maman… J'ai mangé comme un ogre.

Margaret répondit au sourire de son aîné et le silence se réinstalla, pesant. Depuis que Don était arrivé en début de soirée, alors qu'on ne l'attendait pas, le jeune prodige sentait un malaise grandissant entre les membres de la famille. Ses parents avaient commencé par se réjouir de la venue de leur aîné puis l'inquiétude avait remplacé la joie. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait amener leur fils chez eux alors même que son équipe était en plein entraînement avant la reprise des championnats ? C'était d'ailleurs ce qui avait conduit le jeune joueur à leur annoncer qu'il ne pourrait vraisemblablement pas venir passer quelques jours chez eux, ce qui les avait d'autant plus déçus que Charlie au contraire avait indiqué qu'il serait là et que, durant un instant, ils avaient caressé le rêve d'avoir de nouveau leurs deux enfants sous leur toit pour quelques jours, ce qui n'était plus arrivé depuis Noël, et encore, puisque Don avait à peine passé 48 heures sous le toit familial alors.

Bien sûr, ils savaient que c'était le prix à payer pour avoir un fils joueur de base-ball dans une bonne équipe, même si ce n'était qu'en ligue deux, et un autre génie des mathématiques qui, diplômé de Princeton l'année précédente, menait de brillantes études et était en train de se faire un nom dans son milieu. Mais parfois ils auraient eu envie de les retrouver comme avant, profiter un peu d'eux et cela leur était désormais de plus en plus compté.

Mais l'un comme l'autre pressentaient que la visite de Don n'était pas simplement due au désir de revoir ses parents et encore moins son jeune frère avec qui les relations étaient tendues depuis leur dernière année de lycée. Il y avait quelque chose dans l'attitude du jeune homme qui leur faisait comprendre que celui-ci était là pour une raison bien précise et qu'il ne savait pas trop comment aborder le sujet.

Ni Margaret ni Alan n'avaient posé de questions : ils connaissaient assez leur aîné pour savoir qu'il était passé maître dans les réponses évasives. Mais la mère savait aussi que si quelque chose le tracassait vraiment, il finirait par leur ouvrir son cœur. Seulement, cette impression diffuse de malaise ne les avait pas quittés, plombant le repas malgré les tentatives des uns et des autres pour amorcer une conversation légère qui sonnait faux.

Finalement Don repoussa son assiette et, après s'être nerveusement mordu la lèvre, il dit :

- Maman, papa… J'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

- Apparemment je suis exclu de la conversation, rétorqua Charlie d'un ton un peu aigre, vexé du manque d'attention de son aîné.

Don haussa les épaules :

- Bien sûr que non Charlie, tu peux rester, c'est évident. Mais c'est vrai que ce que j'ai à dire ne te concerne pas du tout. D'ailleurs ça ne concerne pas vraiment non plus les parents : il s'agit juste de moi pour une fois.

- Pour une fois… Et qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?

- Ce que j'entends ? Juste que tout ne tourne pas autour de toi figure-toi !

- Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire !

La voix du jeune prodige était dangereusement proche de la colère et Margaret soupira : où était passé la complicité de leur enfance, quand Don veillait sur son petit frère, adorant s'occuper de lui et qu'en échange, le plus jeune levait des yeux émerveillés vers son aîné, voulant toujours le suivre et faire comme lui ? La découverte des dons de Charlie n'avait pas amoindri cette relation, du moins pas au début : certes le petit garçon avait eu moins de temps à consacrer à d'autres activités que les études, mais chaque fois qu'il le pouvait il allait rejoindre son frère qui l'accueillait toujours avec plaisir. Et puis était arrivée l'adolescence et Don, petit à petit, avait pris ses distances, de façon naturelle, comme cela se produit lorsqu'un des enfants est encore trop jeune pour pouvoir se joindre à certaines activités des plus grands. Mais les capacités de Charlie avaient accentué cet état de choses : le fait qu'il suive les cours avec des élèves ayant trois ans de plus que lui, lui faisaient oublier que, s'il leur était souvent bien supérieur intellectuellement parlant, sa maturité affective restait celle d'un enfant de son âge, voire un peu inférieure, comme cela se voyait souvent chez les génies. Et il n'arrivait pas à admettre avoir les mêmes devoirs mais pas les mêmes droits que les adolescents qu'il côtoyait.

Les disputes avaient commencé à éclater entre les deux frères, l'un ne s'apercevant pas que son aîné avait grandi et avait besoin d'espace, l'autre s'indignant qu'un gosse de dix ans veuille systématiquement s'accrocher à ses basques et lui « pollue son air », comme il le disait parfois. Et puis était arrivé le lycée et cette année de terminale cauchemardesque qui avait vu les deux garçons dans la même classe. Parfois Margaret pensait qu'ils auraient dû être plus attentifs aux sentiments de Don. A cause des dons du plus jeune, ils avaient trop souvent négligé leur fils, privilégiant toujours les besoins de Charlie. Combien avaient-ils manqué de matchs importants, de remises de prix, d'expositions qui intéressaient leur aîné avec toujours la même excuse ? Mais Don n'avait jamais rien dit, jamais rien reproché, jamais rien demandé pour lui. Il avait appris à s'occuper de lui-même sans rien attendre en retour et ne s'était pas pour autant détourné de son cadet. Mais ce jour-là, lorsqu'il avait appris que Charlie allait entrer en terminale avec lui, il leur avait demandé de faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi : changer le petit génie d'établissement, l'envoyer plus loin, ne pas lui faire subir la honte d'avoir son frère plus jeune de cinq ans dans sa classe. Charlie s'était indigné : pourquoi aurait-il dû, lui, changer de lycée et non son frère ? Don ne pouvait pas partir : il était capitaine de l'équipe de base-ball, l'un des élèves les plus populaires, il avait une petite amie… comment aurait-il pu quitter tout ce qu'il s'était construit tandis que le monde de ses parents tournait presque exclusivement autour de leur dernier né ? Et comme d'habitude ils avaient choisi d'ignorer les besoins du premier au profit du second. Les tensions entre les deux frères étaient alors devenues palpables et les querelles éclataient au moindre prétexte, jusqu'à ce jour où Alan avait dû les séparer alors qu'ils se battaient pour la même fille ! Ridicule ! Charlie n'avait que treize ans ! Pensait-il vraiment qu'une fille de dix-huit pourrait l'accepter comme cavalier à la soirée de fin d'études, aussi gentille soit-elle envers lui ?

Depuis les liens ne s'étaient pas resserrés entre les deux garçons, à leur grand désespoir. Qu'en serait-il lorsqu'ils ne seraient plus là ? Leurs enfants allaient-ils être désormais des frères ennemis, chacun sur sa planète, sans que rien jamais ne les rapproche ? Les frères se voyaient peu depuis que Charlie était parti pour Princeton. Là encore, Margaret se demandait si c'était sa faute : elle avait abandonné Don en accompagnant Charlie. Certes l'aîné avait dix-huit ans, il allait intégrer une équipe professionnelle et suivre des études en parallèle, mais peut-on, du jour au lendemain, se passer de sa mère ? Aurait-elle dû faire autrement ? En attendant, chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient sous leur toit, il ne fallait que quelques heures pour qu'une dispute éclate entre eux et, visiblement, cette fois-ci semblait ne pas vouloir faire exception.

- Les garçons ça suffit ! coupa-t-elle d'une voix qui imposa aussitôt le silence aux garçons. Ils avaient beau être désormais, un jeune homme pour l'un et presqu'un adulte pour l'autre, lorsque leur mère employait un certain ton avec eux, ils redevenaient aussitôt des gamins qui filaient doux sous peine de récolter les fruits de leur désobéissance.

- Charlie, je présume que Don veut dire qu'il a pris une décision qui ne concerne que lui et qu'il vient nous l'annoncer. Ce qu'il veut dire, c'est que tu n'as pas à intervenir dans son choix… Enfin… je pense…, finit-elle en interrogeant son aîné du regard.

- Exactement, répondit-il d'un ton las. Tu peux évidemment rester Charlie, mais ce que j'ai à dire n'a rien à voir avec toi.

- Tant mieux ! De toute façon j'ai à faire !

Margaret soupira lorsque le jeune prodige recula sa chaise brusquement et s'élança dans l'escalier : elle ne tenta même pas de le retenir. Mais de nouveau elle se demanda si, à force de veiller sur ses besoins, ils n'avaient pas fini par faire de Charlie un gosse pourri-gâté qui se sentait agressé dès lors que l'attention se focalisait ailleurs que sur lui. Non… Elle n'avait pas le droit de penser ainsi. A plusieurs reprises son garçon avait démontré qu'il était attentif aux autres, capable d'abnégation… C'était…

Bon sang ! Ca recommençait ! Don avait visiblement quelque chose d'important à leur annoncer et elle concentrait son attention sur les réactions de son plus jeune ! Elle était décidément irrécupérable.

- Donnie… On t'écoute chéri. Qu'est-ce que tu as à dire ? interrogea-t-elle en focalisant son attention sur son aîné tandis qu'Alan se penchait vers lui, tout aussi attentif.

Ayant enfin capté l'attention de ses parents, le joueur de base-ball n'était plus sûr de ce qu'il allait dire. Bien sûr il savait qu'il devait leur annoncer la nouvelle, mais il appréhendait terriblement leur réaction, celle de son père surtout. Pourtant il n'avait pas le choix : sa décision était prise et il était hors de question qu'il revienne dessus. Ses parents devraient faire avec ou… ou… En fait c'était ça qui lui faisait peur, ce ou gigantesque derrière lequel il n'osait pas élaborer d'hypothèses tant il craignait ce qui pourrait arriver. De toute façon il ne pouvait plus reculer : désormais il lui fallait lâcher sa bombe et ensuite il aviserait pour les conséquences.

- Voilà, commença-t-il. Je voulais vous avertir que je vais quitter les Stocktons Rangers à la fin de la saison.

- Tu es recruté en ligue major ?

L'enthousiasme dans la voix de son père lui fit mal. Si seulement il avait pu répondre oui, voir, pour une fois, dans ses yeux la même fierté que celle qu'il y avait quand il parlait de Charlie. Mais ça ne serait pas le cas, non. Il avait pourtant essayé de toutes ses forces, mais il ne serait jamais le grand joueur dont pourrait s'enorgueillir son père. Il resterait toujours un joueur de seconde zone, plutôt doué, mais pas assez pour attirer les grands recruteurs.

Margaret n'avait rien dit : elle savait déjà que ce n'était pas ça. Don aurait exulté si ça avait été le cas et il le leur aurait annoncé à peine la porte franchie. Là, il semblait presque honteux, comme s'il allait leur annoncer une nouvelle terrible et elle commença à craindre ce qu'il avait à dire :

- Non papa… Non… Je n'ai pas été recruté et je ne le serai jamais…

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ! Tu n'as que vingt-deux ans, tu as le temps !

- Alan ! le coupa-t-elle. Et si tu laissais Don nous expliquer.

D'un signe de tête, celui-ci la remercia.

- Comme je vous le disais, je quitte l'équipe. Le base-ball c'est terminé.

- Terminé ?

La voix d'Alan était pleine de stupéfaction, et, malgré la mimique de son épouse qui lui intimait de se taire et d'écouter, il enchaîna :

- Et pourquoi donc ? Ils t'ont renvoyé ?

- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Ils voulaient me garder.

- Alors… Est-ce que… Donnie… Est-ce que tu aurais fait quelque chose qui t'oblige à abandonner, à gagner ta vie autrement…

- Comment ça ?

Visiblement le garçon ne comprenait pas où son père voulait en venir. Celui-ci lança un regard désespéré vers son épouse qui, après un petit soupir excédé, décida de lui venir en aide :

- Ce que ton père se demande chéri c'est si, par hasard, tu abandonnerais parce que tu vas avoir d'autres responsabilités qui t'empêcheraient de continuer à jouer pour les Rangers…

- Des responsabilités ? Mais…

Visiblement le jeune homme était à des années lumières de ce qui tracassait son père et celui-ci, le comprenant, réalisa aussi qu'il avait fait fausse route. Mais il fallait bien qu'il s'en explique :

- Excuse-moi fiston… Je me demandais si tu n'avais pas fait une sottise avec une fille et…

- Quoi ? Tu crois que je veux abandonner parce que j'aurais mis une fille enceinte ?

L'incrédulité dans le ton de son fils le fit se sentir encore plus bête. Il eut un sourire contrit en rétorquant :

- Désolé fiston… Mais c'est une telle surprise que…

- Attends ! Tu me prends pour qui ? Et puis de toute façon si vraiment c'était le cas, tu ne crois pas qu'il serait plus logique que je garde mon poste ? Parce qu'au moins je gagne ma vie, peut-être pas très bien, mais pas mal quand même, et pour entretenir une famille ce serait au moins un début non ?

Margaret réprima un sourire en écoutant son fils faire ainsi la leçon à son père : à cet instant il n'avait pas conscience de sa ressemblance avec son cadet et si on la lui avait fait remarquer, il s'en serait vraisemblablement offusqué.

- D'accord. On oublie les idées stupides de ton père, intervint-elle alors. Dis-nous pourquoi tu veux abandonner.

- Parce que je n'y arriverai pas maman. Je ne serai jamais un joueur de ligue majeure. Et je n'ai pas envie de passer ma vie à être un joueur de ligue 2, j'ai mieux à faire je crois.

- C'est stupide ! s'insurgea Alan. Tu n'as que vingt-deux ans…

- Presque vingt-trois, le coupa son fils.

- Vingt-deux, vingt-trois… Quelle importance ! Tu es un excellent joueur polyvalent et beaucoup d'équipes en recherchent.

- Ah oui ? Et depuis cinq ans aucune ne m'a trouvé ? Alors que d'autres, sortis l'an dernier, ont déjà été recrutés ? Il faut cesser de se voiler la face papa : je n'arriverai jamais au top niveau ! Désolé de te décevoir !

- Mais… Il ne s'agit pas de moi Don ! C'est ta vie ! Je veux juste t'empêcher de faire une erreur que tu regretteras pour le restant de tes jours ! Tu adores le base-ball !

- Mais pas au point de devenir un joueur médiocre s'accrochant à ses rêves de gloire ! Je peux réussir ailleurs et je vais m'en donner les moyens.

- Et qu'as-tu l'intention de faire ?

La question de Margaret lui valut un coup d'œil courroucé de son mari. Il n'avait pas renoncé à convaincre son fils de son erreur et elle semblait lui donner raison en le poussant à dévoiler son plan B. Mais elle lui répondit par l'un de ces regards implacables qui lui disait qu'il ferait mieux de se calmer et d'attendre. Lorsqu'elle le regardait ainsi, lui aussi filait doux. Margaret était la femme la plus gentille qui soit, mais lorsqu'elle se mettait en colère, il valait mieux faire profil bas. Et elle n'était jamais aussi redoutable que lorsqu'elle défendait ses enfants, y compris contre lui. Il ravala donc ses protestations et se tut, décidé à écouter son fils jusqu'au bout.

- Tu comptes continuer tes études ?

- Non… Enfin oui… Mais… Non…

- Donald Alan Eppes ! Est-ce que tu vas enfin nous dire ce que tu comptes faire !

La sévérité dans le ton masquait l'inquiétude de la mère : elle avait peur de ce que son fils allait leur annoncer, peur qu'il ne fasse une erreur monumentale qu'il regretterait, peur d'être passée à côté de quelque chose d'essentiel pour lui permettre de vivre une vie épanouie. Sous l'admonestation, Don se crispa, puis, après avoir inspiré profondément, il lâcha :

- Je rentre à Quantico à la prochaine session.

Un silence incrédule succéda à l'annonce, puis, la voix dangereusement douce d'Alan s'éleva :

- Quantico… Tu veux dire comme…

- Comme l'académie de formation du F.B.I., oui papa.

- Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire à Quantico ? questionna le père, visiblement décidé à ne pas comprendre.

Margaret, elle, avait réalisé, et elle fixait sur son fils un regard à la fois stupéfait et déjà inquiet, comme si elle anticipait les longs jours d'angoisse qu'elle connaîtrait lorsqu'il serait agent et qu'elle se demanderait où il était, s'il était en danger, s'il risquait sa vie.

- Je vais suivre la formation. Je vais devenir agent fédéral !

Dans le nouveau silence qui suivit, on put entendre un hoquet de stupéfaction, celui de Charlie, installé au coude de l'escalier, et qui ne perdait pas une miette de l'échange. Il avait certes été vexé par les mots de son aîné, mais il mourait d'envie de connaître la nouvelle, aussi il s'était installé là, à son poste d'observation qu'il croyait secret, et il écoutait de toutes ses oreilles. Il n'en revenait pas : son frère agent du F.B.I. ? C'était… En fait il ne savait pas vraiment ce que c'était, mais… en tout cas c'était… étrange… oui… excitant, bizarre, inattendu, super !…

- Il n'en est pas question !

La voix encolérée d'Alan coupa court à ses pensées et son cœur se serra à l'idée d'une scène entre les deux hommes. Il connaissait l'entêtement de Don qui ne le cédait en rien à celui de leur père et il savait très bien que la colère pouvait les conduire, l'un comme l'autre, à dire des choses qu'ils ne pensaient pas. Alors certes ses relations avec son frère n'étaient pas au beau fixe, mais il ne souhaitait pas qu'il s'oppose à leur père de telle manière qu'il ne puisse jamais revenir vers eux.

- Je suis majeur ! Tu ne peux pas me l'interdire !

La réponse de Don était tout aussi coléreuse et Margaret sentit venir la scène qu'elle redoutait. Elle savait que si elle laissait les deux hommes s'emporter, les choses pouvaient très vite dégénérer et elle ne le voulait pas. Mais avant qu'elle puisse intervenir, Alan reprenait :

- De toute façon, tu n'as aucune chance…

- Merci de ta confiance en moi ! rétorqua aussitôt Don. Et bien figure-toi que tu as tout faux ! J'ai déjà passé tous les tests, tous les entretiens et je suis reçu !

Alan recula sur sa chaise, comme s'il avait pris un coup :

- Tu veux dire que… tu as fait ça dans notre dos ?

Il n'y avait plus de colère dans la voix de son fils lorsqu'il répondit :

- Non… Je ne voulais pas le faire dans votre dos. Il y a déjà plusieurs mois que je pense à quitter l'équipe, mais… je ne savais pas quoi faire. Et puis il y a eu cette journée d'entretien et…

Il se replongea dans cette journée des métiers, là où les étudiants peuvent rencontrer des hommes et des femmes qui viennent partager leur expérience avec eux, leur ouvrir des perspectives d'avenir auxquelles ils n'ont pas forcément pensé. Et il revoyait cet agent d'une quarantaine d'années qui parlait de son métier, son sacerdoce, avec tellement de passion. Il s'était rendu compte que ce qu'il en disait lui parlait, que ça éveillait un écho chez lui. Une petite voix lui susurrait que là était son vrai chemin, celui où il serait bon, où il serait utile. Alors, lorsque les participants s'étaient retirés, il était resté pour parler au conférencier et celui-ci avait fini par lui donner les dates des prochains concours de recrutement. Il avait tourné et retourné l'idée plusieurs semaines. Il savait que ce ne serait pas facile : son père lui avait souvent parlé de ses démêlés avec l'agence gouvernementale, il n'accepterait pas facilement que son fils devienne un fèd, comme il disait avec mépris. Mais il sentait, au plus profond de lui, que c'était ce qu'il devait faire, ce à quoi il était destiné. Alors il s'était présenté, se disant que, peut-être, à cause du passé de ses parents, il serait recalé dès le premier entretien. Mais ça n'avait pas été le cas et deux semaines auparavant il avait reçu la lettre l'informant qu'il était attendu à la session qui s'ouvrait la dernière semaine de juillet, quelques jours après ses vingt-trois ans, l'âge minimum requis pour être admis. A la joie d'avoir réussi avait très vite succédé la peur de la réaction de ses parents. Sa mère, il pensait qu'elle pourrait comprendre, mais son père…

Et la manière dont l'entretien se déroulait confirmait ses pires appréhensions.

- De toute façon tu es trop jeune ! avança alors Alan, s'accrochant à tout et n'importe quoi pour tenter de le dissuader de poursuivre son projet.

- Pas du tout ! Je vais avoir vingt-trois ans lors de la rentrée. C'est l'âge minimum !

- Tu vas te trouver avec des étudiants bien plus âgés, plaida-t-il alors. Je sais que ces sessions sont aussi ouvertes à d'anciens flics, des avocats, des juristes… Ils auront parfois une dizaine d'années de plus que toi…

- Et alors… Ca ne vous a jamais arrêté pour Charlie non ? Pourquoi en serait-il autrement pour moi ?

Ca, c'était un coup bas, pensa Alan en encaissant la réplique. Un coup bas, mais diablement efficace et surtout très vrai, finit-il.

- Chéri… Tu es sûr de toi ?

La question pleine de sollicitude de son épouse lui fit détourner sa frustration sur elle :

- Parce que s'il te répond oui, tu vas le laisser faire peut-être ! s'indigna-t-il.

- Alan… C'est sa vie…

- C'est sa vie ! Alors on peut le laisser la gâcher !

- Je ne vais pas gâcher ma vie parce que j'entre au F.B.I., s'insurgea Don. Je la gâcherais plutôt en m'accrochant à des rêves de gloire inaccessibles ! Je sais que je peux être bon dans ce domaine et…

- C'est hors de question ! le coupa Alan. Il n'y aura pas de fèd chez moi tu m'entends !

- Alan ! s'interposa Margaret.

Mais son mari était trop en colère pour l'écouter :

- Non ! Maintenant ça suffit les bêtises ! Il se retourna vers son fils. Tu vas renoncer à cette idiotie tu m'entends Donald ! Sinon…

- Sinon quoi ? Tu me mettras dehors ? Tu me renieras ?

A son tour Don était trop en colère pour raisonner.

- Tu sais quoi papa ? Ne te donne pas cette peine ! Je vais devenir agent du F.B.I., que ça te plaise ou non ! Et ne prends pas non plus la peine de me mettre dehors, je m'en vais !

- Donnie !

Le cri de Margaret se perdit dans le claquement de la porte et le rugissement du moteur de la voiture. Charlie sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines : son frère était parti… son grand frère…

- Tu es content de toi ?

La voix accusatrice de sa mère s'adressant à son père lui fit craindre alors que la famille n'ait pas fini de se déchirer, il resserra ses bras autour de lui et se pencha, voulant à la fois partir mais incapable de quitter son poste d'observation.

- Non… Non… Je ne voulais pas en venir là… Maggie….

Il n'y avait jamais eu autant de chagrin et de lassitude dans la voix d'Alan et, un instant, elle fut tentée de le prendre contre elle, mais elle aussi lui en voulait.

- Alors il ne fallait pas lui parler comme ça. Tu sais pourtant que ça n'a jamais rien donné avec lui.

- Je sais. Mais j'ai été tellement surpris… Tellement… choqué… Enfin, c'est un excellent joueur de base-ball et il lâche tout pour… le F.B.I.

Le mot sonnait presque comme une insulte dans sa bouche.

- Mais si c'est ce qu'il veut.

- C'est ce dont je ne suis pas sûr Maggie… Et s'il ne faisait ça que pour se démarquer de nous, de toi, de moi… de Charlie…

- Même si c'est le cas, on n'a pas le droit de l'empêcher de faire ses choix. C'est un adulte Alan, ce n'est plus un petit garçon.

- Je sais.

Il y eut un silence avant que Charlie n'entende la voix de son père, presque inaudible :

- Mais ça me fait tellement peur.

- Moi aussi ça me fait peur, répliqua Margaret, toute colère envolée, posant sa main sur celle de son mari.

- C'est tellement dangereux, ajouta celui-ci.

- Je sais. Et c'est pour ça qu'on doit être là pour lui.

Alan se contenta de hocher la tête et Charlie, comprenant que la conversation s'arrêtait là, monta doucement vers sa chambre, la tête pleine d'interrogations, d'appréhensions, de doutes…

Fin du flasback

_(à suivre)_


	8. 7 Bagarres

Merci à celles qui prennent le temps de me laisser un message qui m'encourage à continuer à poster cette histoire, particulièrement AmbreOnyx et Praemonitus.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Bagarres**

_Avril 2006 – 18 h 10 : Big Bear Montain_

Le lendemain Alan était allé trouver son fils et ils avaient parlé. Le père s'était excusé de son emportement et, même s'il n'avait pas alors compris la décision de son garçon, il s'y était rangé, par amour pour lui.

Et c'est Don qui avait eu raison : il était bon dans ce boulot, c'était même l'un des meilleurs. Et même si, dans un premier temps, son nouvel emploi les avait séparés encore plus qu'avant, mettant des milliers de kilomètres entre eux et coupant toute communication, ne les faisant plus se rencontrer qu'au hasard des visites, rares et toujours rapides que son aîné faisait à Los Angeles, quand il se trouvait qu'il était présent aussi, c'était ce même boulot qui avait fini par les rapprocher.

Ce même boulot qui venait soudain de les séparer définitivement ! se désespéra-t-il en revenant à la situation présente, frissonnant sous le froid qui s'insinuait dans ses vêtements trempés et le glaçait jusqu'à la moelle.

Puis soudain Charlie se redressa : il ne pouvait pas rester ici à pleurer comme un bébé. Après tout, même si elle était infime, il y avait une petite chance que son frère ait échappé à la mort. Il n'était plus attaché lorsque la voiture avait basculé : il était possible qu'il ait été éjecté durant les tonneaux ! Et si c'était le cas, alors il se devait de le retrouver plutôt que de rester là à se lamenter comme un minable !

Sa décision prise, le mathématicien se releva difficilement : il était raide d'être resté ainsi prostré sous la pluie durant de longues minutes. Puis il commença à descendre d'abord précautionneusement, regardant où il mettait les pieds, attentif à ne pas glisser, puis de plus en plus vite à mesure que la carcasse de ce qui avait été le SUV de son frère lui apparaissait plus nettement. Et il finit par courir, glissant, sautant involontairement, s'accrochant aux branches qui parsemaient la pente raide, le cœur battant la chamade et les larmes jaillissant de nouveau tandis qu'il appelait désespérément son frère, sa voix dominant la bourrasque.

- Donnie ! Donnie ! Je t'en supplie ! Réponds-moi !

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de ce qui restait de la voiture et son cœur se serra en voyant la masse informe qui fumait encore mais d'où ne s'élevait plus aucune flamme, celles-ci ayant été bien vite noyées par le déluge qui semblait ne pas devoir s'arrêter de sitôt. Trop focalisé sur l'épave, il posa son pied en porte à faux et sa jambe céda sous lui. Il battit des bras, chercha en vain à reprendre son équilibre mais il savait déjà que c'était vain et il déboula une dizaine de mètre cul par-dessus tête, se heurtant douloureusement aux rochers qui dévalaient avec lui.

Il s'écrasa au bas de la pente et resta un moment étourdi, trop endolori pour bouger. Puis de nouveau l'urgence de savoir ce qu'il était advenu de son frère le poussa en avant. Il se redressa et gémit : tout son corps lui faisait mal. Il allait avoir une collection de bleus impressionnante ! Il s'agenouilla et grimaça à la douleur qui irradia alors de son genou gauche. Il tenta alors de poser son pied de manière à pouvoir examiner son genou et un cri lui échappa tandis qu'il retombait sur le côté tant sa cheville protesta dès qu'elle eut un peu de poids sur elle.

Il resta allongé, s'efforçant de prendre de grandes inspirations jusqu'à ce que la douleur revienne à un niveau supportable puis, précautionneusement, il ramena ses jambes vers sa poitrine et roula sur lui-même pour se retrouver assis. Son dos protesta au mouvement, mais il lui sembla que ce n'était que des douleurs diffuses et sans gravités comme il en émanait de toutes les parcelles de son corps. Il était plus préoccupé par son genou et sa cheville. Malgré l'obscurité ambiante, il se pencha sur sa jambe afin de constater les dégâts. Son pantalon était déchiré sur plusieurs dizaines de centimètres et il n'eut aucun mal à apercevoir son genou, profondément entaillé et déjà gonflé. Le sang s'écoulait de la plaie et il sortit son mouchoir pour le nouer autour de la blessure : c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour le moment. Serrant les dents, il s'efforça de bouger l'articulation et s'aperçut qu'elle semblait fonctionner normalement même si chaque mouvement lui faisait un mal de chien. Dans l'état où était ce genou, ça n'avait rien d'étonnant. Il fallait maintenant regarder la cheville : il se souleva à la force des bras pour s'asseoir sur le rocher sur lequel il s'était appuyé. Son genou protesta à la manœuvre mais il suivi le mouvement sans difficultés ce qui acheva de le rassurer quand à une quelconque lésion interne. Par contre, dès que son pied fut à plat sur le sol, sa cheville commença à l'élancer douloureusement et il comprit qu'il n'avait pas eu la même chance avec cette articulation là. Effectivement, en baissant doucement la chaussette, il s'aperçut que sa cheville était déjà très enflée : au mieux une vilaine entorse, au pire une fracture tout aussi vilaine pensa-t-il en s'obligeant, tout en serrant les dents, à faire jouer ses orteils. Bon… ils bougeaient normalement, ce qui était de bon augure. Mais sa position n'en était pas moins précaire : il se trouvait seul, au milieu de nulle part, sous une pluie battante, au fond d'un ravin où personne ne songerait jamais à aller le chercher et il semblait hors de question qu'il puisse remonter sur la route par ses propres moyens.

Et soudain la réalité le rattrapa comme un coup violent en pleine poitrine : Donnie ! Où était son frère ? C'était pour lui qu'il était descendu jusque là, porté par le désir de le retrouver vivant ! Qu'importaient un genou et une cheville abîmés s'il retrouvait son aîné ! Il aurait donné ses autres membres pour lui s'il l'avait fallu, juste pour qu'il soit encore en vie malgré les probabilités qui jouaient contre lui.

- Donnie ! Donnie ! se remit-il à hurler.

Rien ne lui répondait que le vent dans les branches et le bruit de la pluie qui frappait le sol avec violence. Il hurla encore le nom chéri à plusieurs reprises, jusqu'à ce que sa voix s'enroue. Alors seulement il éclata en sanglots en se disant que tout était perdu, qu'il avait été stupide de croire que son frère avait pu s'en tirer !

Stupide ! Stupide ! Débile profond ! s'invectivait-il entre deux sanglots. Il n'avait rien pu faire pour son frère, comme toujours. Chaque fois qu'il s'y était essayé, ça avait viré à la catastrophe !

Flasback

**(par Angelgym34)**

_Mars 1984 : Sortie du collège, Pasadena_

Don sortit des cours et se précipita pour se rendre au collège de son frère. Il savait que Charlie serait sorti et espérait que son frère allait l'attendre. Lorsqu'il arriva au collège, il vit la grille et le trottoir déserts. Charlie était donc parti sans l'attendre. Il sentit la colère monter en lui. Son frère n'était qu'une tête de mule. Mais son père le tuerait certainement s'ils ne les voyaient pas rentrer ensemble. Il fut sorti de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit des éclats de voix venant d'un peu plus loin. Il reconnut parmi elles, celle de son frère qui semblait essoufflé. Il accéléra le pas pour aller voir ce qui se passait. Peut-être aurait-il une réponse à ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir.

- Ton frère n'est qu'un débile profond ! A part jouer au baseball, c'est tout ce qu'il sait faire ! lança un adolescent de l'âge de Don et avec une carrure assez impressionnante.

- Répète ça, vas-y ! osa demander Charlie en tentant de cacher sa peur.

- Ton frère Don est un débile ! Une erreur de la nature, un … continua l'adolescent pour jouer avec les nerfs de Charlie.

Le garçon ne put terminer sa phrase que déjà le poing de Charlie avait rencontré la mâchoire du type, le petit génie ne supportant plus les insultes au sujet de son frère. Il ne s'entendait pas avec son frère mais ce n'était pas une raison pour laisser un inculte l'insulter sans réagir. Charlie n'était pas du genre à se battre mais cette fois, il fallait qu'il réagisse. Il se surprit lui-même d'être capable de faire cela.

- J'vais t'montrer moi, qui c'est l'erreur de la nature ! hurla Charlie en se jetant sur son adversaire.

Charlie et le garçon s'engagèrent dans un combat où les coups de poings et les coups de pieds pleuvaient. Charlie recevait d'innombrables coups, n'étant pas habitué à se battre, mais il en allait de l'honneur de son frère. C'est alors que Don, toujours caché loin de son frère, vit un autre adolescent arriver dans la bagarre, attraper Charlie par les cheveux et lui donner un coup de poing au visage le laissant retomber sur le sol, s'écorchant les coudes au passage sur le sol goudronneux.

Don était là depuis le début et s'était contenté d'observer son frère. De l'endroit où il se trouvait, il n'avait pu entendre ce qui s'était dit mais était stupéfait de voir son frère s'emporter. En temps normal, il savait que Charlie était un froussard qui avait tendance à fuir plutôt que se battre. Il était stupéfait de voir son frère dans une rage telle que celle-ci et avait continué de le regarder faire. Il n'avait pas vu cette ordure arriver pour s'en prendre à son cadet. Tout du moins, il l'avait vu trop tard. C'en était trop pour lui. La colère s'empara de lui. Il s'agissait tout de même de son petit frère et il était absolument hors de question qu'il reste là, sans agir. Il s'avança dangereusement de l'adolescent, posa son sac de cours sur le sol et se mit à le frapper.

- Ne le touche pas ! hurla Don en accompagnant la parole d'un coup de poing.

Les deux adolescents se battaient férocement. Ils ne faisaient pas semblant et ne lésinaient pas sur la puissance des coups qu'ils se portaient. C'est alors que, sans rien y comprendre, les deux jeunes hommes furent séparés par des passants et par… Alan. Oh non ! Don ne savait plus où se mettre et Charlie encore moins. Leur père les avait surpris en train de se battre tous les deux.

Alan tenait son fils aîné par le bras. Charlie ramassa son sac ainsi que celui de son frère qu'il lui donna et resta près d'eux. Alan ne leur parlait pas. Il regardait les adolescents en les fusillant du regard. Il ne voulait pas l'avouer mais Alan était dans le coin depuis la sortie du collège. Il voulait voir si ses fils allaient lui obéir et rentrer ensemble à la sortie des cours. En effet, Don était passé prendre son frère à la sortie du collège mais ils s'étaient battus tous les deux. Il voulait maintenant savoir pourquoi car de l'endroit où il se trouvait, il n'avait pas pu entendre les échanges verbaux. Heureusement, son épouse n'était pas là et n'avait donc pas vu ce qui s'était passé.

- A la voiture ! leur dit Alan d'une voix ferme.

Don et Charlie savaient que ce n'était pas le moment de protester ou de dire quoi que ce soit. Don poussa son frère dans le dos pour le faire avancer plus vite et les deux garçons montèrent dans la voiture alors qu'Alan les suivait. Il se mit au volant puis il démarra et ils prirent la route en direction de la maison. Alan était tellement furieux qu'il ne dit rien dans le véhicule. Don et Charlie avaient baissé la tête n'osant ni se regarder, ni regarder leur père. La voiture arriva enfin dans l'allée. Alan prit les clés de la voiture et ouvrit la portière.

- Sortez ! lança-t-il toujours aussi furieux.

Les deux frères obéirent sans broncher et sortirent de la voiture pour suivre leur père jusque dans le salon. Don et Charlie posèrent leurs sacs à dos dans l'entrée alors que leur père fermait la porte de la maison en les regardant.

- Asseyez-vous sur le canapé ! ordonna Alan en leur indiquant le meuble.

Don et Charlie ne dirent toujours rien et se contentèrent de faire ce qu'il leur demandait. Ils le savaient déjà bien en colère alors il ne fallait pas qu'ils enveniment les choses. Une fois les deux garçons assis, Alan les regarda chacun leur tour attendant que l'un d'eux lève la tête.

- J'attends ! Qui va me donner les explications que je veux ? leur demanda t-il.

Les deux frères ne répondirent pas et se firent face. Leurs yeux se croisèrent avant de se fixer de nouveau sur le sol. Avaient-ils honte ? Charlie n'avait pas honte d'avoir combattu cet abruti qui insultait son grand frère. En revanche, il avait honte d'avoir été surpris par Don et par son père. Don n'avait pas honte d'avoir porté assistance à son petit frère en difficulté, mais lorsque son père les avait surpris, il n'avait pas su où se mettre. Si seulement il avait pu être une petite souris !

- Ah non ! Ne me faites pas ce coup ! Arrêtez de vous regarder pour savoir qui sauvera l'autre de cette histoire ! Je vous ai vu tous les deux et je veux des explications ! aboya Alan furieux. Don ?

- Je suis sorti du lycée et je suis allé rejoindre Charlie au collège comme tu me l'avais demandé ! commença Don en regardant son frère avec des yeux désolés.

- Je t'avais demandé de le ramener à la maison ! Pas de te battre !

- Ce n'est pas sa faute papa ! C'est la mienne ! intervint Charlie faiblement.

- Explique-toi Charlie ! lança Alan en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

- Gary disait tout le temps que… hésita Charlie.

- Que quoi ? insista Alan en l'encourageant à poursuivre.

- Que… Don a une cervelle de moineau, que c'est un abruti et une erreur de la nature !

- Donc ? reprit Alan qui ne comprenait pas.

- Non … Ne m'dis pas que tu t'es battu pour prendre ma défense ? intervint Don en comprenant la situation. Tu as pris ma défense Charlie mais c'est… génial ! poursuivit Don en voyant les yeux meurtriers de son père se poser sur lui.

- Mais je n'pouvais pas les laisser dire ces choses-là papa ! Ils parlaient de Don ! tenta de s'expliquer Charlie.

- C'est très gentil de prendre la défense de ton frère Charlie mais pas au point de te mettre toi-même en danger ! s'adoucit Alan en mettant son visage à la hauteur de son benjamin.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Charlie stupéfait.

- J'étais un peu plus loin et j'ai vu la scène. J'ai vu un jeune homme plus grand que toi te frapper ensuite et ton frère est intervenu ! avoua Alan à ses fils.

- Oui ben ça… euh…, hésita Charlie ne sachant pas quoi dire.

- Je n'allais pas laisser ce connard frapper mon frangin sans bouger non ? Et tu nous engueules pour çà ? dit Don en prenant la défense se son frère.

- Allez dans vos chambres ! J'en ai assez ! Vous me fatiguez ! On en reparlera plus tard ! lança Alan las en se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil.

Les deux frères se regardèrent, récupérèrent leurs sacs à dos et montèrent dans leurs chambres. Alan soupira : Margaret n'était pas encore rentrée à la maison pour les voir se disputer et apprendre la bagarre des garçons…

Fin du flashbak

_(à suivre)_


	9. 8 La déchirure partie 1

**Chapitre 8 : La déchirure (partie 1)**

_Avril 2006 – 18 h 20 : Big Bear Montain_

Lorsque leur mère était rentrée, ils avaient écopé d'une sévère remontrance : certes elle comprenait ce qui les avait animés, mais pour autant elle ne pouvait pas tolérer qu'ils règlent leurs comptes à coups de poings, comme de petits voyous.

« La nature vous a donné un cerveau et une langue ! Servez-vous en donc pour clouer le bec aux médisants ! » avait-elle grondé.

Mais, malgré la punition qui avait suivi, les deux frères n'avaient pas été dupes de la fierté qui brillait dans le regard que leurs parents avaient alors posé sur eux : ils étaient heureux que, malgré leurs divergences, leurs garçons se montrent protecteurs l'un envers l'autre. Cela prouvait qu'un jour, passé cette période trouble de l'adolescence, ils auraient des chances de se retrouver.

Charlie fut arraché à ses pensées par un long gémissement venu de sa droite :

- Don ? Donnie ? interrogea-t-il, tous ses sens en alerte, ne voulant pas croire l'immense espoir qui venait de naître en lui.

Un nouveau gémissement lui répondit : nul doute qu'il s'agissait d'une voix humaine. Alors, oubliant la douleur, il se jeta en avant en appelant le nom de son frère.

- Charlie… par ici…

Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait aucune erreur : il avait bien entendu son nom et la voix était sans contexte celle de son aîné. Rien n'aurait pu l'empêcher de se précipiter vers l'origine du son, et surtout pas une jambe qui menaçait de céder à chacun de ses pas sous la douleur conjuguée qui émanait du genou et de la cheville. Son frère était vivant ! Vivant !

- Donnie ! Où es-tu ?

- Ici… Charlie… je suis là…

La voix était faible mais elle venait de quelques mètres sur sa droite : cependant il ne distinguait rien. Il avança plus doucement et soudain il perçut un amas presque à ses pieds. Il se laissa tomber à genoux, l'adrénaline l'empêchant de ressentir la souffrance à ce geste. Rapidement il déblaya les feuilles qui recouvraient le corps :

- Donnie !

C'était bien lui ! C'était son grand frère ! Il était vivant et son regard emplit de douleur lui chavira le cœur. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'attendrir : son frère était vivant ! Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance !

- Donnie… Comment te sens-tu, où as-tu mal ?

Un petit rire pitoyable échappa à l'homme blessé qui persifla d'une voix faible :

- Je crois que j'aurais plus vite fait de te dire où je n'ai pas mal frangin… J'ai l'impression d'être cassé en mille morceaux.

Cet aveu glaça le cœur de Charlie. Il savait combien son frère était fier, tentant toujours de cacher son malaise pour ne pas l'inquiéter, alors qu'il avoue de cette façon simple et directe qu'il souffrait était le signe que sa douleur devait être intense. Le mathématicien se mordit nerveusement la lèvre avant de dire :

- Donnie… Je vais regarder d'accord ?

- Non, tu ne verras rien, Charlie. Il fait trop sombre. Il vaudrait mieux que tu ailles chercher du secours.

- Pas question que je te laisse ! protesta le plus jeune.

- Charlie, je ne peux pas bouger, ma jambe est coincée. Il faut que tu nous sortes de là.

- Ta jambe est coincée ? Attends, laisse-moi regarder.

Malgré la pénombre, entrecoupée parfois par les éclairs qui zébraient le ciel, le professeur décida de procéder à un rapide examen. Il fit courir ses mains le long du corps de son frère tentant de déceler des fractures ou une hémorragie qu'il faudrait juguler. Mais il s'aperçut très vite de l'inanité de ce dernier point : Don, tout comme lui, était trempé jusqu'aux os et dans l'obscurité ambiante il ne pourrait pas faire la différence entre eau et sang. Il continua donc de descendre le long du corps étendu, le débarrassant au passage des divers débris qui le recouvraient, ayant dévalé la pente avec lui. Lorsqu'il arriva aux jambes, il ralentit sa palpation, attentif à ne pas faire souffrir son aîné. Et puis soudain il sentit la masse froide sur les tibias et son cœur se serra : un rocher plaquait les deux jambes au sol. Son esprit analytique reconstitua très rapidement l'enchaînement : la voiture en roulant sur la pente avait provoqué un éboulement. A un moment donné, Don avait été éjecté et il était devenu l'un des objets qui roulaient sur la pente jusqu'à s'écraser pêle-mêle au fond, les derniers arrivés s'abattant sur les premiers. Un frisson de peur rétrospective le saisit à la réalisation de la chance qu'avait Don d'être encore en vie : d'avoir échappé au piège mortel que représentait le véhicule d'abord, et ensuite que le rocher qui écrasait ses jambes ne soit pas tombé sur son torse, provoquant de graves lésions internes ou pire, sur sa tête, le tuant vraisemblablement sur le coup. Un long frisson le parcourut à la vue de la masse qui s'élevait juste derrière Don, difficile de savoir si ce rocher provenait de la pente ou était là avant, mais il prouvait que son frère avait échappé de peu soit à un atterrissage sur le roc qui, selon toutes probabilités, lui aurait été fatal, soit à l'écrasement par l'énorme masse qui n'aurait laissé de lui qu'une bouillie informe. Cependant ce soulagement fut de courte durée : rien n'indiquait que son frère ne souffrait pas de dommages irréversibles, visibles ou non.

Un immense éclair illumina le ciel à ce moment là, lui permettant d'avoir un aperçu sur la situation de son aîné. Celui-ci était à plat dos, juste au pied de la pente abrupte et le roc qui le clouait au sol lui parut encore plus imposant à la lueur crue du feu céleste. Il eut le temps de se rendre compte qu'apparemment il n'y avait pas de sang sur la chemise blanche, bien que maculée de boue et trempée comme elle l'était, il était tout de même difficile d'en être certain. Par contre, le visage était sillonné de longues traces rougeâtres, délayées par l'eau de pluie et il chercha à identifier la blessure, ne tardant pas à apercevoir la large plaie qui déparait son front, juste à la lisière des cheveux. Don avait le bras droit serré contre sa poitrine, dans un geste de protection prouvant qu'il y avait là aussi une blessure. L'agent était extrêmement pâle et ses yeux papillotaient, comme s'il avait du mal à se concentrer. La pénombre était revenue, mais Charlie était conscient que l'état de son frère était sérieux.

- Alors ?

La voix faible le sortit de ses pensées moroses et il comprit que son aîné attendait de lui un rapport sur sa situation.

- Il y a un rocher qui coince tes jambes. Pour le moment je ne peux rien faire. Peut-être quand la pluie s'arrêtera.

- Quand la pluie s'arrêtera, je veux que tu sois loin ! Tu dois trouver des secours.

- Je ne te laisserai pas !

- Charlie ! On peut rester des heures ici tu comprends ? Et dans ce cas…

Dans ce cas, il n'avait pas besoin de dessin. Don avait raison. Même si c'était un crève-cœur que de le laisser là, seul, dans cette situation précaire, il se devait de tout faire pour le sortir d'une situation dont il était en grande partie responsable.

- D'accord… Tu ne bouges pas hein ?

Sa pitoyable tentative d'humour fut récompensée par un rire faible, mais un rire quand même, qui se transforma bien vite en toux. Inquiet, il releva un peu le torse de son frère puis, sentant les hauts le cœur, il le tourna légèrement sur le côté, lui permettant de vomir.

- Don… Si je te laisse… Si…

- Charlie… Ca n'arrivera plus ok ? Tout ira bien. Tu dois y aller.

Il avait tant d'arguments à présenter qui allait à l'encontre de cette affirmation. Et si Don s'étouffait dans son propre vomi ? Et si l'eau montait au bas de la pente alors qu'il ne pouvait pas se dégager ? Et si son état s'aggravait soudain ? Et si…

Et si tout simplement il avait été assez raisonnable pour ne pas le pousser à prendre la route ! se reprocha-t-il soudain alors que les remords revenaient au galop. A quoi cela avait-il servi ? Parce que non seulement il ne serait pas à temps à la conférence de Larry, mais à cause de lui son frère était blessé, grièvement peut-être. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit aussi égoïste, aussi entêté ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que le monde tourne autour de lui ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'à cause de son attitude son frère se trouvait en danger ! N'avait-il donc rien retenu de la dernière fois ?

Flashback

_mai 1983 : Pasadena_

- J'en ai marre de toi d'abord !

- J'en ai autant à ton service mon pote !

Les deux frères se tenaient face à face sur le palier, empourprés, incapables d'autre chose que de se fixer en tentant de faire passer dans leur regard toute l'exaspération qu'ils ressentaient l'un envers l'autre. Quel était le motif de cette énième dispute ? Il était vraisemblable qu'aucun des deux n'aurait été capable de le retrouver. De plus en plus souvent ils se dressaient ainsi l'un contre l'autre, laissant parler leur colère, la frustration de l'un et l'emportement de l'autre.

- Maintenant tire-toi de mon chemin et laisse-moi passer ! intima durement Don.

- Non ! Je veux venir aussi !

Le gamin piétinait littéralement de rage sur place et son aîné leva les yeux au ciel. Il en avait assez des caprices du petit génie ! A bientôt treize ans, il avait besoin de son espace et son cadet ne semblait pas vouloir le comprendre. Comment voulez vous vous amuser vraiment quand vous devez surveiller un gamin de huit ans, certes avec un Q.I. dépassant de très loin le sien et ceux de ses copains réunis, mais totalement inapte à prendre soin de lui-même : le genre capable de se perdre dans une pièce vide tant il lui arrive d'être perdu dans ses pensées ?

Bien sûr il lui arrivait de passer du temps avec son petit frère, après tout il l'aimait bien le petit génie, même s'il l'agaçait souvent. Mais ses parents avaient beau dire, il ne pouvait pas non plus l'avoir toujours suspendu à ses basques. Il aurait treize ans dans deux mois, il était bientôt adulte ! On ne pouvait pas indéfiniment lui coller ce marmot insupportable sur les bras. Et insupportable était loin du compte lorsque Charlie était en mode caprice comme c'était le cas actuellement, ayant décidé qu'il accompagnerait son frère au centre commercial où il avait obtenu, de haute lutte, le droit d'aller passer l'après-midi avec ses trois meilleurs copains.

Alors non ! Le petit génie pourrait hurler et trépigner tant qu'il pourrait, il pourrait lui faire ses yeux de chiots qui l'apitoyaient neuf fois sur dix et l'amenaient trop souvent à lui céder, cette fois-ci il serait inflexible : il voulait pouvoir discuter avec ses amis, mettre au point avec eux le séjour en camping que son père lui avait promis pour son anniversaire, et puis aborder le sujet de Lauren Tilden qui, paraît-il, aurait un faible pour lui. Comment parler de cela devant une pipelette qui n'aurait rien de plus pressé que d'aller tout répéter à ses parents ?

- Charlie ! Tu n'es pas invité !

- M'en fiche ! Je veux venir ! Je vais le dire à papa d'abord !

Evidemment ! Ca c'était tout lui ! Incapable de se défendre lui-même, il fallait qu'il aille se réfugier auprès de leurs parents à la moindre contrariété. Et le pire c'était que, trop souvent, ceux-ci finissaient par lui donner raison. Don voyait parfaitement comment tout cela allait se terminer : sa mère le regarderait avec cet air de reproche triste sur le visage qui le faisait à chaque fois se sentir le pire des criminels, sachant qu'il la décevait terriblement, et son père emploierait ce ton qui le rendait incapable de la moindre protestation, avant que l'un des deux, les deux peut-être, finissent par lui dire que s'il n'emmenait pas son cadet, la permission était révoquée ! Alors non ! Il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser le gamin alerter leurs parents pour le moment dans le jardin en train de planter de nouveaux rosiers et qui, apparemment, n'avaient pas entendu l'écho de la dispute pourtant bruyante qui avait éclaté plusieurs minutes auparavant !

- Même pas capable de régler tes comptes toi-même ! Et tu voudrais que j'emmène un bébé comme toi ! asséna Don d'un ton méprisant.

- Je ne suis pas un bébé ! enragea le plus jeune, ne se rendant pas compte combien à cet instant, trépignant et rouge comme il était, des larmes de rage roulant sur ses joues, il ressemblait pourtant à un nourrisson en pleine colère.

- Bien sûr que si tu es un bébé ! Un bébé même pas capable de se défendre tout seul ! Il faut toujours que tu ailles chercher papa et maman !

- Non ! Je ne suis pas un bébé ! Arrête de dire ça ! hurla le gamin de plus belle.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'arrêterai de dire la vérité, ricana son aîné qui se mit à chantonner : bébé… _bébé Charlie n'est pas content… _

_bébé Charlie va appeler sa môman… _

_bébé Charlie est en colère… _

_bébé Charlie va se plaindre à son père… _

_bébé Charlie…_

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer sa chansonnette que le plus jeune lui fonçait dessus, hors de lui, la tête en avant, visiblement déterminé à venir s'encastrer dans l'estomac de son frère. Il avait oublié qu'il avait à faire à l'un des meilleurs joueurs de base-ball de la ligue junior, habitué à éviter des projectiles autrement plus petits et rapides qu'un petit frère en colère et, en riant, Don se contenta d'esquiver la charge d'un retrait du corps. Cependant son rire se figea net dans sa gorge lorsqu'il s'aperçut que, emporté par son élan, Charlie se dirigeait droit vers le haut de l'escalier.

- Charlie ! hurla-t-il, en essayant d'attraper le tee-shirt du gamin propulsé comme une fusée.

Ses doigts frôlèrent le tissu et un instant il crut qu'il l'avait. Mais il n'arriva pas à assurer sa prise et, sous son regard passé de moqueur à épouvanté, son cadet, dans un grand cri, bascula sur les marches. Il le vit dévaler l'escalier jusqu'au coude et heurter le mur avant de retomber sur le petit palier.

- Charlie !

Affolé, il descendit précipitamment et s'agenouilla près de son cadet qui gémissait doucement et ne bougeait pas.

- Charlie… Charlie… Tu vas bien ? Réponds-moi frangin…

Le gamin remua et tenta de s'asseoir en grognant. Don l'aida et Charlie se retrouva bientôt adossé au mur tandis que son aîné l'auscultait d'un regard qui se rassurait peu à peu : apparemment il n'y avait pas trop de mal.

- Ca va Charlie ? répéta-t-il, voulant tout de même s'assurer que son frère ne s'était pas gravement blessé.

Celui-ci le fixa d'un regard furieux et tendit le bras pour le repousser. Lorsque sa main entra en contact avec le torse de son frère, il se mit à hurler.

- Charlie… Charlie qu'est-ce que tu as ? s'affola Don.

- Don ! Charlie ! Qu'est-ce que… Oh mon Dieu !

La voix de sa mère, attirée par les hurlements, s'éleva derrière eux. Don tourna la tête juste à temps pour la voir se précipiter dans l'escalier, suivie de leur père. Il se redressa lentement, le cœur serré à la fois d'inquiétude pour son cadet, mais aussi d'appréhension pour lui-même : il allait, sans nul doute, avoir des ennuis !

- Charlie, mon bébé… Où as-tu mal ? s'inquiétait Margaret tandis qu'Alan, d'une voix dure, interrogeait l'aîné :

- Donald ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec ton frère ?

Charlie, au contact des bras maternels autour de lui, cessa de hurler. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas si mal que ça. Certes, au moment où il avait tenté de repousser son frère, la douleur dans son bras avait été terrible, lui arrachant ce cri, mais maintenant, bien qu'elle fût toujours vive, elle n'était pas aussi insupportable qu'il voulait le faire croire. Mais il savait tenir ainsi sa vengeance : d'une part l'expression inquiète de son frère ne lui avait pas échappé et il était ravi qu'il s'inquiétât pour lui, d'autre part, il savait que celui-ci allait passer un mauvais moment et que, selon toute vraisemblance, il pouvait d'ores et déjà oublier sa virée au centre commercial ! Bien fait pour lui ! Puisqu'il ne voulait pas l'emmener, il n'irait pas non plus !

Aussi, avant que son frère n'ait le temps de répondre à la question paternelle, poussé par un méchant petit démon dont il se demanderait plus tard d'où il était venu mais qui, pourtant, allait se manifester encore bien des fois dans les années à venir, il s'empressa de dire, des larmes dans la voix :

- Donnie m'a poussé dans l'escalier.

- Quoi ?

- Oh ! Donnie !

- Comment !

Les trois exclamations fusèrent en même temps : celle choquée et incrédule de Don, n'arrivant pas à croire que son petit frère l'accuse ainsi, celle douloureusement choquée de sa mère et celle déjà chargée de menaces de son père. L'aîné se recroquevilla un peu plus sous le triple regard qui convergea alors vers lui. Sa mère le regardait avec ce reproche dans les yeux qui le faisait se sentir moins que rien, son père avec cet éclat qui lui promettait les pires ennuis et son petit frère, le petit génie qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir être aussi perfide, avec une lueur de joie mauvaise qui disait : « Bien fait pour toi ! ».

Comment se défendre contre cette accusation ? D'ailleurs il était effectivement en partie responsable : s'il n'avait pas poussé son cadet dans ses derniers retranchements, celui-ci ne l'aurait pas chargé ainsi et ne serait pas tombé ! S'il avait été plus réactif, il aurait pu empêcher la chute ! Alors oui, il avait sa part de responsabilité, juste assez pour lui donner cet air coupable qui, aux yeux de leurs parents, corroborait parfaitement la version du plus jeune.

- Mais enfin… qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? questionnait sa mère d'une voix où commençait à sourdre la colère.

- Je ne voulais pas…, commença-t-il, tentant de trouver les mots qui lui permettraient de remettre les choses à leur place.

Il adressa un regard suppliant à son cadet, lui demandant de dire la vérité. Certes ça ne le dédouanerait pas entièrement et il serait de toute façon puni, mais au moins ses parents ne le croiraient pas capables de faire sciemment du mal à son petit frère. Mais ce dernier se contenta de le regarder d'un air triomphant, visiblement ravi de sa trouvaille, sans aucun remords de son mensonge et dès lors, fort peu susceptible de revenir à la vérité.

- Dans ta chambre Donald ! Tout de suite !

Il se sentit littéralement liquéfié sous l'intensité de la colère qui vibrait dans la voix glaciale de son père. Pourtant il tenta de se défendre :

- Mais papa…

- Dans ta chambre tu m'entends !

Une poigne brutale lui saisit le bras, le faisant grimacer de douleur tandis que la peur s'insinuait en lui. Alan avait rarement porté la main sur eux : une fessée parfois lorsqu'ils étaient petits, mais à la force physique il préférait de loin la discussion et, si le besoin s'en faisait sentir, la punition, pour amener ses enfants à réfléchir à leurs actes. Mais en cet instant précis, il sentait qu'il suffirait d'un rien pour que son père lui flanque une raclée dont il garderait longtemps le souvenir. D'ailleurs Margaret devait ressentir la même chose puisque sa voix s'éleva, inquiète :

- Alan !

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je me contente d'emmener ce monsieur jusqu'à sa chambre où il réfléchira à ses actes jusqu'à notre retour ! Porte Charlie dans la voiture, je vous accompagne à l'hôpital.

Quelque part dans sa tête, malgré sa satisfaction d'avoir à la fois récupéré l'attention de ses parents et réussi à faire capoter les projets de son frère, Charlie commençait à se demander s'il n'était pas allé un peu loin. Il voulait juste que Don ait des ennuis, pas que son père lui fasse du mal. Oui, mais s'il disait la vérité maintenant, c'était lui qui allait avoir des problèmes ! Après tout, c'était tant pis pour Don… Il n'avait qu'à accepter de l'emmener ! Et puis il avait vraiment très mal à son bras, et il avait bien le droit de se blottir contre sa maman, de fermer les yeux et de se laisser emporter loin de tout ça, d'arrêter de penser à ce qu'il avait déclenché. Don l'avait bien cherché ! Oui, il l'avait bien cherché !

_(à suivre)_


	10. 9 La déchirure partie 2

Merci à AmbreOnyx et Conny pour leurs commentaires...

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : La déchirure (partie 2)**

Pendant ce temps-là, Alan, le visage crispé, entraînait son fils vers sa chambre sans écouter l'ébauche d'explication que celui-ci tentait désespérément de lui fournir. Ses doigts s'incrustaient dans la chair tendre du bras sans même qu'il s'en rende compte. Il s'épouvantait de ce désir de frapper l'adolescent contre lequel il combattait à cet instant. Est-ce que désormais ce serait régulièrement comme ça : veiller à ce que le plus grand ne s'acharne pas sur le plus jeune, et lutter contre ses propres réactions à ce combat incessant ? Il n'imaginait pas vivre dans une telle tension.

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et y propulsa brutalement son garçon :

- Papa…, tenta de nouveau celui-ci.

- Non ! Je ne veux rien entendre Donald ! Tu restes là ! Tu ne bouges pas ! On reparlera de tout ça quand nous rentrerons ! J'espère simplement pour toi que ton frère n'a rien de grave !

- Mais au moins écoute-moi…, plaida l'adolescent au bord des larmes.

- Je n'ai pas envie de t'écouter ! Je n'ai pas envie de te voir ! Tu ferais mieux de te faire oublier ! Tu te rends compte à quel point tu nous as déçus ta mère et moi ?

Cette phrase, plus que tout autre, se planta dans le cœur du jeune garçon comme un couteau et il eut l'impression de se mettre à saigner de l'intérieur. Pourtant il voulait à toute force réussir à faire comprendre à son père qu'il n'avait pas voulu cela, qu'il n'était pas aussi coupable qu'il y paraissait :

- Papa… ce n'est pas moi… C'est Charlie qui…

- Ah non ! explosa Alan. Ne va pas en plus rejeter la faute sur ton frère ! Ce serait le comble ! Tu as cinq ans de plus que lui ! C'est toi l'aîné ! C'est à toi d'être patient, de l'écouter, de veiller sur lui ! Et tu ne cesses de le tourmenter, de l'agacer ! Tu sais pourtant combien il est sensible ! Et maintenant tu te mets à le frapper ! Où est-ce que tout ça va s'arrêter hein ?

- Ce n'est pas moi…

- Bien sûr ! C'est sans doute lui qui s'est jeté dans l'escalier histoire de pouvoir t'accuser ! ironisa Alan de la même voix rageuse. Tu vois, jusque là je pensais avoir élevé un enfant capable de reconnaître ses torts et d'assumer les conséquences de ses actes, et j'étais fier de ça. Mais je m'aperçois que je m'étais trompé ! Tu me diras, je n'aurais pas cru non plus que tu sois capable de t'en prendre à un gamin de huit ans ! J'ai honte de toi !

Cette fois-ci, la frustration déborda, attisant la colère de Don :

- Parce qu'évidemment c'est Charlie qui a raison ! Comme toujours ! Le pauvre petit Charlie ! Le parfait petit génie ! En fait, je me demande vraiment pourquoi vous m'avez gardé après avoir découvert combien il était exceptionnel ! Parce que moi, je ne serai jamais à la hauteur hein !

La gifle brutale qui s'abattit sur sa joue coupa court à sa diatribe. Interdit, il porta la main à son visage, fixant son père qui avait pâli et semblait abasourdi de sa réaction. Mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de laisser ainsi exploser son inquiétude et sa colère mêlées à la culpabilité qu'il ressentait trop souvent envers son aîné, ayant l'impression de le délaisser pour le plus jeune. Alors de s'entendre ainsi jeter ses craintes à la figure lui avait fait perdre le peu de sang-froid qu'il s'efforçait de conserver. Se souvenant de l'enchaînement des événements, il fit toutefois taire les mots d'excuses qui lui montaient spontanément aux lèvres et se contenta de dire d'une voix vibrante de fureur :

- Celle-là on peut dire que tu ne l'auras pas volée ! Je n'ai pas le temps de poursuivre cette conversation ! A cause de toi ton petit frère a besoin d'aller à l'hôpital ! Mais compte sur moi pour prendre les décisions qui s'imposeront à mon retour ! Y compris t'éloigner de cette maison si tu dois être un danger pour Charlie à cause de ta stupide jalousie !

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui susurra immédiatement qu'il n'aurait jamais dû dire cela et que Margaret ne serait sans doute pas d'accord avec ça, mais il n'avait ni l'envie ni l'énergie de les reprendre. Et puis après tout, si Donald s'inquiétait un peu, ça ne pourrait que lui servir de leçon ! Aussi, sans un regard pour son fils qui, bien que sa joue restât rouge, avait subitement pâli, il quitta la pièce en claquant la porte derrière lui, puis il alla rejoindre Margaret dans la voiture. Elle s'était installée à l'arrière et tenait Charlie contre elle. Le gamin avait enfoui son visage dans son cou et se laissait bercer sans fausse honte, ravi qu'on s'occupe de lui, malgré la douleur qui lui fouaillait le bras du poignet à l'épaule.

- Ca va aller chérie ? questionna-t-il en bouclant sa ceinture et en jetant un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur.

- Oui…

La voix de Margaret était contrainte et il se rendit compte qu'elle était partagée entre l'inquiétude de l'état de Charlie et la colère contre Don, mais aussi l'angoisse qui l'animait lui-même : comment les choses allaient-elles tourner entre leurs fils ? Dire qu'ils s'entendaient si bien quand ils étaient petits ! C'était tellement attendrissant de voir Charlie regarder son aîné comme un héros. D'ailleurs cela n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Ce qui avait évolué, c'était le regard que Don posait sur son cadet. Bien sûr il était normal qu'il grandisse, qu'il ait besoin de son propre espace, mais de là à… Qu'avaient-ils raté ? Qu'auraient-ils pu faire pour rapprocher leurs fils ? Sans doute l'attention spéciale que nécessitait Charlie n'aidait pas Don à trouver sa place dans la famille : que pouvaient-ils faire pour le rassurer ?

Les mêmes questions tournaient en boucle dans leurs têtes. Certes Don était responsable de ses actes et il n'était pas question de lui trouver des excuses à deux balles. Sa violence envers son cadet était inacceptable et il devrait en rendre compte, mais ils devaient aussi tenter de comprendre comment il en était arrivé là.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

La question de Margaret arracha Alan à ses pensées. Il jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur, croisant le regard de sa femme. Il la savait trop psychologue pour tenter de lui dissimuler ce qui s'était produit entre lui et leur fils, mais il n'avait pas envie d'aborder la question maintenant, pas dans cette voiture, pendant qu'ils roulaient vers l'hôpital pour faire examiner leur plus jeune. D'autant que, au fur et à mesure que sa colère s'estompait, le remords commençait à le tarauder de plus en plus fort : il aurait pu au moins donner une chance à Don de s'expliquer et surtout éviter de le frapper ! A quoi cela pouvait-il servir sinon à alimenter la rage qui l'habitait ?

- Alan… Que s'est-il passé ? insista Margaret, inquiète de ne pas recevoir de réponse.

- Je t'expliquerai… mais… pas pour le moment, finit-il par lâcher en ayant un regard appuyé vers le gamin lové dans les bras de son épouse.

Celle-ci comprit qu'il y avait des choses qu'il ne voulait pas dire devant Charlie et se contenta de soupirer, resserrant son étreinte autour du petit corps.

Ensuite les parents n'eurent plus vraiment le temps de penser : à l'arrivée à l'hôpital ils durent expliquer les conditions dans lesquelles Charlie s'était blessé et remplir la paperasserie tandis qu'un médecin examinait le gamin avant de l'envoyer passer une radio pour vérifier l'avant-bras vraisemblablement fracturé. Les clichés confirmèrent le diagnostic : fracture du cubitus, heureusement non déplacée. Une infirmière vint plâtrer le bras du gamin et celui-ci fut installé dans une chambre. En effet, le médecin avait aussi décelé une vilaine contusion à la base du crâne et, Charlie se plaignant désormais de violents maux de tête, il préférait le garder, par acquit de conscience.

Lorsqu'enfin ils furent au calme dans la chambre où l'enfant s'était endormi, épuisé par la douleur et assommé par les antalgiques, les parents purent discuter de ce qui s'était passé entre Alan et son fils.

- Tu n'as pas fait ça Alan !

La voix de Margaret restait basse afin de ne pas réveiller Charlie, mais Alan n'eut aucun mal à y percevoir le reproche mâtiné d'une certaine colère.

- Je suis désolé mais… Ecoute, il l'a cherché aussi ! Cette manière de nous accuser plutôt que…

- Nous accuser ? Alan ! Et s'il ne faisait qu'exprimer ce qu'il ressent vraiment ? Comment veux-tu qu'il évacue sa frustration si, lorsqu'enfin il ose se confier, tout ce que l'on sait faire c'est de lui flanquer des gifles et de le menacer !

- Qu'aurais-tu voulu que je fasse ? Que je le félicite peut-être ?

Margaret passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

- Non… Alan… Mais… C'est notre petit garçon… On doit essayer de lui faire comprendre que… Ca n'a rien à voir avec lui ! C'est…

- Mais il est assez grand pour le comprendre Maggie ! Depuis quelque temps il est impossible !

- Il va avoir treize ans Alan ! C'est un adolescent ! Il a sans doute besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui un peu plus : il doit se poser des questions, s'inquiéter… Ce n'est pas en lui faisant des menaces en l'air que…

- En l'air ? Mais qui te dit que ce sont des menaces en l'air ! Certes je n'aurais pas dû le gifler, mais par contre, s'il devient un danger pour Charlie, il faudra bien l'éloigner !

- Alan ! Tu n'es pas sérieux ! Tu ne te séparerais pas de notre fils !

- Que devrais-je faire ? Le laisser s'en prendre à Charlie, au risque, la prochaine fois de le blesser gravement ? Tu te rends compte à quel point on est passé près de la catastrophe aujourd'hui ?

- Bien sûr que je m'en rends compte ! Tu me prends pour qui ?

Elle avait élevé la voix, l'indignation devenant plus forte que la peur d'éveiller son cadet. Elle en voulait à Alan d'avoir frappé Don, elle s'en voulait de n'avoir rien dit pour apaiser sa colère, de ne s'être occupée alors que du plus jeune, elle en voulait à son mari d'avoir menacé leur aîné, pire, de penser réellement qu'ils pourraient devoir se séparer de lui. Cela, elle n'y consentirait en aucun cas !

Le bras de son époux s'enroula autour de son épaule et elle se raidit, mais il l'attira contre lui, l'obligeant à céder :

- Maggie… Pardon… Je ne voulais pas dire que… Mais… Oui je suis sérieux : je ne peux pas laisser Don s'en prendre à mon fils.

La colère flamba en elle et elle repoussa son mari, se dressant de toute sa taille devant lui :

- Mais Don aussi est ton fils ! Tu ne peux pas le rejeter parce qu'il a eu un geste de colère !

- Un geste de colère qui aurait pu être grave !

- Je le sais ! Mais ce n'est pas en l'éloignant que sa colère diminuera ! Au contraire ! Elle ne fera qu'augmenter, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par nous détester tous ! Et nous le perdrons Alan !

- Non ! Non ! Je ne veux pas que Donnie parte !

La voix bouleversée de Charlie les arracha à leur discussion et ils se retournèrent vers le gamin qui, dressé dans son lit, les regardait, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Il y avait un moment déjà qu'il écoutait la discussion de ses parents. Il s'était endormi assez rapidement, mais le remords qui le taraudait de plus en plus l'avait empêché de sombrer totalement et une partie de son cerveau était resté à l'affût. Et bientôt les propos que tenaient Alan et Margaret avaient percé les brumes de son sommeil. Il s'était figé dans son lit, écoutant de toutes ses oreilles, d'abord plutôt content d'avoir réussi à attirer des ennuis à son frère puis, au fur et à mesure qu'il comprenait ce qui se tramait, de plus en plus inquiet. Non ! Son père ne pouvait pas penser à éloigner Donnie ! Que deviendrait-il sans son grand frère ? Bien sûr celui-ci était parfois agaçant à ne pas vouloir passer autant de temps avec lui qu'il le souhaitait, mais quand même : il était toujours là pour l'aider quand il en avait besoin. Qui accepterait de lancer des balles avec lui ? Qui le défendrait contre les petits caïds du collège qui se moquaient parce qu'il était tellement plus jeune qu'eux ? Qui lui ouvrirait son lit les soirs d'orage ? Soudain la portée de ses actes lui arrivait en pleine figure et son cœur se serra à l'idée de ce qui pourrait arriver suite à son mensonge. Depuis quelques minutes il se débattait entre l'envie d'apaiser la colère de son père envers Don et la peur que cette colère se dirige désormais vers lui. Et si, à cause de son mensonge, son père ne l'aimait plus ? Et sa mère ? Comment réagirait-elle en apprenant qu'il avait accusé son frère d'un crime imaginaire ? Mais le ton s'élevant entre ses parents et la teneur du discours de son père avait fait taire ses craintes : il ne pouvait pas les laisser se disputer à cause de lui, pas plus qu'il ne pouvait laisser Alan faire partir son frère ! Alors il s'était dressé en criant.

- Chut… chéri… Bien sûr que Don ne va pas partir, le rassura sa mère en s'élançant vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Chut… Tout va bien… Rendors-toi bébé…

- Non ! Non ! Je ne veux pas que Donnie s'en aille. Il n'a rien fait…

La dernière phrase, murmuré d'une voix à peine perceptible atteignit Margaret en plein cœur tandis qu'Alan sentait le sien s'arrêter de battre un instant. La mère desserra son étreinte et s'éloigna de son fils, le tenant à bout de bras, plongeant son regard dans le sien :

- Comment ça Don n'a rien fait ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Charlie ?

Celui-ci baissa la tête sous le ton devenu plus sévère. Mais il était temps d'assumer ses actes sous peine de provoquer une catastrophe pour toute la famille.

- Il ne m'a pas poussé… On se disputait… Je suis tombé tout seul…

- Quoi ! Charlie !

L'exclamation de colère d'Alan fit se rétracter le petit garçon et Margaret adressa un regard sévère à son mari, lui intimant silencieusement l'ordre de se calmer sous peine de voir leur fils se réfugier dans sa bulle et ne plus rien tirer de lui. Aussi, le père prit une voix beaucoup plus douce pour interroger, tandis qu'il venait s'installer de l'autre côté du lit :

- Que s'est-il vraiment passé Charlie ?

Celui-ci renifla et, craintivement il regarda son père avant d'avouer d'une voix tremblante :

- On se disputait et… j'ai foncé sur lui… Et… Il s'est écarté… Je suis tombé tout seul… Il n'a rien fait !

Il avait crié le dernier mot et il éclata en sanglots, empêchant ainsi son père de lui adresser les reproches qui lui montaient aux lèvres. Margaret lui releva le menton de la main, l'obligeant à la regarder :

- Mais pourquoi avoir menti Charlie ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'étais en colère ! Je pensais que vous seriez fâchés après lui et qu'il ne pourrait pas aller au centre commercial. Mais je ne veux pas que papa le fasse partir ! Je ne veux pas !

De nouveau il se mit à sangloter éperdument, réfugié contre sa mère qui lui caressait les cheveux, ne sachant comment le consoler.

- Chut… Donnie ne partira pas chéri…

- Papa… Papa… a… papa… a… dit… il… a… dit… il…

- Papa était en colère Charlie. On dit des choses qu'on ne pense pas quand on est en colère. C'est ce que tu as fait aussi…

Alan sentit le reproche sous-jacent dans le commentaire de son épouse et il caressa la tête du petit garçon :

- Maman a raison Charlie… J'étais en colère…

L'enfant releva son visage et regarda son père :

- Tu vas garder Donnie ?

- Bien sûr que je vais le garder.

- Et tu vas me punir ?

Alan dissimula un sourire, reconnaissant bien là le côté manipulateur de son dernier né :

- On verra ça plus tard Charlie. Ce que tu as fait n'était pas bien, tu en es conscient ?

- Oui… Je ne recommencerai pas…

- J'espère bien.

Il aurait aimé que sa voix soit plus sévère, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Le soulagement d'apprendre que finalement Don n'avait rien fait se conjuguait avec le sentiment que Charlie était déjà bien assez puni par son bras cassé et son choc à la tête. Cependant, très vite, une légère grimace traversa son visage : il lui restait maintenant à parler avec Don, à se faire pardonner de ne l'avoir pas écouté et de l'avoir condamné sans lui laisser une chance de se défendre. Soudain la gifle qu'il lui avait assénée pesait encore plus lourd sur sa conscience, de même que les mots qu'il lui avait jetés. Il se releva :

- Je crois que je vais rentrer, dit-il.

- Tu vas chercher Donnie ? s'enquit le plus jeune d'une voix ensommeillée tandis que sa mère le rallongeait.

- Tu voudrais le voir ?

- Oui… Il faut que je lui demande pardon…

Déjà le sommeil l'emportait et, désormais débarrassé de sa culpabilité, le petit garçon s'endormit. Margaret arrangea tendrement les couvertures autour de lui puis accompagna son mari dans le couloir :

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? questionna-t-elle.

- Que veux-tu que je fasse ? répliqua-t-il d'un ton fataliste. Il me semble que je dois des excuses à notre garçon.

Elle dissimula un sourire : Don était donc redevenu « notre garçon » ? Pourtant très vite la préoccupation quant à l'injustice subie par celui-ci la rattrapa.

- Je n'ai pas été plus maline que toi sur ce coup-là, le rassura-t-elle.

- Est-ce qu'il va comprendre ? interrogea-t-il.

Elle fut émue par le désarroi dans sa voix et comprit combien il souffrait de sa réaction injuste.

- Bien sûr… Notre garçon est formidable Alan. Je suis sûre qu'il comprendra. Peut-être pas tout de suite mais…

- Je lui ai dit que j'avais honte de lui !

Il en avait les larmes aux yeux. Plus que tout, c'était cette petite phrase qui lui faisait mal à ce moment précis. Il imaginait bien comment son garçon avait pu la recevoir ! Il lui avait fait du mal et même si Don avait été coupable, il n'aurait pas mérité cela ! Alors maintenant qu'il s'avérait innocent il s'en voulait encore plus.

Margaret posa sa main sur son bras, l'obligeant à le regarder :

- Il comprendra Alan…

Il secoua la tête : il aurait tant aimé que ce soit effectivement aussi simple et que son fils soit assez mature pour réaliser et pardonner. Mais pouvait-il lui demander de se montrer plus raisonnable que lui-même avait été ?

Et tandis qu'après avoir pris congé de son épouse en lui promettant de la tenir au courant, il roulait vers leur maison, Alan se mit à prier du fond du cœur pour que ce qu'il avait fait n'ait pas érigé entre lui et son fils aîné une barrière infranchissable.

_(à suivre)_


	11. 10 La déchirure partie 3

**Chapitre 10 : La déchirure (partie 3)**

Lorsqu'il avait entendu le moteur de la voiture partir, Don s'était laissé tomber sur son lit, pleurant sans fausse honte. Depuis près d'un an il détestait qu'on le voit pleurer et faisait en sorte de ne se laisser aller que seul dans sa chambre. Et là, il n'y avait personne… Il n'y aurait plus jamais personne… Les mots de son père résonnaient dans sa tête : « J'ai honte de toi ! » Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il savait que jamais ses parents ne seraient aussi fiers de lui qu'ils l'étaient de son petit frère, mais il se disait qu'avec le temps, peut-être, il réussirait à devenir digne d'eux, à s'attirer leurs louanges… Il s'apercevait que c'était mission impossible : ce n'était pas seulement qu'ils n'étaient pas fiers de lui, c'était qu'ils avaient honte de lui et contre ça il ne pouvait rien ! Rien !

Soudain il se leva et saisit son sac de base-ball. A la hâte il en sortit le contenu et le remplaça par quelques vêtements attrapés au hasard dans son armoire. Malgré lui les larmes coulaient sur ses joues : il allait quitter cette maison où il était le premier arrivé. Puisqu'il gênait, puisque jamais il ne serait considéré comme quelqu'un de bien, autant laisser la place à son envahissant petit frère. Tout le monde serait bien mieux sans lui. Il vida sa tirelire : trente-trois dollars et cinquante deux cents… ce n'était pas beaucoup, mais suffisant pour prendre un billet de car… pour… pour ailleurs ! Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était partir loin et qu'on ne le retrouve jamais. Peut-être qu'ainsi il leur manquerait un peu, peut-être qu'ils le regretteraient…

Mais non ! Sans doute seraient-ils plutôt soulagés de ne plus l'avoir dans les pattes. Ainsi ils pourraient se consacrer entièrement au petit génie, ne plus se « sacrifier » pour venir voir ses matchs de base-ball lorsqu'ils tombaient un jour où il y avait quelque chose d'important pour Charlie, entretien, conférence, cours, bilan et que savait-il d'autre encore qui rythmaient leurs vies à tous depuis bientôt cinq ans qu'on avait découvert que le petit frère qu'il adorait était « spécial ». Il se souvenait encore de ce jour où sa mère l'avait attiré contre elle et lui avait expliqué que Charlie était « spécial ». A l'époque, du haut de ses huit ans, il avait trouvé ça plutôt cool, d'avoir un frère « spécial », même si sa mère lui disait que ce ne serait pas toujours facile pour lui, parce que son père et elle allaient devoir passer beaucoup de temps avec Charlie, beaucoup s'occuper de lui, et que parfois peut-être il se sentirait négligé mais qu'il ne devait surtout pas oublier qu'on l'aimait très fort et que… blablabla…

Oui… Il n'avait pas tardé à déchanter et à retomber durement sur terre en s'apercevant que désormais il ne comptait plus pour grand-chose. Tout était tourné vers Charlie : il ne devait pas faire de bruit si le petit génie était en train d'étudier, il devait lui céder la place dans la salle de bain quand il l'exigeait parce qu'il avait toujours quelque chose de bien plus important à faire que lui, il devait accepter de n'avoir pas ses deux parents à ses matches parce que Charlie avait quelque chose de primordial le même jour, il devait renoncer à son nouveau gant de base-ball parce qu'on économisait pour prendre l'avion afin d'emmener Charlie voir un grand professeur d'une grande université, et tout à l'avenant.

Charlie par-ci, Charlie par-là… Et lui là-dedans ? Bien sûr il avait essayé de son mieux : son petit frère était « spécial », on devait s'occuper de lui. Mais parfois il aurait aussi aimé avoir ses parents pour lui tout seul, comme avant, avant que sa mère ne revienne avec le bébé braillard, avant qu'on ne découvre qu'il était plus intelligent que lui ne le serait jamais et qu'en tant que grand frère il ne ferait jamais le poids parce qu'il n'aurait jamais rien à lui apprendre ! Alors il avait appris à ne plus réclamer, à accepter, à s'effacer et à se prendre en charge tout seul pour ne pas déranger. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire que c'était facile. Et pourtant il aimait son frère, oui… il l'aimait vraiment ! C'est pour cela qu'il avait mal aussi à cet instant, parce qu'il était responsable de la douleur de celui-ci. Et s'il était gravement blessé ? Et s'il restait handicapé ? Comment porter le poids de cette culpabilité ? Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu… Il voulait juste le faire enrager, lui prouver que lui aussi était « spécial » pour quelqu'un et qu'on pouvait avoir envie de passer du temps rien qu'avec lui.

D'un geste rageur il essuya les larmes qui roulaient malgré lui sur ses joues. Il attrapa son sac, prêt à quitter la chambre où il ne reviendrait jamais, puis il se dit qu'il n'avait pas le droit de partir comme ça : ses parents devaient comprendre pourquoi il s'en allait et aussi que rien ne le ferait revenir. Et puis, il voulait aussi leur apprendre qu'il n'avait pas poussé Charlie, même s'il doutait qu'ils le croient. Au moins, il aurait essayé.

Il griffonna rapidement un petit mot qu'il décida d'aller poser sur le lit de ses parents : ainsi ils le trouveraient forcément en rentrant de l'hôpital et de nouveau son cœur se serra tandis qu'il priait de toutes ses forces pour que son petit frère soit avec eux à lors de ce retour. Il entra dans la chambre, traînant toujours son sac avec lui et se pencha pour poser la lettre. A ce moment-là, il accrocha avec l'arrière du sac la lampe de chevet sur la table de nuit de sa mère et elle tomba au sol où elle se brisa. Consterné il tomba à genoux et éclata en sanglots : sa mère adorait cette lampe ! Elle allait être furieuse ! Encore une fois ! Elle allait être triste à cause de lui !

Il ramassa le pied de lampe et le reposa sur la table de nuit, puis il tendit la main vers le globe brisé, se disant que, peut-être, il pourrait le réparer : au moins sa mère lui en voudrait moins. Un cri de douleur lui échappa et il porta son index profondément entaillé à sa bouche tandis que ses larmes redoublaient. Décidément il n'était vraiment bon à rien ! Même pas capable de ramasser des débris de verre sans se couper ! Ses parents avaient bien raison d'avoir honte de lui ! Il n'était qu'un minable ! Et tandis que cette pensée lui traversait l'esprit, ses yeux accrochèrent un petit flacon qui gisait sur la moquette. Il cligna des paupières pour chasser les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue et reconnut les somnifères de sa mère. Que faisaient-ils là ? D'habitude elle les rangeait soigneusement dans l'armoire de la salle de bain, celle qui fermait à clé, afin que Charlie ne risque pas d'absorber les petites pilules. Il devait aller les ranger au plus vite ! C'était dangereux de laisser traîner de tels médicaments !

Il saisit le petit flacon et, tout à coup, il y vit comme un signe du destin ! Après tout, il voulait partir loin, débarrasser sa famille du fardeau qu'il représentait ! S'il partait, où qu'il aille on pourrait le retrouver et le ramener, et son père serait encore plus en colère contre lui à cause du temps perdu ! Et puis avec trente-trois dollars et cinquante-deux cents il ne pourrait sans doute pas aller bien loin ! Sans compter que ça pouvait être dangereux de voyager seul : bien sûr il était grand maintenant mais quand même…

Alors que là… On ne pourrait pas le faire revenir. Sa famille serait enfin tranquille et pourrait se consacrer au petit génie sans avoir à se préoccuper de lui. Une petite voix lui disait qu'ils auraient de la peine mais aussitôt une autre lui clamait l'inverse : bien sûr que non ! Ils seraient soulagés ! Ils seraient définitivement débarrassés de celui qui leur faisait honte ! Ils pourraient juste garder la fierté d'avoir un fils « spécial » et oublier qu'ils avaient eu aussi un vilain petit canard qui les avait toujours déçus !

Et puis d'abord, si ce n'était pas un signe du destin que cet enchaînement d'événement ayant conduit le petit flacon au creux de sa main, c'était quoi hein ? Quelles chances y avait-il qu'il se retrouve seul à la maison, qu'il décide de partir, qu'il entre dans la chambre de ses parents, qu'il casse la lampe et tout ça justement le seul jour où, en huit ans, sa mère avait oublié d'enfermer ses somnifères comme elle le faisait toujours ? Un sourire triste éclaira fugitivement ses traits en se disant que son petit frère aurait adoré résoudre ce problème… bah… il pourrait toujours le faire en rentrant : ça l'occuperait. Et les larmes se remirent à couler de plus belle en pensant qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais l'agaçant petit génie, qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais embrasser sa douce maman, qu'il n'entendrait plus son père l'encourager durant ses matchs… Son père… Une chose était certaine : il ne l'avait accompagné que par devoir, laissant à Margaret le soin de s'occuper de Charlie, mais il savait bien, au fond de son cœur, qu'il aurait mille fois préféré être avec son plus jeune. Et puis, de toute façon, maintenant il le détestait. Son bras lui faisait encore mal là où les doigts d'Alan l'avaient agrippé et sa joue le cuisait toujours de la gifle reçue. Oui, s'il y en avait un qui serait vraiment soulagé de sa disparition, c'était bien son père.

Sa décision prise, l'adolescent laissa tomber son sac et, tenant le petit flacon au creux de la main, il descendit l'escalier pour se rendre à la cuisine. Il attrapa une bouteille de coca-cola dans le frigo, hésita un dernier moment, puis, d'un geste décidé, il fit jouer la sécurité du flacon et fit tomber les petits cachets ronds dans le creux de sa main : une, deux, trois, quatre, cinq… Combien fallait-il en prendre pour s'endormir définitivement ? Six, sept, huit… Tiens, encore un truc que Charlie n'aurait eu aucun mal à calculer ! Neuf… Dix… C'est ça… Dix ! Il avait toujours aimé les comptes ronds. Dix petites pilules pour ne plus penser, dix petites pilules pour ne plus regretter, dix petites pilules pour soulager sa famille d'un poids morts…

Il avala rapidement, une a une, les gélules puis referma soigneusement le flacon avant de le poser sur le haut du frigo, hors de portée de Charlie : il ne manquerait plus que celui-ci s'avise, avec sa curiosité légendaire, de « goûter » le médicament. C'est pour le coup que ses parents ne pourraient plus jamais lui pardonner. Il rit doucement en pensant que c'était stupide : de toute façon il ne serait plus là pour le voir ! Mais quand même : s'il partait c'était pour que ses parents soient plus tranquilles, il ne voulait pas leur faire de la peine et il savait très bien qu'ils en auraient quand même un petit peu, mais pas trop longtemps parce qu'ils auraient Charlie. Alors que si quelque chose arrivait à leur dernier né, ils ne pourraient jamais se consoler !

La tête lui tournait un peu… C'était bizarre comme sensation…

Il décida d'aller voir le bassin de koï : pour une fois il pourrait en profiter sans que Charlie vienne l'y déranger. Il aimait regarder les poissons nager paresseusement, juste les regarder, sans se poser les mille questions qui venaient toujours au cerveau du petit génie. Encore une preuve qu'il n'était qu'un pauvre crétin dégénéré, tout juste capable de contempler de stupides poissons tourner en rond sans essayer de comprendre le pourquoi du comment ! Encore une preuve qu'il avait pris la bonne décision.

Il lui sembla mettre un temps infini à gagner le banc que son père avait posé quelques mois auparavant pour que Charlie, toujours lui, puisse profiter du bassin tout en faisant de savants calculs auxquels personne, sauf lui, ne comprenait rien. Il n'aurait jamais cru que le bassin soit si loin… La terre tanguait un peu sous ses pas : un tremblement de terre ? Ce serait assez drôle…

Il se laissa tomber sur le banc avec un soupir de soulagement ! C'est fou ce qu'il se sentait fatigué… Il aurait peut-être dû rentrer ! Non ! Il ne pouvait pas rentrer ! Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi… mais… non… Et puis la maison était trop loin, trop floue… Même les koï semblaient s'éloigner de lui…. Bizarre… Il y avait quelque chose… Charlie… Quelqu'un… Il ne savait plus…

Juste dormir… Oui… Dormir un petit peu… Après il y verrait plus clair…

Il se laissa tomber dans l'herbe, tendit une main vers l'eau, s'étonna qu'elle lui paraisse s'y peu froide… D'un seul coup il se sentait bien.

- Charlie…

Le mot franchit ses lèvres tandis qu'il plongeait dans un sommeil dont il ne se réveillerait peut-être jamais.

_(à suivre)_


	12. 11 La déchirure partie 4

Merci à AmbreOnyx, Conny, Cris et Praemonitus de leurs commentaires.

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : La déchirure (partie 4)**

Alan se gara devant la maison, coupa le moteur et inspira profondément pour se donner le courage de descendre de voiture. Il ne savait pas comment il allait aborder son aîné. Il ricana douloureusement : si ce n'était pas lamentable, un père qui avait peur d'affronter son garçon de pas tout à fait treize ans ! Décidément il n'avait pas la moindre chance de décrocher un jour le prix du meilleur père du monde !

Depuis que Charlie leur avait parlé, il se sentait mal : sa conscience le tourmentait et il avait peur d'avoir définitivement brisé le lien entre lui et son fils. Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Comment s'était-il ainsi laissé dominer par la colère ? Lui qui, depuis toujours, défendait le droit à l'expression, comment avait-il pu ne pas permettre à son propre enfant d'exercer ce droit ? Non ! Il s'était contenté de le condamner sans lui laisser aucune chance, sans chercher à comprendre quoi que ce soit !

Il finit par se secouer : rester là ne ferait pas avancer les choses. Il avait promis à Margaret de parler avec Donnie, de s'excuser et de ramener le garçon vers eux. Celui-ci devait être fou d'angoisse au sujet de son petit frère et ils l'avaient tous deux laissé se morfondre sans y songer un seul instant. Ils mériteraient bien, lui surtout, que le gamin ne leur adresse plus la parole pendant plusieurs semaines. Depuis qu'ils avaient découvert le don du plus jeune, ils avaient bien souvent négligé l'aîné et celui-ci ne s'était jamais plaint, n'avait jamais passé sa frustration sur son cadet. Au contraire, il semblait avoir tout fait pour les aider en leur en demandant le moins possible. Il était devenu autonome bien avant l'âge et s'était pris en charge tout seul sans rien exiger en retour. Alors bien sûr, parfois, il y avait des disputes avec Charlie : il était inévitable que sa frustration s'exprime de temps à autre, et, aussi difficiles ces querelles soient-elles à supporter pour les parents, ils les comprenaient et, le plus souvent, laissaient leurs deux garçons régler le problème entre eux. Mais là, ils s'étaient tous les deux spontanément dressés contre le plus âgé, sans se poser aucune question, sans lui laisser une chance…

Donnie… Bon sang ! Quand avaient-ils oublié qu'il n'avait pas encore treize ans et que, malgré ses airs bravaches, c'était encore un petit garçon qui avait besoin de la protection et de la compréhension de ses parents ?

- Je suis désolé fiston, ça ne se reproduira pas…

Il se répétait cette phrase comme un mantra tandis qu'il remontait l'allée vers l'entrée et ouvrait la porte.

- Donnie ? Donnie c'est papa… Tu veux bien descendre s'il te plaît ?

Rien de répondit à son appel. Bien sûr, qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Après la manière dont il l'avait traité, il était évident que le gosse n'allait pas descendre juste parce qu'il l'appelait. Il devait lui en vouloir, pire peut-être, il avait peur ! Son cœur se serra à l'idée que son fils puisse avoir peur de lui ! Non, ça ne pouvait pas, ça ne devait pas être ! Du jour où Margaret lui avait annoncé qu'elle attendait un bébé, il s'était réjoui de ce qu'il pourrait lui apprendre, de ce qu'ils partageraient ensemble. Il avait rêvé d'un garçon qu'il pourrait emmener au base-ball, au hockey, au basket… avec lequel, le temps venu, il aurait des conversations d'homme à homme… La providence avait exaucé la plupart de ses souhaits et il gâchait tout par colère, par peur ! Non… Rien n'était gâché. Donnie était un gamin gentil, compréhensif, aimant… il allait forcément comprendre son point de vue, la peur qu'il avait ressentie à la vue de Charlie prostré dans l'escalier, la colère lorsqu'il l'avait entendu accuser son frère il allait forcément pardonner les mots et ce geste, ce geste qui pesait si lourd sur sa conscience. Mais c'était à lui d'aller vers son garçon, pas l'inverse.

Il monta rapidement l'escalier et ouvrit la porte de la chambre :

- Donnie ?

Alan marqua un temps d'arrêt devant la pièce vide. Son cœur se serra en remarquant le petit tas au sol : les affaires de base-ball de son aîné. Et si elles étaient là… Où était le sac ? Soudain empli d'une appréhension grandissante, le père entra dans la chambre et regarda autour de lui : vit les placards ouverts, la tirelire fracassée sur le bureau…

- Oh mon Dieu… Donnie !

Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai, c'était forcément un mauvais rêve… Son garçon n'avait pas pu décider de quitter leur maison, de partir à l'aventure seul ! « J'ai honte de toi ! » La phrase jetée au paroxysme de la colère vint tinter dans sa tête. Bien sûr que si il avait pu ! Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait le super papa ? Qu'un gamin de treize ans pouvait accepter impunément d'être laissé pour compte, systématiquement écarté au profit de son cadet, injustement accusé, frappé, puni… et attendre gentiment que ses parents reviennent pour s'excuser de s'être laissés « un peu » emporter ? Et ce d'autant qu'il ne pouvait pas deviner que son frère allait dire la vérité et qu'il serait innocenté de ce qu'on lui reprochait !

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Alan dégringola plutôt qu'il ne descendit l'escalier et se précipita vers le téléphone. Il devait appeler la police, donner le signalement de son garçon ! Forcément il ne pouvait pas être très loin… Cela faisait, voyons… Seigneur ! Déjà quatre heures qu'ils avaient quitté la maison. Alors, s'il était parti juste après eux…

Non… Ne pas penser au pire… Juste se dire qu'il était temps, qu'il était toujours temps… Tant qu'il y a de la vie…

Son doigt se posait sur la touche 9 quand son regard se perdit par la fenêtre vers le bassin de koï. C'est là qu'il vit la silhouette étendue dans l'herbe. Un profond soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis qu'il reposait le téléphone. Dieu merci ! Son petit garçon était toujours là, réfugié dans ce qui était leur coin favori à son frère et lui, perdu dans la contemplation des poissons… Il avait toujours adoré les regarder s'ébattre, sans se poser les mille questions que se posait Charlie à chaque fois. Pourtant il se souvenait de l'époque où il s'intéressait tellement aux petites créatures qu'il l'avait retrouvé immergé jusqu'à la taille dans le bassin d'un de leurs amis, riant comme un bienheureux en essayant d'attraper les poissons rouges affolés… Il se souvenait encore de sa frayeur alors… Il n'avait pas fallu plus de dix minutes d'inattention pour que le gamin d'à peine deux ans décide d'approfondir sa connaissance sur les êtres qui peuplait le trou d'eau… C'était tout Donnie ça : l'esprit toujours en éveil, curieux de comprendre, sans pourtant chercher à analyser… Il leur avait bien souvent fait peur à vouloir voir de plus près les oiseaux, les voitures, les gouttières d'où jaillissait l'eau et tout ce qui était hors de sa portée et l'amenait à grimper, escalader, sauter, plonger… Bien sûr ces premières expériences avaient laissé place à une manière plus intellectuelle d'appréhender le monde, mais il n'avait jamais renoncé à son engouement pour le petit coin de jardin où s'ébattaient les koïs qu'il avait choisi dès leur emménagement dans cette maison, et, très logiquement, Charlie avait à son tour opté pour cet endroit lorsqu'il voulait s'isoler, même si les questions qu'il se posait étaient à des lieux de celles que s'était, en son temps, posées Don.

Il s'approcha du gamin qui gisait à plat ventre, le visage tourné vers le bassin, la main droite nonchalamment plongée dans l'eau. Visiblement Don ne l'avait pas entendu venir :

- Donnie… Donnie chéri, il faut que je te parle mon ange…

Mon ange… Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-il plus appelé ainsi ? Sans doute depuis ce jour où le gosse de onze ans l'avait fusillé du regard pour avoir utilisé ce surnom « de bébé » devant ses copains de l'équipe de base-ball. Il avait parfaitement compris le message et s'était depuis abstenu de l'appeler ainsi, même si Margaret se le permettait encore dans l'intimité de leur cellule familiale.

Le gamin ne broncha pas à l'interpellation. Bon… il n'avait visiblement aucunement l'intention de lui faciliter la tâche, c'était de bonne guerre…

- Donnie… Je suis désolé… Charlie nous a avoué qu'il avait menti. J'aurais dû te croire… Chéri… Il faut qu'on parle…

Toujours cette immobilité. Le jeune garçon n'avait pas frémit d'un pouce. Son corps restait totalement détendu comme si… Un mauvais pressentiment commençait à se glisser dans le cœur d'Alan qui reprit d'une voix plus sévère :

- Don… Donald Alan Eppes ! Je veux te parler !

Certes ce n'était pas la meilleure manière de faire comprendre à son garçon qu'il ne lui en voulait plus, mais la peur qui s'emparait de lui l'incitait à prendre cette voix à laquelle jamais son fils n'avait résisté : il savait que lorsqu'il lui donnait son nom de baptême complet il valait mieux obtempérer sur le champ.

Rien… pas la moindre contraction du corps… Ou Don était le meilleur comédien que la Terre ait jamais porté ou…

- Donnie !

Il se précipita en avant, les jambes rendues molles par la panique qui l'envahissait. Il se laissa tomber à genoux près de son fils et le secoua :

- Donnie ! Donnie, réponds-moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Chéri ! Oh Seigneur !

Et dire qu'il avait juste pensé qu'il faisait un mauvais rêve, qu'il ne devait surtout pas imaginer le pire ! Serrant le corps inerte dans ses bras, titubant sous l'effet conjugué du poids et de l'effroi qui glaçait son corps, il retourna à la maison, étendit son fils sur le canapé, cherchant un pouls. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en trouvant une pulsation, mais elle semblait si faible et le visage de Don était si pâle ! Sa poitrine se soulevait mais il lui sembla qu'il avait du mal à respirer… Que s'était-il passé ? Que lui arrivait-il ? Est-ce qu'il était tombé lui aussi dans l'escalier ? Il ne s'en était même pas inquiété ! Puis soudain une autre idée horrible lui traversa l'esprit : et si c'était le coup qu'il lui avait donné ? Si la gifle avait provoqué une hémorragie interne ? Comment pourrait-il jamais se pardonner ? Et Margaret… Comment lui expliquer ? Et Charlie… Et… Non… Il n'avait pas frappé si fort… Ce n'était pas possible…

- Donnie…

Il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire, vers qui se tourner… Et puis soudain un peu de sang-froid lui revint : les secours ! Bon sang ! Combien de temps avait-il perdu à se lamenter au lieu d'appeler les secours ?

Fébrilement il composa le 911 et, d'une voix hachée, guidé par l'opératrice qui réussit à lui rendre son calme, il parvint à expliquer la situation… Très vite les ambulanciers furent là, agenouillés près de Don qui ne bougeait toujours pas. Leurs visages figés lui apprirent mieux que des mots que la situation était peut-être encore plus grave qu'il ne l'avait crue.

- Est-ce qu'il a pu prendre quelque chose ?

La question de l'un des hommes qui s'afférait auprès de son garçon l'arracha à son hébétude.

- Pardon ?

- Est-ce qu'il a pu prendre quelque chose ?

- Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

Le regard de l'homme lui en racontait bien plus que les mots et l'horreur qu'il pensait avoir atteinte déjà, culmina en réalisant qu'il n'était pas impossible que Don, Donnie… son fils… son bébé… son amour… Non ! Non ! Ca ne pouvait pas être la réalité !

- Non… Je… Je…

- Monsieur ! Si on veut pouvoir aider votre fils…

- Donnie… Son nom est Donnie…

- Si on veut pouvoir aider Donnie, il faut que vous repreniez votre sang froid ! Comment est-ce arrivé ? Est-ce qu'il est tombé ? Est-ce qu'il a pu avaler quelque chose ?

- Je ne sais pas… J'étais… Avec sa mère nous étions à l'hôpital auprès de notre plus jeune fils qui s'est cassé le bras en début d'après-midi.

- Vous l'avez laissé seul ici ? Il allait bien ?

- Je… Nous nous sommes disputés… Je croyais… Charlie nous avait dit…

Les pièces du puzzle monstrueux prenaient soudain place dans la tête du père effondré. « J'ai honte de toi ! » Comment n'avait-il pas pensé que son enfant réagirait à ces mots ? Comment avait-il pu les prononcer ?

- Détresse respiratoire ! Il faut l'intuber !

L'intervention du second secouriste coupa court à l'explication embarrassée d'Alan. Tout en se tournant vers lui, le premier jeta à l'homme hagard :

- Il faut absolument qu'on sache ce qu'il a pris monsieur ! Sinon nous risquons d'aggraver son état !

Les mots le fouettèrent mieux que des coups. Il n'était plus temps de se défendre, plus temps de se lamenter ! Son garçon avait besoin de lui comme jamais ! Il l'avait poussé à commettre un geste peut-être irréparable ! Parce que visiblement, pour les infirmiers, le doute n'était plus permis comme il le constata en entendant le rapport que faisait son interlocuteur dans son talkie-walkie en demandant les conseils d'un médecin pour stabiliser son patient.

- Je vais trouver ! dit-il en s'élançant vers la salle de bain.

Si Don avait avalé quelque chose, ça ne pouvait être que là ! L'armoire aux médicaments était fermée soigneusement et la clé pendue à l'endroit habituel, hors de portée de leur plus jeune. Par acquit de conscience il l'ouvrit quand même mais visiblement rien n'avait bougé. Pourtant, au moment où il allait refermer, son regard accrocha la petite place vide où Margaret mettait ses somnifères. L'étau qui comprimait sa poitrine se resserra d'un cran. Non… Son épouse avait juste oublié de ranger les comprimés…

Il se rua dans leur chambre : le sac de Don gisait sur le tapis, une enveloppe était posée en évidence sur l'oreiller de Margaret, le globe de la lampe de chevet était brisée sur le sol et quelques marques rouges prouvaient que quelqu'un s'était coupé sur les tessons de verre. Tout apparut net, comme s'il voyait la scène se dérouler sous ses yeux : son fils déterminé à partir qui venait poser un mot d'adieu sur leur lit, son sac qui heurtait la lampe, ses doigts qui se coupaient sur les débris avant de trouver le flacon abandonné sur la table de chevet. Un petit flacon, aller direct pour une destination inconnue pour l'enfant qui voulait quitter sa famille. Mais où étaient ces maudites pilules ? Il devait les retrouver, savoir combien son fils en avait pris… Réfléchir, penser… se mettre à sa place…

Bien sûr ! Il ne les avait pas avalées comme ça… Il dévala l'escalier, croisant le regard mi-inquiet, mi-impatienté des secouristes :

- Je pense que je sais ! leur lança-t-il avant de disparaître dans la cuisine.

Des traces de sang sur le plan de travail, une bouteille de coca abandonnée… C'était là ! C'était forcément là… Mais où avait-il posé le flacon ? La petite tache rouge sur le haut de la porte du frigo attira son attention : enfin !

Il saisit le médicament et le rapporta aux hommes qui sanglaient Don sur une civière. Il ne manqua pas la grimace de l'infirmier à la lecture de l'étiquette :

- Vous savez combien il en a pris ?

- Non… Ce sont les somnifères de ma femme… Elle devrait pouvoir nous le dire…

- Où est-elle ?

- A l'hôpital, auprès de Charlie, notre fils cadet…

- Quel hôpital ?

- L'UCLA…

- Parfait, c'est là-bas que nous allons. Aussitôt que nous y serons vous montez voir votre épouse et vous lui demandez si elle sait combien il restait de pilules… Vous montez avec nous ?

- Bien sûr !

Bien sûr qu'il allait monter, rien n'aurait pu l'en empêcher ! Et tout le long du trajet, tenant la petite main inerte, le cœur crucifié de voir son fils branché à tous ces appareils, Alan se fit la promesse que si le destin lui rendait son garçon, il deviendrait pour lui le meilleur des pères.

Fin du flashback

_(à suivre)_


	13. 12 La conférence

**Chapitre 12 : La conférence**

_Avril 2006 – 18 h 25 : Big Bear Montain_

Charlie frémit en se souvenant des jours d'angoisse qui avaient suivi tandis que Don se débattait contre la mort. Bien évidemment, dans un premier temps, ses parents avaient refusé de lui dire la vérité. Mais il avait vite compris, au visage bouleversé de sa mère, à la nervosité de son père… Ils avaient fini par lui dire que quelque chose était arrivé à Donnie et qu'il était dans un état grave. Il n'avait pas pu le voir parce qu'il était trop jeune. De toute façon jamais Alan et Margaret ne lui auraient laissé voir son frère branché à toutes ces machines. Et puis, après l'angoisse, lorsque Don était revenu enfin, il y avait eu les tracas administratifs : un médecin avait signalé l'hématome sur le bras, la rougeur sur la joue… Il y avait eu une enquête : police, services sociaux. Pour que les enfants ne soient pas placés, Alan avait dû accepter de s'éloigner de leur domicile le temps que les psychologues et les assistants sociaux rendent leur verdict. Finalement, après trois semaines d'horreur, les choses s'étaient apaisées. On avait fini par écouter les frères qui clamaient qu'ils n'étaient pas maltraités, admettre que les fractures, entorses et autres contusions qui avaient amené Don aux urgences dans les années précédentes étaient provoqués par des accidents, le plus souvent durant les activités sportives, que sa tentative de suicide n'était pas due à une volonté d'échapper à de mauvais traitements.

Mais Charlie n'avait jamais oublié les conséquences terribles de son petit mensonge, même s'il n'avait compris que beaucoup plus tard les causes de la « maladie » de son frère. Plus jamais il n'avait menti sur quoi que ce soit en ce qui concernait leur relation. Mais quelque chose déjà s'était déchiré à l'époque, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais pu réparer et que son attitude, deux mois plus tard, lors de l'anniversaire de Don avait définitivement brisé.

Et de nouveau par son égoïsme, ses caprices, il venait de mettre la vie de son frère en danger ! Mais quel démon l'habitait qui le poussait à faire ainsi du mal à celui qui l'aimait tant ?

- Charlie…

La voix faible de son frère le ramena, une fois de plus, au présent.

- Charlie, tu dois y aller. Je vais tenir le coup, je te le promets.

Retenant ses larmes, le mathématicien serra la main valide de son frère, comprenant qu'il n'était plus temps d'atermoyer.

- D'accord… Je reviens vite.

- C'est ça…

Mais, parmi tous les arguments qu'il avait alignés pour rester auprès de son aîné, Charlie avait tout simplement oublié celui qui serait imparable : la trahison de son propre corps.

Alors qu'il se relevait pour aller chercher du secours, il poussa un grand cri et s'abattit auprès de son aîné.

- Charlie ! Charlie ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu es blessé ? Charlie !

La voix affolée de Don l'arracha à la demi-inconscience ou l'avait plongé la douleur. Il sentit que son frère s'agitait, au risque d'aggraver ses blessures et il se glissa près de lui pour le rassurer :

- Non… Je vais bien… T'inquiète.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- C'est ma cheville…

- Ta cheville ?

- Quand je suis descendu pour… pour…

Il ne pouvait pas, même sachant ce qu'il savait maintenant, se replonger dans le cauchemar qu'il avait vécu lorsqu'il avait dégringolé la pente, terrifié, certain que son frère était mort. Ce dernier comprit ce qu'il ne disait pas et lui serra la main pour le rassurer :

- Ca va mon pote… Je suis là…

- Oui… Oui…, tu es là…

Cette fois-ci les larmes lui débordèrent des yeux et il les essuya d'un geste rageur : comme si c'était le moment de pleurnicher !

- Hé… Tu pleures ? s'inquiéta l'aîné.

-Non ! C'est cette foutue pluie qui me dégringole dans les yeux, se défendit-il dans une tentative fort peu convaincante.

- Si tu le dis…, répliqua son frère qui n'était certes pas dupe mais savait combien Charlie détestait être surpris en flagrant délit de faiblesse.

Puis l'agent revint à sa préoccupation première :

- Que s'est-il passé ? Où as-tu mal frangin ?

- C'est ma cheville : une entorse, une fracture, je ne sais pas mais… je serai incapable de remonter, c'est sûr.

Don poussa un soupir de résignation sous lequel Charlie décela aussi une forme de soulagement, comme si, finalement, son aîné n'était pas si mécontent qu'il doive rester près de lui : appréhension de rester seul démuni comme il l'était ou instinct de mère poule envers son cadet qui le rendait inquiet de le savoir isolé dans une nature hostile ? Le mathématicien savait qu'il n'aurait jamais la réponse et devrait se contenter de probabilités, la seconde ayant les plus fortes chances d'être la bonne, mais selon toute vraisemblance un peu des deux dans une proportion qu'il pourrait peut-être…

- Hé… Reste avec moi mon pote !

La voix de Don le coupa sur la route de calculs inutiles et il se focalisa de nouveau sur leur situation :

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

Pitoyable ! Il était pitoyable ! Son frère était gravement blessé, incapable de bouger, et c'était lui qui devait trouver des solutions ! Ah il était beau le génie !

- Et bien, je présume que lorsqu'il ne nous verra pas renter papa va déclencher une alerte internationale…

L'humour dans le ton du plus vieux lui échappa quand il songea à l'inquiétude qu'allait éprouver Alan. Et ce ne serait rien à côté de la colère qui serait la sienne lorsqu'il apprendrait l'enchaînement des événements ! Mais tant qu'il était seulement en colère et pas en deuil, songea le professeur, ce ne serait que demi-mal.

- C'est vrai… Il va donner l'alerte.

- Et le shérif sait par quelle route nous comptions redescendre, donc ils lanceront des recherches très vite.

- A condition que le temps le permette.

Il se détestait d'être aussi défaitiste, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

- D'après ce que j'ai vu de ce type, ce n'est pas quelques gouttes de pluie et deux ou trois éclairs qui devraient l'arrêter, tenta de le rassurer Don.

- Sans doute… Donnie…

Au son de sa voix, l'agent sut ce que son frère voulait dire et il lui coupa aussitôt la parole :

- Non Charlie ! Pas de ça ! Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui vient d'arriver !

- Pourtant… C'est moi qui aie insisté pour qu'on prenne la route malgré la météo.

- Et j'ai accepté ! Tu me connais assez pour savoir que si j'avais vraiment pensé qu'on courait le moindre risque j'aurais refusé. Tu peux me dire la dernière fois où tu as réussi à me faire changer d'avis quand je voulais vraiment quelque chose ?

- Et bien…

Le mathématicien avait bien des exemples à lui donner, mais effectivement, ils étaient tous concentrés dans leur enfance. Lorsque l'adolescence les avait séparés, il n'avait plus eu ce pouvoir de réussir à obtenir ce qu'il voulait de son aîné, enfin, la plupart du temps.

- Tu te souviens de la conférence ?

- La conférence ?

- Oui, tu sais bien… J'avais douze ans. Les parents devaient m'emmener et…

Don sourit : oh oui il s'en souvenait. L'espace d'un instant, les deux frères oublièrent leur position précaire pour se replonger dans ce souvenir commun.

Flashback

_Septembre 1987 : Pasadena_

- Charlie, Charlie, qu'est-ce que tu fiches bon sang ? On va être en retard ! Charlie !

Excédé, Don monta quatre à quatre les escaliers et fit irruption dans la chambre de son jeune frère. En le voyant entrer comme une furie, Charlie sursauta violemment :

- Alors ! Magne-toi un peu mon vieux ! Tracy m'attend ! Déjà que je dois me taper la corvée de te déposer, alors au moins tu pourrais t'arranger pour être à l'heure !

Subitement, il prit conscience de ses paroles en voyant le front de son frère se rembrunir et des larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- Oh Charlie ! Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas dire ça.

- Bien sûr que tu voulais dire ça. Mais tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de m'emmener. Je peux très bien rester là.

- Alors ça, pas question ! Les parents m'étriperaient figure-toi !

Et intérieurement, pour la énième fois de la journée, Don se mit à pester contre ses parents. Ils étaient partis le matin même pour rendre visite à une de leur relation et devaient rentrer à temps pour emmener Charlie à un séminaire durant lequel il devait faire une conférence devant une assemblée d'étudiants de troisième année à Calsci, l'université de Los Angeles. Et puis ils avaient téléphoné, deux heures plus tôt, pour dire à Don qu'il y avait eu un accident sur la voie rapide et qu'en conséquence ils ne seraient pas là avant trois bonnes heures. A lui de se charger de son petit frère. Et quand il avait tenté de protester, disant qu'il avait rendez-vous avec Tracy et autre chose à faire que de s'occuper du petit génie, son père avait pris un tel ton qu'il avait compris que toute discussion était inutile. Et voilà, il se retrouvait avec le fardeau sur les bras ! Une fois encore ! Mais Charlie n'y était pour rien lui, il n'avait pas à s'en prendre à lui.

- Allez, dépêche-toi, dit-il radouci. On t'attend au séminaire et moi, si je suis en retard, je prends un carton rouge avec Tracy alors…

A ce moment-là, il aperçut l'accoutrement de son frère et ses yeux s'arrondirent.

- Attends, tu ne comptes tout de même pas y aller comme ça ?

- Comment ça, comme ça ? s'étonna le gamin.

- Enfin ! Regarde ta cravate ! Elle est dans un état !

En effet, sa cravate ressemblait plus à un vieux chiffon sale qu'à l'accessoire d'élégance qu'elle était censée être.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait avec cette cravate ? Tu l'as traînée dans la boue ou quoi ?

- Non, j'ai oublié de demander à maman de la laver après ma dernière conférence.

- Et bien mets-en une autre ! Tu ne peux pas sortir avec ce… truc autour du cou.

- Mais c'est ma cravate porte-bonheur !

- Et bien prends en une autre tout de même. Tu n'imagines pas que je vais te laisser t'exhiber en public avec ça !

Charlie était indécis. Bien sûr il s'était rendu compte que sa cravate n'était pas très présentable, mais de là à dire… Et puis un coup d'œil à son frère, suprêmement élégant avec son complet gris, sa chemise blanche immaculée et sa cravate bleue finement rayée de bordeaux, lui fit prendre conscience du négligé de sa tenue par rapport à celle de son frère aîné.

Seulement, c'était sa cravate porte-bonheur. Quoi mettre d'autre ?

- Bon, on ne va pas y passer la nuit. Tiens, mets donc celle-ci !

Don, fouillant dans les tiroirs de son frère, venait de lui jeter une cravate verte qui s'harmonisait tout à fait avec ses vêtements. Charlie obtempéra, comprenant que la patience de Don commençait à s'épuiser. A dix-sept ans, celui-ci avait horreur qu'on lui colle la garde de son jeune frère sur les bras, et encore plus si, comme c'était le cas ce soir-là, il avait un rendez-vous galant. Depuis le temps qu'il parlait de sortir avec Tracy Larson !

- Allez, dépêche-toi. Bon sang, que tu peux être empoté !

Ignorant le visage contrit de son petit frère, Don le poussa rudement devant lui. Le gamin descendit rapidement les marches et se rua dans la cuisine.

- Charlie ! C'est pas vrai ! Il faut qu'on y aille maintenant !

- Oui, juste le temps de prendre un jus de fruits !

Don poussa un soupir d'exaspération : décidément, son frère était irrécupérable. Au moment où il pénétrait à son tour dans la cuisine, il entendit Charlie pousser une exclamation de désespoir.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?

Il s'aperçut alors que Charlie regardait sa cravate d'un air piteux : celle-ci dégoulinait de jus de fruits rouge, bien épais et bien salissant ! Don eut un geste de résignation : d'accord ! Heureusement qu'il avait prévu de partir en avance !

- Ce que tu peux être maladroit ! Bon, et bien file te changer idiot !

Comme son frère restait planté au milieu de la cuisine, il se précipita vers lui, l'attrapa par le poignet et le tira vers les escaliers. En moins de cinq minutes, le gamin se retrouva nanti d'une nouvelle chemise et d'une cravate propre que son frère noua rapidement avant de l'entraîner à nouveau en bas.

- Allez, on fonce.

- Attends !

- Quoi encore ?

- Mes papiers ! Mes notes pour la conférence !

- Tu es incroyable ! Ce n'est pas encore prêt ?

- Si, sur la table du salon ! Je vais les prendre. Deux minutes ! Tiens : une et…

- NOON ! hurla Don.

En prenant un peu trop vivement son stylo plume qu'il avait laissé ouvert, Charlie venait, une nouvelle fois de tacher sa cravate, au désespoir de son aîné qui commençait à se demander s'il n'y avait pas une malédiction sur lui ce soir-là.

- Mais tu veux me rendre dingue ou quoi ? File te changer, et dépêche-toi un peu !

Le gamin restait là, bras ballants, à regarder les éclaboussures noires qui déparaient le rouge vif de la jolie cravate que son frère lui avait donnée.

- Mais…

- Mais quoi ?

- Je n'ai plus de cravate maintenant ! C'était la dernière qui était propre !

- Tu veux dire que tu n'as que trois cravates ?

- Non, j'en ai cinq, mais il y en avait déjà deux de sales.

- Tu veux dire qu'il y en a cinq sales oui ! Il faudrait que tu arrêtes de confondre cravate et bavoir frangin !

Avec un soupir d'exaspération, Don se rua dans la chambre de leurs parents et en rapporta trois cravates appartenant à Alan. Puis il saisit son frère par le coude et le propulsa dans la voiture.

- C'est bon : avec ça on devrait être parés ! En route !

Sur le chemin, du coin de l'œil, il regardait son jeune frère se débattre avec son nœud de cravate. Très vite, la première ressembla à une vieille serpillière et Don se dépêcha de s'arrêter sur le bas côté avant que son frère ne gâche aussi les deux autres qu'il avait prises.

- Arrête un peu ça ! Bon sang ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas capable de faire tes nœuds de cravate ? Bien la peine d'être un génie tiens !

Et puis il s'aperçut que les yeux de son petit frère s'emplissaient de larmes et il dit plus doucement :

- Je plaisantais Charlie. Allez, tiens, tu es beau comme un dieu avec cette cravate. Tu vas tous les scotcher !

Ils repartirent et, sans plus s'occuper de son cadet, Don se concentra sur sa conduite.

Arrivés au centre de conférence, il se gara soigneusement et les deux garçons descendirent de voiture.

- Bon, je t'accompagne jusqu'à la salle de conférence, je te confie au responsable et je file !

- Don…

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne veux pas rester avec moi ?

C'est seulement à ce moment-là que Don s'aperçut combien son petit frère était pâle et tendu.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive frangin ?

Les yeux de Charlie se remplirent de larmes.

- Je ne veux pas y aller tout seul !

- Quoi ? Ah non ! Ne me fais pas ce coup là hein ? Les parents m'ont demandé de te déposer. Ils vont arriver, ils te ramèneront. Alors tu ne joues pas les bébés, c'est clair ?

Il vit le teint de son frère passer au vert et il comprit soudain ce qui allait se produire.

- Non Charlie ! Noonn !

Trop tard ! Sous l'effet de l'angoisse, l'enfant venait de vomir le jus de fruits qu'il avait avalé avant le départ.

- Mais c'est pas vrai !

Charlie se redressait, piteux, s'essuyant la bouche avec… sa cravate !

Les yeux exorbités, Don le regardait faire en ne voulant pas croire ce qu'il voyait.

- Charlie !

Mais Charlie n'avait que faire de la belle cravate de son père qu'il venait de gâcher irrémédiablement. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que son frère avait l'intention de le laisser seul en face de plusieurs centaines de jeunes gens, qui se feraient un plaisir de se moquer de lui s'il commettait la plus petite des erreurs. Cette conférence, il n'y tenait déjà pas avant, alors là…

- Je ne veux pas y aller Don ! C'est trop dur !

- Charlie ! Ecoute, tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Tu vas faire sensation, comme toujours !

- Mais je serai tout seul ! Je ne veux pas y aller tout seul !

Et soudain Don oublia Donald Eppes, l'adolescent qui rêvait d'un rendez-vous avec Tracy Larson et qui était prêt à tout pour l'obtenir pour redevenir Donnie Eppes, le grand frère de Charlie, Charlie qui avait besoin de lui en cet instant. Devant lui il y avait son petit frère, les larmes aux yeux : une cravate souillée pendouillait lamentablement autour de son cou et son menton tremblait tandis que deux grosses larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

- Bon d'accord. Ecoute, d'abord on va aller aux toilettes pour te nettoyer un peu…

- Ensuite ?

- Quoi ensuite ?

- Tu as dit : d'abord, donc, il y a nécessairement un ensuite…

- Dis donc, pour quelqu'un qui dit avoir peur, il me semble que tu raisonnes plutôt bien toi. Allez amène-toi petit génie !

Ils pénétrèrent dans le grand hall du centre de conférences et Don repéra très vite le panonceau indiquant les toilettes. Il y entraîna son frère, l'aida à se rincer la bouche puis à se débarbouiller et lui enleva la cravate devenue inutilisable. Il grimaça : c'était l'une des cravates préférées de son père. Il allait encore en prendre pour son grade !

Il fouilla dans sa poche à la recherche de la dernière des cravates qu'il avait saisies dans la penderie paternelle.

- Allez, viens-là massacreur de cravates ! Heureusement que j'avais prévu large !

Pas assez large apparemment pensa-t-il la seconde suivante en voyant l'effet qu'avait l'accessoire sur la chemise de son frère : cela jurait effroyablement. Et même Charlie, qui pourtant n'avait rien d'un génie en matière d'habillement et d'harmonisation des couleurs, eut une grimace en se regardant dans la glace. A nouveau ses yeux s'embuèrent.

- Je ne peux pas y aller comme ça

- Et bien ne mets pas de cravate !

- Pas de cravate ?

- Figure-toi que je n'en ai plus ! C'est la sixième en moins de deux heures ! Tu veux établir un record ou quoi ?

- Mais je ne peux pas y aller sans cravate ! Ca ne fait pas sérieux ! Maman dit toujours qu'il faut une cravate !

- Arrête ton char ! De toute façon, dès que tu auras ouvert la bouche, ils oublieront complètement comment tu es fringué mon petit père ! Ils ne sont pas venus entendre une conférence sur l'élégance masculine !

Charlie ne protesta plus, mais il baissa la tête et Don put voir à nouveau que ses lèvres tremblaient. C'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter.

- D'accord, tu as gagné ! souffla-t-il.

Et il entreprit d'enlever sa propre cravate : cette cravate à laquelle il tenait tout particulièrement parce que c'était le dernier cadeau que lui avait fait leur grand-mère qui était morte six mois plus tôt.

Charlie le regardait faire, les yeux encore humides, pleins d'appréhension, mais aussi d'incompréhension.

- Bon, alors voilà : avec cette cravate-là, tu ne peux plus avoir peur, c'est clair ? Habillé comme ça, tu vas tous les laisser sur place !

- Tu me prêtes ta cravate, vraiment ? Tu me la prêtes ?

- On dirait bien oui. Je sens que je vais le regretter mais bon… Moi, de toute façon, on ne me regardera pas alors…

- Tu restes avec moi ?

Adieu Tracy Larson ! Mais la joie qu'il lisait dans les yeux de son petit frère le payait largement du petit pincement au cœur qu'il ressentait en cet instant. Il ébouriffa les cheveux bouclés du petit génie :

- Oui, je reste avec toi moustique ! Content ?

- Oh Donnie !

Et avant qu'il n'ait pu s'en défendre, Charlie se jeta dans ses bras. Contrairement à son habitude, Don ne se débattit pas contre l'étreinte, il serra gentiment son cadet contre lui et à cet instant, il se sentit bien mieux que s'il avait eu rendez-vous avec toutes les Tracy Larson du monde.

- Et tu me prêtes vraiment ta cravate ?

Le gamin n'en revenait pas.

- Non ! Finalement, je ne te la prête pas !

Puis, voyant à nouveau le visage de son frère se crisper, il éclata de rire :

- Je rigole petit génie ! Je ne te la prête pas je te la donne !

- Tu me la donnes ! Pour de vrai ?

- Pour de vrai !

- Alors, ce sera ma nouvelle cravate porte-bonheur !

- Oui, et bien avec la série qu'il te faut pour en avoir une propre au bout du compte, tu feras bien d'en avoir plus d'une de cravate porte-bonheur, crois-moi !

- Bon, on y va maintenant ?

- On y va, et tu vas tous les épater !

Main dans la main les deux frères se présentèrent au directeur du séminaire qui entraîna bien vite Charlie vers la tribune tandis que Don s'asseyait au fond du grand amphithéâtre.

Charlie monta bientôt au pupitre : il était radieux, sûr de lui et, avec un sourire, Don vit qu'il gardait la main plaquée contre sa belle cravate !

A quoi ça tenait le bonheur…

Fin du flashback

_(à suivre)_


	14. 13 La varicelle partie 1

**Chapitre 13 : La varicelle (partie 1)**

_Avril 2006 – 18 h 30 : Big Bear Montain_

- D'accord… Mais Tracy était nettement moins dangereuse qu'un orage mon pote, conclut Don en souriant encore à ce souvenir.

- Pourtant dans la voiture…

Intérieurement, Don se morigéna de son emportement d'alors. Même s'il avait été largement feint pour obliger Charlie à sortir, il avait cependant ressenti un certain agacement, dû à la peur et à la douleur, et il s'en voulait.

- Charlie… Je voulais que tu sortes de la voiture. Il fallait qu'au moins l'un de nous ait une chance de s'en tirer et il n'y avait aucun moyen que je sorte avant toi.

- Tu t'es sacrifié pour moi…

- Sacrifié ! Tout de suite les grands mots ! J'ai agi logiquement : je ne pouvais pas sortir tant que tu me bouchais le passage !

- Je te bouchais le passage ! Dis tout de suite que je suis obèse ! s'indigna le plus jeune.

- Loin de moi cette idée frérot ! Mais… Tu sais bien que je n'aurais pas pu sortir sans toi, finit-il.

Et Charlie comprit tout ce que son si pudique aîné ne disait pas. Il avait toujours été là pour lui, toujours, y compris au péril de sa propre sécurité.

Flashback

_novembre 1977 : Pasadena_

- Comment va Charlie ?

Margaret jeta un regard mi-agacé, mi attendri sur son aîné qui l'attendait derrière la porte, une fois de plus :

- Donnie… Combien de fois dois-je te dire de ne pas traîner par ici ?

- Mais je veux voir Charlie !

Margeret soupira et, refermant soigneusement la porte, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour s'y laver les mains. Ensuite, elle se retourna vers le garçonnet qui l'avait suivie jusque là et la regardait d'un air plein de reproche et de tristesse mêlés. Elle s'agenouilla pour être au niveau de l'enfant de sept ans à peine et l'entoura de son bras :

- Chéri… On t'a expliqué que ton petit frère a la varicelle, tu ne peux pas le voir.

- Pourquoi ?

Le ton de Margaret se fit plus sévère : elle pensait que Don avait compris pourquoi il était séparé de Charlie et percevait l'insistance de son fils aîné comme une sorte de caprice auquel elle n'avait pas envie de céder. Elle était fatiguée, énervée et, même si elle se le reprochait, elle manquait de patience avec Don. Il y avait maintenant une semaine que Charlie, de retour de la crèche, avait montré les premiers symptômes de la maladie. Dans un premier temps, Alan et elle avaient pensé à un gros rhume : un petit peu de fièvre, le nez qui coulait, la fatigue qui rendait leur bébé de deux ans grincheux… Jusqu'à ce que, cinq jours plus tôt, les premières vésicules fassent leur apparition. Les parents avaient alors compris que la maladie infantile venait de frapper chez eux et pris leurs dispositions en conséquence : Don, qui n'avait toujours pas été exposé au virus, avait été fermement prié de ne pas se rendre auprès de son petit frère.

Ce dernier n'était pas un malade facile : il était capricieux, exigeant, se plaignait de ses maux de tête, pleurait parce qu'on l'empêchait de se gratter, et sa mère s'épuisait à rester à ses côtés tant qu'il était éveillé, ce qui représentait la grande majorité du temps. Elle alternait les bains tièdes additionnés de farine d'avoine, pour l'empêcher de se gratter jusqu'au sang, le badigeonnage des lésions pour les désinfecter, les câlins pour obliger le bambin à penser à autre chose, l'inciter à manger et s'épuisait de lui consacrer tant de temps. Alan ne pouvait pas l'assister : le cabinet d'architecte où il travaillait était actuellement en pourparlers pour un grand chantier et il était hors de question qu'il prenne le moindre congé. Il partait à l'aube pour revenir tard dans la nuit, se contentant de prendre des nouvelles de son fils à intervalles irréguliers, persuadé que, de toute façon, son épouse ferait face au problème bien mieux que lui.

Aussi la jeune femme devait-elle tout gérer et tenter de passer un peu de temps avec son aîné qui s'inquiétait de son petit frère. Autant elle pouvait, d'habitude, s'attendrir de ce dévouement du plus grand envers le plus jeune, autant, en l'occurrence, elle commençait à s'agacer de l'insistance de Don à voir Charlie alors qu'elle avait pris le temps de lui expliquer pourquoi ce n'était pas possible. Lorsqu'elle sortait pour quelques minutes de la chambre du petit malade, elle trouvait généralement le plus âgé à l'attendre derrière la porte et devait alors répondre à toutes ses questions sur l'état de son frère.

- Donnie ! Je t'ai déjà expliqué pourquoi tu ne devais pas voir Charlie. Tu n'as pas eu la varicelle et je ne veux pas que tu l'attrapes.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ça te rendra malade !

- C'est grave ?

Margaret se mordit les lèvres. Sa lassitude l'empêchant d'être aussi patiente que d'habitude, elle répondit d'un ton un peu plus sec qu'elle l'aurait voulu :

- Ca peut l'être oui !

- Alors Charlie est très malade…

A ce moment-là elle nota la lèvre tremblante et les larmes qui mouillaient les grands yeux bruns. Son cœur chavira et elle reprit son fils contre elle, se reprochant d'oublier qu'il venait tout juste d'avoir sept ans et que ce n'était, somme toute, encore qu'un très petit garçon, même si, depuis la naissance de son frère, il lui semblait tellement grand par rapport à ce dernier.

- Non mon ange… Ton petit frère va aller bien. Ce n'est pas grave pour lui… Il va déjà beaucoup mieux. Il n'a presque plus de fièvre.

- Alors pourquoi je ne peux pas le voir ?

Cette fois-ci le sang de la mère ne fit qu'un tour : mais qu'avait-elle fait au bon dieu pour avoir deux fils aussi têtus l'un que l'autre et qui ne lâchaient jamais rien !

- Donald Alan Eppes ! Tu as vraiment décidé de poser cette question encore et encore ? Tu veux que je parle de ton attitude à ton père ?

Elle savait que ce n'était pas une façon de répondre à l'insistance de son garçon qui n'était due qu'à son affection pour son frère, mais, lorsque Charlie s'était enfin endormi, elle avait pensé pouvoir prendre une ou deux heures pour elle : un bon bain, une sieste, un thé accompagné de petits muffins rapportés la veille au soir par Alan qui était passé chez son pâtissier préféré… bref… un petit moment pour se détendre avant de retourner auprès du petit tyran domestique qu'était devenu son dernier né depuis le début de sa maladie. Et voilà qu'elle devait perdre de précieuses minutes à expliquer encore et encore les mêmes choses à l'aîné qui était loin d'être stupide et avait pourtant démontré, les jours précédents, qu'il avait parfaitement compris les notions de contagion et d'isolement. Alors non, elle n'avait pas envie de perdre du temps en parlottes inutiles.

Le gosse lui jeta un regard de reproche tout en s'éloignant d'elle :

- Non…, répondit-il en baissant la tête. C'est pas la peine… Vous avez peur que j'attrape la maladie de Charlie, c'est pour ça que je ne dois pas le voir.

- Alors puisque tu le sais, pourquoi insistes-tu tellement ?

Le gamin se contenta de hausser les épaules et de rentrer dans sa chambre dont il claqua la porte pour faire comprendre son désaccord avec sa mère. Celle-ci balança quelques instants : devait-elle aller le retrouver pour tenter de lui parler, une fois de plus, ou le laisser réfléchir un peu tout seul et prendre, comme elle en avait eu l'intention, un petit moment pour se ressourcer ?

Elle finit par opter pour la seconde possibilité. De toute façon, dans l'état d'énervement où elle se trouvait, elle risquait simplement de dire à son garçon des choses qu'elle regretterait ensuite. Soupirant de nouveau, elle se pencha sur la baignoire et fit couler l'eau, puis, tandis que le bac se remplissait, elle alla préparer un plateau sur lequel elle disposa le thé dont elle rêvait depuis le matin. Elle revint avec le tout et, après un détour par la chambre de Charlie pour voir s'il dormait encore, elle s'enferma dans la pièce, se dévêtit et se glissa dans l'eau mousseuse à température idéale, calant le plateau devant elle. Avec un soupir d'aise elle se laissa aller en arrière, jouissant de ce moment de calme, le premier depuis une semaine.

Dans sa chambre, Don s'était jeté sur son lit. Il réfléchissait à tout ce que ses parents, sa mère surtout, lui avaient expliqué sur la varicelle. Il avait fait des recherches dans les livres, avait demandé à ses copains, à la maîtresse… Il ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait justifier qu'on le tienne à l'écart de son frère : la varicelle ce n'était qu'une maladie qui donnait des boutons. Bien sûr, les boutons ce n'était pas très joli, mais ça disparaissait un jour. Il aurait bien aimé voir Charlie avec des boutons : quelle tête ça lui faisait ? Tout le monde disait qu'il était mignon comme un cœur… Peut-être qu'il était moins mignon comme ça ! Mais non, il n'avait pas le droit de penser ça ! Charlie était son petit frère… Lorsque maman était rentrée de la maternité, papa lui avait dit que c'était à lui de veiller sur le bébé, qu'il était le grand frère, qu'il devrait faire attention à lui, que, quand il serait plus grand, il pourrait lui apprendre plein de trucs : jouer au base-ball, lire, compter… ça, ça lui plairait bien d'apprendre à compter à Charlie. D'ailleurs ils avaient déjà commencé et il trouvait que son petit frère s'en sortait drôlement bien ! Il savait déjà compter jusqu'à cinquante ! Même que papa et maman ne le croyaient pas quand il leur disait ça… Ils riaient en prétextant que c'était la chance qui faisait que Charlie trouvait le bon nombre à chaque fois. Mais lui, il savait que ce n'était pas la chance. Même que déjà Charlie additionnait et soustrayait des petits nombres… mais il ne l'avait pas dit, parce que ses parents ne l'auraient pas cru. Pas grave, c'était leur secret à eux, des moments qu'ils adoraient où il devenait le professeur et Charlie un élève très amusant. Bon, par contre, pour lire ou pour jouer au base-ball, il ne semblait pas aussi doué et d'ailleurs il s'énervait vite et réclamait qu'on joue « aux nombres »… au point que parfois Don en avait marre. Mais pendant qu'ils jouaient, Charlie laissait un peu maman tranquille et Don savait qu'elle aimait bien avoir du temps pour elle.

C'est pour cela qu'il ne comprenait pas qu'elle refuse de le laisser aller tenir un peu compagnie à son petit frère : il savait bien s'en occuper, il l'avait déjà montré. Même si parfois il en avait un peu assez de l'avoir toujours sur ses talons, c'était quand même chouette la plupart du temps : Charlie faisait tout ce qu'il lui demandait et ses parents étaient toujours contents de lui quand il arrivait à calmer ses colères. Et depuis une semaine, il savait bien qu'il en avait fait : il l'avait entendu ! Et il savait qu'il aurait réussi à le faire manger aussi ce que maman, hier, se plaignait à papa d'avoir du mal à faire…

Les parents étaient bizarres parfois : si la varicelle n'était pas dangereuse pour un enfant de deux ans, alors forcément, elle ne pouvait pas l'être pour un grand de sept ans, comme lui ! Il était bien plus fort que Charlie ! Il avait regardé des photos : à deux ans il était déjà bien plus costaud que celui-ci au même âge, alors maintenant…

D'un autre côté, s'il désobéissait à l'ordre strict, il savait qu'il allait s'attirer de gros ennuis. Papa et maman n'étaient pas trop sévères, mais lorsqu'ils donnaient un ordre sur un certain ton, il savait qu'il valait mieux obéir sans discuter, sinon ils l'appelaient Donald Alan Eppes et il détestait ça ! Lui, plus tard, tout le monde l'appellerait Don, comme l'acteur qui jouait le policier dans « L'homme de fer ». Maman n'aimait pas trop qu'il regarde cette série, mais lui il l'adorait : c'était chouette de voir comment Robert Dacier attrapait les méchants. Et lui un jour il serait comme Ed Brown, son assistant : parce qu'il ne voulait pas être en fauteuil roulant, il voulait pouvoir courir après les voleurs et leur sauter dessus et se battre ! Il avait déjà le pistolet : un beau pistolet que lui avait rapporté tonton. Même que maman n'aimait pas trop qu'il joue avec… il croyait que c'était pour ça qu'on l'avait inscrit au base-ball. Il aimait bien aussi le base-ball. En fait, un jour il serait policier et joueur de base-ball ! C'est ça qui serait chouette ! Et Charlie était d'accord : il lui avait dit son secret et le petit frère avait rigolé en répétant :

- Licier béball…

Alors il lui avait promis qu'il le prendrait comme assistant : il serait son Ed Brown à lui… Ca c'est sûr ! Ils feraient une équipe du tonnerre tout les deux ! Mais si Charlie était son assistant, il devait s'occuper de lui, c'était normal. Robert Dacier s'était occupé de Ed quand il était tombé par la fenêtre ! Parce que sans lui, peut-être que Ed aussi aurait été en fauteuil roulant… Et peut-être que s'il ne s'occupait pas de Charlie, Charlie n'allait pas aller mieux…

A ce moment-là, il lui sembla entendre un appel. Il se raidit, prêtant l'oreille. C'était bien ça : Charlie appelait… Il hésita un instant : devait-il appeler maman pour lui dire que Charlie était réveillé ? Il savait qu'elle prenait un bain et qu'elle en avait envie depuis longtemps, ça aussi il l'avait entendu le dire à papa hier, quand ils se disputaient parce qu'elle lui reprochait de la laisser toute seule avec les enfants à gérer et qu'il répondait qu'il était désolé mais qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement et qu'il avait eu l'impression qu'elle pleurait presque quand elle avait dit qu'elle rêvait d'un bon bain et d'un bon thé et d'un peu de temps pour elle et qu'elle n'en pouvait plus et que… Puis ils n'avaient plus parlé et, en regardant par-dessus la balustrade de l'escalier, il avait vu papa qui la prenait dans ses bras et qui l'embrassait et il avait souri : il aimait bien quand ses parents s'embrassaient, il détestait quand ils se disputaient. Il avait regardé encore, voyant la main de papa se glisser sous le peignoir de maman et elle s'était accroché un peu plus à son cou, puis elle avait murmuré quelque chose et il l'avait prise dans ses bras pour monter l'escalier : alors il s'était sauvé dans sa chambre parce que si ils le trouvaient là au milieu de la nuit il allait se faire gronder !

Donc, maman était dans le bain. Et si elle ne pouvait pas le prendre assez longtemps, ce soir ils allaient encore se chamailler avec papa… Et puis il était bien assez grand pour s'occuper cinq minutes de Charlie. Ce n'était pas en cinq minutes qu'il risquait d'attraper la varicelle d'abord !

Sa décision prise, le gamin ne fit ni une ni deux et se dirigea vers la chambre où l'appel venait de retentir une fois de plus :

- Maman !

Il ouvrit la porte :

- Chut Charlie… Maman prend son bain… Laisse-là un peu…

- Donnie ?

Il ne pouvait pas s'y méprendre : il y avait une joie intense dans la voix de son petit frère et son cœur se gonfla instantanément de fierté.

- Ben oui banane ! Qui tu crois que ça pourrait être ?

- Je suis pas banane ! rétorqua le gamin boudeur…

- Non… Tu es un asticot… Un horrible asticot…, rigola Don, selon le code de leur dernier jeu, en se précipitant vers son petit frère pour le chatouiller.

Le gamin éclata de rire, se tortillant sous les chatouilles avant d'implorer :

- Aête ! Aête ! Ca gatte !

L'aîné cessa aussitôt de le tourmenter pour le regarder de plus près :

- Ben bon vieux, t'es pas jojo…, fit-il remarquer en voyant le visage envahit de pustules de son frère.

Aussitôt les lèvres de celui-ci se mirent à trembler :

- Je veux pas ête pas jojo, pleurnicha-t-il.

Don sentit le danger : à tous les coups il allait se mettre à brailler, sa mère allait rappliquer et il serait puni pour être entré dans la chambre alors qu'il ne l'avait fait que pour qu'elle ait un peu plus de temps pour elle il ne fallait pas chercher avec les adultes : ils étaient étranges.

- Hé mon pote ! Si tu cries maman va me jeter dehors, et je ne pourrai plus venir te voir.

La menace fit son effet et le gamin ravala aussitôt le cri qui s'apprêtait à fuser avant de répéter tout bas :

- Je veux pas ête pas jojo…

- Mais c'est pas grave… Ca va passer, l'encouragea alors son frère. Et puis c'est rigolo comme ça, c'est vrai… On dirait un vrai dur de dur ! Comme dans L'homme de fer !

Aussitôt le bambin se redressa, l'œil fier ! L'homme de fer, il en avait vu quelques extraits en cachette parce que maman pensait qu'il était trop petit pour le regarder, mais Donnie lui racontait les histoires et de pouvoir être comparé à un personnage de la série qui passionnait tant son grand frère, c'était flatteur. Cependant il ne tarda pas à faire de nouveau la moue en se plaignant :

- Ca gatte !

- Ben oui, c'est normal. Ca va passer aussi. Faut juste ne pas y penser.

- Et comment on fait pou pas penser ?

A ce moment là, le gamin de sept ans ne pouvait pas savoir que parfois, au cours des années à venir, il se poserait encore et encore cette question : comment empêcher son petit frère de penser ?

- Ben… Tu veux qu'on joue aux nombres ?

La réaction enthousiaste du petit lui fit comprendre qu'il était sur la bonne voie. C'est sûr que depuis une semaine ça devait lui manquer à Charlie ! Alors les deux frères se perdirent dans l'une de leur partie et bientôt des rires retentirent dans la chambre, rires que Don, l'oreille aux aguets, essayaient de rendre moins sonores, ne réussissant, à cause de ses mimiques, qu'à les faire redoubler. A la décharge du plus jeune, il s'efforçait de manière louable d'étouffer ses manifestations de joie, ce qui le conduisait à s'étouffer à demi… Mais il était si heureux d'avoir enfin son grand frère près de lui ! Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'il l'attendait. Il le réclamait sans arrêt mais maman lui avait dit que Don ne pouvait pas venir. Et soudain, le souvenir de ce qu'il avait pensé l'attrista. Don s'aperçut aussitôt de son changement d'humeur :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Charlie ?

- Tu m'aimes plus ?

Il le regarda, éberlué :

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Pourquoi je t'aimerais plus ?

- T'es pas venu… Je voulais voi toi… Tu venais pas…

Don soupira : c'était un peu ce qu'il craignait. Lui il était grand, il avait bien compris les histoires de conta… consta… consti… bref, qu'il pouvait attraper la maladie de Charlie… Mais Charlie était trop petit pour comprendre. Il s'adossa aux oreillers et prit le petit dans ses bras :

- Bien sûr que je t'aime affreux crapaud ! Mais je ne pouvais pas venir.

- Pou'quoi ?

- Pour ne pas attraper ta maladie.

- Pou'quoi ?

- Ben… Parce que papa et maman ne voulaient pas.

- Pouq'uoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pou'quoi ils voulaient pas ?

- Beuh… Ben… Parce qu'ils ont déjà assez de travail avec toi. Alors ils n'ont pas le temps de s'occuper de moi.

- Oh…

Le gamin sembla plonger dans ses pensées et, comme cela lui arrivait parfois, Don se demanda ce qui se passait dans la petite tête bouclée. Puis les yeux bruns du petit se focalisèrent sur lui :

- Tu vas êt'e malade aussi ?

- Non… Je suis costaud moi, fanfaronna-t-il. Je suis pas une demi-portion !

- Je suis pas une demi-potion non plus ! protesta le petit.

A ce moment-là, Don avisa le bol de bouillie abandonné intact sur la table de nuit :

- Tu n'as pas mangé ?

- J'ai pas faim !

- Tu as toujours faim !

- J'ai pas faim de ça ! insista le petit.

- Mais si tu ne manges pas, tu vas rester malade longtemps, longtemps…

- C'est quoi longtemps ?

- Encore plus longtemps que tu as déjà été. Et je ne pourrai pas venir te voir tant que tu seras malade.

- Mais tu es venu…

- Oui, mais je ne vais pas rester…

- Pou'quoi ?

- Parce que si maman me voit je vais me faire gronder.

- Pouq'uoi ?

Parfois il se demandait comment faisaient ses parents pour être toujours aussi patients avec les « pourquoi » incessant du bébé de la famille. D'un autre côté, s'il ne répondait pas, il allait déclencher des larmes et ça il ne le voulait pas.

- Charlie… Je t'ai expliqué : ils ont peur que je sois malade aussi.

- Pou'quoi ?

- A cause de la conta.. la conti… euh… à cause des microbes.

- C'est quoi un cobe ?

- C'est une petite bête que tu as dans toi et qui te rend malade.

- Je veux pas avoi' de bête en moi ! protesta Charlie affolé.

- Alors il faut manger pour les chasser ! lança Don, saisit d'une idée lumineuse.

Le gamin jeta un regard mi-figue mi-raisin au bol abandonné : Don pouvait lire le combat qui l'animait.

- C'est f'oid…, finit-il par dire, ne voulant pas avoir l'air de céder trop vite.

- Si je te le réchauffe, tu le mangeras ?

- Mais tu me donnes, imposa l'apprenti maître chanteur.

Don hésita : sa mère n'allait pas rester dans la salle de bain des heures et si elle le trouvait là, ça aller drôlement chauffer pour son matricule. D'un autre côté, s'il réussissait à faire manger Charlie, ça serait des points en sa faveur… Et puis son petit frère avait besoin de se nourrir : déjà qu'il n'était pas joli-joli avec ces boutons partout, alors si en plus il devenait tout maigre ce ne serait plus son Charlie à lui… Sa décision prise, Don se leva et saisit le bol :

- D'accord, je vais réchauffer ton bol, mais après tu manges promis ?

- P'omis…

_(à suivre)_


	15. 14 La varicelle partie 2

Un merci tout particulier à AmbreOnyx pour ses petits messages toujours plaisants à lire

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : La varicelle (partie 2)**

Priant pour que sa mère se prélasse encore un peu plus longtemps, l'aîné se rendit à la cuisine, sachant qu'il allait enfreindre une règle supplémentaire : ne pas allumer le gaz seul. Mais il savait très bien comment faire : on lui avait montré plus d'un an auparavant. Il cuisinait régulièrement avec maman ou papa et il connaissait les règles de sécurité : tourner le bouton, appuyer sur l'allume-gaz, et surtout, surtout, ne pas oublier de tourner le bouton pour éteindre la flamme lorsque c'était cuit. Il grimpa sur une chaise pour attraper une casserole, y versa le contenu du bol et le fit réchauffer quelques minutes : pas trop, si c'était trop chaud Charlie n'en voudrait pas. Il eut une grimace en regardant la consistance des flocons d'avoine figés. Bien sûr que Charlie n'en voulait pas : il pouvait sans doute améliorer ça. Il attrapa le chocolat en poudre et en versa une dose généreuse qu'il additionna de sirop d'érable. Il porta la cuillère à ses lèvres pour goûter, satisfait de la saveur sucrée qu'il avait obtenue et qui, sans nul doute, plairait au petit malade. Lorsqu'il eut l'impression que la mixture était à bonne température il éteignit soigneusement la gazinière, vérifiant deux fois qu'il avait bien mis le bouton sur la bonne position, reversa la préparation dans le bol avant de mettre la casserole à tremper comme il avait si souvent vu sa mère faire, emplit un grand verre de lait froid puis, se ravisant, en emplit un second pour lui, saisit quelques biscuits et remonta précautionneusement le plateau ainsi constitué.

Les yeux de Charlie se mirent à briller en le voyant revenir, le récompensant du mal qu'il s'était donné.

- Humm… Ca sent bon, déclara le petit, faisant se gonfler d'orgueil le cœur de son grand frère.

- Y'a intérêt ! Et tu manges tout !

Avec un grand sourire, le petit attaqua le bol qu'il avait rejeté quelques heures auparavant, rendant sa mère à moitié folle de son obstination. Il s'aperçut alors qu'il avait grand faim et ne se fit pas prier pour finir la totalité de la bouillie tandis que son frère l'encourageait en grignotant ses biscuits. Puis les deux frères burent leur verre de lait et Charlie poussa un soupir de contentement avant de se pelotonner dans les bras de son grand frère :

- Aaah ! C'était bon…, déclara-t-il.

Don jeta un regard nerveux au réveil :

- Je vais devoir y aller Charlie… Si maman arrive…

- Non… Pas enco'… S'te plaît…

Il n'avait jamais su résister quand son frère lui faisait ces yeux là…

- D'accord, encore cinq minutes…

Le sourire que lui adressa le petit le récompensa de son audace. Il resserra son étreinte autour de lui avant de dire :

- Mais tu te mets au lit…

- D'acco'd… Et tu 'acontes histoi'…

- Quelle histoire ?

- Quand tu se'as icier-base-ball et je se'ai ton ass… ass…

- Assistant.

- Vi… assitant.

Don s'allongea contre son frère et commença à lui raconter, mélangeant allègrement les épisodes de sa série favorite. Il se sentait bien, le petit corps lové contre lui, en toute confiance, à ce moment-là il avait oublié ce qui se passerait si sa mère le découvrait là.

Margaret finit de se sécher les cheveux en jetant un regard nerveux à la pendule : deux heures ! Il y avait deux heures qu'elle se prélassait dans l'eau. A vrai dire, elle avait même fini par s'y assoupir et c'est la température du liquide qui l'avait tirée de son sommeil. Elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir eu autant de temps sans que Charlie ne la rappelle. D'un autre côté, le bambin avait si peu dormi depuis le début de sa maladie qu'il était normal qu'à un moment où un autre il sombre à son tour dans un sommeil profond. Si seulement ça pouvait durer encore quelques heures, pria-t-elle sans se faire trop d'illusions.

Elle passa dans sa chambre récupérer des vêtements propres puis s'arrêta devant la chambre de Charlie, posant l'oreille sur la porte pour tenter de percevoir des bruits sans pour autant ouvrir : si le petit tyran dormait encore, inutile de le réveiller. Elle vérifia sa montre : d'ici une petite heure elle devrait lui redonner un bain, s'il pouvait continuer à dormir jusque là, elle allait en profiter pour mettre à jour certaines choses en suspens, à commencer par son aîné qu'elle avait trop délaissé depuis trop de jours. Maintenant que sa nervosité s'était écoulée avec l'eau du bain, elle s'en voulait de l'avoir ainsi rabroué plus tôt : après tout il ne faisait que s'inquiéter de son petit frère. Cela ne valait-il pas mieux qu'un gamin qui soit serait totalement indifférent à ce qui pourrait arriver à son cadet, soit se montrerait jaloux de l'attention que sa mère lui portait et réclamerait sa juste part des soins qu'elle était censée partager équitablement entre ses deux enfants ? Le pauvre Donnie devait se sentir bien négligé avec son père trop occupé et sa mère accaparée par le petit malade… Et puisque ce dernier semblait enfin disposé à lui laisser un peu de liberté, autant en profiter pour prendre le temps de vraiment discuter avec son plus grand, lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne l'aimait pas moins, le remercier de sa patience et de sa gentillesse, le rassurer quant à l'état de son petit frère chéri… bref, avoir un vrai moment comme il lui semblait qu'ils en avaient de moins en moins depuis la naissance de Charlie et s'ils lui manquaient à elle, ils devaient manquer encore plus à son petit garçon.

N'entendant toujours aucun bruit dans la chambre du plus jeune, elle se dirigea vers celle de son aîné :

- Donnie ?

Elle pâlit un peu en ne voyant pas le gamin dans sa chambre puis se rasséréna en se disant qu'il devait jouer dans le jardin, remâchant peut-être sa rancœur, ou bien être descendu faire une razzia dans la boîte de biscuits dont il raffolait. Elle sourit et descendit à la recherche du petit garçon : il grandissait si vite ! Où était donc le bébé qu'elle avait rapporté un jour enveloppé dans une couverture bleue, à la fois grisée et épouvantée de la nouvelle vie qui s'ouvrait devant elle, devant eux ? Il leur avait donné tellement de joie et quelques jolies peurs aussi à vouloir toujours comprendre le comment et le pourquoi… Elle s'attendrit en se souvenant de ses premiers pas, de ses premiers mots : il n'avait jamais eu peur de rien, s'élançant à la conquête de nouveaux horizons avec intrépidité. Lorsqu'il tombait, il tentait toujours de retenir ses larmes, il se relevait et repartait de plus belle, un petit air têtu peint sur son visage du genre qui disait qu'il ne s'avouerait jamais vaincu ! Ce serait sans doute un atout de taille dans l'existence, mais pour des parents c'était aussi source de difficultés, si elle devait en juger par l'affaire du pistolet que son frère lui avait offert alors que le bambin avait environ quatre ans. Il avait alors refusé de le lâcher, de jour comme de nuit et pour des parents ayant milité pour la paix, cet engouement pour les armes à feu ne laissait pas d'être inquiétant. Ils avaient tout tenté pour le détourner de son jouet favori, mais le gosse avait décrété qu'il était un policier devant absolument arrêter tous les méchants et il leur avait été impossible de couper court à ce jeu. Jusqu'au moment où ils l'avaient inscrit au base-ball, dix-huit mois auparavant. Don s'y montrait brillant, déjà meilleur que des gosses ayant deux ans de plus que lui, et les entraînements l'occupaient assez pour qu'il délaisse son pistolet. Mais il y revenait régulièrement cependant, et entraînait désormais son petit frère béat d'admiration dans des traques où il finissait toujours par triompher.

Avant de se diriger vers le jardin, Margaret fit un détour par la cuisine. Ses sourcils se froncèrent en voyant la casserole dans l'évier : Don n'avait tout de même pas osé cuisiner sans surveillance ! Bien sûr cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'elle et Alan lui avaient montré comment faire mais pour autant ils lui avaient expressément interdit d'utiliser la gazinière sans eux. Une fois de plus elle avait sous les yeux la preuve de l'indépendance extrême de son fils aîné : une partie d'elle voulait s'en réjouir, l'autre se désespérait de le voir grandir si vite ! Mais quoi qu'il en soit, il faudrait lui faire remarquer qu'il avait enfreint les ordres et méritait une punition. D'un autre côté, il devait se sentir vraiment délaissé et, le connaissant, s'il avait sans doute simplement voulu lui laisser le temps dont elle avait besoin. Ca aussi c'était Don : faire passer les besoins des autres avant les siens. Quoi qu'il devienne plus tard, elle n'avait aucun doute qu'il ferait de son mieux pour aider ses concitoyens autant qu'il le pourrait. Mais pas à n'importe quel prix, corrigea-t-elle in petto, sortant dans le jardin afin d'avoir une conversation avec son fils et mettre certaines choses au point avec lui.

Mais son sourire se mua bientôt en une grimace inquiète en ne voyant aucun signe de l'enfant : elle fit rapidement le tour de la maison, passant auprès du bassin de koïs où il aimait se réfugier, repassa devant où il lançait souvent des balles, puis vérifia l'aire de jeu devant le garage où Alan avait installé un panier de basket quelques semaines auparavant, sa mine se décomposant au fur et à mesure qu'elle ne voyait nulle trace de son garçon.

Elle l'appela, se demandant s'il n'était pas parti joué un peu plus loin, malgré la défense qui lui avait souvent été faite de quitter le jardin. Mais elle était bien placée pour savoir que Don n'était pas l'enfant le plus docile qui soit, la casserole dans l'évier était bien la preuve que ce jour-là il n'était pas vraiment décidé à suivre les règles. Etait-ce une façon de l'obliger à s'occuper de lui ? Et bien si c'était le cas il avait réussi, parce qu'elle allait s'en occuper de ce pas !

- Donnie !

L'appel résonna dans le grand séjour lorsqu'elle entra de nouveau dans la maison et rien ne répondit. Elle se dirigea vers le garage, soupirant à la vue des cartes et maquettes qu'Alan y avaient entassées lorsqu'elle lui avait fait remarquer qu'elle en avait assez de voir leur salle à manger transformée en annexe de son bureau ! Bon, la destination première du garage n'était sans doute pas non plus celle-ci, mais au moins c'était moins gênant que dans la salle à manger et, étant donné la température à Los Angeles, la voiture n'avait pas forcément besoin d'être abritée. Décidément, aucun des trois « hommes » de la maison ne semblait décidé à lui faciliter la tâche ! Mais il y en avait au moins deux qu'elle avait la possibilité de mettre au pas !

- Donnie !

Nulle trace du gamin en bas : elle monta les escaliers rapidement, fit un crochet par la chambre en se disant que, peut-être, il y était revenu entre temps, puis passa voir s'il ne s'était pas réfugié dans le solarium.

- Donald Alan Eppes ! Tu as intérêt à te montrer rapidement ! Je n'ai ni le temps ni l'envie de jouer à cache-cache !

Aucune réponse ne lui parvenant, l'inquiétude commença à remplacer le début de colère : et si le gamin était parti, déterminé à fuir un foyer où on ne s'occupait pas de lui ? Mais non, répondait-elle pour se rassurer : est-ce qu'à sept ans on peut vouloir quitter sa maison, ses parents, son petit frère ? Et, au moment où cette pensée la traversait, elle comprit qu'il y avait une pièce qu'elle n'avait pas vérifiée, et où, selon toute probabilité, elle risquait de retrouver le petit rebelle.

Déterminée à le tancer d'importance, elle ouvrit la porte, prête à l'interpeler vertement et s'arrêta court en voyant le charmant tableau que formaient ses deux enfants, blottis l'un contre l'autre, profondément endormis. Sa colère fondit comme neige au soleil à cette vue et elle s'approcha doucement du lit. Elle aperçut le bol vide et son sourire s'agrandit : décidément Don avait le chic pour réussir à obtenir de son petit frère ce que ni Alan ni elle ne parvenaient à lui imposer !

Soudain elle vit les yeux de son aîné papilloter et se fixer sur elle : un bref éclair de frayeur traversa les prunelles sombres tandis que le gamin se relevait brusquement, arrachant une protestation au plus petit :

- Maman… Euh… C'est… Charlie appelait et…

- Et tu es venu, bien sûr. Je croyais t'avoir dit de te tenir à l'écart jeune homme !

Elle ne parvint pas à donner à sa voix toute la sévérité qu'elle voulait et son fils ne s'y trompa pas : un demi-sourire qu'il voulait contrit éclaira son joli visage tandis qu'il lui coulait un regard par en dessous, histoire de jauger si sa mère était vraiment fâchée ou non :

- Tu étais dans ton bain…

- Je pouvais en sortir…

- Mais… il allait pleurer.

- Maman…

La voix ensommeillée du plus jeune retentit à son tour. Il se dressa, regardant alternativement sa mère et son frère dont il prit la main, comme pour le protéger de l'ire maternel :

- Donnie m'a donné à manger, plaida-t-il.

- Oui… j'ai vu ça… Mais Donnie ne devait pas rentrer dans ta chambre.

- Pou'quoi.. Moi je voulais…

- Et s'il tombe malade ? demanda-t-elle, décidément incapable de se montrer en colère devant l'image de la fraternité que lui présentaient ses deux enfants.

- Donnie pas malade…

- Je ne serai pas malade !

Les deux affirmations fusèrent en même temps finissant de lui arracher un sourire : décidément elle n'aurait pas le dernier mot.

- Et bien je l'espère pour toi jeune homme. En attendant tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller prendre une douche et si jamais je te retrouve dans la chambre de Charlie ça ira très mal…

- Mais…

- Veux Donnie !

Le début d'objection de l'un se perdit dans le cri de désarroi de l'autre qui se mit illico à pleurer, fendant le cœur de son frère et de sa mère qui s'assit à côté de lui sur le lit et le prit dans ses bras :

- Poussin… tu ne veux pas que Donnie soit malade n'est-ce pas ?

- Non…

- Alors il ne peut pas rester avec toi.

- Mais je veux.

- Je sais que tu veux, et lui aussi il aimerait bien. Mais il faut attendre encore quelques jours et tu pourras jouer de nouveau avec lui.

- Combien de jou's ?

Elle aurait dû se douter de la question ! Elle se mordit nerveusement la lèvre pressentant le drame et de toute façon peut sûre que, quel que soit le nombre de jours qu'elle annoncerait, le gamin de deux ans serait capable de prendre conscience du temps qui s'écoulerait.

- Tu es malade depuis une semaine : d'ici trois ou quatre jours tu devrais être guéri.

- T'ois jou's ?

- Ou quatre…

- Nan ! Veux pas ! Veux Donnie maintenant !

Elle reconnut le regard qui annonçait que le bambin n'en démordrait pas et se prépara à la lutte. A ce moment-là Don intervint :

- Hé mon pote… Dans trois jours il y a l'homme de fer à la télé ! Si tu es guéri on pourra le regarder ensemble !

Aussitôt les pensées de Charlie furent détournées de sa contrariété :

- Ensemble ?

- Oui… mais juste si tu es guéri. Et si tu cries et que tu pleures tu auras mal à la tête et tu ne pourras pas venir…

- Je pleu'e pas…

- Génial… Et puis trois jours ça passe vite, hein maman ?…

- Oui… Ton frère a raison, se contenta d'obtempérer la mère, se demandant depuis quand les gamins de sept ans étaient tellement plus malins que leurs parents.

Charlie hocha la tête, pas tout à fait convaincu, mais comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas gain de cause sur ce coup-là. Margaret fit signe à Don de sortir de la pièce ce qu'il fit après avoir embrassé son petit frère en lui recommandant de ne pas pleurer, de ne pas se gratter, de bien manger et d'être gentil avec maman… qui une nouvelle fois s'interrogea sur l'inversion des rôles au sein de leur famille.

Durant les deux jours qui suivirent, elle s'inquiéta de l'état de Don, lui demandant s'il se sentait bien, tâtant son front à la recherche d'un accès de fièvre. Le gamin en riait, lui répétant qu'il allait très bien, fort heureux de s'être tiré à si bon compte de sa désobéissance et rassuré sur l'état de santé de son cadet qui allait en s'améliorant de jour en jour.

Vint enfin celui où le petit fou de joie se rua hors de sa « prison » pour rejoindre son aîné contre lequel il se blottit sur le canapé pour regarder, comme promis, son premier épisode intégral de la série dont il ne comprenait pas grand-chose mais qui était forcément géniale puisqu'elle enthousiasmait son idole. Margaret regardait ses garçons en souriant, heureuse que tout rentre enfin dans l'ordre. Le cabinet d'Alan avait décroché le contrat et son mari s'était vu octroyer une semaine de congé pour contrebalancer les heures supplémentaires effectuées durant le mois précédent. La famille se réjouissait de pouvoir profiter, pour la première fois depuis ce qui semblait une éternité, d'un week-end sans obligations professionnelles, ou un gamin grognon cloué au fond de son lit. Ils avaient prévu d'aller au parc d'attraction : Charlie était guéri, même s'il restait encore des croûtes sur son visage et son torse qui amenaient ses parents et Don, qui obtenait de lui bien plus de résultats qu'eux à ce sujet, à veiller à ce qu'il ne se gratte pas même si désormais il n'avait plus de démangeaisons.

Cependant le répit fut de courte durée : dès le samedi, Margaret remarqua que Don manquait singulièrement d'entrain. Charlie, en pleine forme, sautait partout et harcelait son grand frère qui semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à suivre son rythme. Elle s'inquiéta de sa pâleur et de sa lassitude manifeste. En tout autre occasion elle aurait mis ces symptômes sur le compte de son trop plein de vitalité qui le conduisait parfois à outrepasser ses forces ou tout simplement à un petit passage à vide tout à fait normal chez un enfant de cet âge. Mais étant donné les circonstances, elle pressentit très vite que, comme elle l'avait redouté, son fils avait été contaminé par Charlie. Elle croisa le regard d'Alan qui levait les yeux au ciel et les parents échangèrent un sourire résigné : apparemment ils allaient devoir maintenant s'occuper de l'aîné et ils anticipaient déjà les difficultés qu'ils rencontreraient à le confiner dans sa chambre, sans compter celle de devoir empêcher Charlie d'aller voir son frère… quoique de ce côté-là, il n'y aurait pas de souci puisque le gamin avait eu la varicelle, donc il ne risquait plus rien, pensèrent-ils simultanément sans pouvoir se dissimuler le soulagement à cette nouvelle : un problème de moins. Il fallait aussi espérer que Don serait un malade moins difficile que Charlie : l'enfant avait rarement été souffrant jusqu'à présent et le plus souvent juste quelques jours, ce qui ne leur avait pas vraiment permis de savoir quel genre de patient il serait. Mais à sept ans, ils pouvaient envisager qu'il soit tout de même plus facile à manier que Charlie.

Malgré les protestations de son fils, Margaret lui enjoignit d'aller se reposer, lui certifiant que, s'il se sentait mieux à son réveil, ils s'en tiendraient à leurs projets d'origine. De toute façon, argumenta-t-elle, Charlie devait faire la sieste donc qu'il en profite pour s'allonger aussi et pas de discussion ! acheva-t-elle coupant court aux protestations de l'aîné qui trouvait qu'il avait largement passé l'âge de la sieste.

- Tu crois que ça va aller ? questionna Alan quand elle redescendit après avoir bordé deux garçons aussi rebelles l'un que l'autre à son initiative.

- J'espère… C'est peut-être juste un coup de fatigue, rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton rien moins que convaincu.

- Hummm…

Deux heures plus tard ils entendirent des pas dans l'escalier et virent apparaître Charlie, parfaitement réveillé qui leur adressa un grand sourire avant de demander :

- Où est Donnie ?

- Il dort encore, répondit Margaret.

- Vais le voi'…

- Non non ! Donnie est fatigué, laisse-le dormir.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais monsieur ! intervint Alan en saisissant le gamin et en l'envoyant en l'air, déclenchant un rire ravi du gosse qui oublia aussitôt sa demande.

Margaret profita de ce que son époux s'occupât du plus jeune pour monter prendre des nouvelles de l'aîné. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre, celui-ci s'éveilla. Il lui parut encore plus pâle qu'avant et elle s'assit sur le lit pour tâter son front, inquiète de la sueur qui avait imprégné ses cheveux.

- Tu vas bien mon ange ? questionna-t-elle, se mordant la lèvre à la chaleur qui irradia sous sa paume.

- J'ai un peu mal à la tête, geignit le gamin avant de se mettre à tousser de manière irrépressible.

- Attends… Je vais t'apporter quelque chose…

Quelques minutes plus tard, ayant avalé un comprimé fébrifuge, rafraîchi et muni d'un pyjama sec, Don se rendormait, sans plus protester sur la nécessité de rester au lit et ne semblant plus se souvenir de l'après-midi dont il se faisait une joie.

- Comment va-t-il ? questionna Alan dès qu'elle posa le pied sur la dernière marche.

- Il a 39 de fièvre et il tousse beaucoup, répliqua-t-elle sans pouvoir masquer son inquiétude.

- Il tousse ? Ce n'est pas la varicelle alors…

- Je ne sais pas. Ce serait quand même une drôle de coïncidence qu'il soit malade si peu de temps après avoir été exposé.

- Mais Charlie n'a pas toussé.

- Je sais. Je crois pourtant que c'est l'un des symptômes : le médecin m'avait demandé s'il toussait quand je l'ai appelé.

- Bon… On fait quoi ?

- On attend : je lui ai donné un antipyrétique, on verra comment il se sent tout à l'heure.

- Donnie est malade ?

La voix du plus jeune les interrompit : ils n'avaient pas pris garde à leurs paroles, le pensant plongé dans son jeu de cubes.

- Un peu, répondit Alan en se tournant vers lui.

- Je peux le voi' ?

- Non poussin, il se repose. Tu veux lire une histoire ? enchaîna Margaret pour le détourner le plus vite possible de sa demande.

- Non… veux voi' Donnie.

Qui avait dit que le coup de l'histoire marchait systématiquement ?

- Tu le verras plus tard, intervint Alan à son tour. Et tu pourras lui raconter l'histoire, ça lui fera plaisir.

Le visage du bambin s'illumina alors et Margaret adressa un hochement de tête admiratif à son mari qui venait de désamorcer la crise qui s'attendait. Ils jouèrent avec Charlie durant les deux heures suivantes, puis, tandis que Margaret s'attaquait au dîner, Alan décida d'aller voir comment se portait Don.

Il redescendit très vite, inquiet : l'enfant semblait avoir encore beaucoup de fièvre. Margaret monta à son tour et s'aperçut qu'en effet la température, déjà élevée, avait encore grimpée et avoisinait désormais les 40° C. Le médecin appelé tranquillisa les parents :

- Si c'est la varicelle, il arrive que la fièvre soit un peu forte. Ca disparaîtra dès que les premiers boutons apparaîtront.

Les vésicules commencèrent en effet à apparaître au cours des vingt-quatre heures qui suivirent mais, contrairement à ce qu'espéraient les parents, l'état de Don ne s'améliora pas : il toussait de plus en plus fort, ses maux de tête étaient intenses et sa fièvre ne baissait pas. Le médecin revint et sa mine tendue n'apaisa pas l'anxiété d'Alan et Margaret. Il leur expliqua alors que, dans un cas sur plusieurs milliers, la bénigne varicelle dégénère en encéphalite, cérébellite voire en pneumonie, et qu'il était plus prudent de faire hospitaliser Don.

Les deux semaines suivantes furent épouvantable tandis que les parents désarmés voyait leur petit garçon lutter pour sa survie, branché à des machines qui l'aidaient à respirer, mesuraient ses constantes vitales. Margaret ne quittait pas le chevet de son fils tandis qu'Alan s'occupait du plus jeune désemparé par l'absence de sa mère et de son frère et d'autant plus difficile à gérer : les crises d'angoisses et les terreurs nocturnes se succédaient, ajoutant à la fatigue et au désarroi du père.

Finalement les choses prirent un tournant pour le meilleur et ils purent ramener chez eux un Don bien affaibli, bien fatigué mais bien vivant et sans aucune séquelle. Et durant les jours qui suivirent, ils s'amusèrent de voir Charlie aux petits soins pour son grand frère. On lui avait expliqué que celui-ci était malade, qu'il devait se reposer, qu'il ne fallait pas faire trop de bruit et être très gentil et le gamin se tenait strictement à ces instructions. Plus d'une fois Margaret les retrouva blottis l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé profondément endormis. Bien souvent Alan, cherchant son cadet, le retrouvait dans le lit de l'aîné qu'il était allé rejoindre dès que ses parents avaient eu le dos tourné.

Et puis tout rentra dans l'ordre et Don put retourner à l'école et retrouver son équipe de base-ball, mais quelque chose avait changé : Charlie, du haut de ses deux ans, semblait avoir soudain réalisé que son grand frère aussi pouvait avoir parfois besoin de lui et ce sentiment devait rester profondément ancré en lui. Plus tard, se souvenant, vaguement, de cet épisode, le mathématicien prit aussi conscience que ça avait sans doute été la première fois où Don s'était exposé pour lui, et par la suite, il y en avait eu bien d'autres.

Fin du flashback

_(à suivre)_


	16. 15 L'orage

Merci à AmbreOnyx, Conny et Praemonitus de leurs encouragements. Quelques soucis de connexion ont retardé cette suite... j'espère que vous l'aimerez.

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : L'orage**

_Avril 2006 – 20 h 40 : Big BearMontain_

- A quoi tu penses Charlie ?

La voix de Don le ramena de nouveau à la situation présente.

- A toi… Tu as toujours été là pour moi.

- C'est mon rôle ! Je suis ton grand frère…

La fin de la phrase se perdit dans un gémissement et Charlie s'affola :

- Tu as mal ? Oh mon Dieu Donnie… mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

- Rien… Ca va aller…

Il lui sembla que la voix était plus faible :

- Donnie… Tu restes avec moi n'est-ce pas ?

- Où veux-tu que j'aille banane ?

Il gémit de nouveau et Charlie en eut le cœur brisé. Il aurait voulu le soulager, et il était impuissant. Et puis soudain il eut une idée. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose, mais au moins il pouvait essayer de rendre la position de son frère un peu moins inconfortable :

- Attends, dit-il.

Précautionneusement, à la fois pour ne pas faire souffrir son aîné, mais aussi pour ménager sa jambe douloureuse, il se glissa entre le rocher et son frère et lui releva le torse, l'appuyant contre lui, se rassurant de sentir son cœur battre contre son torse tandis qu'il s'adossait au mur de pierre dont il s'aperçut très vite qu'il leur fournissait un abri naturel bienvenu. L'agent laissa aller sa tête sur l'épaule de son cadet et poussa un soupir de soulagement :

- Tu es mieux ? s'enquit Charlie.

- Ben… Tu n'es pas aussi confortable que Robin, mais… tu feras l'affaire pour quelque temps, plaisanta Don.

- Il faut toujours que tu fasses le clown, même dans les situations désespérées, reprocha doucement Charlie qui, pourtant, était heureux de voir que son frère avait encore l'énergie de plaisanter. Tant qu'il pouvait le faire, c'était signe que rien n'était perdu.

- Je te l'ai dit, les grands frères c'est fait pour ça…

A ce moment là un nouvel éclair monumental sillonna le ciel et Charlie sursauta violemment. Don émit un petit rire :

- Décidément, tu n'aimes toujours pas les orages hein frangin ?

- Non…, se défendit mollement le mathématicien, honteux de cette peur dont il ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser, c'est juste… euh juste…

- Juste les éclairs, le tonnerre et le reste… Juste les orages quoi…

- J'y peux rien ! C'est plus fort que moi !

- Je sais, sourit Don, ça a toujours été comme ça, je me rappelle une fois…

Flashback

_Janvier 1980 : Pasadena_

Don se tournait et se retournait dans son lit : il n'arrivait pas à dormir, trop de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Il s'était disputé violemment avec Charlie parce que le gamin voulait absolument lui montrer ses dernières recherches alors qu'Herman et lui avaient prévu de passer l'après-midi au base-ball. Pour pouvoir s'éclipser, il avait vaguement promis au petit qu'il rentrerait d'assez bonne heure pour qu'il puisse lui montrer son « truc », fermement décidé à ne revenir qu'à l'heure du repas de manière à échapper à la corvée.

C'est drôle comme les choses changent vite, pensait l'enfant étendu dans son lit : deux ans auparavant, il était très fier de traîner partout son petit frère, un peu comme un trophée qu'on aime montrer, ou plutôt comme un animal familier entièrement dévoué à sa cause, qui ne vous juge pas et vous donne systématiquement raison, quand bien même il ne comprend pas de quoi il retourne. Et puis un jour, cette capacité que son petit frère avait pour les nombres et qu'il avait vue bien longtemps avant ses parents, était aussi apparue à ceux-ci. Et comme les adultes ne font jamais les choses à moitié, du jour où ils s'étaient rendu compte que Charlie avait un « truc » avec les nombres, ils en avaient fait des tonnes à ce sujet : tests, professeurs particuliers, leçons supplémentaires et surtout, surtout, l'obligation pour Don de comprendre que son petit frère était « spécial » et qu'il devait accepter qu'on s'occupe un peu plus de lui. Don avait été tout à fait d'accord avec ça, au début du moins. Puis il s'était aperçu que non seulement ses parents étaient de moins en moins présents pour lui, en tout cas très rarement ensemble, même si son père tentait de l'être régulièrement alors que sa mère se consacrait à Charlie, mais que ce dernier, non content de passer moins de temps avec lui, prenait des habitudes qui ne lui plaisaient pas trop, comme si, désormais, le monde devait naturellement tourner autour de lui.

Alors Don avait commencé à s'éloigner un peu. Bien sûr il aimait toujours le « petit génie » comme ses copains l'appelaient parfois. Au début ça l'avait énervé ce surnom, il s'était même battu avec Billy lorsqu'il l'avait prononcé la première fois, ensuite il s'était aperçu que c'était bien le cas : son petit frère était un « génie ». Et à ceux qui pensaient que c'était « cool », il aurait bien répondu que non, pas tant que ça… Parce que c'est quoi être le grand frère d'un génie ? Vous devenez quoi, vous qui pensiez lui apprendre tellement de choses, être son modèle ? Déjà, à cinq ans, Charlie était plus avancé en calcul que lui… et il y avait bien longtemps qu'ils avaient cessé de jouer « aux nombres ». Et lorsque son cadet tentait de l'intéresser à ce sur quoi il travaillait, le plus souvent, lorsqu'il parvenait à comprendre, cela l'ennuyait considérablement. Presque toujours, lorsqu'il proposait une partie de base-ball, une sortie à la piscine, un après-midi au parc d'attractions il s'entendait répondre que ce n'était pas possible, qu'il fallait que Charlie prenne tel cours, passe telle évaluation, comprenne telle notion…

Alors non, ce n'était définitivement pas « cool » d'avoir un frère qui était un petit génie. Et parfois c'était même diablement frustrant, comme l'après-midi de la veille où il avait joué ce match auquel ses parents n'assisteraient ni l'un ni l'autre. Oh, il pourrait être le meilleur joueur de l'équipe, comme ça lui arrivait souvent, mais il n'y aurait personne pour l'en féliciter ! Bien sûr, les parents d'Herman l'avaient fait, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Il aurait tant aimé voir la fierté sur le visage de Margaret et Alan, cette fierté qu'il avait lue le soir même, lorsqu'il était rentré et qu'ils s'étaient répandus en détails sur la « conférence » qu'avait donnée Charlie pour la première fois et où tout le monde l'avait admiré. Ce n'était qu'au moment du coucher que maman avait demandé, d'un ton presque indifférent :

- Oh chéri ! Et ce match ? Vous avez gagné bien sûr ?

- Bien sûr…

Qu'aurait-il pu répondre d'autre ? Il s'était fait une joie de leur décrire le score serré, cette balle presque hors cadre qu'il avait renvoyée si bien que ce home-run marqué avait fait toute la différence, les équipiers qui l'avaient porté en triomphe, les applaudissements du public, les compliments du coach. C'était quoi tout ça face à la « conférence » du petit génie ? Mais il avait eu le cœur bien gros en s'endormant : ce n'était pas la première fois, mais l'enfant de dix ans se doutait que ce ne serait pas la dernière.

Alors non, aujourd'hui il n'avait pas eu envie de faire d'efforts. Puisque Charlie était si exceptionnel, il n'avait pas, il n'avait plus, besoin de lui. Et lorsqu'il était rentré, sur le coup de dix-huit heures trente, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait juste le temps de passer sous la douche avant que le dîner ne soit servi, il était parfaitement conscient que son frère ne pourrait pas lui montrer son expérience. C'était un juste retour des choses après tout : pourquoi lui devrait-il être le spectateur de Charlie alors qu'à cause de celui-ci, il n'avait plus de spectateurs lorsqu'il jouait, ou juste papa et que, dans ces cas-là, celui-ci semblait toujours un peu ailleurs, comme s'il aurait préféré rester avec maman et Charlie ?

Pourtant la dispute qui les avait opposés, lorsque Charlie avait compris que son frère n'avait jamais eu l'intention de regarder ce qu'il se faisait une joie de lui montrer, lui restait un peu sur le cœur. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais vu son petit frère aussi en colère et finalement les parents s'en étaient mêlés et les avaient envoyés au lit sans dessert, histoire de leur permettre de se calmer. Il avait entendu Charlie renifler dans sa chambre pendant de longues minutes et quelque part il s'était senti mal, mais il ne voulait pas céder : si Charlie avait sa vie, et bien il aurait la sienne et c'était normal.

Il repoussa la couverture : il avait décidément trop chaud. Si seulement cet orage qui menaçait avait pu éclater enfin !

A peine eut-il émis ce souhait qu'un éclair zébra le ciel avant qu'un coup de tonnerre n'ébranle la maison. Il se dressa dans son lit, un peu tendu, comme toujours lorsque les orages étaient violents. Certes il n'avait pas peur : on n'a pas peur de l'orage à dix ans n'est-ce pas ? Mais quand les éclairs étaient si imposants, le fracas du tonnerre si bruyant, il valait mieux se tenir prêt au cas où… De toute façon ça ne durerait pas… Ca ne durait jamais.

Les éclairs et les coups de tonnerre se succédaient, en rythme rapide : à peine l'un s'éteignait que l'autre roulait déjà. Et bientôt le crépitement de la pluie retentit sur le toit. Il se détendit un peu : lorsque la pluie arrivait, l'orage perdait de sa dangerosité à ses yeux d'enfant. La pluie empêcherait le feu… et puis il aimait la pluie… Il aimait aussi l'orage d'ailleurs mais… pas trop les grands éclairs et les roulements assourdissants du tonnerre.

Justement, à cet instant précis, il lui sembla que toute la maison retentissait du fracas qui résonna longtemps après qu'une lumière intense ait éclairé le ciel. Ce fut alors que la porte s'ouvrit et qu'un petit corps tremblant s'abattit contre lui.

- Charlie… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- J'ai peur… le tonnerre…

- Charlie, tu sais bien qu'il n'y a pas de danger, dit-il, tentant d'éloigner le gamin qui se cramponnait à lui.

- J'ai peur.

Il soupira : comment peut-on être un génie et ne pas comprendre que, bien à l'abri dans son lit, l'orage n'est pas un danger ? A quoi cela servait-il tous les cours particuliers, les conférences, les séminaires, si on n'arrivait pas à saisir cela ?

Alors soudain il se sentit de nouveau très « grand frère » : celui qui savait, celui qui rassurait, qui protégeait… Génie ou pas, c'était Charlie, c'était son petit frère et c'était à lui de veiller sur lui.

- Allez, viens-là petit génie, dit-il en ouvrant les couvertures sous lesquelles le gamin ne se fit pas prier pour se glisser.

- J'aime pas quand tu m'appelles petit génie, protesta-t-il pourtant, le nez dans le cou de son aîné, sursautant quand un nouveau coup de tonnerre retentit.

- Je sais, rigola Don.

C'était sans doute pourquoi il le faisait d'ailleurs, parce que, la première fois qu'il l'avait appelé ainsi, alors qu'il avait découvert que le gamin avait fouillé dans le mécano offert par sa grand-mère pour son anniversaire, juste parce qu'il trouvait ça « intéressant », il s'était rendu compte que ça ne lui plaisait pas. Et ça lui faisait comprendre ce que c'était que d'avoir quelqu'un qui faisait quelque chose que vous n'appréciiez pas. Alors il avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler ainsi, parfois juste pour plaisanter, parfois d'un ton un peu moins gentil et Charlie n'omettait pas, à chaque fois, de protester haut et fort contre le surnom, ce qui lui avait déjà valu des semonces de la part de ses parents. Mais il n'allait pas se priver de l'agacer un peu tout de même ?

- Alors pourquoi tu le fais ? grogna Charlie.

- Parce que ça te fait râler à chaque fois, c'est amusant, rétorqua-t-il en passant la main dans les cheveux bouclés, déclenchant un petit rire du gamin qui sursauta encore plus fort lorsqu'à nouveau l'orage se rappela à son bon souvenir.

Oubliant définitivement son ressentiment, Don enveloppa le petit corps de ses bras. Il savait combien Charlie avait peur de l'orage et ce depuis tout petit. La première fois qu'il s'était ainsi réfugié dans son lit, il marchait à peine et il se souvenait encore de sa fierté au matin lorsque maman les avait réveillés tous les deux et l'avait félicité d'avoir si bien veillé sur son petit frère. A vrai dire, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que celui-ci l'avait rejoint, pas plus qu'il n'avait entendu l'orage cette nuit-là, mais le fait que le bébé ait choisi de se réfugier près de lui plutôt que près de ses parents l'avait rempli d'une joie immense : il avait compris tout le sens du terme « grand frère ». C'était sans doute ce jour-là qu'il était devenu le protecteur de son cadet.

Alors non, il n'arrêterait pas de le protéger parce qu'il était un génie. D'abord ce n'était pas sa faute. Et même si c'était embêtant et que sans doute ça le deviendrait de plus en plus, il resterait toujours son grand frère, celui auprès duquel il viendrait se réfugier quand il aurait peur.

- Dors, Charlie, il n'y a pas de danger, murmura-t-il en s'allongeant confortablement pour laisser la place au gosse à se pelotonner contre son torse avant qu'il ne l'entourât de ses bras.

Oui, petit génie ou pas, lorsqu'il le tenait juste comme ça contre lui, c'était son petit frère, Charlie, et ça, personne ne pourrait jamais y changer quoi que ce soit songea l'enfant en s'endormant doucement en même temps que le petit qui, dans ces bras-là, n'avait plus peur de rien.

Fin du flashback

_Avril 2006 – 20 h 45 : Big Bear Montain_

- T'inquiète, tu vois, je suis là… Les éclairs ne te mangeront pas, marmonna l'aîné d'une voix devenue plus faible.

- Donnie… parle-moi encore.

- Non… Plus tard… J'ai besoin de me reposer un peu.

Charlie savait qu'il aurait dû obliger son frère à rester réveillé, mais lui aussi se sentait petit à petit envahi par une torpeur contre laquelle il n'arrivait pas à se battre, contrecoup du choc, de la peur et du froid qui les transperçait. Au moins, depuis qu'ils étaient l'un contre l'autre, ils s'étaient un peu réchauffés.

Et puis il cessa de penser et même les éclairs suivants ne le firent pas sursauter. Les deux frères dormaient, insoucieux de leur positon précaire, blottis l'un contre l'autre, veillant mutuellement sur leur sécurité.

_(à suivre)_


	17. 16 l'accident

**Chapitre 16 : L'anniversaire**

_Avril 2006 – 00 h 30 : Pasadena_

Alan se réveilla en sursaut, ne sachant ce qui l'avait arraché au sommeil, puis il grimaça en se passant la main sur le cou : ce n'était vraiment plus de son âge de s'endormir ainsi sur le fauteuil ! Pourquoi diable n'était-il pas dans son lit ?

C'est à ce moment-là que la mémoire lui revint : Charlie et Don ! Bon sang ! Il s'était endormi en attendant le retour de ses garçons, s'efforçant de trouver mille raisons à leur retard et de ne pas s'inquiéter : ils étaient grands désormais et ils n'avaient plus de compte à rendre à leur père. Son regard accrocha la pendule et son front se plissa : minuit et demi ! Cette fois-ci il était certain que quelque chose n'allait pas : plus de cinq heures de retard sans un appel, ce n'était pas le genre de ses fils, en tout cas pas celui de l'aîné, corrigea-t-il in petto en se remémorant le nombre de fois où, plongé dans ses calculs, Charlie aurait oublié l'existence de la terre entière si on ne l'avait pas ramené de temps en temps à la réalité. Mais Don aurait appelé, lui, s'angoissa le père en tentant, pour la cinquième fois de la soirée de joindre l'un de ses garçons.

Lorsqu'il tomba sur les boîtes vocales son inquiétude s'accrut. Pourtant, jusqu'à vingt heure trente il s'était efforcé de faire taire son côté papa poule : après tout les deux hommes n'avaient pas promis d'être là à 19 H 30 tapantes ! Il y avait mille raisons qui pouvaient les avoir mis en retard : ne serait-ce que parce que les trois heures sur place qu'ils avaient estimées être nécessaires s'étaient avérées insuffisantes… Et puis la route n'était pas forcément bonne : il avait écouté la météo et on annonçait qu'un violent orage avait éclaté dans le secteur de Big Bear, cela pouvait les avoir ralentis, ou même, connaissant la prudence de son aîné, il pouvait avoir décidé de laisser passer les intempéries avant de repartir. Sauf qu'il y avait le colloque de Larry et que, connaissant Charlie, il n'allait pas laisser vraiment le choix à son frère, mais celui-ci était vraisemblablement capable de lui tenir tête, surtout s'il y avait du danger, surtout si ce danger menaçait Charlie…

Les pensées tournaient en boucle dans la tête d'Alan et, quitte à se faire charrier par ses garçons ou à les fâcher, il avait tenté de les appeler, en vain. Bon… là-bas, la réception n'était pas toujours géniale, l'orage en plus… il ne fallait surtout pas en tirer de conclusion trop hâtive.

Vers 21 h 00, il s'était demandé s'il devait appeler Calsci. Après tout, peut-être que, mis en retard, Don avait simplement déposé son frère directement au colloque avant de retourner à son bureau. Oui mais… il aurait appelé sans doute… Sauf si, pris par le temps, exaspéré par le retard alors qu'il avait tant de travail, il avait juste oublié de le faire.

Il avait donc de nouveau appelé, sans plus de résultat et à partir de ce moment-là, quoiqu'il puisse avancer comme argument, l'inquiétude s'était glissée dans son cœur, de plus en plus intense à mesure que l'heure avançait et qu'il n'arrivait toujours à joindre aucun de ses garçons. Jusqu'au moment où il s'était assis dans le fauteuil en essayant de se distraire devant une émission qu'il ne suivait pas vraiment, attentif au moindre bruit du dehors, espérant entendre le moteur du SUV de Don. Et il avait fini par s'endormir…

Minuit trente ! Il était arrivé quelque chose, c'était obligé ! Et si ce n'était pas le cas, si ses fils avaient simplement omis de le prévenir, alors il ALLAIT arriver quelque chose ! Mais son cœur désormais lui chuchotait que ses fils n'étaient pas en cause. S'ils avaient décidé de rester sur Big Bear et que la réception soit mauvaise, Don se serait arrangé pour lui faire parvenir un message en utilisant un téléphone fixe ou par le canal de la police… mais en aucun cas il ne l'aurait laissé se faire du mauvais sang comme ça !

Que devait-il faire ? Que pouvait-il faire ? se répétait le père angoissé. Et si tout cela n'était que le fruit de ce que ses fils appelaient son côté « hyperprotecteur » avec ce sourire qui lui donnait envie de leur flanquer des gifles ! Mais si seulement il avait pu voir ce même sourire à cet instant là sur leurs visages, il aurait plutôt eu envie de les prendre dans ses bras pour être sûr qu'ils allaient bien.

Il hésita longuement puis se décida à appeler Larry : l'entretien avec celui-ci fut loin de le rassurer. Non, Charlie n'était pas venu, confirma le physicien d'un ton un peu sec qui s'adoucit instantanément lorsqu'il comprit qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal à cette absence et qu'elle n'était pas juste le fruit de la négligence de son ami. Bien qu'il s'efforçât de rassurer le père, l'inquiétude ne tarda pas à poindre aussi dans sa voix au point qu'il proposa à Alan de venir attendre avec lui. Celui-ci commença par décliner, puis finit par accepter : après tout l'incroyable don du professeur pour parler des heures de tout et de rien lui permettrait peut-être d'oublier un peu ce qui de peur commençait à se transformer en terreur.

Lorsqu'il eut raccroché, il n'hésita guère avant de former le numéro de David : tant pis s'il le réveillait et si Don lui passait un savon pour avoir déclenché une alerte stupide ! Il n'allait pas rester les bras croisés à attendre sans rien faire. En bon professionnel, David, bien qu'arraché au sommeil, comprit aussitôt la possible gravité des faits. Il expliqua à Alan qu'il retournait au bureau pour trouver les coordonnées du Shérif que Don était allé voir : celui-ci pourrait lui indiquer si les frères étaient restés chez lui suite à la pluie diluvienne qui s'était abattue sur les lieux en milieu d'après-midi.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Alan, je suis sûr qu'ils sont en pleine forme, tenta-t-il de le rassurer. Les portables ne passaient peut-être pas et ils n'ont pas pensé à appeler sur votre fixe.

- Si c'est le cas, je vous garantis qu'ils ne resteront pas en pleine forme longtemps ! gronda le père, voulant à tout prix croire qu'il s'agissait juste de ce cas de figure mais ne parvenant pas à s'en convaincre. David, tenez-moi au courant, demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il se détesta d'entendre si suppliante.

- Oui, je vous rappelle dès que j'ai du nouveau !

Alors qu'il raccrochait le combiné, le regard d'Alan dévia presqu'instinctivement vers une photo où on voyait ses deux fils sous la pluie, riant à gorge déployée et il sourit faiblement : comme il aurait aimé être encore à ce temps où il pouvait les attraper par les oreilles et les faire rentrer manu-militari, leur reprochant leurs bêtises mais ravi au fond de lui d'avoir deux beaux enfants pleins de vie et de vigueur.

Pourquoi fallait-ils qu'ils grandissent ? Pourquoi fallait-il surtout qu'ils n'écoutent rien de ce qu'il leur disait ? Il leur avait pourtant bien fait savoir que c'était une mauvaise idée que Don emmène son frère avec lui !

A peine eut-il émis cette pensée qu'il se la reprocha instantanément. Comme si, s'il était arrivé quelque chose, ce serait plus grave que Charlie soit impliqué que Don ! Mais quand cesserait-il de toujours penser d'abord à son plus jeune ? Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas suffisamment laissé Don de côté pour se consacrer à Charlie durant toutes ces années ? Fallait-il encore que, systématiquement, lorsque ses deux garçons étaient impliqués, il fasse passer le plus jeune en priorité, comme si Don n'avait pas autant d'importance, comme si, lui, on pouvait le remplacer ou tout simplement l'oublier ?

- Pardon mon ange, murmura-t-il en regardant le dernier cliché de son fils, pris quelques semaines auparavant, où il souriait de ce sourire irrésistible mais trop rare, visiblement détendu et juste heureux d'être là, au point qu'il n'avait même pas râlé quand son père avait pris cette photo de lui, affalé sur un transat, les pieds nus, une bière à la main, en train de regarder les koïs nager paresseusement.

Le regard du père dériva alors sur la photo à côté et son cœur se serra en se remémorant cette époque, le treizième anniversaire de Don, l'un des plus beaux fiascos de son existence.

Flashback

_juillet 1983 : Pasadena_

- Mais pourquoi faut-il qu'il vienne ! Il va tout gâcher !

- Donnie…

- Non ! C'est MON anniversaire ! Tu m'avais promis qu'on le passerait en camping avec mes copains et…

- Et j'ai bien l'intention de tenir ma promesse Don. Je ne vois pas en quoi la présence de Charlie changera quoi que ce soit.

- Il est trop petit ! Il va vouloir nous suivre partout ! Pourquoi il ne reste pas avec maman ?

Alan échangea un regard mi-inquiet, mi-excédé avec son épouse qui lui renvoya son regard d'un air qui disait : « Je t'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée, maintenant débrouille-toi ! »

Le père se serait flanqué des gifles : quelques semaines plus tôt ils avaient failli perdre Don à cause de son manque de tact, de sa réaction disproportionnée. Depuis, les choses s'étaient heureusement arrangées mais il lui semblait que les relations entre ses fils étaient empreintes de gêne, alors il s'était dit que ce week-end de camping serait l'occasion idéale pour les rapprocher. Margaret avait bien tenté de lui dire que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, il n'avait pas voulu l'écouter. Et maintenant il était coincé : céder devant Don c'était créer un précédent qu'il refusait, celui que l'adolescent croit qu'il pouvait désormais imposer sa volonté à son père, surtout si ça concernait son cadet. Maintenir sa décision, c'était prendre le risque que Don se butte…

Il tenta de prendre une voix persuasive, gommant l'irritation qu'il ressentait :

- Donnie… Ton petit frère sera ravi de nous accompagner.

- Tu parles ! Il sera surtout ravi de tout gâcher ! fut la réponse rageuse du garçon.

- Donald Alan Eppes ! Ca suffit maintenant ! Ton frère nous accompagnera que tu le veuilles ou non ! C'est ça où on reste à la maison ! s'emporta-t-il, regrettant aussitôt sa colère.

Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il convaincrait son aîné de se rapprocher du plus jeune. D'ailleurs, la manière dont Margaret leva les yeux au ciel à ce moment-là lui fit comprendre qu'il allait à son tour entendre parler du pays lorsqu'ils seraient seuls.

Au ton employé par son père, Don courba simplement l'échine puis il monta dans sa chambre, faisant résonner les marches sous son pas pour bien faire comprendre sa révolte. Alan soupira, passa une main dans ses cheveux et se tourna vers sa femme :

- Je sais… Inutile d'en rajouter, lui dit-il d'une voix rogue.

- Mais je n'ai rien dit du tout Alan, rien du tout, répondit-elle avec un sourire lourd d'ironie mais à la crispation de ses lèvres il pouvait voir qu'elle n'était pas contente, et il la comprenait parce que lui-même était loin d'être fier de cette démonstration de force.

C'est pourquoi, juste après le dîner, il tenta une autre approche avec son fils, lui expliquant calmement combien il était important que Charlie puisse être des leurs et lui promettant de bien s'occuper de ses amis de manière à ce qu'ils passent le meilleur week-end de leur vie :

- Toi tu te charges de ton frère, et moi de tes amis, lui proposa-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- Super ! C'est mon anniversaire, et c'est moi qui suis de corvée ! maugréa Don.

- Donnie… C'est ton petit frère… Tu pourrais faire un effort.

- Bien sûr… C'est toujours à moi de faire des efforts, conclut le garçon en se levant. Bon… Puisque tout est décidé, je peux aller me coucher ?

Alan aurait aimé discuter un peu avec lui, tenter de lui faire comprendre son point de vue, mais devant l'air buté de l'adolescent, il comprit que non seulement il n'arriverait à rien, mais qu'en plus il risquait de s'emporter de nouveau. Il se contenta donc de déposer un baiser sur son front en lui disant :

- Bien sûr Donnie. Et tu vas voir, ce sera un super week-end !

- Si tu le dis…, fut la réponse désabusé du garçon avant qu'il ne regagne sa chambre.

_Juillet 1983 : Parc National, Los Angeles_

- Donnie… Donnie… Attends-moi !

- Merde Charlie ! Pourquoi tu ne restes pas au campement avec papa ?

- Parce que je préfère être avec toi ! répliqua l'enfant en toute logique.

- Oui, et bien moi je ne préfère pas ! fut la réponse cruelle de l'aîné qui s'efforça de ne pas voir la moue qui déforma le visage de son petit frère à sa réplique.

Mais très vite l'air chagriné fit place à cette détermination que Don haïssait parce qu'il savait qu'il n'y avait rien à faire contre l'entêtement de son cadet :

- Papa a dit que tu t'occupais de moi ! indiqua celui-ci.

- Papa a dit… papa a dit… Tu ne peux pas penser tout seul ?

- Bien sûr que je pense tout seul ! Et je pense que papa a dit que…

- OK… c'est bon ! Tu n'as qu'à nous suivre ! Mais ne viens pas te plaindre si tu es fatigué ! abdiqua l'aîné, sachant qu'il n'aurait pas le dessus dans cette joute verbale.

Il fit une grimace d'excuse à ses amis qui levèrent les yeux au ciel : deux d'entre eux avaient aussi des petits frères et savaient fort bien ce qu'il endurait à ce moment précis. Quel fut celui d'entre eux qui proposa de jouer à cache-cache ? Personne ne s'en souvint après coup, pas plus qu'un des adolescents ne fut capable de dire lequel d'entre eux proposa de ne pas « trouver » le gamin, tant et si bien qu'il finirait par revenir aux tentes. Le cœur de Don lui souffla bien quelques instants que l'idée était méchante, sa raison qu'elle était mauvaise, mais il n'écouta ni l'un ni l'autre, voulant penser que la blague n'aurait aucune autre conséquence qu'un Charlie furieux, obligé de retourner vers son père et qui comprendrait peut-être enfin qu'on n'avait pas besoin de lui !

Ce ne fut qu'en revenant au camp, après deux bonnes heures passées à s'amuser comme des fous que l'inquiétude lui tomba dessus lorsqu'Alan se détourna du feu qu'il allumait en demandant :

- Où est ton frère ?

Don regarda autour de lui, s'attendant à voir le petit génie installé dans un coin avec un cahier, à aligner des chiffres, ou bien simplement à bouder en lui lançant un regard incendiaire dont il n'avait d'ailleurs que faire :

- Ben… Il n'est pas avec toi ? répliqua-t-il d'une voix qu'il aurait voulue plus ferme.

A ces mots Alan se redressa et le regarda sévèrement :

- Comment ça avec moi ? C'est toi qui étais chargé de le surveiller je te rappelle ! C'est avec toi qu'il est parti !

- Oui ben… On jouait à cache-cache… Il doit bien être quelque part…

L'inquiétude qui s'alluma dans les yeux d'Alan lui mordit le cœur et soudain la portée de son geste lui apparut, tandis que l'angoisse montait en lui. Il se détourna et repartit d'où il venait, entraînant ses amis dont les mines s'allongeaient aussi.

- Charlie… Charlie où es-tu ?

Et tandis qu'il appelait, battant le bois alentours, les larmes commençaient à piquer ses yeux. Son petit frère ! Pourquoi l'avait-il abandonné ainsi ? Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Si...

Au bout de deux heures, épuisé et découragé, il revint au campement, affolé lorsqu'un à un ses amis revinrent aussi bredouilles que lui. Son dernier espoir résidait dans son père, mais lorsque celui-ci arriva à son tour et qu'il vit sa mine se défaire en s'apercevant qu'aucun des garçons n'avait récupéré le plus jeune, son cœur s'effondra dans sa poitrine tandis qu'un sentiment de culpabilité énorme s'emparait de lui.

Ensuite il y eut la police qui se présenta, les questions du shérif, et puis Margaret qui, à peine débarquée de voiture s'en prit à Alan. Don n'avait jamais vu ses parents se disputer avant avec cette violence. Parfois ils élevaient un peu la voix, parfois leurs mots étaient cinglants, mais jamais il ne les avait vus ainsi, comme s'ils se détestaient. Et si, à cause de lui, ses parents divorçaient ? Que deviendraient-ils lui et Charlie ? Charlie… Où était-il son merveilleux petit frère ?

Le merveilleux petit frère marchait vaillamment sur la route, à la fois triste et fier. Triste parce qu'après avoir attendu de longues minutes qu'on découvre sa cachette, son esprit logique avait fini par lui murmurer qu'il n'avait aucune chance d'être trouvé, quand bien même il se serait juste planté au milieu de la clairière où le chercheur comptait patiemment jusqu'à cent. Il n'arrivait pas à croire à la perfidie de son frère qui l'avait tout simplement abandonné là. C'était donc bien vrai qu'il ne voulait pas de lui ! En fait il en était sûr ! Il l'avait même dit à maman lorsqu'elle lui avait appris qu'il accompagnait Don en camping. Après le premier mouvement de joie, il avait demandé :

- C'est Don qui a voulu ?

L'hésitation de sa mère avait suffi pour qu'il comprenne :

- C'est vous qui avez demandé ?

- Ca n'a pas d'importance si c'est nous ou lui, avait-elle alors tenté. Le principal c'est que tu ailles là-bas et que tu t'amuses.

- Bien sûr que ça a de l'importance, avait-il contré. Il était d'accord ?

- Et bien… Il a dit qu'il s'occuperait de toi, biaisa la mère.

Mais le gamin n'avait pas été dupe et avait tenté de la convaincre de ne pas partir, en vain. Pourtant, lorsqu'il avait embarqué, il était plein de joie, se disant que finalement ça allait être une sacrée aventure, un moment à passer avec Donnie. Mais le regard glacé qu'avait attaché celui-ci sur lui, sa façon de ne pas lui adresser la parole de tout le voyage lui avaient vite fait comprendre qu'il n'était décidément pas le bienvenu. Et maintenant ils le laissaient tomber comme une vieille chaussette ! Puisque c'était comme ça, puisqu'on ne voulait pas de lui et bien il allait juste rentrer à la maison et voilà tout !

Alors oui il était triste et fier ! Fier parce qu'il savait qu'il était sur la bonne route. Il avait été un peu inquiet tant qu'il était resté sur les chemins de terre : mais il avait bien regardé la direction et il pensait être dans la bonne. Et lorsqu'il avait atteint la départementale son cœur s'était gonflé à la fois de soulagement et de joie. Evidemment il avait une bonne dizaine de miles à parcourir, mais ce n'était pas très grave ! Le seul ennui c'était qu'il devait se cacher lorsqu'il venait une voiture par peur qu'on ne s'inquiète de voir un petit garçon tout seul sur la route.

Ce n'est qu'arrivé à Pasadena qu'il prit conscience de son geste, lorsque sa mère affolée le serra contre son cœur, que Donnie dévala les escaliers en criant son prénom avant de le prendre dans ses bras et que son père le souleva de terre à son tour en lui demandant où il était passé.

Après avoir expliqué ce qu'il en était, intimidé de voir l'officier de police qui vint après l'appel de Margaret et qui l'interrogea pour savoir si quelqu'un l'avait emmené de force, Charlie prit conscience de l'anomalie : son père et Don n'auraient pas dû être là ! Et soudain il comprit que, par son geste inconsidéré, il avait irrémédiablement gâché l'anniversaire de son frère !

Ce qu'il ignorait alors, c'est que celui qui se sentait le plus coupable de cela c'était Alan qui, au cours des années qui suivirent, à chaque nouvel anniversaire de son aîné, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se remémorer ce fiasco sans un goût amer dans la bouche.

Fin du flashback

_Avril 2006- 1 h 20 : Pasadena_

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée arracha le père à ses souvenirs. Il alla ouvrir pour se trouver face à un Larry aussi inquiet que lui-même qui attaqua aussitôt :

- Est-ce que vous avez des nouvelles ?

- Non… Toujours rien. J'ai appelé David.

- Ah… Alors tout va rentrer dans l'ordre, affirma le physicien avec une assurance qu'il était bien loin de ressentir.

A peine avait-il dit ces mots que le téléphone sonna et il vit Alan se décomposer en entendant la nouvelle : Don et Charlie avaient quitté le shérif vers 17 h 00. Ils auraient dû être rentrés depuis plus de cinq heures maintenant calcula le père proche du désespoir. Il était donc bien arrivé quelque chose à ses enfants. Les paroles d'encouragement de David eurent du mal à percer la carapace d'angoisse qui l'enveloppait, mais il voulait s'accrocher à cet espoir : que peut-être ses enfants s'étaient simplement arrêtés en route en attendant que les éléments se calment et que la route soit de nouveau praticable. C'était peut-être juste ça, il fallait que ce soit ça ! Avant de raccrocher, David ajouta que le shérif allait envoyer des patrouilles sur le chemin qu'avaient emprunté ses fils pour revenir, dès qu'il ferait assez jour pour ça.

Alan jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à l'horloge : 1 h 30… Il ne ferait pas jour avant encore quatre bonnes heures. Combien de temps faudrait-il ensuite pour retrouver ses fils, et dans quel état ?

Conscient de l'inquiétude du père, Larry décida de rester auprès de lui, cherchant désespérément à lui changer les idées : ils entamèrent une partie d'échecs mais il ne fallut pas bien longtemps au physicien pour se rendre compte que son adversaire n'était pas dans le jeu. L'esprit d'Alan était ailleurs, quelque part dans les Big Bear Montain.

_(à suivre)_


	18. 17 Deux frères et un piano

Merci à Conny et AmbreOnyx de leurs commentaires.

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Deux frères et un piano**

_Avril 2006 – 6 h 20 : Big Bear Montain_

Ce fut le froid qui éveilla Charlie. Il se sentait engourdi et, durant un instant, il se demanda comment il avait fait pour s'endormir dans la baignoire et pourquoi son père ne l'avait pas réveillé pour lui conseiller de se mettre au lit. Il voulut étendre les jambes et un cri de douleur lui échappa en même temps qu'il prenait conscience d'un poids sur son torse et de son bras ankylosé. Il ouvrit alors les yeux, stupéfait de ne pas reconnaître l'environnement familier mais de voir un ciel bleu-gris, chargé de nuages, au-dessus de sa tête. Il tenta de se déplacer et le poids sur lui émit un gémissement sourd, attirant son regard : une toison noire reposait sur sa poitrine, son bras était écrasé par un corps autour duquel il était enroulé.

Et soudain la mémoire lui revint :

- Don !

Il se redressa, gémissant à la douleur qui s'éveilla dans son corps perclus de courbatures et qui explosa dans sa jambe. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort.

- Don ! Don, réponds-moi, parle-moi…

Il s'extirpa doucement de sous le corps qu'il avait tenu toute la nuit, comme pour l'empêcher de lui échapper et il étendit précautionneusement son frère au sol, allant automatiquement chercher un pouls, même si le geignement qui s'échappa des lèvres pâles prouvait, sans aucune hésitation possible, que Don était toujours de ce monde.

A la lueur du jour naissant, il put mieux se rendre compte de la situation dans laquelle se trouvait l'agent : une vilaine entaille déparait son front, qui saignait encore un peu, son bras droit était déformé, sans nul doute fracturé et le poignet, lui aussi devait être cassé s'il en jugeait par l'enflure noirâtre qui le gonflait. Rapidement il fit courir ses mains le long de la cage thoracique pour s'assurer de possibles dommages aux côtes mais il ne décela rien, soit qu'il ne soit pas assez expérimenté, soit que sa palpation, restée légère tant il craignait de faire souffrir son aîné, ne soit pas assez efficace. Enfin son regard s'attarda sur le bas du corps et il se mordit les lèvres : un gros rocher écrasait la jambe gauche et reposait en partie sur la droite. Fébrilement il posa les doigts sur la cheville, tentant de remonter au-dessus de la tige de la chaussure de randonnée pour trouver un pouls qu'il découvrit avec un soulagement non dissimulé, s'inquiétant tout de même qu'il soit si faible et irrégulier : visiblement la jambe était encore irriguée mais de façon insuffisante. Son esprit se mit à calculer le temps au bout duquel les dégâts risquaient d'être irréversibles et la réponse ne lui plut pas du tout : il n'avait pas le temps d'attendre les secours, il devait faire quelque chose, libérer le membre prisonnier pour rétablir la circulation sanguine avant que les tissus ne commencent à se nécroser.

Il ramena sa main et grimaça en la voyant tachée de sang : un autre souci en perspective. Dégager la jambe était une chose, mais si le poids qui la comprimait, en même temps qu'elle la mettait en danger, sauvait aussi la vie de Don en empêchant une hémorragie artérielle, ne risquait-il pas d'aggraver la situation à vouloir à tout pris libérer son frère ?

A ce moment-là, un gémissement plus fort le tira de ses calculs enfiévrés et il revint se poster tout près de l'agent fédéral qui venait d'ouvrir des yeux embrumés par la douleur et qui restaient vagues, comme s'ils n'arrivaient pas à se positionner exactement. « Commotion cérébrale », diagnostiqua-t-il avec un frisson d'appréhension. Don était en mauvais état et il devait de toute urgence réussir à le sortir de sa position précaire.

- Charlie ?

- Oui… Je suis là Donnie… Ca va aller.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

La question le glaça jusqu'à la moelle. Se pouvait-il que les facultés de son frère soient amoindries par ses blessures à la tête ? Avait-il une hémorragie intra-crânienne qui obscurcissait son raisonnement ? Puis il se morigéna : inutile d'envisager le pire ! Il savait très bien qu'après un choc comme celui encaissé par Don, il arrivait que la victime perde la mémoire de ce qui s'était passé et même qu'elle ne la retrouve jamais sans que pour autant ses autres performances ou souvenirs s'en trouvent affectés.

- On a eu un accident.

Don posa sur lui son regard fiévreux dans lequel il lut une infinité de questions avant, soudain, qu'un éclair de lucidité ne le traverse. L'agent voulut porter la main à son front et cria sous la douleur terrible qui traversa le membre. Charlie s'empressa :

- Non ! Ne bouge surtout pas ton bras ! Je crois qu'il est cassé, au moins à deux endroits !

L'aîné se contenta d'opiner de la tête, tentant de refouler la nausée provoquée par la douleur. Quand il pensa avoir réussi à la juguler, il interrogea de nouveau :

- Et toi ? Tu vas bien ?

Charlie sentit les larmes lui venir aux yeux : son frère était gravement blessé, cloué au sol par un rocher et il s'inquiétait encore de lui !

- Oui… C'est juste ma jambe… Ca ira très bien.

- OK… Et moi ? Mes jambes…, se plaignit-il subitement en tentant de se relever pour comprendre pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à les bouger tandis que la panique s'emparait de lui.

Charlie cloua aussitôt ses épaules au sol pour l'empêcher de se faire du mal et plongea ses yeux dans les siens pour donner du poids à ses paroles :

- Chut… Du calme… Tes jambes sont peut-être cassées, l'une d'elle au moins. Mais tu es coincé sous un rocher… C'est pour ça que tu ne peux pas les bouger… Ca va aller… Cesse de t'agiter tu vas te faire mal…

Etaient-ce ces mots ou l'épuisement ? En tout cas Don cessa de lutter et se laissa aller en arrière, les yeux clos, le visage cireux. Eperdu, Charlie jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux : ils étaient en contrebas de la route, ayant dévalé sur au moins cinquante mètres, presque à pic. A quelques dizaines de mètres d'eux se trouvait la carcasse calcinée de ce qui avait été le SUV de l'agent. Puis soudain il aperçut, sur les pentes et autour du point d'impact, différents objets qui attirèrent son attention : visiblement tout n'avait pas été détruit dans l'accident. Il y avait peut-être, sans doute même, des choses qui pourraient lui être utiles pour, sinon dégager son frère, du moins prendre soin de lui et le protéger un peu avant que le temps ne se dégrade de nouveau, même si le ciel semblait pour le moment se dégager sans pour autant que le soleil qui pointait ne les réchauffe tant il était timide. Le principal, c'était qu'il ne pleuve pas. S'il pouvait allumer un feu…, songea-t-il en captant le frisson qui secouait son frère de la tête aux pieds et lui arrachait un nouveau halètement de souffrance. Il comprenait comment il pouvait se sentir en ressentant lui-même l'état de son corps alors qu'il était bien loin d'être aussi gravement atteint que Don !

- Ecoute, lui dit-il en se penchant sur lui. Il semble qu'il y ait des trucs qui se soient échappés de la voiture et…

- Echappés ? sourit Don, tentant, par l'humour, de dédramatiser la situation et d'empêcher son petit frère de sombrer dans l'affolement.

Charlie comprit l'intention et sourit en retour :

- Oui, échappés ! Et comme tu n'es guère en état de leur courir après, je vais devoir devenir à mon tour traqueur de fugitifs !

Il se mordit la lèvre, se demandant s'il n'était pas allé trop loin : il y a un moment où l'humour peut passer pour de l'indifférence, voire de la cruauté. Mais le clin d'œil que lui adressa l'agent lui fit comprendre qu'il avait atteint son but :

- OK… Mais fais gaffe : surveille tes arrières tout de même ! Il ne faudrait pas que tu sois attaqué par une veste désespérée…

- Idiot ! maugréa Charlie en ébouriffant précautionneusement les cheveux humides de son frère.

- Et ! Mon brushing ! s'indigna celui-ci. Tu sais combien ça me coûte pour avoir des cheveux comme ça ?

- Beaucoup trop cher si j'en juge par ta coiffure ce matin, répondit le mathématicien du tac-au-tac tout en cherchant alentours s'il trouvait quelque chose sur quoi s'appuyer, sachant que sa jambe gauche ne supporterait pas son poids sans soutien.

Il avisa à environ deux mètres, une grosse branche fourchue à son extrémité et adressa une courte prière au destin qui l'avait placée juste là où elle serait utile. Il se déplaça doucement vers elle, éveillant au passage la douleur dans sa jambe, mais se refusant à laisser échapper le gémissement qui lui montait aux lèvres afin de ne pas inquiéter son frère. Celui-ci avait besoin de toutes ses forces pour se concentrer sur lui ! Pas question qu'il se laisse détourner de cela par son besoin de materner son cadet !

Prenant appui sur sa béquille de fortune, il se leva précautionneusement, réprimant difficilement le grognement à la protestation de son corps engourdi et meurtri. Lorsqu'il fut en position verticale, il testa sa capacité à avancer : bon… il ne ferait certes pas des kilomètres, mais pour explorer le périmètre autour de la carcasse et récupérer tout ce qui pourrait leur être utile, ça devrait le faire… à condition de n'être pas trop pressé, ajouta-t-il tandis que sa jambe se rappelait vicieusement à son bon souvenir. Il cala la fourche sous son bras : c'était un peu grand, mais ça ferait l'affaire tout de même !

Prêt pour l'expédition, il se retourna vers Don qui le couvait d'un air inquiet, et se mordit nerveusement la lèvre : devait-il vraiment le laisser-là ? Et si quelque chose n'allait pas ?

- Tu ne pars pas au bout du monde frangin ! murmura alors Don, le surprenant une fois de plus par sa capacité à lire dans ses pensées.

- Mais tu es sûr que ça va aller ?

- Oui… T'inquiète… Et toi ? Ta jambe ?

Il jeta un regard vers le bas, apercevant un morceau de genou meurtri par la déchirure de son jean, mais aucune trace de sang ne perçait le mouchoir qu'il avait posé sur l'entaille, donc il ne s'agissait vraisemblablement que d'une blessure superficielle. Il savait que l'articulation était enflée parce qu'elle était comprimée dans le tissu rêche du pantalon, mais pour le reste… Quant à la cheville, solidement maintenue dans ses chaussures de randonnée, il faudrait bien qu'elle tienne au moins le temps qu'il ait terminé son exploration.

- Ca va aller ! affirma-t-il d'une voix qu'il aurait aimée plus convaincue. Je peux te laisser ? Tu es sûr ?

- Certain, t'inquiète, je ne bouge pas…

Le mathématicien eut un sourire crispé à ce trait d'humour qui ne l'amusait pas vraiment, sembla sur le point de s'éloigner, puis se retourna :

- Tu veux que je te prête mon MP3 en attendant ?

- Quoi ? Il a survécu lui ?

- Je l'avais dans ma poche arrière… Et oui… Je pense qu'il est intact.

- Tu as peur que je m'ennuie ? Ou bien tu refuses que j'entende les jurons que tu risques de pousser ?

« Ou les gémissements… » compléta intérieurement l'agent auquel n'avait pas échappé la crispation des mâchoires de son frère qui indiquait qu'il devait souffrir plus qu'il ne l'admettait.

- Non… C'est juste que la musique aide à faire passer le temps.

- C'est drôle… Toi qui la détestais tellement.

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard entendu en se souvenant de cette époque où leur mère avait tenu à les mettre au piano. Charlie avait cinq ans et Don venait d'entamer sa dernière année de primaire.

Flashback

**(Par Juliabaku)**

_Septembre 1980 : Pasadena_

"NOOOOONNN JE VEUX PAS!"

Don était assis sur la table de la salle à manger en train de déguster de délicieux pancakes faits par sa mère, quand il entendit hurler. Il se retourna et put voir son petit frère pleurer auprès de sa mère.

- JE VEUX PAS ALLER JOUER DU PIANO !

- Tu iras là-bas, dit Margaret sans hausser le ton, sachant que même s'il ne voulait pas, elle allait l'y mettre. Et tu n'as pas à discuter. D'ailleurs Don ira aussi.

Don faillit recracher son petit déjeuner en entendant cela. Il n'y croyait pas. On allait le mettre à la musique lui aussi ! Comme son frère ! A son tour, Don se leva et alla voir sa mère en se mettant entre son frère et elle.

- Mais pourquoi j'irais là bas maman? Si c'est juste pour surveiller Charlie...

- Je veux que vous ayez une culture musicale vous deux. Et ce n'est pas pour que Charlie et toi vous discutiez mes ordres. Donc pas de discussions. Préparez vous.

Alors que les deux frères allaient à nouveaux essayer de convaincre leur mère, cette dernière leur lança un regard noir à chacun. Aussitôt ils montèrent dans leur chambre pour prendre leurs affaires, entrèrent dans la voiture, et allèrent à leur cours de musique.

Après un trajet, en silence, de la maison à l'école de musique, Don et Charlie Eppes se trouvaient dans une petite salle avec une vieille Dame, un piano au milieu de la salle et quelques partitions éparpillées.

- Bonjour, les enfants je m'appelle Madame Pettri, je suis votre enseignante de piano et de théorie musicale.

« Madame pétrifiée », pensait Charlie dans sa tête. A voir son allure de vieille femme, et le regard sévère qu'elle avait envers les deux enfants, Charlie et Don se demandaient pourquoi leur mère voulait les mettre ici. Charlie jeta un regard vers la porte de la salle où leur mère leur faisait signe.

- Bon, je vous les confie Madame. Surtout les enfants, soyez sages.

Charlie aurait voulut se jeter dans les bras de sa mère, mais Madame Pettri le retint avant qu'il se mette à courir. Don put voir Charlie se retourner vers leur professeur de musique. Cette dernière lui lança un regard peu amical.

- Les enfants, avant tout chose, nous allons commencer par le commencement. Entre autre, la lecture de notes, avec le solfège.

- Je ne veux pas...

- Je ne te demande pas ton avis mon petit, tu obéis, un point c'est tout.

Une fois de plus Charlie répliqua et voulut se dégager de la main qui le retenait. Don demanda à Charlie de se calmer : de toute évidence la vieille dame n'allait pas céder. Mais avec Charlie c'était peine perdue. Aussi buté que leur mère, aussi sûr de lui que son père, il ne voulait pas et il ne le ferait pas. Soudain, la maîtresse de musique prit une règle et frappa sur les doigts du petit Charlie, qui se mit aussitôt à pleurer et instinctivement à mettre ses doigts dans sa bouche.

Don regardait son professeur avec de grands yeux.

- Je vous préviens tout de suite Monsieur Charles Eppes. Je ne fais pas dans la sensiblerie ici. Vous obéissez ou vous subissez !

Charlie comprit bien vite où était sa place, et malgré le fait qu'il n'avait effectivement pas envie de jouer de la musique, il dut le faire. Don et Charlie s'installèrent alors sur une chaise et prirent les partitions que leur professeur leur donna. Et c'est ainsi que commença l'apprentissage de la musique pour les deux frères Eppes.

Pendant les premiers mois, leurs cours étaient essentiellement composés de théorie, du solfège, l'instrument viendrait après. Il fallait tout connaître, savoir ce que valaient une noire, une blanche, une croche, les soupirs, les silences, la pause, la demi-pause... Don avait certes plus de mal sur ce terrain que son frère Charlie qui apprenait tout d'un coup. Mais Charlie se faisait souvent remonter les bretelles pour sa négligence, et souvent, le soir, il avait mal aux doigts à cause de sa conduite.

Puis, les mois suivants, arriva enfin la pratique. Charlie avait essayé une nouvelle fois de supplier sa mère pour qu'elle l'enlève de la musique. Mais elle ne céda pas à son caprice. Et il dut y retourner avec son frère.

La pratique passait par le piano. Et le premier à commencer était Don.

- Vous devez sentir le piano sous vos doigts, les faire glisser sur chacune des touches. Vous devez entrer en harmonie avec la musique...

- Mais ça ne veut absolument rien dire madame...

Une fois de plus, Charlie avait montré son mécontentement face à la musique, sans aucune précaution. Don s'attendait à ce que Charlie reçoive la même punition que d'habitude, mais cette fois, l'institutrice ne réagit pas.

Don se plaça devant le piano. Le professeur mit alors le métronome en route, et, après les quatre temps comptés par ce dernier, annonçant le commencement de la partition, Don s'engagea dans la musique.

Le son du piano volait au travers de la pièce, le rythme restait régulier. Certaines fausses notes ressortaient du lot, mais, mis à part cela, Don ne se débrouillait pas mal en musique.

Ce fut alors ensuite au tour de Charlie de se placer derrière le piano. Mais avant d'y aller, l'institutrice lui prit les mains.

- Comment voulez-vous jouer du piano avec ces ongles ?

Aussitôt elle prit sa lime et se mit alors à limer les ongles de Charlie afin que ces derniers soient vraiment au plus près de la peau. Charlie tentait de se débattre et de refuser ce genre de soins, mais visiblement le professeur ne se laissait pas faire.

Dès que la séance de torture fut finie, Charlie passa au piano. Mais même s'il avait les connaissances nécessaires, il n'arrivait pas à donner le son voulu. Le professeur reprit alors sa règle et frappa doucement dans le dos du jeune garçon.

- Redressez-vous jeune homme !

Charlie pleurait tout en jouant du piano. Il voulait que tout cela s'arrête. Don sentit un pincement au coeur en voyant son frère dans cet état, et se promit d'en parler avec ses parents afin de demander à se qu'il arrête la musique. Mais il n'eut rien à faire. Le soir même Charlie partit voir sa mère et lui demanda l'arrêt de la musique. Cette dernière accepta à une seule condition : qu'il continue à s'intéresser à la musique, ce que fit Charlie en construisant des instruments de musique.

Don, quant à lui, continua la musique jusqu'au lycée, jusqu'au moment où il se consacra plus au sport qu'aux autres activités, au grand malheur de leur mère.

Fin du flashback

_(à suivre)_


	19. 18 Pour l'amour d'un frère

**Chapitre 18 : Pour l'amour d'un frère**

_Avril 2006 – 6 h 25 : Big Bear Montain_

- Tu le veux ou non ? demanda Charlie, sortant de ses pensées et présentant son lecteur MP4 à son frère.

- Non… Je préfère le silence… D'ailleurs je n'aime pas ta musique ! bougonna Don.

Le mathématicien ne fut pas vraiment dupe de son refus : son frère voulait surtout s'assurer que tout allait bien pour lui et il garderait les oreilles aux aguets jusqu'à ce qu'il soit de nouveau dans son champ visuel.

- Comme tu voudras. Essaie de te reposer…

- C'est ça… Je vais faire ça.

La préoccupation de Charlie grimpa d'un cran au son épuisé de la voix de son frère et à la vue de ses yeux qui se refermaient. Un instant il eut envie de se laisser tomber à genoux près de lui et de le secouer pour l'obliger à le regarder, à lui parler, et puis il se raisonna : ce serait stupide et inutile. Autant qu'il se dépêche d'aller faire sa collecte pour revenir au plus vite près de son aîné, ensuite il aviserait. De toute façon, si vraiment il avait une commotion cérébrale, Don risquait obligatoirement de passer par des périodes de veille et de sommeil alternées et il devait éviter de s'affoler pour rien. Pour rien ! ricana-t-il intérieurement. Dire que trois ans plus tôt, rien que l'idée de se trouver dans une telle situation aurait suffit à lui faire perdre les pédales ! Et là, il se permettait de penser qu'il n'y avait rien qui justifie l'affolement ! Comme quoi les choses sont décidément relatives, conclut-il en se mettant péniblement en route.

Le mathématicien s'approcha de la carcasse calcinée, frémissant à l'idée que son frère aurait pu être à l'intérieur. Ils avaient eu de la chance ! se répéta-t-il une fois de plus. A lui de faire en sorte que cette chance continue et de les sortir de là. C'était à son tour de veiller sur son aîné et de faire en sorte qu'ils s'en tirent tous les deux. Sa cheville accrocha une racine et une grimace de douleur déforma son visage tandis qu'il retenait le juron qui lui montait aux lèvres. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'attendrir sur son sort ! Il n'en avait ni le temps, ni le droit ! Il resserra sa prise sur sa béquille de fortune et reprit sa quête, attentif aux obstacles : s'il tombait, il n'était pas sûr d'arriver à se relever.

C'est alors qu'il aperçut le sac, à quelques mètres de lui. Son cœur battit plus vite : c'était le sac de randonnée que Don avait déposé dans le coffre de la voiture, il savait qu'il y trouverait une couverture de survie, des rations alimentaires, mais aussi et surtout une trousse de secours. Il se hâta vers l'objet de sa convoitise, heureux de cette trouvaille. Au moment où il se penchait pour le ramasser, il avisa, un peu plus loin, une tache bleue et reconnu le pull que son père l'avait forcé à prendre et qu'il avait laissé dans la voiture. Délaissant le sac qu'il reprendrait au retour, il se dirigea vers le pull. Celui-ci était trempé, bien sûr ! Mais s'il pouvait allumer un feu, et nul doute qu'il trouverait le nécessaire dans le sac de son si prévoyant grand frère, il avait des chances de réussir à le faire sécher. D'ailleurs un feu lui permettrait de les réchauffer, continua-t-il de soliloquer en frissonnant soudain de froid. Cette réaction lui rappela l'urgence de retourner auprès de Don : bloqué comme il l'était, celui-ci risquait d'autant plus de souffrir d'hypothermie et c'était loin d'être ce qu'il fallait dans son état !

Au moment où il ramassait le pull, son regard accrocha un morceau de papier dans lequel il reconnu le sac de nourriture que son père leur avait remis à leur départ. Ils avaient chacun grignoté un sandwich et but une bière, mais le shérif leur ayant ensuite fourni tout ce dont ils avaient besoin, ils n'avaient plus touché aux provisions fournies par leur géniteur. Et celui-ci, fidèle à son habitude, ayant tout mis en boîte hermétique, il y avait peut-être une chance de retrouver quelque chose de comestible malgré le déluge de feu et d'eau qu'avaient traversé les denrées. Son espoir fut concrétisé lorsqu'il fut à l'aplomb du sac éventré : la boîte de sandwiches était intacte et, si toutes les bouteilles de bières étaient brisées, l'une des bouteilles d'eau et la thermos n'avaient pas souffert. Maintenant il avait un autre problème : ne disposant que d'une main étant donné la nécessité de s'appuyer sur sa béquille, comment pouvait-il rapporter une boîte de sandwiches, une bouteille d'eau, un thermos de café, un pull, un sac de randonnée et peut-être encore une ou deux choses qui…

Ses réflexions furent interrompues alors qu'il arrivait devant l'épave, fronçant le nez à l'odeur de brûlé qui en émanait, frissonnant de nouveau à l'idée que son frère aurait pu être là, dans cet amas de métal déformé et calciné. Cependant, le véhicule était solide et bizarrement, si la partie avant était un amalgame informe, la partie arrière quoique cabossée et roussie, avait été relativement préservée ce qui en soit constituait une anomalie supplémentaire compte-tenu de la présence du réservoir. Puis les traces irisées dans les flaques lui firent comprendre que selon toute vraisemblance le carburant s'était répandu durant la longue chute, les tuyaux ayant été sectionnés dès le début de celle-ci, peut-être même lors du premier impact et que seul le moteur avait explosé, préservant une partie de l'habitacle. Il se dit qu'il y avait peut-être une chance pour qu'il puisse récupérer à l'intérieur des pièces lui permettant de faire levier sur le rocher qui clouait Don au sol. Il se dirigea vers ce qui était le coffre quelques heures auparavant et se pencha par la vitre explosée du hayon arrière. Il savait ce qu'il cherchait : avec un peu de chance…

Certes il se rendait compte qu'il en demandait beaucoup à la chance depuis la veille au soir, et que les probabilités étaient contre lui. Mais il y avait longtemps déjà qu'il avait décidé que Don déjouait tous les pronostics et il semblait que c'était le cas cette fois-ci encore, conclut-il dans un cri de victoire en voyant le cric au milieu d'un bric-à-brac de fournitures en tout genre qui gisaient en vrac dans l'habitacle, allant du fusil d'assaut au gilet tactique, en passant par les menottes souples et les fumigènes. De nouveau il s'étonna que les munitions n'aient pas explosé puis, se souvenant du déluge qui avait noyé l'incendie, il comprit la raison de cette incohérence. Il se fit un mémo mental de demander aux secouristes d'envoyer quelqu'un de confiance récupérer le matériel dangereux qui équipait le véhicule de fonction. Pour lui, il avait avant tout besoin de ce qui pourrait l'aider à sortir son frère de sa situation précaire et à améliorer leurs conditions de survie jusqu'à ce qu'on les retrouve. D'ailleurs, à ce sujet…

Mais cette fois-ci son espérance fut déçue lorsqu'il repéra ce qui restait du téléphone mobile de son frère : une carcasse calcinée et aussi inutilisable que l'était son propre téléphone écrasé dans sa poche durant sa chute : l'hématome qui marquait sa cuisse était d'ailleurs là pour lui rappeler de ne jamais remettre ce type d'objet à ce type d'endroit ! Il eut une moue de regret en identifiant les débris de son ordinateur portable : heureusement qu'il faisait toujours une double sauvegarde de ses fichiers et qu'il avait, comme d'habitude, envoyé à son bureau ses conclusions quant à la randonnée pour laquelle ils étaient venus, Don et lui, se perdre dans ce coin il y avait ce qui lui semblait déjà une éternité.

Il lui fallait maintenant transporter ce qui leur serait nécessaire vers son frère, qu'il dégage celui-ci et qu'il l'installe aussi confortablement que possible tentant, autant que faire se pouvait, de leur former un abri de fortune. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas faire plus de trois voyages dans l'état où était sa jambe : le tout était donc de trouver un moyen d'emporter un maximum de chose en une seule fois. Il avisa alors, un peu plus haut sur la pente, la toile qui claquait au vent, reconnaissant l'une des housses de protection qu'utilisaient les agents fédéraux pour former un abri au-dessus d'éléments de preuves à recueillir pour éviter qu'ils ne soient altérés, par les conditions climatiques notamment.

Décidément, quelqu'un veillait sur eux de là-haut, pensa-t-il tout en souriant intérieurement de cette pensée, lui qui, en mathématicien pur et dur, était censé ne pas croire aux manifestations surnaturelles et se faisaient presque une religion de proclamer son scepticisme devant tout ce qui relevait de l'inexplicable et du domaine du paranormal. Faisant taire les protestations de sa jambe blessée et de son corps meurtri, il réussit à gravir la pente et à récupérer la housse imperméable, certes déchirée mais tout à fait utilisable en l'état pour ce qu'il avait en tête.

Il redescendit vers la voiture, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas laisser échapper un cri de douleur, la descente étant beaucoup plus délicate que la montée pour son membre lésé, puis, reprenant son chemin à rebours, il ramassa tout ce qu'il avait repéré, l'entassant au creux de la toile qu'il referma ensuite avant de la glisser en bandoulière autour de son torse. Il s'arrêta enfin à l'endroit où gisait le sac de randonnée et le mit sur ses épaules, grimaçant au poids supplémentaire qui avivait douloureusement ses blessures. Mais il n'avait pas le droit de céder. S'il était capable de tout ramener en une seule fois il n'aurait plus à quitter le chevet de Don et pourrait s'occuper de lui sans pour autant solliciter sa jambe. Donc il n'avait qu'à faire encore un effort et on n'en parlerait plus ! Ce n'était pas le moment de jouer les mauviettes !

La manière dont il s'encourageait intérieurement lui fit soudain remonter le temps, jusqu'à cette époque où, déjà, il s'était ainsi encouragé, poussé en avant par sa volonté farouche de ne pas décevoir son grand frère et de rattraper ses erreurs. Il n'y avait jamais eu meilleure motivation pour lui que celle-ci.

Flashback

_juillet 1979 : Pasadena_

- Oh non, non, non !

Charlie éclata en sanglot en contemplant le gâchis : Don allait le tuer ! Ou au moins corrigea le petit garçon de quatre ans, s'il ne le tuait pas, en grande partie parce que ses parents l'en empêcheraient, il allait le détester jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ! Mais pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'une fois de plus il aille fouiller dans les affaires de son grand frère ? Combien de fois celui-ci s'était-il emporté après lui pour ce motif ? Combien de fois maman lui avait-elle fait la leçon à ce sujet ?

Oui, mais c'était tellement tentant ! Lui, on lui offrait des casse-têtes, des jeux de logique, tout un tas de trucs censés le stimuler… La chambre de Don, elle, recelait des trésors qui éveillaient son imagination et sa curiosité : il n'aimait rien tant que farfouiller dans ce qui était pour lui une caverne d'Ali Baba, d'autant plus tentante qu'elle lui était interdite.

Et cet après-midi encore, déjouant la surveillance de sa mère en train de discuter au salon avec la voisine, il s'était glissé en catimini dans la chambre de Don, serrant dans sa petite main le chocolat chaud que maman avait déposé sur sa table de nuit, le croyant endormi. Puisqu'un mauvais rhume l'obligeait à rester à la maison alors qu'il s'était fait une joie d'accompagner son père et son frère au match de base-ball que ce dernier disputait, au moins il allait occuper les heures à venir à sa convenance et pas comme maman l'aurait souhaité en restant sagement au fond de son lit !

Il avait commencé par regarder le robot que l'oncle Michael avait offert à Don à son dernier anniversaire, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il cherchait : il voulait voir LA carte que tante Cécile avait envoyé pour la même occasion et qui avait fait bondir de joie son grand frère. C'était LA carte, celle qui complétait la collection de son équipe favorite de base-ball, celle de ce joueur dont le nom lui était inconnu, mais que Don adorait et qu'il avait vainement cherchée depuis des mois. En chinant dans il ne savait quelle brocante, tante Cécile l'avait dénichée et aussitôt achetée. Don proclamait que c'était son trésor le plus précieux. Charlie avait bien remarqué l'air un peu déçu de papa et maman quand son frère avait affirmé cela : eux qui pensaient sans doute que le nouvel équipement complet qu'ils lui avaient offert serait son cadeau préféré avaient été déçus. Mais en même temps ils étaient ravis pour leur garçon.

Charlie, lui, aurait bien aimé pouvoir la regarder de près la fameuse carte, mais Don lui avait à peine montré à vingt centimètres, lui interdisant formellement de poser « ses pattes sales » sur elle et le menaçant des pires sévices si jamais il venait à y trouver une tache de confiture ou un soupçon de craie comme il lui semblait en avoir déjà détectés sur certaines autres cartes. Charlie n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser que son frère ferait un drôle de détective s'il n'était pas un grand joueur de base-ball !

Mais rien ne pouvait le stimuler comme le danger et le petit pincement délicieux qu'il avait ressenti en se glissant dans la chambre et en plongeant sous le lit où il savait que Donnie rangeait son coffret de cartes. Il avait posé la tasse sur la couverture et ouvert précautionneusement la boîte avant d'en extirper les quelques dizaines de cartes qui s'y trouvaient. Il passa rapidement en revue la grande majorité d'entre elles : une seule attirait sa convoitise. Si seulement Don lui avait permis de la prendre, nul doute qu'il n'y penserait plus aujourd'hui, dix jours après l'anniversaire de son aîné. Mais celui-ci avait fait la seule chose qui pouvait lui interdire de se détourner de son idée fixe : l'empêcher d'examiner à satiété l'objet de son enthousiasme et par là-même de comprendre le pourquoi de cet engouement. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un morceau de carton plastifié, décrétait l'esprit logique du bambin qui, pour n'avoir que quatre ans, était déjà capable d'en remontrer à certains adultes dans ce domaine.

Il mit enfin la main sur la carte qu'il convoitait et la regarda sous toute les coutures : juste ce qu'il pensait, un morceau de carton, même pas vraiment bien plastifié d'ailleurs, constata-t-il en remarquant une petite entaille sur le côté. Tante Cécile n'avait même pas pris la peine d'envoyer une carte intacte à son frère : comment celui-ci avait-il pu la préférer à tout ce qu'il avait reçu d'autre ? En plus le joueur, au nom imprononçable, n'était même pas beau ! De toute façon les mots lui restaient totalement incompréhensibles ! Il était capable de lire des nombres bien plus grands que ceux qui s'affichaient sur certaines lignes, sous l'image, mais pour ce qui était des lettres !

Bon… Il avait vu le trésor de son frère et ne comprenait vraiment pas en quoi c'était un trésor. Il valait mieux qu'il range tout ça avant que sa mère ne le surprenne ici ou pire, Donnie : parce que dans ce cas ça allait encore barder !

Il ne comprit jamais comment, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à remettre la carte en place, elle lui avait échappé des doigts pour venir le narguer auprès du bol, et encore moins comment, en tentant de la rattraper, il renversa celui-ci sur le lit, salissant irrémédiablement ce dernier mais surtout, surtout, souillant la carte dont Donnie était si fier !

Il eut beau tenter de l'essuyer, tout ce qu'il parvint à faire, ce fut de déchirer l'enveloppe plastifiée qui la protégeait et d'effacer en partie le visage du joueur. En ce qui le concernait ça n'aurait pas été une grosse perte, mais il imaginait déjà la réaction de Don. Sûr qu'il allait le détester jusqu'à la fin de sa vie : il ne voudrait plus jamais jouer avec lui, ni le laisser venir dans son lit les soirs d'orage, ni lui raconter des histoires avant de dormir, ni lui apprendre à jouer au base-ball. Plus jamais ils ne partageraient ensemble les biscuits cuits par maman et les bonbons achetés par papa. Plus jamais Don ne l'inviterait à venir jouer avec ses copains au parc !

Sanglotant de plus belle en imaginant la réaction de son frère, Charlie, serrant la carte abîmée contre lui, se réfugia dans sa propre chambre. Il devait faire quelque chose, sinon Donnie serait fâché à mort et il ne voulait pas que Donnie soit fâché contre lui. Déjà maman allait lui crier dessus à cause du lit ! Mais ça tant pis ! Seulement la carte… Donnie avait été si heureux de la recevoir, il en parlait encore en riant et Charlie savait qu'il la regardait tous les jours sans se lasser. Alors même si ce bonhomme était affreux, il était clair que son frère l'adorait. Qu'aurait-il dit, lui, si on lui avait cassé ses reproductions de nombres et de symboles mathématiques, petites statuettes en résine de pin, offertes par mamie pour ses quatre ans et qui étaient son trésor à lui ?

Il devait faire quelque chose… Pleurer comme un bébé ne servait à rien ! D'ailleurs c'est ce que Donnie lui avait dit un jour. Il devait faire quelque chose… Mais quoi ?

En regardant le morceau de carton désormais informe qu'il tenait serré dans son petit poing, il comprit : il devait tout simplement retrouver une carte, la même, et la donner à son frère, voire faire l'échange avant que celui-ci ne s'aperçoive de quoi que ce soit.

Oui mais… comment se procurer cet objet ? Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il apparaisse par magie sous son lit : déjà que la logique lui soufflait que le Père Noël n'existait pas, alors les fées et autres lutins bienveillants, ce n'était même pas la peine de lui en parler ! Donc, il devait aller chercher cette carte, mais où ?

Et puis il se souvint de la dernière fois où Don avait supplié sa mère de l'emmener pour trouver quelques éléments à ajouter à sa collection. Ils étaient allés ensemble à ce magasin après un périple en bus et à pied dont il se souvenait parfaitement parce qu'il s'était amusé, à son habitude, à repérer les numéros du bus emprunté, de l'endroit où ils étaient descendus, des croisements de rues. C'était drôle comme les nombres s'incrustaient dans sa mémoire sans qu'il ne fasse rien pour cela. Alors oui, il devrait sans trop de problèmes retrouver le magasin seulement…

Seulement il n'était qu'un petit bonhomme de quatre ans et l'idée de sortir tout seul dans la grande ville, de prendre tout seul ce bus, de marcher tout seul sur ces vastes trottoirs lui faisait plutôt peur. Sûr que Donnie le traiterait de poule mouillée s'il le savait ! Et puis en plus, il n'avait pas le choix ! Ou bien il se montrait courageux, ou bien son frère allait avoir un énorme chagrin et le détester jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours. Il ne savait pas trop quand ce serait la fin de leurs jours, mais il se doutait bien que ça lui paraîtrait vraiment très très long. Déjà, la dernière fois que Don s'était fâché avec lui et ne lui avait pas adressé la parole, n'avait pas prêté attention à son existence du lever au coucher, cela lui avait paru une éternité alors jusqu'à la fin de leur vie… Non ! Décidément c'était impossible ! Il devait réparer ses bêtises et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Bien sûr, on ne lui donnerait pas la carte pour rien, réfléchit-il ensuite… Il avait beau n'être qu'un petit garçon, il savait bien que ça s'achetait ce genre de truc, même s'il ne voyait franchement pas l'intérêt de dépenser de l'argent là-dedans. Parlez lui d'acheter un boulier ou un ouvrage de mathématiques d'accord, mais des cartes de base-ball ! Seulement c'était ce que son frère aimait alors c'était ce qu'il devait prendre. Il saisit sa tirelire, hésita un instant : c'est qu'il l'aimait cette tirelire en céramique en forme de que son père lui avait rapporté d'un de ses voyages il ne savait trop où. C'était l'un de ses trésors les plus précieux… Seulement… il y avait Donnie… Donnie, qui, à cause de lui, allait avoir de la peine. Alors il ferma les yeux et jeta brutalement la tirelire à terre où elle se brisa, révélant trois dollars et dix-sept pences qu'il avait difficilement économisés depuis six mois. Et si ça ne suffisait pas à acheter la carte ? Que pourrait-il bien donner en échange ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait avoir autant de valeur que ce morceau de papier plastifié ?

Il réfléchit un court instant puis saisit son petit sac, enfoui sa fortune dans la poche avant et enferma à l'intérieur ce qui devrait, sans nul doute, lui permettre de faire l'échange. Bien sûr il aurait un peu de peine, mais c'était bien fait pour lui. Papa disait toujours que quand on faisait des bêtises il fallait en payer le prix, aujourd'hui il comprenait vraiment ce que ça voulait dire. Mais rien ne serait pire que la colère et surtout le chagrin de Donnie alors il n'aurait aucun regret si sa démarche aboutissait. Parce que dans sa petite tête d'enfant, il ne faisait nul doute qu'il allait trouver la fameuse carte : si tante Cécile l'avait dénichée, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il ne puisse pas, lui aussi la trouver. Après tout il savait très bien que les adultes disaient qu'il était mille fois plus intelligent que les autres enfants de son âge, alors ça devait vouloir dire qu'il était au moins aussi intelligent qu'une tante Cécile qui ne savait même pas combien faisait 315 618 divisés par 516 sans avoir recours à une calculette !

Son petit cœur battant la chamade, le gamin se faufila rapidement dehors, priant pour que maman et la voisine continuent leur parlotte encore un moment. Si seulement il pouvait revenir avant qu'elles ne se soient aperçues de sa disparition ! Parce que sinon il risquait fort d'en prendre pour son grade. Mais tant pis ! Il était prêt à tout risquer pour un sourire de son frère.

Finalement les choses s'arrangèrent plutôt bien : ses souvenirs ne l'avaient pas trompé et il retrouva sans encombre le bon bus, le bon arrêt, les bonnes rues. Pour éviter qu'on s'interroge sur la présence d'un petit bonhomme de son âge tout seul, il s'arrangeait toujours pour se tenir auprès d'un adulte de manière à ce que les autres le croient avec lui : c'était facile finalement de les rouler dans la farine ces grands qui se croyaient si malins !

Ce ne fut qu'au magasin que les choses se compliquèrent, lorsque le vendeur, à qui il montra la carte massacrée, lui dit qu'il n'avait pas la même, avant de s'inquiéter de savoir s'il était seul. Le gamin eut beau menacer, supplier, proposer ses trésors, le commerçant, visiblement navré, ne put rien faire pour lui : il n'avait pas la carte, il ne pouvait pas la faire apparaître par magie.

Alors le bambin fondit en larmes, désespéré, et entre deux sanglots, il s'exclama que son frère ne l'aimerait plus jamais et qu'il ne voulait pas renter chez lui. En désespoir de cause le vendeur se résigna à appeler la police : pas question de laisser un si petit garçon repartir tout seul dans les rues.

Il se trouva que le poste qu'il appela venait justement de recevoir l'appel affolé d'une mère qui ne trouvait pas son enfant de quatre ans, apparemment parti avec le contenu de sa tirelire, son sac et quelques statuettes qu'il adorait. La description correspondait exactement au gamin qui avoua, entre deux sanglots, s'appeler effectivement Charlie Eppes.

Et ce fut un Charlie bien déconfit qui fit son entrée chez lui, une demi-heure après, escorté par une gentille policière qui avait tenté vainement de le consoler. Mais rien n'aurait pu le consoler ! Donnie allait le détester jusqu'à la fin de ses jours !

Et justement, en voyant son aîné s'avancer vers lui, il baissa la tête, découragé : c'était fini, son grand frère allait le rejeter, pour toujours !

Aussi, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il sentit les bras de Don se refermer sur lui tandis qu'il demandait d'une voix oppressée :

- Mais tu étais où Charlie ? Pourquoi tu es parti comme ça ?

La même question lui fut ensuite posée par ses parents aux quatre-cents coups qui, après avoir remercié chaleureusement les policiers de leur aide, entreprirent de comprendre la raison de la « fugue » du gamin. Contenant à grand peine ses sanglots, Charlie avoua alors toute l'affaire, s'attendant au pire.

- Tu es vraiment allé tout seul jusque là-bas ?

Il fut tellement étonné de la pointe d'admiration qu'il perçut dans la voix de son frère qu'il cessa un instant de pleurer et coula un regard contrit vers lui :

- Ben oui… Je voulais remplacer ta carte…

- Et tu l'aurais payée comment ?

- J'ai trois dollars et dix-sept pences et puis… j'ai emmené mes nombres.

Don se mordit la lèvre :

- Mais c'est ton trésor ! Tu voulais vraiment les échanger, pour moi ?

- Bien sûr… S'il te plaît Donnie, ne me déteste pas, s'il te plaît.

Et il se remit à pleurer. Don s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras :

- Arrête de pleurer Charlie, arrête maintenant !

Le gamin se mordit les lèvres pour tenter d'arrêter le flot de larmes et se cramponna à son frère, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il pouvait le faire.

- Tu sais que tu n'aurais pas dû toucher à mes cartes ! Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

Il opina de la tête, s'attendant à voir éclater la colère de Don.

- Et ce que tu as fait était très dangereux. Il aurait pu t'arriver n'importe quoi Charlie.

- Quoi donc ?

Décontenancé, l'aîné jeta un regard à ses parents. C'était vrai au fond : ceux-ci leur avaient toujours dit de ne pas traîner seuls dans les rues, de ne pas suivre des inconnus, que c'était dangereux… Mais quel genre de danger ? Il n'en savait rien lui-même. Pourtant si, il en connaissait un ou deux qu'il s'empressa d'exposer à son cadet :

- Tu aurais pu être renversé par une voiture !

- Mais j'ai attendu le bonhomme vert ! contesta fièrement le gamin.

- Quand même ! Tu es trop petit pour partir tout seul.

- Je devais retrouver ta carte. Tu l'aimes tellement, argumenta Charlie.

- Tu veux que je te dise frangin : je n'aimerai jamais aucune carte autant que je t'aime !

Et Don referma ses bras sur son petit frère qui sentit son cœur battre très vite contre son torse, comme lorsque Donnie avait longtemps couru. Il se laissa aller dans l'étreinte, heureux que son aîné n'ait pas l'air fâché contre lui.

Fin du flashback

_(à suivre)_


	20. 19 Aider et protéger

Merci à AmbreOnyx de sa fidélité jamais démentie.

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Aider et protéger**

_Avril 2006 – 6 h 55 : Big Bear Montain_

Ce ne fut que plus tard qu'il comprit combien il avait fait peur à sa famille ce jour-là. Pourtant ce fut Don qui le sauva de la punition que voulaient lui infliger ses parents et qui plaida sa cause auprès de ceux-ci. Alan et Margaret avaient eu trop peur et étaient trop heureux que tout se termine bien pour se montrer sévères et ils avaient bien vite pardonné au petit démon. Quelques jours plus tard, le vendeur avait appelé : il s'était procuré la carte convoitée et un Charlie radieux, qui cette fois-ci avait demandé à sa mère de l'accompagner, put donner le précieux objet à son grand frère qui lui réitéra alors sa déclaration : aucun objet au monde ne serait jamais plus important à ses yeux que son petit frère. Cela restait à ce jour l'une des plus belles déclarations qu'il ait pu lui faire.

Souriant à ce souvenir, Charlie fit les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de son frère et se laissa tomber près de lui :

- Ca y est Donnie. Je crois que j'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour m'occuper de toi, déclara-t-il en focalisant son regard sur son aîné.

Celui-ci ne réagit pas à sa voix et son cœur se serra :

- Donnie ! Don ! Réveille-toi ! dit-il plus fort en lui assénant quelques tapes sur le visage.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

La voix de Don était pâteuse et son cœur se serra : visiblement son état s'était aggravé durant les quelques minutes où il l'avait laissé. Mais désormais il n'allait plus le quitter et mettre tout en œuvre pour l'installer le plus confortablement possible en attendant les secours.

- Charlie, j'ai froid…

Le mathématicien ne savait pas ce qui le bouleversait le plus : voir son frère souffrir ou l'entendre admettre cette souffrance, lui qui était tellement stoïque et convaincu qu'il devait systématiquement passer sous silence tout ce qui n'allait pas dans sa vie, que ce soit physique ou psychique. En même temps, le fait qu'il se plaigne pouvait vouloir dire que son état était encore plus grave que se que craignait son frère : s'il perdait ainsi le contrôle, c'est qu'il allait vraiment mal !

- Attends, je…

Il fouilla dans le sac, extrayant la couverture de survie qu'il drapa autour du torse de Don. Cependant celui-ci commençait à grelotter : il était évident que trempé comme il l'était, il ne se réchaufferait pas de cette seule manière.

- Ecoute Donnie… Tiens bon d'accord ? Je vais essayer de dégager ta jambe, puis j'allumerai un feu… Ca attirera l'attention des secours et ça nous réchauffera en même temps.

- Ma jambe ? questionna Don de sa voix empâtée, tentant de se redresser pour comprendre ce que lui disait son frère.

Il poussa un cri de douleur à ce simple mouvement et Charlie se mordit la lèvre presque jusqu'au sang pour s'empêcher de pleurer : il avait besoin du grand frère fort et rassurant auprès duquel il était en sécurité ! Si Don s'effondrait, qu'allait-il devenir ? Puis il se secoua : pour une fois c'était à lui de se montrer fort, de protéger son frère !

- Ne bouge pas ! Tu vas te faire mal ! intima-t-il en posant ses mains sur les épaules de son frère pour l'empêcher de se redresser.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi je sens plus mes jambes ? gémit Don en se laissant alller.

Ses questions firent courir une sueur froide le long de l'échine de Charlie : si Don perdait la mémoire des choses, il avait peut-être de graves lésions au cerveau et s'il ne sentait plus ses jambes… Non ! Pas ça ! C'était juste parce qu'elles étaient ankylosées à cause du poids qui les écrasait ! Rien de plus ! Quant à la perte de mémoire, elle était due au choc à la tête ! Mais Don tiendrait le coup ! C'était son grand frère, son héros ! Celui qui ne baissait jamais les bras !

- On a eu un accident, expliqua-t-il d'une voix qu'il s'efforça de rendre ferme.

- Un accident ? Mais…

De nouveau l'agent tenta de se relever et de nouveau Charlie l'en empêcha, notant avec angoisse qu'il n'avait aucun mal à le retenir ce qui, dans des conditions normales, se serait avéré totalement impossible, à moins de l'assommer ou de lui administrer trois ou quatre somnifères !

- Tu vas bien ?

La question inquiète le fit sursauter et de nouveau il s'émut de l'oubli systématique que Don faisait de lui-même à son profit.

- Oui… Ca va… Juste un peu mal à la jambe.

- Ma jambe…, gémit alors son aîné, ramené ainsi à sa préoccupation antérieure, accentuant la détresse du cadet dont l'affolement croissait devant l'impossibilité apparente de Don à suivre une conversation cohérente.

- Elle est coincée sous un rocher. J'ai apporté le cric, je vais la dégager, dit-il d'une voix douce afin d'apaiser l'agitation qui commençait à gagner son frère.

- Un rocher ? Je veux voir ! Je…

Comprenant que cette fois-ci il ne parviendrait pas à le retenir, Charlie soutint son frère pour qu'il puisse se redresser assez pour se rendre compte, par lui-même, de la situation. Il savait que Don avait besoin de reprendre le contrôle, autant que faire se pouvait, et que cela passait par un aperçu exact de comment se présentaient les choses. C'était ainsi qu'il procédait dans son travail et dans sa vie : le déposséder de cela, c'était le condamner à plus d'angoisse et ça ne l'aiderait pas. Il sut que son choix avait été le bon lorsque, après avoir contemplé quelques instants le rocher qui écrasait ses jambes, Don se laissa aller contre lui se détendant autant qu'il le pouvait :

- Je crois que j'arrive à bouger un peu la jambe gauche, déclara-t-il.

Et Charlie poussa un puissant soupir de soulagement : cette fois-ci son frère était vraiment de retour à ses côtés. Certes sa voix restait un peu faible, entrecoupée par des halètements dus sans doute à la douleur, mais elle était nette et il n'y restait aucune trace de la confusion qu'il avait montrée quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Oui, elle n'est pas vraiment sous le rocher… Mais il vaut peut-être mieux que tu ne la bouges pas pour le moment.

Don opina de la tête : malgré son instinct qui lui soufflait de se dégager au plus vite, la raison l'emportait. Un faux mouvement pourrait aggraver sa situation : sa jambe droite était vraisemblablement très abîmée, autant éviter de meurtrir encore plus la gauche. Alors que Charlie étudiait plus attentivement la disposition du rocher, faisant de rapides calculs pour déterminer de quelle manière placer au mieux le cric afin de dégager son frère sans risquer de le blesser plus, il entendit celui-ci pousser un fort gémissement de douleur. Il se retourna alors vers lui, une lueur de panique dans le regard :

- Don ! Que se passe-t-il ?

La sueur perlant à son front, Don prit deux ou trois grandes inspirations avant de lui répondre :

- Ca va… T'inquiète…, puis, avec un accent triomphant qui perçait dans sa voix épuisé, il enchaîné : j'arrive à bouger les orteils !

- Quoi ?

- Mes orteils ! Je voulais voir s'ils bougeaient !

Charlie le contempla quelques secondes sans comprendre, puis soudain, en même temps que le soulagement, l'admiration déferla sur lui. Malgré la souffrance qu'il savait que ça allait entraîner, Don avait voulu à tout prix vérifier que l'influx nerveux passait toujours dans son membre écrasé ! Un instant il se demanda ce qui se serait passé si son test avait été un échec, puis il repoussa l'idée comme on chasse une mouche importune : inutile de se torturer l'esprit avec ce qui n'était pas arrivé quand il avait déjà assez à faire avec ce qui était arrivé !

- Super ! sourit-il à son frère. Ca c'est une excellente nouvelle !

- Oui… Et maintenant on fait quoi ?

- Est-ce qu'il y a des antalgiques dans ton sac ? questionna Charlie.

- Rien de plus fort que du paracétamol, malheureusement, rétorqua Don.

- Ce sera toujours mieux que rien. Tu vas en prendre deux maintenant ça atténuera un peu la douleur… Enfin j'espère.

Le mathématicien alla récupérer les comprimés dans le sac et les fit absorber à son frère, l'obligeant à boire longuement avant de prendre à son tour une rasade d'eau et deux comprimés pour faire taire le battement dans sa cheville. Il compta rapidement les médicaments : juste dix cachets ! Avec ça ils n'iraient pas loin. Il allait devoir les garder pour son frère. D'un autre côté, théoriquement les prises devaient être espacées de quatre heures et il espérait vraiment que, quatre heures plus tard, on les aurait retrouvés et que Don serait en route pour l'hôpital à défaut d'y être blotti confortablement dans un lit, si tant est qu'on puisse être confortablement installé dans un lit d'hôpital.

- Chuck… Tu es avec moi frangin ? questionna Don, l'arrachant à ses pensées.

- Oui… Bien sûr.

Mais le simple fait qu'il ne réagisse pas à ce surnom honni fit comprendre à Don que son frère n'était vraiment pas dans son état normal. Mais qu'est-ce qui était normal dans leur situation songea-t-il avant de demander :

- Et maintenant ?

- Maintenant tu me laisses faire. Je vais placer le cric de manière à faire rouler le rocher vers la droite.

- Tu es sûr de toi ? s'inquiéta Don.

- Tu oublies à qui tu as à faire ! rétorqua son cadet avec un petit air fat, bien peu dans son tempérament, mais destiné avant tout à rassurer son frère et quelque part, à se convaincre lui-même qu'il ne pouvait absolument pas échouer.

- OK… Je te fais confiance Chuck…

De nouveau, Charlie ne réagit pas à la provocation volontaire et Don comprit alors que son frère était bien au-delà de leurs petites querelles habituelles.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas Charlie ? questionna-t-il.

Le mathématicien le regarda, et il lut l'indécision dans ses yeux. Visiblement son cadet se demandait s'il devait ou non lui faire part de quelque chose dont il n'avait pas pris conscience.

- Charlie…, insista-t-il. Est-ce que tu as des doutes sur ce qu'il faut faire ?

- Non… Enfin, pas sur la manière de dégager ta jambe, mais…

- Mais quoi ? Bordel Charlie, accouche ! se fâcha-t-il, pas réellement en colère, mais pour pousser son frère à cracher le morceau.

- Ta jambe saigne, finit par exhaler le professeur. Je ne sais pas quelle est la gravité de la plaie mais…

- Mais si l'artère est touchée, en fait ce rocher est en train de me sauver la vie, c'est bien ce que tu penses ?

Charlie se contenta de hocher la tête, heureux que son frère ait compris si vite la situation, mais pas plus avancé pour autant sur ce qu'il devait faire ou non.

- Seulement, si tu ne l'enlèves pas… Ca fait combien de temps maintenant que je suis coincé là-dessous ? demanda Don, mettant, une fois de plus, le doigt juste sur le nœud du problème.

Charlie consulta nerveusement sa montre :

- Il est 7 h 15. Nous avons eu notre accident vers 17 h 30 donc… ça fait un peu plus de treize heures, l'informa-t-il.

- Quoi ? Juste un peu plus de treize heures ? Tu ne me donnes pas le nombre exact de minutes et de secondes ? Mais où est passé mon petit frère hein ? Qu'avez-vous fait de lui ? tenta de plaisanter Don même s'il savait que la situation n'avait rien de drôle.

Après tant de temps passé coincée sous une telle masse, il était parfaitement conscient que les dommages à sa jambe pouvaient être irréversibles ! Il reprit, plus sérieusement, en s'apercevant que son trait d'humour n'avait pas atteint son but :

- De toute façon on n'a pas le choix frangin. Si on ne dégage pas ma jambe je risque de la perdre et ça…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase mais chacun d'eux comprit très bien tout ce qui n'était pas dit : la peur du handicap, son métier adoré qu'il devrait obligatoirement abandonner, sa vie radicalement remise en cause…

- Oui mais si…

- Ecoute ! Prenons les problèmes un à un d'accord ? Dans le sac il y a un coussin hémostatique. Prépare-le. Comme ça, si vraiment le saignement vient d'une artère, tu devrais réussir à limiter les dégâts jusqu'à ce qu'on nous trouve. A cette heure-ci tu peux être certain qu'on nous cherche déjà.

Charlie opina de la tête, la gorge trop serrée pour parler. Décidément il était lamentable ! C'était Don qui était blessé et c'était malgré tout lui qui gérait la situation et trouvait encore le moyen de l'encourager comme le lui confirma sa phrase suivante :

- Allez Chuck ! Un peu de cran que diable ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que ce rocher est pire que le Steevy Tennison !

Charlie ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à ce rappel d'un des cauchemars de son enfance.

_(à suivre)_


	21. 20 Plus fort que la peur partie 1

**Chapitre 20 : Plus fort que la peur (partie 1)**

Flasback

_Octobre 1982 : Pasadena_

- Non, je n'irai pas !

- Charlie ! Arrête un peu de faire le bébé tu veux… De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix !

- Non ! Non ! Non ! Je te dis que je n'irai pas ! Je ne veux pas y aller.

- Charles Edouard Eppes ça suffit comme ça maintenant ! Tu t'es engagé dans ce projet, tu y vas un point c'est tout ! Et inutile de discuter ! File te changer maintenant !

Le ton sévère de son père coupa court aux récriminations du gamin qui poussa un gros soupir, regarda sa mère d'un air lamentable, comme pour quémander son appui, et se dirigea vers l'escalier, le dos voûté, comme s'il portait toute la misère du monde sur ses épaules.

Alan le regarda disparaître à l'étage avant de passer une main lasse sur son visage :

- Décidément je ne comprendrai jamais ce gamin ! J'étais sûr qu'il serait ravi d'aller présenter son projet.

- Oui, moi aussi, répondit Margaret qui gardait les yeux rivés vers le haut, comme si cela allait lui permettre de comprendre la raison de l'attitude pour le moins déconcertante de son dernier né.

- Est-ce que ce sera toujours comme ça Maggie ? demanda le père, se sentant de plus en plus dépassé par l'ampleur de la tâche qui semblait les attendre.

Il y avait maintenant quatre ans qu'on avait détecté les dons exceptionnels de Charlie et, jour après jour, les parents mesuraient l'immensité du devoir qui leur incombait : faire éclore l'une des intelligences les plus brillantes qui éclairerait peut-être le XXIème siècle, faire en sorte d'amener cette chrysalide à l'état de papillon et veiller sur lui. S'ils avaient su, à l'époque, combien ce serait difficile… et bien, qu'auraient-ils pu faire d'autre que ce qu'ils avaient fait, de toute façon, conclut-il. Parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire qu'à accepter la responsabilité à la fois exaltante et effrayante qui leur était échue. Son regret le plus vif, c'était cependant que leur fils aîné doive aussi porter le poids de ce fardeau qui n'était pas de son âge.

Pourtant, en général, tout se passait bien. A sept ans, Charlie entamait vaillamment sa dernière année d'école primaire et il semblait plutôt heureux : un gentil petit garçon confiant et plein d'aplomb, toujours émerveillé de ce qu'il découvrait, aussi ravi d'aller à l'école que de recevoir les cours particuliers dispensés par des mathématiciens de haut niveau. Le projet d'exposition de sciences, lancé deux mois plus tôt par leur institutrice l'avait emballé et il avait rebattu les oreilles de sa famille de ses expériences sur les fluides qui, bien évidemment, allaient le conduire à remporter le premier prix, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Ses parents avaient tenté de tempérer un peu son enthousiasme et son grand frère s'était chargé de lui rabattre quelque peu son caquet de petit génie un peu trop sûr de lui en l'informant que rien n'était jamais gagné et qu'il pouvait très bien ne pas remporter le prix. En réalité, Don était certain qu'une fois de plus son cadet laisserait tous les autres à des coudées derrière lui, mais en bon frère aîné, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le taquiner et le petit n'ayant pas le sens de l'humour aussi développé que son instinct mathématiques, cela finissait régulièrement en querelles où trop souvent les parents devaient intervenir avant que les choses ne dégénèrent.

Mais depuis quelque temps, l'enfant semblait nerveux, irritable, comme si quelque chose le perturbait. Margaret et Alan avaient vainement tenté de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, ils avaient interrogé Don à ce sujet et le gamin s'était indigné qu'ils puissent croire qu'il avait quelque chose à voir avec ça :

- C'est juste Charlie ! avait-il rétorqué finalement, s'attirant une semonce de son père du ton dédaigneux avec lequel il avait prononcé ces mots.

Ce qui faisait que depuis une semaine, l'un des garçons s'enfermait dans un silence outragé tandis que l'autre multipliait les caprices ! Il y avait des fois où…. Où quoi ? Il n'aurait échangé aucun de ses enfants, pour rien au monde !

- Je vais monter le voir, décida Margaret en posant le pied sur la marche.

- Maman !

Suspendant son geste, elle se retourna vers Don qui venait de l'interpeller :

- Oui chéri ? Que veux-tu ?

- Si tu me laissais aller le voir.

Elle regarda son aîné quelques instants et, comme à chaque fois, son cœur bondit de fierté en le voyant si beau, avec ce sourire qui plus tard ferait craquer bien des filles, et dans le même temps elle ressentit le petit pincement familier en se disant qu'elle n'était pas assez présente pour lui, qu'il grandissait sans qu'elle le voie et qu'un jour il allait partir avant même qu'elle s'en soit aperçue. Jamais il ne se plaignait du temps qu'elle et Alan passaient avec Charlie, jamais il ne réclamait rien pour lui, mais parfois elle lisait dans son regard ce regret, cette tristesse, ce sentiment qu'il ne serait jamais aussi bien que son frère et que quoi qu'il fasse il ne pourrait jamais les rendre aussi fiers de lui qu'ils l'étaient de son cadet. Alors, à chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait, elle faisait en sorte qu'il se sente important, qu'il sache combien ils avaient confiance en lui et combien ils l'aimaient :

- D'accord Donnie… Tu as raison, il y a sans doute plus de chances qu'il parle à son grand frère.

Don lui adressa un sourire un peu tendu, un peu narquois, ce sourire qu'elle ne comprenait pas vraiment, qui était à la fois empli de douceur et de souffrance, de cette détermination à lui prouver qu'il était à la hauteur et de la crainte de ne pas l'être. Oui, il faudrait vraiment qu'elle prenne le temps de mieux connaître son petit, avant qu'il ne devienne un étranger dans sa propre famille.

- Margaret, tu crois que…, tenta d'intervenir Alan, pas complètement convaincu que Don n'était pour rien dans le malaise décelé chez son plus jeune.

Il adorait ses deux fils, mais savait combien il était difficile pour l'aîné de passer presque toujours au second plan, de voir son cadet systématiquement encensé alors qu'on l'oubliait trop souvent dans son coin. Depuis le début de ce concours, Don n'avait pas arrêté de charrier son petit frère, de tenter de le décourager, de se moquer de son enthousiasme : et si cela avait suffi à ternir la volonté de réussite du gamin ? Et si, derrière leur dos, il était allé encore plus loin dans les critiques ?

Margaret le foudroya du regard, lui intimant l'ordre de se taire et il obtempéra sur le champ, comprenant sans qu'elle ait besoin de l'exprimer qu'elle était totalement en désaccord avec lui : pour elle, Don ne pouvait absolument pas être responsable de l'état de Charlie, par contre, il était sans doute la personne de la famille la mieux placée pour amener le petit génie à confier ce qui le troublait. Une fois de plus le père se reprocha d'être si maladroit avec ses enfants, avec les deux : trop exigeant avec Don qui devait grandir seul et prendre en charge plus souvent qu'à son tour son jeune frère, trop laxiste avec ce dernier parce qu'il n'arrivait pas vraiment à le comprendre… Non, Alan Eppes n'était pas un père qui pourrait un jour postuler pour le titre de Père de l'Année, conclut-il avec dépit en enlaçant son épouse pour se faire pardonner tout en suivant des yeux son fils aîné qui montait rejoindre le plus jeune.

- Alors Chuck… Si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas ? attaqua directement le plus grand en entrant dans la chambre, le cœur serré en voyant son cadet affalé sur son lit, le visage rougi par les larmes, bouleversé et visiblement au bord de la crise de panique.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler Chuck ! fut la réponse qui fusa automatiquement, le faisant sourire.

Même dans l'état d'esprit où il était actuellement, Charlie ne manquait pas de s'insurger contre ce surnom dont il l'avait affublé un jour et qu'il continuait d'utiliser juste parce qu'il savait que le gamin le détestait. Si celui-ci n'avait pas réagi dès les premières fois, nul doute que depuis longtemps il serait passé à un autre petit nom. Comprenant cependant que ce n'était pas le moment de taquiner son frère, il s'assit sur le lit en disant :

- C'est vrai, tu me l'as déjà dit, reconnut-il en passant la main dans les boucles brunes sans que son frère tente de se soustraire au geste, ce qui lui fit comprendre qu'il avait eu raison de venir le trouver.

Il attira le gamin contre lui, le maintenant d'une poigne ferme alors qu'il essayait de lui échapper, puis, lorsqu'il se fut calmé et qu'il se cala contre son torse, il interrogea d'une voix calme :

- Et si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas frangin ? Pourquoi tu ne veux plus faire ce concours ?

- Parce que, fut la réponse enfantine.

- Pour un génie, je trouve que tu manques d'arguments, plaisanta Don.

Mais son frère s'arracha alors de ses bras et se leva pour lui faire face, les yeux brillants d'une détresse qui lui serra le cœur :

- Je déteste être un génie ! Je ne veux plus en être un ! Et je déteste ce concours débile ! Et… et…

Et soudain quelque chose se cassa chez le petit qui se jeta dans les bras de son frère en sanglotant de toutes ses forces. Un instant Don regretta de s'être proposé pour venir lui parler : il ne supportait pas de voir son petit frère malheureux ! Sans doute sa mère saurait-elle mieux que lui prendre soin de Charlie.

- Tu veux que j'appelle maman ? proposa-t-il.

- Non… Non…, pleura le petit, cramponné à lui de toutes ses forces.

Alors il se contenta de refermer ses bras autour de lui et de le bercer. Lorsqu'enfin il le sentit se calmer, d'une voix aussi calme et aussi douce que possible il interrogea de nouveau :

- Charlie… Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas… Pourquoi tu ne veux plus faire ce concours ? C'est à cause de ce que je t'ai dit ?

Et son cœur lui fit mal à cette supposition : la simple idée qu'il puisse être responsable du mal-être de son petit frère le crucifiait !

- Tu sais bien que je plaisantais, enchaîna-t-il devant le mutisme obstiné du plus jeune. Je suis sûr que tu peux gagner : personne ne peut avoir un projet aussi bon que le tien !

- Je sais, murmura enfin Charlie, le nez toujours enfoui dans sa chemise trempée de larmes.

- Tu sais quoi ?

- Je sais bien que je vais gagner si j'y vais ! affirma l'écolier en se détachant enfin de son frère pour s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le lit.

- Alors je comprends encore moins ! avoua Don. Si tu es sûr de gagner, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas y aller ?

Durant quelques secondes il eut l'impression que son petit frère ne lui répondrait pas. Mais visiblement celui-ci brûlait depuis trop longtemps de se confier à quelqu'un et il s'en voulut de ne s'être pas préoccupé avant de ce qui n'allait pas chez lui. Cependant les soupçons de son père l'avaient profondément blessé et il s'était bien juré de ne pas se mêler de cette affaire. Seulement lorsque Charlie avait tout simplement refusé de se rendre à l'exposition qui se tenait l'après-midi même, provoquant la crise qui avait éclaté quelques minutes plus tôt, il avait compris qu'il devait justement s'en mêler, parce qu'il savait souvent mieux s'y prendre avec le petit génie que ses propres parents, ce dont il n'était pas peu fier d'ailleurs. Et de toute façon, il ne supportait pas de voir son petit frère souffrir.

- Charlie…, insista-t-il.

Baissant la tête, le gamin murmura :

- C'est à cause de Steevy Tennison…

Aussitôt Don visualisa le gamin : dix ans, presque aussi grand que lui déjà, élève dans la même classe que Charlie puisque celui-ci avait trois ans d'avance sur ses camarades. Il se souvenait avoir déjà surpris le gosse en train d'ennuyer Charlie. En le voyant, Steevy s'était éloigné avec un regard sournois et Don avait alors demandé à son petit frère s'il était habituel qu'il soit embêté ainsi. Le gamin avait nié et il n'avait pas cherché plus loin, se promettant toutefois de garder Tennison à l'œil et de lui botter les fesses le cas échéant. Il connaissait aussi Vince, son frère de quatorze ans, avec qui il avait eut maille à partir lors d'un match de base-ball, n'appréciant que très moyennement le manque de fair-play de celui qui aurait dû être un partenaire et était très vite devenu un adversaire avant d'être exclu de l'équipe à cause de son comportement. Décidément, s'en prendre aux plus faibles semblait être un défaut de famille pensa-t-il avant d'interroger d'une voix plus dure :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

Si ce môme avait fait du mal à son petit frère il allait le payer cher !

- Rien… Enfin…

- Charlie ! Si tu ne me dis rien, je ne peux pas t'aider ! s'emporta Don.

Puis, sentant son petit frère se rétracter à la colère qui habitait sa voix, il se calma et reprit d'un ton plus doux :

- Allez frangin… Tu sais bien qu'à nous deux rien ne nous fait peur, alors… Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé.

- Il participe aussi au concours. Il a fait un travail sur les volcans.

- Ouais… Je vois ça d'avance, sourit Don.

- Non, non ! J'ai vu son projet ! protesta Charlie fair-play, c'est brillant tu sais.

- Mais…, continua son frère qui avait relevé la phrase inachevée.

- Mais… ça ne lui suffira pas pour gagner le premier prix contre moi, termina le plus jeune en baissant la tête, comme honteux d'énoncer ce qui était à ses yeux une évidence : il avait le meilleur projet, il gagnerait forcément.

Don sourit de cette attitude qui aurait pu sembler n'être que vanité à un observateur extérieur. Lui, et bien qu'il se soit moqué de son frère, il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Charlie, malgré ses sept ans, agissait déjà en scientifique : il se basait sur des critères totalement objectifs pour juger et ces critères lui indiquaient, sans aucun doute possible, qu'aucun projet ne serait aussi abouti et aussi intéressant que le sien, et pour cause, il concourrait dans une autre catégorie, même s'il avait trois à quatre ans de moins que les autres compétiteurs, termina l'aîné en relevant le menton de son cadet :

- D'accord. Il ne gagnera pas. Et alors ?

- Il m'a dit que…, commença le petit en tremblant, … que… que si je me présentais… il me casserait la figure !

Et il s'abattit à nouveau en pleurant dans les bras de son aîné, à la fois terrifié par la menace mais aussi honteux d'avouer cette peur à son grand frère qui lui n'avait peur de rien, jamais ! Qu'est-ce que Don allait penser de lui après ça ?

Pour le moment, Don pensait surtout à ne pas sauter sur ses pieds pour aller retrouver le petit tyran et lui tirer les oreilles comme il le méritait, avec quelques claques en prime ! C'était tellement facile de menacer un gamin qui avait trois ans, trente bons centimètres et minimum dix kilos de moins que lui ! s'énervait-il, comme à chaque fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un abuser de sa position ou de sa force pour s'en prendre à une autre personne. Il n'avait jamais accepté qu'on puisse s'acharner sur plus faible que soi, et en l'occurrence, le plus faible c'était son petit frère.

- Pourquoi tu n'en as pas parlé à papa et maman ? demanda-t-il, en essuyant les larmes de Charlie.

- Il m'a dit qu'il me taperait si j'en parlais !

- Bien sûr, marmonna Don, sentant sa colère monter d'un cran.

Puis il planta ses yeux dans ceux de son frère et lui dit :

- Mais tu ne peux pas céder au chantage Charlie. Si tu le laisses gagner aujourd'hui il continuera à te tyranniser tout au long de l'année, et d'autres feront pareil. Et tu vivras toujours dans la peur !

- Mais il est bien plus grand que moi ! Et plus fort aussi ! protesta le petit d'une voix effrayée.

- Je sais bien ! Mais il doit comprendre qu'il ne peut pas gagner en menaçant les gens. Ce n'est pas un service à lui rendre non plus, acheva-t-il sentencieux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? murmura Charlie.

- D'abord que tu sèches tes larmes. Ensuite que tu mettes la tenue que maman t'a sortie et que tu ailles à cette exposition pour présenter ton projet.

- Mais Steevy !

- Charles Edouard Eppes, gronda le plus grand, seriez-vous un lâche ?

- Non, balbutia le gamin d'une voix fort peu convaincue.

- Je préfère ça ! Parce que les Eppes ne sont pas des lâches ! Les Eppes sont des lions !

- Des lions ?

- Exactement ! Des lions ! Ils laissent les autres vivre leur vie mais si on les embête… Rrr !

Et il fit mine de donner un coup de patte et de mordre, réussissant, comme il l'espérait, à arracher un rire à son cadet qui cependant se rembrunit très vite :

- Oui mais… Si je gagne…

- Pas SI… Tu vas gagner frérot !

- Steevy…

- Toi tu t'occupes de gagner pour lui donner une première leçon et moi je m'occupe de lui en donner une deuxième, tu es d'accord ?

Cette fois-ci le gamin eut un franc sourire en mettant sa main dans celle de son frère : avec Donnie à ses côtés, il ne risquait rien !

- D'accord ! conclut-il d'une voix qu'il s'efforça de rendre ferme.

Don sourit à son tour et aida le plus jeune à s'habiller avant de se changer lui-même. A l'origine il n'avait certes pas prévu de passer son après-midi à l'école primaire, mais il y a des choses qu'un grand frère doit faire avant tout, et celle-là en était une.

Alan et Margaret furent ravis de voir descendre les deux garçons et l'aîné fut ému de la manière dont elle le serra contre elle en le remerciant, tout autant que de la tape que son père lui administra sur l'épaule en lui murmurant :

- Beau boulot fiston !

A n'en pas douter, à ce moment précis, ses parents étaient fiers de lui et cette certitude le remplit d'une douce chaleur qui ne le quitta pas tout le reste de l'après-midi, même lorsqu'il vit leurs regards briller de cette même fierté lorsque Charlie, comme prévu, remporta le concours. D'ailleurs lui non plus ne cachait pas sa satisfaction de voir son petit frère de nouveau distingué. Mais il ne manqua pas le regard assassin que Steevy Tennison lança à son cadet lorsqu'il vint recevoir son second prix, ni les mots qu'il lui susurra à l'oreille et qui le firent pâlir brusquement. Aussi, dès que son frère se fut dégagé de la foule de complimenteurs qui ne manquât pas de l'entourer lorsqu'il descendit de l'estrade, il s'approcha de lui pour lui demander :

- Qu'est-ce que Tennison t'a dit ?

Le regard effrayé du petit lui fit mal :

- Il m'a dit que j'étais mort, balbutia-t-il, au bord des larmes.

- Ah oui ? On va voir qui est mort…, gronda l'aîné.

Quittant sa famille, il se dirigea vers la cour où jouaient des gamins parmi lesquels il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître le petit malfaisant. Mine de rien, il garda l'œil sur celui-ci jusqu'au moment qu'il attendait, celui où il se trouva isolé du reste de la troupe. Il le rejoignit en quelques enjambées rapides et, l'attrapant par l'oreille, il l'attira dans un recoin où leur « conversation privée » ne serait pas dérangée par des adultes en mal de justice.

- Alors Tennison… On s'en prend aux petits maintenant ? C'est bien ça ! C'est courageux ! C'est prometteur ! persifla-t-il en coinçant le gosse contre un mur.

- Lâche-moi Eppes ! râla le plus jeune en tentant de donner des coups de poings.

Mais Don avait pour lui l'avantage de la taille et surtout de la musculature développée au maniement de la batte et il ne fut pas long à immobiliser son adversaire qui commença à se décomposer en comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas le dessus contre cet adversaire pourtant à peine plus grand que lui et peut-être moins lourd. Il était habitué à être le petit caïd de la cour de récréation, certes pas à subir l'intimidation des autres.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? finit-il par demander, la peur dans les yeux.

- Je veux que tu laisses mon petit frère ! intima Don d'une voix menaçante, tout en lui administrant une tape vigoureuse sur la tête. Si jamais tu l'approches, si tu le menaces, si tu lui dis le moindre mot tu auras à faire à moi, c'est clair Tennison ?

- Oui… C'est clair…, balbutia le gamin qui n'en menait pas large.

Don soupira : c'était tellement facile ! Il était à chaque fois déconcerté en s'apercevant combien les petits voyous se liquéfiaient lorsqu'ils tombaient sur quelqu'un qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à impressionner. Ce n'était même pas drôle.

- D'accord. J'espère qu'on s'est bien compris ! dit-il en relâchant le plus jeune qui s'écarta aussitôt de plusieurs pas avant de lancer d'une voix venimeuse :

- On s'est parfaitement compris Eppes ! Parfaitement !

L'intonation ne plut pas du tout à Don qui se demanda s'il n'avait pas été un peu trop clément sur ce coup-là, mais lorsqu'il fit un geste vers Steevy, celui-ci s'enfuit à toutes jambes, regagnant le préau où avait lieu l'exposition et se mettant ainsi à l'abri d'éventuelles représailles de la part de son adversaire. Don le vit se faufiler jusqu'à un adolescent auquel il murmura quelques mots. Le garçon se retourna et l'aîné des frères Eppes reconnu Vince Tennison qui le foudroya des yeux. Il lui répondit par un regard plein de morgue et de défi : même si Vince avait deux ans de plus que lui et était logiquement plus grand et plus lourd, il ne lui avait jamais fait peur et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait commencer. Malgré tout, il se promit de veiller plus que jamais sur Charlie : il l'avait convaincu de venir présenter son travail, lui avait promis qu'il ne risquait rien, pas question qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, parce qu'il connaissait assez le cadet des Tennison pour savoir qu'il était tout à fait capable de s'en prendre à un gamin qui avait la moitié de son âge sans aucun remords !

Pourtant, durant les deux semaines qui suivirent, il ne se passa rien et il finit par baisser sa garde. Il avait demandé à Charlie si tout allait bien à l'école et celui-ci lui avait répondu que oui sans aucune hésitation, précisant même que Steevy ne lui avait même pas adressé la parole durant ces deux semaines, ce qui était plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Don accompagnait son frère chaque matin et celui-ci restait en étude jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse venir le rechercher l'après-midi, ravi finalement d'être accompagné de son grand frère et des conversations « d'hommes » qu'ils avaient sur le chemin de l'école. Pour un peu il se serait félicité de ce qui venait de se passer et qui conduisait Don à passer plus de temps avec lui ! Celui-ci l'avait même emmené à deux reprises aux entrainements de base-ball qui avaient lieu juste après la fin de ses cours, au grand étonnement d'Alan et Margaret qui se demandaient quelle mouche avait piqué leur aîné qui, de lui-même, proposait d'emmener son petit frère avec lui alors que quand c'était eux qui le lui demandait parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas le récupérer, étant tenus par des obligations professionnelles, il en faisait toute une histoire.

_(à suivre)_


	22. 21 Plus fort que la peur partie 2

**Chapitre 21 : Plus fort que la peur (partie 2)**

Ce soir-là, les deux frères rentraient tranquillement après une préparation pour le match qui devait avoir lieu trois jours plus tard et Don souriait, amusé par le babil de son cadet qui, depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le terrain, s'efforçait de le convaincre de modifier sa position sur sa base :

- Tu sais, je pense que si tu te déplaçais selon un angle de 75° tu aurais plus de chance de réussir à…

- Salut Eppes !

La voix goguenarde qui les interpellait fit se figer les deux frères et Charlie se serra contre son aîné en voyant sortir de l'ombre trois silhouettes dont une le regardait avec des yeux brillants d'une joie malsaine.

Don sentit son cœur s'accélérer en reconnaissant, outre Steevy et Vince, Corey, l'aîné des frères Tennison. Il le connaissait mal, celui-ci ayant déjà dix-sept ans et étant pensionnaire dans un collège quelconque où il s'efforçait de poursuivre des études qui ne l'intéressaient guère, mais ses parents lui ayant donné le choix entre ça et du boulot, il ne lui avait pas fallu très longtemps pour comprendre où était son intérêt. Du coup, il ne rentrait chez lui qu'épisodiquement et Don n'avait que très peu eu l'occasion de le croiser : juste deux ou trois fois à l'époque où Vince faisait encore partie de l'équipe de base-ball. Et l'aîné ne lui avait pas paru plus intéressant que le cadet.

Seulement sa présence dans la rue qui se vidait de ses occupants n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout rassurante ! Contre Vince il avait ses chances, contre Corey, inutile de rêver : celui-ci avait déjà la taille et le poids d'un adulte. Sans compter que, connaissant le fair-play des frères, nul doute que, quand bien même il aurait le dessus sur l'un, l'autre viendrait à la rescousse.

Déterminé cependant à ne pas montrer sa peur, Don fit passer Charlie derrière lui en demandant :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Tennison ?

- Il paraît que tu t'en es pris à mon petit frère… C'est pas très courageux ça Eppes, de t'en prendre à plus petit que toi !

Don eut un rire froid qui masquait mal la colère et le mépris qui l'habitaient :

- Plus petit… Il est quasiment aussi grand que moi ton frère !

- Mais il a deux ans de moins ! corrigea Vince, qui à son tour accusa : c'est tellement facile de s'en prendre aux plus jeunes !

- Tu as raison… Tu devrais d'ailleurs en parler à ton frère qui s'en est pris au mien ! Trois ans de moins, et là il n'y a pas photo, nettement plus petit ! accusa Don.

- La belle excuse ! ricana l'aîné des trois.

- Donnie…, murmura Charlie terrorisé, tentant de disparaître derrière son frère.

- Regardez-le, il va faire dans sa culotte ! se moqua Steevy. Alors bébé… on se cache derrière son grand frère ? Mais tu sais, ton grand frère il va prendre une bonne raclée et tu vas pouvoir le regarder se faire démolir, continua-t-il, une joie mauvaise au fond des prunelles. Et ensuite je m'occuperai de toi comme je te l'ai promis ! finit-il en faisant un pas en avant.

Mal lui en prit car Don l'attendait et le cueillit par une gifle qui le fit reculer de deux pas, les larmes aux yeux, tandis qu'il portait la main à sa joue enflammée. Aussitôt, Don sut qu'il venait de se mettre dans son tort : il avait porté le premier coup. Mais de toute façon, conclut-il avant que les deux autres ne lui tombent dessus, rien n'aurait pu empêcher ce qui allait arriver. Les Tennison étaient venus pour en découdre : aussi lâches l'un que l'autre, les deux plus jeunes avaient attendu le retour de leur aîné pour venir en commando contre les deux frères et rien de ce qu'il aurait pu dire ou faire ne les détournerait de leur but.

- Charlie ! Rentre à la maison ! Cours ! ordonna-t-il en repoussant son frère avant de se jeter en avant pour barrer la route aux deux adolescents qui venaient sur lui et les empêcher de s'en prendre à son cadet. Il tourna la tête pour voir si son petit frère lui avait obéit et le vit, tétanisé sur le trottoir :

- Cours Charlie ! File à la maison ! intima-t-il d'une voix plus forte, heureux lorsqu'il vit le gamin décoller enfin.

Sa joie fut de courte durée et un poing qui le cueillit au visage l'envoya à terre avec le goût du sang dans la bouche. Il voulut se relever mais un coup de pied vicieux l'attrapa à l'épaule, le renvoyant au sol où il s'effondra avec un cri de douleur. Ensuite les choses devinrent un peu floues : il se débattait avec l'énergie du désespoir, priant pour que Charlie ait réussi à passer et que son père arrive vite ! Et puis soudain il entendit les cris et les sanglots et il comprit, anéanti, que le plus jeune n'avait pas pu s'échapper. Alors il se débarrassa du corps qui le clouait au sol et se jeta de nouveau dans la bataille, avec l'énergie du désespoir : si ce n'était pas pour lui, il devait réussir pour Charlie ! Il le lui avait promis ! Tout ça c'était de sa faute ! Il aurait dû en parler à ses parents bien avant ! Mais non ! Il s'était cru bien trop fort, bien plus malin que tout le monde ! Il allait en payer le prix, tant pis pour lui ! Mais Charlie ne devait pas en faire les frais aussi.

Ce dernier pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps en voyant son frère aux prises avec deux garçons bien plus grands que lui. Il n'y avait nul besoin d'être un génie en mathématiques pour savoir qu'un garçon de douze ans, même sportif et agile, n'avait aucune chance contre deux adolescents de quatorze et dix-sept ans ! Steevy le maintenait dans une poigne de fer, le forçant à regarder l'horrible scène : Corey qui retenait son frère par les bras tandis que Vince s'acharnait sur lui à coups de pieds et de poings en l'invectivant, tenant enfin sa revanche sur leurs querelles lorsqu'ils faisaient partie de la même équipe.

- Tu vois ton grand frère, il ne vaut rien, murmurait le plus jeune des Tennison à son oreille. Mes frères vont lui donner la raclée de sa vie ! Et après je vais faire pareil avec toi ! Tu aurais dû m'écouter Eppes !

- Laissez mon frère ! Laissez-le, suppliait-il en pleurant.

- Ton frère n'est qu'un gros naze, se moqua Steevy. Allez, dis-le, vas-y, reprit-il en lui tordant le bras dans le dos. Dis-le : mon frère n'est qu'un gros naze.

Ce fut alors que Charlie vit rouge : envolés la peur, le chagrin, la culpabilité. La fureur qui le souleva à ce moment-là, il ne l'avait jamais connue. Avec un cri de rage, il se dégagea de l'étreinte et lança ses poings dans le visage grimaçant, voulant effacer le rictus de satisfaction qu'il y lisait. En même temps, il lança son genou, comme Don lui avait montré, juste dans les parties génitales de son adversaire qui, après avoir poussé un hurlement de douleur lorsque les poings entrèrent en contact avec son nez qui se transforma aussitôt en fontaine rouge, émit un couinement et glissa au sol en se tenant l'entrejambe tandis que des larmes coulaient de ses yeux.

Occupés à bourrer de coups de pieds Don qui était désormais recroquevillé à terre, les deux aînés n'avaient rien vu de la scène. Un instant Charlie se demanda s'il devait maintenant obéir à son frère et courir jusqu'à la maison, alerter Alan et le ramener ! Mais sa raison lui souffla que d'ici là Vince et Corey pourraient faire encore bien du mal à Don ! A ce moment-là, le gamin de sept ans n'avait plus peur de rien ! Il devait avant tout protéger son frère, son frère qui était en danger à cause de lui ! Il courut au sac de base-ball que Don avait laissé tombé sur le trottoir et il en sortit la batte que son aîné lui laissait parfois manier, sous sa haute surveillance, avec menace des pires sévices s'il osait s'en servir sans sa permission. Alors certes il ne l'avait pas cette permission, mais il ne pensait pas que Don lui en voudrait pour cette fois-ci songea-t-il avant, avec un cri terrible de foncer sur Corey et de lui administrer un coup violent dans le ventre. L'adolescent se retrouva à terre, plié en deux, le souffle coupé et Charlie abattit alors sa batte sur son dos, le couchant au sol, gémissant.

Totalement déstabilisé par cette intervention inattendue, Vince commit l'erreur de se détourner de Don qui lança alors ses jambes, lui crochetant les chevilles et l'envoyant s'étaler douloureusement au sol. L'aîné des frères Eppes arracha alors la batte des mains de son petit frère et l'appuya violemment sur la poitrine de son ennemi, plantant son regard dans le sien, un regard noir de fureur malgré la douleur et l'œil gauche qui commençait à gonfler :

- Tu mériterais que je te fracasse le crâne ! gronda-t-il d'une voix sauvage.

- Non ! Pitié ! pleurnicha le cadet des Tennison, se conduisant en lâche qu'il était : dès que la force n'était plus de son côté, il s'aplatissait totalement.

Don s'agenouilla près de lui, croisant le regard effrayé de Corey qui, à ce moment précis, devait avoir peur de ce que pourrait lui faire le garçon sur lequel il s'acharnait quelques secondes auparavant. Mais il n'était pas de la race de ceux qui se vengent et qui profitent de leur position de force, il devait simplement faire passer le message :

- Je vous préviens, tous les trois : si jamais je vous revois dans les parages, si jamais vous approchez de mon petit frère, ou de moi… Je vous massacre, c'est clair ? C'est clair ? tonna-t-il.

- Oui… C'est clair.

Il savait qu'il pouvait les croire : comme tous les lâches, les trois frères ne risquaient pas de revenir à la charge après la leçon qu'ils venaient de recevoir. Une leçon chèrement payée, maugréa-t-il en prenant soudain conscience de la douleur qui le taraudait : il lui semblait que pas une parcelle de son corps n'était indemne. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de gémir sur lui-même. Il se retourna vers Charlie, figé à ses côtés :

- Tu vas bien frangin ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Oui… Je vais bien, et toi ?

- Ca va…

- Mais tu saignes, gémit le gamin au bord des larmes.

- C'est rien je te dis, j'en ai vu d'autres.

Et pour distraire le gosse de ses pensées morbides, il ajouta :

- Tu as été fantastique Charlie ! Un vrai lion !

- C'est vrai ? Un vrai lion ? sourit le gosse avant de s'effondrer dans les bras de son frère en hoquetant : J'ai eu si peur Donnie… si peur…

- Mais tu n'as pas montré ta peur : c'est ça qui est important ! Tu t'es battu et tu as gagné ! Et je peux te dire qu'ils ne sont pas prêts d'oublier la leçon ces trois-là !

Il ébouriffa les cheveux de son frère avant de draper son bras sur ses épaules :

- Je suis fier de toi frangin, vraiment fier !

Des étoiles scintillèrent dans les prunelles du plus jeune qui se redressa un peu plus en disant :

- Appuie-toi sur moi, je vais t'aider.

- Bien sûr que tu vas m'aider ! Avec toi à mes côtés je ne risque rien !

Les deux frères prirent doucement le chemin de la maison, laissant leurs trois ennemis se ramasser comme ils le pouvaient et renter tous piteux chez eux.

Il y eut une autre bataille aussitôt que les garçons eurent franchi le seuil et que Margaret vit leur état. De nouveau Charlie mena le combat pour son frère lorsque ses parents commencèrent à lui reprocher d'avoir entraîné son cadet dans une bagarre. Et jamais Don n'oublierait les joues empourprées de son cadet qui s'indignait des reproches qu'Alan avait commencé à faire pleuvoir sur son frère, sans même l'écouter : il lui reprocha sa partialité et endossa toute la responsabilité de l'affaire. De toute façon, Margaret avait très vite mis un terme aux explications pour emmener Don à l'hôpital où on avait diagnostiqué deux côtes fêlées, un poignet démis et une légère commotion cérébrale qui cloua définitivement le bec aux parents passés alors de la colère à l'inquiétude en imaginant combien ils avaient frôlé du pire. Les deux frères, une fois revenus au calme chez eux, purent raconter tranquillement l'incident et empêcher leur père d'aller porter plainte comme il le menaça :

- T'inquiète ! Il ne nous embêterons plus, fanfaronna Charlie avec un petit air fat qui amena un sourire sur les lèvres de son aîné. Ils ont compris la leçon !

- Et bien vous allez aussi en prendre une les garçons, dès que ce jeune homme ira mieux ! rétorqua Margaret en bordant tendrement Don, épuisé, dans son lit. Je ne veux pas que mes fils se battent ! Jamais ! Quelles qu'en soient les raisons, se battre n'est pas une solution ! Est-ce clair messieurs ? insista-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle s'efforçait de rendre sévère mais dans laquelle les deux garçons entendaient surtout du soulagement et de la fierté, comparable à celle qui avait transparu dans la voix d'Alan lorsqu'il avait compris que ses fils avaient eu le dessus contre trois garçons plus âgés que Charlie et pour deux d'entre eux que Don, s'attirant un regard noir de Margaret qui ne pouvait pas le laisser montrer cette fierté à leurs enfants sous peine de les voir recommencer avec, peut-être, un résultat bien moins positif.

Lorsque Don fut totalement remis de ses blessures, les deux frères ne coupèrent donc pas à la leçon de morale qu'ils écoutèrent côte à côte, les yeux baissés pour que leurs parents ne puissent pas y lire leurs sentiments réels. Mais leurs mains, qui s'étreignaient durant tout l'entretien, leur disaient plus que les mots ce qu'ils pensaient à cet instant précis et ce lien qu'ils venaient de tisser dans ce combat commun. Jamais plus ils n'eurent à faire aux Tennison et jamais non plus personne ne sut qui avait cassé le nez de Steevy et amoché ses deux frères : la légende courut qu'ils avaient été attaqués par un gang. Mais lorsque les frères Tennison croisaient les frères Eppes, curieusement, les premiers passaient toujours au large, comme s'il y avait eu entre eux un drôle de secret. Ni Don ni Charlie ne se vantèrent jamais de ce qu'ils avaient fait ce jour-là : ils n'étaient pas du genre à s'acharner sur des gens à terre. Eux savaient ce qu'il en était et ça leur suffisait. Ils avaient gagné chèrement leur paix et voulaient juste en profiter.

Fin du flashback

_(à suivre)_


	23. 22 Ne pas baisser les bras

Un grand merci à AmbreOnyx pour son soutien jamais démenti.

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : Ne pas baisser les bras**

_Avril 2006 – 7 h 05 : Big Bear Montain_

Charlie inspira profondément, regarda son frère puis affirma :

- Tu as raison ! Je dois être capable d'y arriver !

- Voilà… C'est comme ça que j'aime mon petit frère : indomptable et conquérant… Sauf, évidemment, si c'est moi qui suis en face de lui, sourit Don, réussissant cette fois-ci à recueillir un sourire en retour où la gratitude et l'amusement se mêlaient.

- Bon… J'y vais alors…, reprit le mathématicien. Donnie…, ajouta-t-il d'une voix un peu tremblante, ça risque de faire mal.

- Je sais… T'inquiète… Je vais tenir le coup.

Bien sûr qu'il allait tenir ! pensa le plus jeune. Ne serait-ce que pour le ménager, lui ! Il serra la main de son frère en lui adressant un sourire un peu crispé puis entreprit de fixer le cric selon les conclusions apportées par ses calculs. Cela dura quelques minutes durant lesquelles il s'efforça de fermer ses oreilles et de blinder son cœur aux gémissements étouffés qui lui parvenaient par intermittence. Visiblement son aîné souffrait le martyre et s'efforçait de retenir ses manifestations de douleur pour ne pas le détourner de sa tâche. Abandonner maintenant ce serait lui avoir fait mal pour rien, s'encourageait le mathématicien en continuant sa tâche ingrate, malgré les larmes qui lui brûlaient les paupières. Enfin il se redressa, estimant que son dispositif était assez solide pour entame la délicate manœuvre qui permettrait de dégager les deux jambes.

Il se retourna vers son frère, ne s'étonnant pas de le voir encore plus pâle que quelques minutes auparavant, le visage couvert d'une sueur malsaine et les yeux obscurcis par la douleur :

- Attends… Je vais te donner à boire, déclara-t-il.

- Non Charlie ! Qu'on en finisse maintenant ! ordonna Don, et le plus jeune comprit que son frère avait mal et qu'il appréhendait plus de douleur encore.

Ils savaient bien, l'un comme l'autre, que l'afflux de sang dans le membre ankylosé allait entraîner une douleur terrible ! Don avait raison, il fallait agir au plus vite : inutile de faire traîner les choses et d'accroître la douleur par anticipation.

- D'accord. J'y vais, dit-il d'une voix tendue.

Alors qu'il se détournait, la main valide de Don agrippa son bras :

- Charlie…

- Quoi ?

- Tu dois me promettre de ne pas abandonner frangin ! Tu vas au bout ! Tu me vires ce putain de rocher, quoi que je dise ou que je fasse !

- Bien sûr… Je vais…

- Non Charlie ! Je veux ta promesse ! Même si je hurle, même si je te dis des trucs… Tu n'arrêtes pas ! Tu vas jusqu'au bout !

Charlie comprit alors l'inquiétude de son frère : que dans l'excès de souffrance il le supplie d'abandonner la procédure, qu'il l'insulte ou lui dise des choses qu'il ne pensait pas vraiment. Son cœur se serra à cette éventualité : serait-il vraiment capable de laisser souffrir son frère, de se blinder jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ait dégagé ? Oui, il le devait ! A tout prix ! Alors il prit de nouveau une profonde inspiration et il planta ses yeux dans ceux de son frère pour donner du poids à ses mots :

- Je te le promets Donnie.

Don se laissa alors aller en arrière avec un soupir de soulagement en murmurant :

- Merci Charlie. Vas-y maintenant.

Charlie se mordit la lèvre, puis il se retourna vers le rocher et commença à actionner le cric en murmurant :

- Je t'aime Donnie.

Du reste, il ne garda pas vraiment de souvenir. Au fur et à mesure que l'outil soulevait la masse rocheuse, les gémissements de Don prirent de l'ampleur jusqu'à devenir un hurlement de souffrance qui se répercuta sur les parois des montagnes environnantes au moment où le rocher bascula. Charlie resta un instant interdit, regardant alternativement la masse qui avait roulé à deux mètres et la jambe, enfoncée dans un lit de boue, qui lui avait vraisemblablement permis de n'être pas impitoyablement écrasée, pliée à un angle étrange, avant de s'exclamer :

- Donnie ! J'ai réussi ! Ca y est ! Tu es libre !

Il se retourna vers son frère et s'aperçut alors que celui-ci avait perdu connaissance ! Affolé, il chercha une impulsion au cou, poussant un profond soupir de soulagement quand il la perçut, un peu faible mais régulière. Un instant il envisagea de ranimer son aîné, puis il se fit la réflexion qu'il devait maintenant soigner la jambe et que c'était mieux si Don était inconscient durant cette opération.

Retenant à la fois la nausée et les larmes, il se pencha sur le membre blessé et découpa le tissu du jean avant de couper les lacets pour enlever la chaussure. Du genou à la cheville, la jambe était profondément meurtrie, le plus impressionnant étant la déformation qui prouvait sans doute possible la fracture des deux os dont l'un passait à travers les chairs déchirées, provoquant le saignement qu'il avait décelé. Heureusement, même s'il était abondant, il n'était pas saccadé, prouvant par là-même que l'artère n'était pas touchée. Il fallait cependant tout faire pour arrêter la perte sanguine et replacer le membre dans l'alignement, ce que s'empressa de faire le mathématicien, remerciant le ciel que son frère soit inconscient : il n'aurait jamais pu lui occasionner une telle douleur autrement. Finalement il réussit à aligner le membre, posa le coussin hémostatique et appliqua une pression jusqu'à ce que le saignement diminue de manière significative. Ensuite, il se saisit des bandages et des attelles qu'il avait repérés dans le sac et entreprit d'immobiliser au mieux le membre blessé. Une fois la jambe droite soignée, il s'occupa de l'autre, très écorchée, enflée, préférant l'immobiliser aussi au cas où il y aurait une fracture qu'il était inutile de risquer de déplacer. Don n'ayant toujours pas repris conscience, il utilisa les derniers pansements pour maintenir son bras contre son torse et protéger la plaie du front.

Après cela, épuisé, il laissa enfin libre court à la nausée et, s'écartant de quelques mètres, il vomit son dégoût, sa peur et sa propre douleur en longs spasmes incoercibles. Puis il se secoua : il n'avait ni le temps ni le droit de s'abandonner. Don avait besoin de lui.

Il claudiqua vers son frère, se penchant pour vérifier ses constantes : son pouls restait stable et sa respiration était régulière. Mais sa peau lui apparut plus froide qu'auparavant. Bien sûr : lui bougeait depuis environ soixante-dix minutes qu'il était réveillé, mais Don restait immobile et, même si la pluie ne tombait plus, la température était d'environ 6°, ce qui représentait la température moyenne de saison pour Big Bear, mais n'arrangeait pas leurs affaires !

Faisant taire la douleur de sa jambe blessée, il s'appuya sur sa béquille de fortune et entreprit de ramasser des pierres. Bénissant son expérience de randonneur, il dégagea très vite un espace qu'il entoura de sa récolte, puis, après plusieurs voyages qui le laissèrent épuisé, il parvint à amasser une provision suffisante de brindilles et petit bois ainsi que quelques gros morceaux vraisemblablement arrachés par la chute de la voiture, qui lui permettraient d'entretenir le feu qu'il avait idéalement placé pour qu'il les réchauffe sans pour autant les enfumer. Ensuite, en prévision d'un retour de la pluie, il arrangea la toile imperméable au-dessus de leur campement de fortune, englobant le foyer, juste à la limite de la toile, de manière à ce que la fumée s'échappe tout de même mais à ce que le feu ne soit pas noyé par la pluie. Il était bien conscient toutefois que si se remettaient à tomber les trombes de la veille, il ne pourrait rien faire et que leur abri précaire ne leur serait d'aucune utilité. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prier que le ciel ait déversé alors toute l'eau qu'il avait en stock et qu'on les retrouve avant le prochain grain.

* * *

_Avril 2006 - Big Bear Montain : 7 h 50_

Une fois son travail terminé, il revint auprès de Don, s'inquiétant qu'il n'ait toujours pas repris connaissance. Le feu commençait à crépiter et à diffuser une chaleur qui ramenait un peu de souplesse dans ses membres roides et douloureux. Il étendit les pulls trempés, espérant qu'ainsi ils sècheraient plus vite, puis il se pencha sur son frère, tapotant son visage :

- Don… Donnie… Réveille-toi frangin.

Il fallut de longues minutes pour qu'enfin son frère ouvre des yeux ombrés par la douleur mais lucides, ce qui le réconforta quelque peu. Et ce qui le rasséréna plus encore ce fut les compliments que ne lui comptât pas son aîné en observant les efforts déployés par le professeur pour améliorer leur condition. C'était tellement bon d'avoir l'impression d'être utile à quelque chose !

Il installa confortablement son frère, le calant contre son torse, puis amena à lui la boîte de sandwiches :

- Tiens, il faut manger, dit-il.

- Charlie, je n'ai pas faim !

- Mais tu dois manger Donnie. Il faut que tu tiennes le coup !

- T'inquiète, je n'ai nullement l'intention de baisser les bras ! Je ne l'ai jamais fait, je ne vais pas commencer aujourd'hui.

Le silence de son frère à cette affirmation, là où il attendait un assentiment plein et entier, le fit se redresser et se retourner légèrement, tandis qu'il cherchait le regard de son cadet.

- A quoi tu penses Charlie ?

- A ce que tu viens de dire. Ce n'est pas complètement vrai.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- De ce qui s'est passé l'année de tes treize ans… Quand je suis tombé dans l'escalier, finit par lâcher le plus jeune.

Don se replongea instantanément dans ses souvenirs : son réveil à l'hôpital, sa mère qui pleurait en le serrant dans ses bras, son père décomposé qui l'étreignait à son tour, leurs voix bouleversées qui lui demandaient pardon, l'assuraient qu'ils l'aimaient, qu'ils n'y arriveraient pas sans lui. Il se souvenait s'être inquiété de Charlie, rassuré qu'il aille bien, ce qu'il avait vite constaté quand son petit frère était venu le voir dans la chambre où il était resté trois jours avant de pouvoir rentrer chez lui. Il se remémorait ses entretiens avec le psychologue, l'assistante sociale, l'officier de police… à chacun il avait redit qu'il ne recommencerait pas, qu'il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui lui était passé par la tête, il avait répété il ne savait combien de fois que non il n'était pas maltraité, non il n'était pas négligé, non il n'était pas malheureux dans sa famille. Soudain il prenait conscience de la portée de son geste : il aurait pu ne plus être là et ses parents auraient eu infiniment plus d'ennuis qu'ils n'en avaient déjà, par sa faute ! Son père qui avait dû s'éloigner le temps de l'enquête, sinon lui et Charlie n'auraient pas été autorisés à rentrer chez eux, sa mère tellement bouleversée qui avait du mal à le quitter des yeux et cette culpabilité dans les yeux de chacun, y compris ceux de Charlie… ah oui certes, il avait fait du beau travail en prenant ces pilules ! Et le jour où enfin la famille avait été réunie, où un grand repas de fête avait marqué la fin de l'épreuve, il s'était juré que plus jamais il ne ferait subir ça aux siens ! Il avait alors rangé cet épisode dans un coin de sa tête au rayon « bêtises d'ado » et ne l'avait plus jamais déterré depuis.

Et à cet instant, il comprenait que Charlie, lui, n'avait pas vraiment tourné la page. Il y avait tellement longtemps maintenant que cet épisode le hantait. Plusieurs fois déjà il aurait aimé en parler avec son frère, savoir ce qu'il en était exactement, tenter de se débarrasser de ce sentiment de culpabilité qui le poursuivait depuis ce jour. Mais ça n'avait jamais été le bon moment. Et là, d'un seul coup, peut-être à cause de cette proximité qu'ils avaient si rarement eue, il trouvait enfin le courage, ou l'inconscience, d'aborder les choses. Parce que qui savait ce que pourrait engendrer un retour dans cette période douloureuse où, par son attitude égoïste, il avait poussé son frère à ce geste ? En tout cas, une chose était sûre : il n'aurait jamais pensé que le « bon moment » serait un moment comme celui-ci.

Il sentit Don se raidir contre lui et un instant il se dit que, comme à son habitude, celui-ci allait détourner la conversation. Pourtant il se trompait.

Don sentit combien c'était important pour lui, combien cela empoisonnait sa vie depuis si longtemps et qu'il était temps de crever cet abcès, de lui faire comprendre qu'à treize ans, il avait, un moment, juste un petit moment, voulu s'en aller parce qu'il se sentait coupable, mais aussi qu'il avait l'impression d'être un vilain petit canard qui n'arriverait jamais à rien. Mais lui, Charlie, n'était pour rien dans tout ça, il devait s'en convaincre.

- Si je n'avais pas menti…

- Charlie ! Tu avais huit ans !

- Ce n'est pas une excuse !

- D'accord ! Tu étais un génie stupide ! C'est mieux comme excuse ?

- Sincèrement, tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Ca fait vingt-cinq ans Charlie ! Il y a prescription tu ne crois pas ?

Charlie laissa passer quelques secondes avant de poser la question, celle qui était vraiment le fond du problème :

- Est-ce que ça t'est arrivé à d'autres occasions ?

- Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?

- De ça… de vouloir… Tu sais, je connais les statistiques. Les membres des forces de l'ordre ont deux fois plus de chance de se suicider que le reste de la population.

- Autrement dit, tu veux savoir si j'ai déjà pensé à en finir ? demanda Don d'une voix que son frère jugea un peu tendue.

- Ben…

D'un seul coup il se demandait s'il n'avait pas tort d'aborder ce sujet. Et si Donnie lui disait que ça lui était arrivé d'autres fois, que ça lui arrivait encore ? Comment pourrait-il vivre avec ça ? Il s'inquiétait déjà à cause de la profession de son frère, de ce que les autres pourraient lui faire. Comment pourrait-il gérer la crainte de ce que Don pourrait faire à Don ?

- Charlie, regarde-moi, ordonna son aîné.

Le mathématicien se déplaça, de manière à faire face à son frère et celui-ci posa sa main valide sur son épaule, rivant ses prunelles aux siennes afin qu'il y lise la sincérité de sa déclaration :

- Jamais Charlie… Jamais plus je n'ai eu cette pulsion. Même lorsque les choses vont mal, même lorsque je suis découragé, que j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a pas d'issue, jamais je ne pense à me suicider. Ce serait abandonner et je n'ai pas envie d'abandonner.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment ! Et puis il y a papa et toi… Que feriez-vous sans moi ? plaisanta-t-il pour couper court à l'émotion qui les étreignait.

- Non mais écoutez-moi ce gros vantard ! Comme si nous étions incapables de nous en sortir sans toi ! répliqua Charlie du tac au tac, sentant un poids immense s'enlever de sa poitrine.

- Exactement. Sans moi vous êtes perdus d'avance, insista le plus âgé !

Il croyait que son cadet allait lui répondre par une plaisanterie, mais Charlie lui prit la main et la serra en murmurant d'une voix convaincue :

- C'est vrai. Je ne sais pas ce que nous deviendrions sans toi Donnie.

Emu, Don lui retira sa main, un peu trop brusquement et il gémit, ce qui conduisit automatiquement Charlie à le reprendre contre lui, l'apaisant d'une caresse dans les cheveux avant d'en revenir à sa préoccupation première :

- Il faut que tu manges ! Tu dois garder tes forces !

- Je croirais entendre papa ! gémit son frère.

- Et bien, il n'a pas que tort ! répliqua Charlie.

- Je suis sûr qu'il serait ravi d'entendre cette phrase !

- Ne va surtout pas la lui répéter ! feignit de s'inquiéter le plus jeune.

- Ca dépend…

- De quoi ?

- De ce que tu me donneras en échange.

- Dans un premier temps je vais te donner un sandwich, ensuite on verra, en profita pour réattaquer le mathématicien.

- Charlie…, geignit Don.

- S'il te plaît, fais un effort, pour moi…

Charlie était conscient d'utiliser le chantage, mais il était prêt à tout pour obliger son frère à se sustenter. Finalement il parvint à lui faire avaler quelques bouchées qu'il arrachait au sandwich avant de lui donner. Puis il le fit boire et, sur l'insistance de son aîné, il finit la nourriture, Don arguant, avec raison, qu'il devait lui aussi garder ses forces et sans doute plus encore que lui-même.

Ensuite il examina les pansements, s'inquiétant de voir les taches de sang sur ceux de la jambe droite et du front s'étaler petit à petit. Le teint de son frère avait encore pâli et son pouls lui semblait un peu plus faible. Nerveusement il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : 8 h 35 ! Mais que faisaient les secours ?

- Ils vont arriver, t'inquiète, murmura Don d'une voix lasse alors qu'il venait se glisser de nouveau contre lui, après avoir réalimenté le feu, les enveloppant tous les deux dans la couverture afin de le garder au chaud au maximum.

- Depuis quand tu lis dans mes pensées ? tenta-t-il de plaisanter, même si le cœur n'y était pas.

- Depuis toujours Chuck, rétorqua Don, sans parvenir cette fois plus que les autres à le faire réagir à cette appellation.

Il se passa quelques instants puis l'agent reprit d'une voix ensommeillée :

- Tu sais, tu avais raison finalement.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Cette série… Avec un prof de maths qui aurait aidé son frère… Ca marche réellement.

Durant quelques secondes le mathématicien se demanda de quoi parlait son frère, posant sa main sur son front pour vérifier si la fièvre le faisait délirer, s'inquiétant qu'il soit en train de sombrer petit à petit dans des hallucinations. Et puis il se souvint de cette soirée, vingt-trois ans plus tôt.

_(à suivre)_


	24. 23 Entre frères

**Chapitre 23 : Entre frères**

Flashback

**par Lianro (alias Dangie)**

_Février 1985 : Pasadena_

Un vendredi soir comme un autre dans la famille Eppes, enfin pas tant que ça. Margaret et Alan s'étaient accordé une petite soirée en tête à tête avec au programme sortie au cinéma puis dîner dans un petit restaurant. Tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal, mais pour Alan c'était un peu comme s'il avait retrouvé ses vingt ans...sauf qu'à vingt ans, il n'avait pas deux fils sans cesse en train de se chamailler...

Don, du haut de ses presque quinze ans, avait reçu la mission délicate de veiller sur son petit frère, mission qu'il avait acceptée en échange d'une journée complète seul à la maison puisqu'Alan avait décidé d'accompagner Charlie et Margaret au concours de mathématiques auquel le jeune garçon devait participer le lendemain. La seule condition pour que les deux frères Eppes restent seuls en cette soirée était que Charlie devait être au lit de bonne heure car il devait se lever tôt. Condition que Don avait acceptée de gaité de cœur, trop content que son jeune frère, avec qui il n'avait pas vraiment de points communs, le laisse tranquille.

A peine ses parents avaient-ils quittés la maison que Don avait envoyé Charlie se coucher puis il s'était préparé un immense saladier de pop-corn et s'était confortablement installé sur le divan pour savourer sa série.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes? demanda Charlie après s'être faufilé sans bruit jusqu'au salon

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? répliqua Don d'un ton dur.

- J'arrive pas à dormir...

- T'as qu'à prendre un bouquin, faire des calculs...J'sais pas moi, des choses que font les p'tits génies les vendredis soir! proposa Don moqueur.

- Je vais en faire demain des calculs et puis j'ai pas sommeil. Je peux pas regarder la télé avec toi? supplia Charlie.

Don observa son petit frère qui lui renvoyait ce regard de chien battu qui faisait toujours craquer sa mère. Don ne put pas non plus y résister.

- D'accord, mais à la fin de l'épisode tu vas te coucher, abdiqua Don.

- D'accord, affirma Charlie arborant un large sourire édenté.

Le petit garçon se précipita sur le divan pour s'assoir juste à côté de son frère et plongea une main avide dans le saladier de pop-corn. Don lui renvoya un regard noir et posa le saladier à côté de lui, loin des mains de Charlie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes? demanda le jeune garçon intéressé.

- J'ai dis que tu pouvais regarder, j'ai pas dis que tu pouvais parler, répondit Don.

Charlie, déçu, ravala les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres et fit un effort surhumain pour se taire.

- Ca va jamais exploser! finit-il par lancer au bout d'un court instant.

- J'ai dit la ferme Charlie!

- Oui, mais ça va pas exploser et si ça explose pas, Mac Gyver pourra jamais sortir de cette pièce.

- On s'en fout Charlie, c'est lui le héros, il s'en sort toujours.

Finalement, la bombe concoctée explosa.

- C'est pas normal, s'il avait vraiment voulu que ça explose, il aurait dû mettre en plus du sulfate de...

- J'ai dis la ferme Charlie! hurla Don, c'est fait exprès!

- Comment ça "fait exprès"?

- Pour que des gamins débiles fassent pas sauter le garage de leurs parents en faisant la même chose, répondit Don exaspéré.

- Pas bête, admit Charlie après un temps de réflexion.

- Ca t'étonne hein, p'tit génie? demanda Don fier de lui.

- Non pas vraiment...Mais en fait, c'est pas vrai ce qu'ils racontent alors?

- C'est une série télé Charlie! C'est des histoires, tu vas pas croire tout ce qu'on raconte à la télé? Ca m'étonne de toi, p'tit génie!

- Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça, tu sais que j'aime pas ça! répliqua Charlie vexé.

- Et bien, va te coucher alors ! De toute façon, c'est fini, annonça Don en jetant un œil sur l'écran où le générique de fin défilait.

- Pourquoi je peux pas regarder la suite avec toi? essaya Charlie, déçu que la soirée avec son frère se termine si vite.

- La suite c'est pas pour les gamins, assura Don en réprimant un sourire en coin.

- Je suis pas un gamin, se défendit Charlie. Dans 3 mois, 9 jours et 11 heures, j'aurais dix ans.

- Alors reviens dans 3 mois, 9 jours et 11 heures. Là c'est interdit aux moins de dix ans.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Un policier, c'est pas pour les gamins.

- T'en as pas assez des policiers? Pourquoi tu regardes que des films ou des séries avec des policiers? demanda Charlie interloqué. C'est ce que tu veux faire quand tu seras grand? Tu veux plus être joueur de base-ball?

- Toi qui sais si bien calculer, tu t'es jamais demandé combien de temps ça durait la carrière d'un sportif professionnel?

Charlie admit qu'il n'avait pas la réponse à la question de son frère.

- Alors, tu veux être policier? redemanda le jeune garçon revenant à la charge.

- J'en sais rien. Si je regarde ça, c'est juste que c'est intéressant. Les histoires de policiers, c'est ce qui intéresse les gens.

- Parce que les gens aiment quand il y a des morts, de la violence?

- Pas forcément, c'est pour l'enquête, pour résoudre le mystère, tout simplement.

- Comme quand on résout une équation?

- Si tu veux, céda Don fatigué des paroles incessantes de son frère.

- Alors, pourquoi ils font pas des séries avec des scientifiques comme héros ? demanda Charlie innocemment.

- Des rats de laboratoire! s'esclaffa Don. Où est-ce que t'as vu que ça pourrait intéresser les gens?

- La science a trouvé des réponses à plein de mystères, affirma Charlie. Y'a bien des policiers scientifiques! souligna le petit garçon triomphant.

- Si c'est des policiers, je veux bien, admit Don pour couper court aux remarques de son frère.

- Et pourquoi pas avec les maths? Le héros pourrait être un prof de maths?

- Un prof de maths? s'exclama Don hilare. Et puis quoi encore? Là faut vraiment que t'ailles te coucher, le p'tit génie est en train de débloquer!

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça!

- P'tit génie, p'tit génie, p'tit génie, répéta Don moqueur.

- T'es vraiment pas gentil, j'le dirai à maman!

- Va te coucher, p'tit génie, p'tit génie, p'tit génie, s'amusa Don de plus en plus content de lui.

- J'vais le dire à papa! lança Charlie énervé en quittant la pièce.

Le petit garçon se précipita dans les escaliers, insistant sur chaque marche d'un pas sonore. Le sourire aux lèvres, Don saisit la télécommande pour augmenter le son et couvrir ainsi le vacarme produit par la colère de Charlie.  
Satisfait de s'être enfin débarrassé de son frère, il reprit son saladier de pop-corn sur ses genoux. Il allait enfin pouvoir savourer sa série... "Columbo" qui trouvait les coupables sans avoir recours aux empreintes digitales, à l'ADN...encore moins aux maths...

- Un prof de maths comme héros d'une série télé! Et puis quoi encore? souffla Don un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

Fin du flashback

_Avril 2006 – 8 h 40 : Big Bear Montain_

- Oui, un prof de math qui aide son frère agent du FBI, ça le fait vraiment, conclut Don et Charlie sentit ses yeux se mouiller de larmes : c'était sans doute l'un des plus beaux compliments que lui ait jamais fait son aîné.

- Un frère c'est fait pour ça, rétorqua-t-il platement, incapable de trouver d'autres mots pour exprimer l'intensité de ce qu'il ressentait.

- En général c'est moi qui dis ça, protesta Don. C'est moi le grand frère !

- Et moi je te rappelle qu'il n'est écrit nulle part qu'un petit frère ne peut pas veiller sur son grand frère ! renvoya le plus jeune du tac au tac.

- Certains en ont fait les frais comme le cousin Théo, sourit Don.

A ce nom, Charlie fronça les sourcils, sentant remonter en lui la colère qui l'avait alors terrassé envers ce garçon plus grand que Don et qui avait fait tant de mal à son aîné avant qu'il ne s'en mêle.

_(à suivre)_


	25. 24 Le mauvais génie partie 1

Merci à AmbreOnyx pour ses commentaires.

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : Le mauvais génie (partie 1)**

Flasbhack

_Eté 1982 : Pasadena_

- Les garçons, l'oncle Steve m'écrit qu'il va envoyer le cousin Théo venir passer quelques jours de vacances ici, c'est chouette non ?

Don grimaça tandis que Charlie souriait aux anges :

- Super ! On va pouvoir faire plein d'expériences ensemble.

Don plongea son nez dans son bol de chocolat sans rien dire et Margaret s'inquiéta :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon ange ? Tu n'es pas content de voir le cousin Théo ? Il est pourtant gentil.

- Sûr ! Il est adorable avec Charlie… Avec moi…

Il ne se souvenait que trop bien d'autres vacances, deux ans plus tôt, où son petit frère, totalement ébloui par ce cousin de deux ans plus âgé que son aîné, l'avait totalement délaissé pour s'accrocher aux basques du plus grand, revenant de leurs périples la joie au cœur, les joues rouges de plaisir, négligeant totalement les tentatives de Don de l'emmener avec lui jouer au base-ball ou entreprendre l'une de ces activités qu'il aurait tout donné pour partager avec lui si Théo n'avait pas été là.

- Pfff ! Tu dis ça parce que tu es jaloux ! persifla Charlie avec un sourire !

- N'importe quoi ! s'emporta Don. Et jaloux de quoi d'abord ? De deux dégénérés qui font des expériences étranges au fond d'un garage au lieu de profiter du beau temps ?

- Don !

La voix courroucée d'Alan interrompit la diatribe de l'aîné tandis que les yeux de Charlie s'imprégnaient de larmes.

- Excuse-toi tout de suite auprès de ton frère ! ordonna le père. Ensuite tu vas me faire le plaisir de monter dans ta chambre et d'y réfléchir un peu à ton attitude ! Et j'espère que lorsque ton cousin sera là tu seras plus poli sinon je connais un garçon qui, au lieu d'aller faire son stage de base-ball, pourrait passer l'été en cours de rattrapage au collège !

- Désolé Charlie, murmura Don avant d'abandonner son petit déjeuner et de monter dans sa chambre sans demander son reste.

- Alan… Il n'a pas fini son petit déjeuner, tenta Margaret à voix basse.

Elle ne voulait pas sembler prendre partie contre son mari, mais elle pensait qu'il aurait peut-être mieux valu chercher à comprendre pourquoi Don réagissait ainsi.

- Bah… Il n'en mourra pas ! répliqua Alan à la fois en colère et inquiet de la manière dont les trois semaines de vacances de son neveu allaient bien pouvoir se dérouler si Don avait décidé de faire sa mauvaise tête ! Si on lui avait dit, lorsqu'il l'avait pris dans ses bras pour la première fois, la difficulté qu'il aurait à le comprendre douze ans plus tard, il ne se serait sans doute pas montré aussi bêtement fier de ce tout nouveau fils !

Ce dernier s'était rué dans sa chambre et jeté sur son lit, des larmes aux yeux qu'il savait en partie de rage mais aussi de tristesse. Comme toujours ses parents prenaient fait et cause pour Charlie, sans chercher plus loin ! Celui-ci pouvait dire ou faire tout ce qu'il voulait, il aurait toujours raison ! Quant à lui, il ne serait jamais que la cinquième roue du carrosse, celui qu'on gardait parce qu'on ne peut guère faire autrement, mais dont on n'avait pas vraiment besoin ! Charlie l'avait accusé d'être jaloux : bien sûr qu'il était jaloux…

Lorsque pour la première fois ce grand cousin était venu à la maison, deux ans plus tôt, c'était lui qui s'était réjoui en se disant qu'il allait avoir un camarade de jeux un peu plus grand que son frère. Et deux ans d'écart ce n'était pas grand-chose alors Théo n'allait pas manquer de passer du temps avec lui ! Ses parents pourraient s'occuper tout leur soul de Charlie, lui il aurait quelqu'un qui se soucierait de lui et avec lequel il passerait de bons moments. Il avait déjà tout planifié : le base-ball bien sûr, mais aussi la piscine, la patinoire, si papa était d'accord une journée au parc d'aventures… Bien sûr ils emmèneraient parfois Charlie, mais oui, ces vacances allaient être géniales.

Et il avait dû très vite déchanter. Au lieu d'un allié, c'est un ennemi qu'il avait trouvé ! Quelqu'un qui, dès le départ, s'était rangé dans le camp des admirateurs de Charlie ! Il avait rejeté dédaigneusement toutes ses tentatives d'approche, ayant l'air dégoûté à l'idée de faire du sport, s'adressant à lui comme s'il était une quantité négligeable. Cela Don aurait pu le supporter, après tout, il était habitué à passer pour le crétin de la famille ! Mais ce qui lui avait fait le plus de mal c'est que le cousin Théo avait totalement accaparé Charlie, le détournant de lui. Le bambin était très vite tombé en admiration devant ce grand qui ne le traitait pas comme un bébé, écoutait ses explications d'un air intéressé et lui proposait de nouvelles expériences, toutes plus intéressantes les unes que les autres. Durant les deux semaines qu'avait alors duré son séjour, ils ne s'étaient pas quittés, Théo ayant demandé si, plutôt que de partager la chambre de Don, il ne pouvait pas s'installer dans celle de Charlie, ce que ses oncle et tante avaient accepté bien qu'un peu décontenancés par la demande. Mais la joie de leur plus jeune et ses yeux suppliants avaient vite eu raison de leur perplexité.

Et Don avait eu beau proposer à Charlie de l'emmener avec lui, celui-ci l'avait ignoré superbement durant deux longues semaines pire, parfois il le voyait regarder vers lui et ricaner comme s'il se moquait. Il l'avait même, un jour qu'en désespoir de cause il lui proposait de l'aider dans une expérience, rejeté d'un méprisant : « Tu n'y comprendrais rien ! » qui avait profondément blessé le garçon qui s'était alors résigné à passer ses vacances seul, refoulant sa peine et sa colère et se jurant de faire payer cela à Charlie lorsqu'il se retrouverait sans son fan attaché à ses basques.

Bien sûr sa résolution n'avait tenu que le temps que sa mère l'oblige à emmener Charlie avec lui au parc où il allait rejoindre ses copains et qu'il avait ressenti toute la détresse du gamin abandonné sur le bord du terrain de jeu, le regardant avec envie et besoin, se sentant totalement délaissé, parce qu'il la connaissait cette souffrance trop souvent éprouvée durant le séjour de leur cousin et il avait aussitôt pardonné à son frère : après tout il n'avait que cinq ans et pour être un génie, il était tout de même loin de tout comprendre, notamment qu'il pouvait faire du mal autrement que par des coups. Et les relations des deux frères s'étaient normalisées, d'autant plus que l'été suivant l'oncle Steve était parti avec la tante Charlène et l'horrible Théo passer plusieurs semaines à Hawaï et que l'importun n'était donc pas venu se glisser entre eux une nouvelle fois. Don se souvenait encore de la tête de ses parents lorsqu'ils lui avaient dit que l'oncle Steve était prêt à l'emmener avec eux et qu'il avait refusé avec la dernière énergie. Charlie, lui, aurait bien voulu prendre sa place mais là c'était ses parents qui avaient jugé qu'à six ans il était bien trop jeune pour s'éloigner d'eux durant cinq semaines. Cet été là, pour apaiser sa déception, Don avait été particulièrement attentif aux désirs de son jeune frère et l'avait traîné à peu près partout à sa suite, sauf quand il restait auprès de lui pour le regarder travailler, heureux, à l'occasion, de pouvoir l'aider à mener à bien certaines expériences soit en l'aidant à lire les notices, soit en faisant pour lui certains gestes que ses parents refusaient qu'il fasse comme utiliser le gaz, soit simplement en faisant office de surveillant pour éviter que le petit garçon se blesse.

Alors de voir la joie dans les prunelles de Charlie à l'annonce du retour de Théo lui avait fait mal parce qu'il se disait qu'à nouveau son frère allait l'oublier, qu'il ne serait plus son héros et qu'à l'âge qu'avait maintenant Charlie, peut-être qu'il ne le redeviendrait jamais. Il se souvenait encore de sa tristesse lorsque, durant les semaines qui avaient suivi le séjour du cousin, Charlie n'avait cessé de chanter les louanges de celui-ci, le comparant à lui à son désavantage lorsque quelque chose que disait ou faisait Don lui déplaisait. Mais petit à petit Don avait pu reprendre sa place, redevenir le héros que son cadet voyait en lui. Alors non, il n'avait pas envie que tout cela vole de nouveau en éclats. Mais il savait que, malheureusement, il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire.

_Eté 1982 – dix-sept jours plus tard : Pasadena_

- Alan, je suis inquiète.

- Quoi ?

Alan sortit le nez de son journal et, étonné, regarda son épouse.

- Je m'inquiète pour Donnie.

- Donnie ? Mais il me semble aller très bien.

- Non. Il est triste. Il manque d'entrain. Quelque chose le ronge, répliqua son épouse.

Alan laissa tomber le journal pour la regarder :

- Comment ça quelque chose le ronge ?

- Je n'en sais rien… J'ai essayé de lui parler. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas.

- Tu crois qu'il est malade ?

- Non… Je n'en sais rien.

- Mais depuis quand as-tu remarqué ça ?

- En fait, elle hésita un peu : depuis l'arrivé de Théo.

- Ah ! fit Alan avec un demi-sourire qui l'agaça :

- Ca veut dire quoi ce Ah ? s'énerva-t-elle.

- Ca veut juste dire, ah… répondit-il.

- Alan Eppes ! Je te dis que notre fils de douze ans va mal et tout ce que tu trouves à répondre c'est « Ah ! » !

Cette fois-ci la colère était perceptible dans sa voix.

- Maggie… Enfin… Don est un peu jaloux, c'est tout ! sourit le père en voulant dédramatiser la situation.

- Un peu jaloux ?

- Oui… Tu as bien remarqué : depuis que Théo est arrivé Charlie ne le quitte pas. Avant il cherchait sans arrêt la compagnie de son frère, maintenant c'est tout juste s'il semble s'apercevoir qu'il existe ! Don est jaloux, c'est normal : il était le héros de son petit frère et d'un seul coup quelqu'un prend sa place. Ca passera lorsque Théo sera rentré chez lui, ne t'inquiète pas. Rappelle-toi, c'était déjà comme ça il y a deux ans. D'ailleurs on dirait que les choses vont s'arranger puisqu'ils sont partis ensemble, et c'est la troisième fois en trois jours je te rappelle.

- Oui, je sais. Je me souviens même de la scène qu'il y a eu quand Théo a demandé à Don de l'accompagner !

- Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Que je laisse notre garçon se comporter comme un sale môme égoïste et coléreux ?

- Non mais… Ca ne ressemble pas à Don cette attitude.

- Il est jaloux je te dis. Ca explique bien des choses.

- Peut-être… Mais… On n'est pas toujours derrière eux.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Qui sait si Théo n'est pas désagréable avec Don lorsque nous ne sommes pas dans les parages ?

- Don est de taille à se défendre non ? Théo a peut-être deux ans de plus, mais il est à peine plus grand que lui et ne pèse pas plus lourd. Aucun risque qu'il le maltraite sans que notre garçon réplique !

- Il y a plus d'une façon de maltraiter les gens Alan, tu sembles l'oublier.

- Bien sûr que je ne l'oublie pas… mais il y a une autre chose que je n'oublie pas.

- Quoi ?

- Si Théo faisait du mal à Donnie, Charlie nous l'aurait dit. Il ne supporte pas qu'on s'en prenne à son frère. Il n'y a qu'à voir comme il nous regarde lorsque nous le punissons !

- Oui…, marmonna Margaret, peu convaincue, pourtant…

- Pourtant rien… Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que tout va bien. C'est juste une petite jalousie de gosse. Notre fils grandit, il ne faut pas l'oublier.

- Non… Enfin… Tu as raison pour une partie du problème, mais… je pense qu'il y a autre chose.

Alan se leva et posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa femme :

- Arrête de t'en faire comme ça ! Notre fils va très bien !

Elle lui sourit, soupira et décida d'en rester là : de toute façon elle n'arriverait pas à faire comprendre ce sentiment diffus qui l'habitait depuis quelques jours lorsqu'elle regardait son fils aîné. C'était quelque chose que son cœur de mère lui soufflait mais qui ne s'appuyait sur rien d'autre. Après tout, peut-être qu'Alan avait raison et qu'elle se faisait une montagne d'un rien !

Charlie recula sur la pointe des pieds et retourna dans sa chambre, plongé dans de profondes pensées. Il avait surpris la conversation de ses parents sans le vouloir mais soudain de nouvelles perspectives s'ouvraient à lui. Maman disait que Donnie allait mal, et si maman le disait, elle avait forcément raison, Donnie allait mal, et s'il devait en croire ce que disait papa, il était responsable de cela.

Pour une fois heureux que le cousin Théo ne soit pas là, le gamin se pelotonna sur son lit, réfléchissant intensément à ces dix jours passés en sa compagnie. Comme cela était prévisible, Théo avait été ravi de le retrouver, la joie étant réciproque. C'est tout juste s'il avait fait attention à Don, le saluant du bout des lèvres avant de se retourner vers Charlie pour lui exposer ses projets pour les trois semaines à venir. Très vite les deux cousins avaient repris leurs habitudes, négligeant cruellement Don qui, à quelques reprises, avait essayé de se joindre à eux. Mais Théo le repoussait toujours avec des mots cruels dont Charlie s'aperçut soudain avec horreur, qu'il avait utilisés à son tour ou dont il avait ri au lieu de prendre la défense de son frère.

Il n'avait peut-être que sept ans, mais il savait désormais que les mots peuvent faire plus mal que les coups et pourtant il avait laissé Théo traiter Donnie d'idiot, d'incapable, de maladroit, de gamin stupide, et d'autres choses du même genre qui avaient tenu son frère à l'écart. Charlie se souvenait maintenant du regard blessé qu'avait eu son aîné lorsqu'il avait éclaté de rire après une remarque particulièrement cinglante de son grand cousin. Don avait coulé un regard vers lui qui, durant une fraction de seconde, lui avait donné envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui demander pardon, mais Théo l'avait alors entraîné et il l'avait suivi, laissant son frère là avec son chagrin.

Avec le recul, Charlie se rendait compte que l'attitude de Théo était méchante, non pire, cruelle. Et les mots de sa mère résonnaient à son oreille : Donnie allait mal. Pourtant, depuis trois jours, il lui semblait que son cousin avait changé de comportement avec son frère, depuis ce lundi où, lorsque Don avait dit qu'il rejoignait ses copains au base-ball, il avait demandé à l'accompagner. Devant le refus catégorique et violent de son fils, Alan s'était fâché, l'obligeant à accepter la compagnie de son cousin sous peine de ne pas avoir l'autorisation de sortir. Don s'était incliné, la rage au cœur mais, lorsqu'ils étaient revenus, les choses semblaient aller mieux entre eux. Pourtant c'est à partir de ce moment là que Don avait paru encore plus triste, comme si quelque chose le rongeait de l'intérieur, exactement comme maman l'avait dit.

Dans sa petite tête d'enfant, Charlie commençait à aligner des équations sur ce qui était logique ou non :

- qu'un cousin qui semble en détester un autre veuille soudain l'accompagner partout : illogique

- qu'un garçon d'habitude plein de vie devienne triste et taciturne : illogique

- qu'un cousin qui adore les sciences s'intéresse à celui qui semble doué pour cela : logique

- qu'un cousin soit systématiquement blessant envers un autre : logique ? illogique ?

Il y avait des réponses qu'il n'arrivait pas vraiment à quantifier.

Mais petit à petit un schéma se dégageait de tout ça, un schéma qu'il n'aimait pas et où il n'avait pas le beau rôle ! Donnie avait toujours été là pour lui, du plus loin qu'il s'en souvienne : il avait veillé sur lui, avait pris des coups pour lui, lui avait appris à jouer au base-ball, l'avait accompagné à la musique, avait séché ses larmes lorsqu'il avait peur, lui avait ouvert son lit les soirs d'orages… Et Théo, qu'avait-il fait d'autre pour lui que de l'éloigner de Don en le flattant, en lui proposant de faire ce qu'il aimait le plus, mais sans jamais inclure son aîné ?

Il y avait une conclusion à cela, une conclusion que Charlie n'aimait pas, mais il se jura qu'il allait vite vérifier si sa théorie était valide ou non ! Et si elle l'était, le cousin Théo avait intérêt à numéroter ses abattis ! Justement, celui-ci entrait dans le garage, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, ce sourire qui rappela instantanément au petit garçon celui du chat sur son livre d'images, ce chat qui venait de croquer le canari et se pourléchait encore les lèvres de son forfait. Le cousin Théo venait-il de croquer un canari nommé Don ? se demanda l'enfant tandis que l'aîné s'approchait de lui pour tenter de lire les équations qu'il avait notées sur le tableau :

- Un nouveau problème ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui… Un truc qui m'est passé par la tête, répondit Charlie.

- Oh… Quel genre de truc ? Tu veux m'expliquer ?

- Ben… C'est assez compliqué en fait…

- Hé ! Faudrait pas me confondre avec ton idiot de frère ! plaisanta Théo avec un grand sourire, s'attendant à ce que, comme d'habitude à ce genre de réflexion, le gamin éclate de rire.

Mais Charlie lui lança un regard noir en répliquant :

- Donnie n'est pas un idiot !

- Hé ! Doucement Mathkid, se défendit Théo d'une voix étonnée : c'était la première fois que Charlie s'adressait à lui sur ce ton en plus de la première fois qu'il prenait ainsi la défense de son frère, je plaisantais.

- Oui et bien… à force ce n'est pas drôle. Donnie n'est pas un idiot !

- Je sais… Du calme… Qu'est-ce qui t'embête ?

- Rien… C'est juste…

- Tu es vexé parce que j'ai passé l'après-midi avec NazKid ?

- Arrête de l'appeler comme ça !

Ca aussi c'était une première. Deux ans plus tôt, lorsqu'il les avait surnommés respectivement MathKid et NazKid, Charlie avait trouvé ça très drôle, sans se soucier de la réaction de Don s'il entendait ce surnom, ce qu'il n'avait pas manqué de faire, qui plus est dans la bouche de son petit frère, ce qui l'avait particulièrement blessé. Mais décidément Charlie ne semblait pas d'humeur badine ce jour-là, aussi Théo tourna-t-il les talons en disant :

- Bon… Apparemment tu es de mauvais poil. Je vais te laisser te calmer. Je vais prendre ma douche, on se verra plus tard. Dommage, j'avais une expérience amusante à te proposer.

Il attendit un instant, persuadé que le gamin allait le rappeler, mais celui-ci se contenta de dire :

- On verra ça demain. Je veux finir ce truc d'abord…

- Demain je sors avec Don, fut la réponse sans appel.

- Et bien on verra ça un autre jour alors, répliqua Charlie en retournant à ses calculs tandis que son cousin sortait de sa chambre, un peu décontenancé par la tournure prise par les événements. Mais tandis qu'il s'éloignait, un sourire se dessina de nouveau sur ses lèvres : si le petit génie ne voulait pas s'amuser avec lui, il allait s'amuser quand même avec son jouet préféré, à savoir ce cousin stupide qu'il détestait à force d'entendre ses parents louer ses mérites : « Don joue au base-ball, Don fait du hockey sur glace, Don fait ci, Don fait ça… ». Il avait décidé de lui pourrir la vie : d'abord lui prendre son petit frère et Dieu sait pourtant s'il était ennuyeux le génie et maintenant… Il ricana sous cape en pensant à ce doute qu'il avait réussi à instiller au plus profond de l'esprit de son cousin. Finalement c'était vraiment trop facile de s'amuser avec les autres ! D'ailleurs, il allait de ce pas enfoncer le clou, décida-t-il en allant pousser la porte de la chambre de l'aîné des frères :

- Salut NazKid, je ne te dérange pas trop ? claironna-t-il en entrant dans la pièce avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le lit où Don se tenait, visiblement profondément songeur, au point qu'il ne releva même pas le surnom honni.

De toute façon qu'aurait-il pu faire ? S'il le faisait ravaler à son cousin en même temps que ses dents, son père ne le lui pardonnerait pas ! Entre lui et Théo il savait très bien que ce serait celui-ci qu'Alan choisirait et, s'il devait en croire ce que son cousin lui avait dit, il savait maintenant pourquoi.

- Ben alors… On n'a pas l'air bien gai Nazkid, persifla Théo en lui envoyant une bourrade.

- Fous-moi la paix Théo ! J'ai besoin de réfléchir !

- A quoi ? Tu n'as donc pas compris ce que je t'ai dit ? Je sais bien que tu es un crétin congénital, mais à ce point c'est grave ! Vraiment ! Il fallait que mes pauvres oncles et tantes tombent sur un dégénéré dans ton genre ! Je ne comprends pas qu'ils t'aient gardé après la naissance de leur vrai garçon !

- Fous-moi la paix ! répéta Don d'une voix lamentable qui amena un sourire vainqueur sur les lèvres de son bourreau.

- D'accord, d'accord… je te laisse… Mais tu sais, te lamenter n'y changera rien ! Tu n'es pas leur fils, tu n'es pas leur fils ! Va falloir te faire une raison mon pote !

Et laissant là son cousin, il quitta la chambre pour se rendre à la salle de bain, satisfait d'avoir réussi à semer le trouble dans l'esprit de Don.

Celui-ci, une fois son cousin parti, se laissa aller sur le dos, les yeux pleins de larmes rivés au plafond. Il comprenait tant de choses maintenant, tant de choses qui lui avaient semblées étranges et qui, grâce aux explications de Théo devenaient limpides. Il aurait préféré ne jamais savoir la vérité mais Théo avait peut-être raison, il devait peut-être connaître celle-ci avant qu'un jour elle ne lui éclate en pleine figure !

_(à suivre)_


	26. 25 Le mauvais génie (partie 2)

**Chapitre 25 : Le mauvais génie (partie 2)**

- Donnie…

La voix de son petit frère l'arracha à ses réflexions. Il se redressa brusquement :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là Charlie ? C'est pas le moment ! J'ai besoin d'être un peu seul.

- J'ai entendu, fut la réponse de son jeune frère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ?

La voix de Don était inquiète.

- Tout… Je sais pourquoi tu as l'air triste.

- Je n'ai pas l'air triste.

- Bien sûr que si ! D'ailleurs maman l'a vu !

Le nom de sa mère fit monter une boule énorme dans la gorge de Don. Il sentit les larmes piquer ses paupières et les chassa d'un revers de main : tout, mais pas pleurer devant son petit frère ! Tout mais pas cette humiliation suprême !

Charlie le regardait, et ses propres yeux s'emplissaient de larmes. Il comprenait maintenant ce qui se passait. Lorsqu'il avait entendu son cousin entrer chez son frère, sans se soucier de l'indiscrétion, il avait collé son oreille à la porte de communication, verrouillée par Don qui refusait qu'il puisse avoir un accès si facile à sa chambre, l'obligeant ainsi à passer par le couloir pour venir chez lui. Il avait parfaitement entendu la conversation des deux garçons et les blancs de ses équations s'étaient alors remplis d'eux –mêmes, tandis que la colère grondait en lui : comment Théo pouvait-il ? Comment osait-il faire du mal ainsi à Donnie ? Il allait le lui faire payer ! Mais en attendant, il devait surtout aller réconforter son frère. C'est pourquoi il s'était glissé jusqu'à lui et, déterminé à ne pas prendre garde à sa mauvaise humeur affichée, dont il comprenait maintenant qu'elle cachait surtout une immense douleur, il s'assit à ses côtés sur le lit, juste comme l'avait fait Théo quelques minutes auparavant, mais pas dans le même but :

- Donnie… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit exactement ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas Charlie ! C'est mon problème !

- Non ! S'il te fait du mal, c'est le mien aussi…

Don regarda son petit frère : à peine plus haut que trois pommes à ses yeux, mais un tel air farouche peint sur son visage qu'il sourit malgré lui et ébouriffa la tignasse brune dans un geste plein d'affection :

- Charlie… Tu es trop petit pour comprendre.

- Ca c'est l'excuse la plus débile que j'ai jamais entendue ! Je suis trop petit pour comprendre mais assez grand pour faire des maths d'un niveau bien au-dessus de mon âge ? C'est totalement illogique !

- Tout n'est pas que de la logique Chuck !

- Bien sûr que tout est de la logique ! Et arrête de m'appeler Chuck ! Dis-moi plutôt ce que Théo t'a raconté…

- Tu m'as dit que tu avais entendu.

- Oui, j'ai entendu.

- Alors tu le sais.

- Je parle d'avant.

Puis, devant le mutisme de son aîné, il décida de se lancer :

- Il t'a dit que papa et maman t'avait adopté, c'est ça ?

Don sursauta, comme s'il avait reçu une décharge électrique et il se tourna vers lui :

- Tu le savais ?

- Je savais quoi ?

- Que j'avais été adopté…

Et au moment où il disait ces mots, la douleur le ravagea, comme lorsque Théo lui avait avoué cette vérité à laquelle tout d'abord il n'avait pas voulu croire. Mais il avait des preuves : l'intelligence de son père devenu architecte, celle de sa mère avocate et surtout le génie de son petit frère. Et lui il n'avait rien de tout cela : il n'était pas aussi doué que sa mère pour les mots, pas aussi adroit que son père, quant à son frère, il aurait beau faire, il ne serait jamais un dixième aussi intelligent qu'il était ! La génétique ne trompait pas, lui avait martelé Théo en lui citant des exemples où il s'était noyé. Et quand il avait tenté de rétorquer qu'on disait souvent qu'il ressemblait à sa mère, qu'il avait l'entêtement de son père, il lui avait cité cet article sur le mimétisme qui prouvait qu'à force de vivre auprès de certaines personnes on attrape non seulement leurs manies mais aussi un air de famille avec elles. La douleur avait alors remplacé l'incrédulité : ça expliquait tout ! Il n'était pas vraiment leur enfant. Ils l'avaient pris quand ils avaient cru ne pouvoir jamais en avoir qu'ils concevraient eux-mêmes, mais maintenant ils devaient cruellement le regretter, cependant ils étaient trop intègres pour se débarrasser de lui, lui, le boulet qu'ils traineraient toute leur vie.

- C'est n'importe quoi !

L'exclamation de Charlie l'arracha à ses pensées moroses.

- Quoi ?

- C'est n'importe quoi ! reprit son cadet. Tu n'as pas été adopté ! Enfin ! Tu as les yeux de maman, le nez de papa et puis…

Et durant l'heure qui suivit, Don se trouva suspendu aux lèvres de son petit frère qui démontait, point par point, les arguments de Théo, rendant un peu confiance à son aîné qu'il voyait se détendre au fur et à mesure que ses mots, appuyés par des démonstrations scientifiques qu'il exposait avec sa fougue habituelle, pénétraient son cerveau. Et même si l'aîné se trouvait un peu perdu dans ces explications, il lui semblait comprendre l'essentiel, à savoir qu'il était bien l'enfant d'Alan et Margaret Eppes.

- D'ailleurs, conclut Charlie. Si l'un de nous deux avait été adopté, ça ne pourrait être que moi.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Ben… Je ne suis vraiment pas comme vous tous ! se contenta d'expliquer Charlie. J'ai un QI de plus de 160 ! Tu imagines ça ! Il y a moins de un pour cents de la population à ce QI. Papa, maman et toi vous devez avoir un QI autour de 120/130, ce qui est déjà fort bien… et puis, je suis le seul à détester les pancakes… acheva-t-il, heureux de voir son frère sourire à cet argument bien peu scientifique.

- Alors je vais te rassurer : tu n'as pas été adopté, répliqua Don. Je me souviens très bien de la grossesse de maman et du jour où je t'ai vu pour la première fois à la maternité. Dieu que tu étais laid !

Charlie répliqua par une bourrade, juste pour la forme, mais il était heureux de voir son frère se détendre :

- Ben si la mocheté est un signe de famille, alors oui, je suis bien ton frère ! répliqua-t-il du tac au tac.

Celui-ci se contenta de rire en le serrant contre lui et le cœur de Charlie se remplit de joie à ce geste : il venait de retrouver son grand frère et il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser quiconque les séparer de nouveau, conclut-il en quittant la chambre, déterminé, maintenant qu'il avait rempli sa première mission, à faire payer à son cousin sa fourberie. Il aurait bien aimé parler à ses parents de ce qui s'était passé, mais Don lui avait fait promettre de se taire : il avait peur qu'ils soient blessés qu'il ait pu penser qu'il n'était pas leur enfant. Il aurait préféré ne pas faire cette promesse mais il n'avait pas pu résister à l'air de supplication sur le visage de son aîné.

Durant leur entretien, Théo était revenu à sa chambre et il était paresseusement allongé sur le lit d'appoint qu'on avait mis pour lui dans le coin de la pièce. Visiblement il ne s'était pas outre mesure inquiété de l'absence de son petit cousin, et était plongé dans un livre de science-fiction dont il daigna quand même se détourner à l'entrée de Charlie :

- Salut MathKid… T'étais où ?

- Je suis allé voir les koïs, mentit le garçonnet.

- Ah… Je me demande bien ce que tu leur trouves, fut la réponse de son cousin.

- J'aime regarder les poissons, c'est fascinant.

- Si tu le dis… Faudra tout de même que tu m'expliques un jour.

- Quand tu voudras, puis, après quelques instants de silence il reprit : tu veux toujours que je t'explique ce que j'ai fait cet après-midi ?

Théo se redressa à la proposition, réendossant instantanément l'habit du super cousin passionné de sciences et de mathématiques :

- Et comment !

- Bon… Je vais essayer d'être clair. C'est un truc que j'ai vu il y a quelques jours avec Mr Stokes et du coup… ben ça me chiffonnait.

- Quoi donc ?

Soudain le gamin sembla hésiter, regardant le tableau, puis son cousin, puis de nouveau le tableau :

- Finalement je ne sais pas si…

- Si quoi… Si je suis assez intelligent pour comprendre ? s'emporta l'adolescent.

- Non… Je suis sûr que tu peux comprendre mais… Si j'avais fait une erreur… C'est…

- Merde Charlie ! Et si tu me disais ce que c'est !

- Comme tu veux ! Mais après tu ne viendras pas te plaindre.

- Mais non… Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je me plaigne.

- OK… C'est toi qui l'auras voulu. Euh… Tu as déjà fait de la génétique au collège ou non ?

- Non. C'est au programme le mois prochain je crois, déclara le plus grand avec un geste qui indiquait qu'en fait il s'en souciait peu.

- Moi je trouve ça passionnant figure-toi : la manière dont les gènes se combinent pour donner un individu c'est… fascinant…

- Autant que les koï ? plaisanta Théo.

- Ben si tu le prends comme ça ! feignit de se vexer Charlie.

- Non… Arrête MathKid, je rigolais… Allez, explique-moi, reprit-il en s'approchant du tableau tout en souriant.

Le mot « génétique » avait fait tilt dans sa tête : ce serait quand même drôle qu'une explication de Charlie lui permette d'enfoncer encore plus loin dans la tête de Don qu'il n'était rien qu'une pièce rapportée dont la famille n'aurait jamais autant de souci que de ses vrais descendants, à savoir lui-même et le petit génie ! C'est pourquoi durant le quart d'heure qui suivit il écouta religieusement les explications de son petit cousin. Mais à mesure que celui-ci approfondissait son sujet, un malaise grandit chez lui jusqu'à ce qu'il pâlisse brusquement à la réalité qui venait de lui exploser à la figure.

- Théo… Je suis désolé… C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas te l'expliquer, s'apitoya Charlie en s'approchant de lui.

- Non… C'est moi qui aie voulu, balbutia Théo avant de le repousser et de s'enfuir vers la salle de bain pour cacher ses larmes.

Charlie le regarda partir avec un sourire presque cruel sur le visage : il avait vengé son grand frère ! Désormais Théo y réfléchirait à deux fois avant de lui faire de nouveau du mal ! Le cœur en paix, il descendit pour le dîner : Alan, Margaret et Don étaient déjà attablés.

- Où est Théo ? demanda Margaret.

- Il ne se sent pas très bien, répliqua Charlie en s'asseyant tranquillement à sa place.

- Comment ça ? Il est malade ? s'inquiéta sa mère.

- J'en sais rien ! Je suis pas médecin moi ! répondit Charlie d'un ton qui lui attira un regard courroucé de son père et interloqué de sa mère.

Celle-ci décida de monter voir comment allait son neveu et redescendit quelques minutes plus tard en confirmant :

- Théo m'a dit qu'il n'avait vraiment pas faim. Il ne semble pas en forme du tout, il a les yeux rouges, le visage empourpré…

- De la fièvre ? s'enquit Alan.

- Non… C'est peut-être juste de la fatigue.

- Il vaudrait peut-être mieux appeler un médecin.

- Attendons demain, on verra bien. Je lui monterai une soupe de poulet tout à l'heure.

- D'accord, bon, et bien bon appétit, conclut le père, en saisissant sa fourchette pour faire honneur au repas à l'issue duquel Charlie demanda :

- Euh… Si Théo est malade… Je peux dormir avec Donnie ?

- Je ne sais pas, dit sa mère en coulant un regard hésitant vers son aîné.

Elle n'avait pas envie d'exposer son plus jeune à une contagion possible, mais elle ne souhaitait pas non plus imposer à Don la présence de son cadet dans sa chambre. Celui-ci semblait si triste dernièrement, quoique ce soir-là il lui avait paru mieux, plus souriant, comme apaisé.

- Ca vaut peut-être mieux, répondit alors Don. Et si Théo ne va pas mieux demain on verra.

Le sourire affectueux qui unit les deux frères n'échappa pas à la mère qui se dit qu'il y avait quelque chose là-dessous qu'elle allait devoir creuser, mais elle ne chercha pas plus loin ce soir-là, se contentant d'être heureuse de sentir de nouveau ce lien si fort entre ses fils qui semblait s'être affaibli depuis l'arrivée de Théo.

Le lendemain, celui-ci demanda à rentrer chez lui parce qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien et, après avoir joint son frère, Alan mit son neveu dans le premier avion pour Baltimore en lui souhaitant un prompt rétablissement et en espérant le revoir les vacances suivantes. Mais l'adolescent n'émit plus jamais le souhait de venir en vacances chez ses cousins et ils ne le virent plus que de loin en loin, lorsque Steve et son frère se rencontraient. Alan ne comprit jamais pourquoi l'entente qui s'était établie entre Charlie et son cousin fit place, de ce jour, à des relations tout juste courtoises, empreintes de contrainte, comme si chacun faisait des efforts pour se montrer sociable avec l'autre, le même type de relation que Théo avait avec Don, les deux frères semblant alors faire bloc contre lui pour une raison inconnue.

Quant à Margaret, elle fut bien contente que ce soit Théo qui refuse dorénavant de venir parce qu'elle aurait dû s'opposer à ce qu'il séjourne de nouveau chez eux. En effet, quelques jours après son départ, inquiet des conséquences dévastatrices que les fausses révélations de son cousin avaient pu faire sur son frère, Charlie avait rompu sa promesse pour parler à sa mère de ce que celui-ci avait raconté à Don. Margaret fut furieuse après l'adolescent et son cadet comprit qu'il valait mieux que celui-ci ait été loin parce qu'elle lui aurait fait passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Elle lui demanda cependant de ne rien dire à Alan : elle savait que celui-ci irait se plaindre à son frère et ne voulait pas risquer de voir les relations entre les deux hommes se tendre à cause de bêtises d'adolescents. Cependant, comme elle enrageait que le méfait de Théo ne soit pas puni, Charlie la rassura :

- T'inquiète, il ne refera pas ce coup de sitôt.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Charlie ?

- Je lui ai fait un petit cours de génétique, sourit le gamin.

- Comment ça ?

- Je lui ai expliqué le truc sur les yeux : comme quoi un couple ne peut pas avoir d'enfant aux yeux bleus si l'un des parents n'a pas les yeux bleus…

Margaret visualisa aussitôt les prunelles bleues de son neveu alors que son père avait les yeux verts et sa mère les yeux marron :

- Mais poussin… Tu sais qu'avec les caractères récessifs cela est possible…

- Oups !…, fit le gamin faussement contrit, je crois bien que j'ai oublié de lui parler de cette partie-là… Bah ! Ce n'est pas grave ! Il fera ça avec son prof le mois prochain. Il rectifiera alors, s'il est assez intelligent pour ça !

Margaret savait qu'elle aurait dû gronder son fils pour sa vengeance cruelle, mais elle n'arriva pas à s'y résoudre : après tout Théo avait ouvert la boîte de Pandore ! Qu'il en goûte un peu les effets sur lui-même. Le soir même, au cours du repas, elle annonça :

- Tiens, j'ai décidé de refaire les albums photos. J'en ai achetés de ravissants ! Qui m'aide ?

Les trois hommes de la famille se portèrent volontaires et la mère vit son sourire s'agrandir tandis que son fils aîné, enchanté, feuilletait les pages où on la voyait enceinte de lui, puis celles où un Alan ivre de fierté posait devant l'objectif, à la maternité, serrant un tout petit Don contre son cœur.

Fin du flashback

_(à suivre)_


	27. 26 Caprice

Merci à AmbreOnyx et Conny de leurs commentaires toujours encourageants.

* * *

**Chapitre 26 : Caprice**

_Avril 2006 – 8 h 50 : Big Bear Montain_

- Tu lui avais parlé, réalisa soudain Don.

- Ben…, balbutia le cadet, un peu gêné. J'avais peur que tu doutes encore. Et puis, tout ça, c'était un peu lourd à porter pour un gamin de sept ans.

- Oui… sans doute, admit Don après un instant de silence. En tout cas tu as prouvé que tu étais tout à fait capable de veiller sur moi, reconnut spontanément Don, replongeant de nouveau dans ses souvenirs.

- Je ne laisserai jamais personne te faire du mal Donnie, jamais…

- Arrête de m'appeler Donnie, gronda l'aîné en se laissant aller contre le torse de son frère.

Celui-ci sourit à la réplique attendu et, resserrant ses bras autour du plus âgé, il prit sa main droite dans la sienne, s'inquiétant de la sentir si froide. Il la frotta doucement pour tenter de la réchauffer et, se faisant, ses yeux se posèrent sur les quatre petits points, presqu'invisibles, qui marquaient la peau entre le pouce et l'index. Ou peut-être qu'il s'imaginait juste les voir parce qu'il savait qu'ils étaient là, et pour cause…

Flashback

_juin 1978 : Pasadena_

- Charlie mange un peu, c'est délicieux !

- Non ! Veux pas ! Pas bon !

Margaret soupira et échangea une grimace dépitée avec son fils aîné qui, depuis quelques minutes, écoutait l'échange entre sa mère et son petit frère, l'une voulant convaincre l'autre de manger ses lasagnes et l'enfant refusant obstinément de le faire comme à son habitude depuis quelques semaines.

- Charlie, si tu ne manges pas tes lasagnes tu n'auras pas de dessert, menaça la mère.

- Pas g'ave ! J'aime pas ! s'entêta le petit en poussant son assiette énergiquement.

Margaret poussa un nouveau soupir : mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec ce gosse ? Jusque là il avait été adorable, souriant, à croquer comme disait tante Muriel. Et depuis ses trois ans, un mois plus tôt, il était devenu maussade, capricieux, coléreux, sans que ni elle ni Alan ne comprennent ce qui avait motivé ce changement d'attitude, ni surtout comment y remédier. Le seul qui parvenait encore à faire de lui ce qu'il voulait c'était Don, qui était son idole et qu'il suivait partout, voulant « faire ses leçons » avec lui, « jouer au base-ball » avec lui et tout à l'avenant, au point que le garçonnet de bientôt huit ans en avait parfois plus qu'assez de la mascotte qu'il traînait partout derrière lui. Mais si jamais les parents essayaient de l'empêcher de le suivre ou le lui interdisait, Charlie piquait une colère phénoménale qui ne se calmait que lorsque Don réapparaissait.

Margaret avait émis l'idée d'aller consulter un pédopsychiatre mais Alan avait haussé les épaules : Charlie était simplement à l'âge du non, ça lui passerait, avec quelques tapes aux fesses si nécessaire. Certes il était l'un des gamins les plus têtus qu'il leur ait jamais été donné de voir, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser un bambin de trois ans faire la loi sous son toit !

- Très bien, comme tu veux ! abdiqua Margaret. Tant pis pour toi.

Don fit une grimace à son frère pour lui signifier que sur ce coup-là il avait eu tort, mais Charlie n'en avait cure. Satisfait d'avoir, selon ses critères, remporté la bataille, il se mit à tracer des chiffres sur la nappe avec son doigt. Don leva les yeux au ciel : il était vraiment bizarre son petit frère ! Il ne parlait pas très bien pour un gamin de son âge, mais il dessinait des chiffres et alignaient des nombres partout sans se lasser, et sans queue ni tête d'ailleurs, compléta le garçon qui lui se régalait des lasagnes de sa mère et n'hésita pas à en redemander, s'attirant un large sourire de Margaret.

Les choses se compliquèrent lorsqu'elle apporta une crème au chocolat unique qu'elle déposa devant son aîné :

- Veux la c'ème ! exigea aussitôt Charlie en tentant de s'approprier le pot.

- Pas question Charlie ! Tu étais prévenu : ou tu manges tes lasagnes ou tu n'auras pas de dessert.

- Pas de desse't ! C'ème !

- La crème c'est le dessert, banane ! se moqua Don. Et si tu veux du dessert tu manges tes lasagnes ! Ils sont délicieux !

- Non ! Veux c'ème ! s'entêta le plus jeune, rougissant de colère au double éclat de rire qui ponctua sa réplique.

Cependant la mère se devait d'être un peu plus sévère que ça et elle reprit son sérieux et une voix sèche pour ordonner au plus jeune :

- Charles Edouard Eppes ! Ca suffit maintenant ces caprices ! Tu as le choix : tu manges ton repas et tu as du dessert ou tu ne manges pas et tu n'auras rien d'autre ! Est-ce que c'est clair ?

- Vi…

- Alors vas-tu manger tes lasagnes ?

- Non !

- Très bien. Tu peux sortir de table, tu as fini ton repas ! conclut alors la mère en enlevant l'assiette de la table.

- Non ! Veux c'ème !

- Il n'y en a plus ! assena-t-elle alors, pensant couper court à toute discussion.

- Si ! Donnie en a ! Je veux !

- Pas question ! C'est le dessert de Donnie. Il a bien mangé, il a le droit à du dessert. Toi tu es un vilain petit garçon et tu n'as pas le droit au dessert, c'est tout !

- Non ! Suis pas vilain !

- Oh si ! Tu es très vilain ! Et les vilains enfants ne méritent pas de crème au chocolat.

Sur ces mots qu'elle pensait définitifs, Margaret tourna les talons pour rentrer dans la cuisine, tandis que Don avançait la main pour saisir le pot de crème qu'elle lui avait donné. Un hurlement de douleur la fit se retourner :

- Donnie : qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mon ange ?

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant la fourchette plantée dans la main, juste entre le pouce et l'index. Un regard lui suffit pour comprendre comment « l'accident » était arrivé.

- Charlie ! cria-t-elle à la fois inquiète pour son aîné et soulevée par une colère comme elle en avait rarement connue envers son plus jeune.

Elle se précipita vers l'enfant, le descendit de sa chaise, lui administra une violente tape sur les fesses et le propulsa plus loin, hurlant de rage plus que de chagrin ou de douleur, avant de se retourner vers Don. Elle attrapa rapidement une serviette de table et entoura la main blessée empêchant le petit garçon d'enlever la fourchette :

- Non mon ange… Tu pourrais te faire plus mal encore. Je vais t'emmener voir le docteur… Ca va aller chéri…

Sa voix tremblait malgré elle en voyant le petit visage tendu de son garçon, les grosses larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues tandis qu'il s'efforçait de se montrer courageux : le connaissant comme elle le connaissait, elle se doutait qu'il devait avoir horriblement mal.

Elle finit d'entourer la main de la serviette et aida l'enfant à se lever de sa chaise. A ce moment-là une petite main se posa sur son avant-bras et elle regarda Charlie qui se cramponnait à elle. L'enfant, de là où elle l'avait envoyé, avait commencé par trépigner sur place, puis il s'était arrêté net, regardant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux : sa mère bouleversée comme il ne l'avait jamais vue, s'empressant auprès de Donnie et celui-ci qui pleurait. Donnie ne pleurait presque jamais ! Alors il s'était approché de sa mère pour poser sa menotte sur son poignet :

- Donnie mal ? questionna-t-il.

- Bien sûr qu'il a mal ! tonna Margaret. C'est toi qui lui as fait mal !

Soudain la portée de son geste parut l'atteindre et sa lèvre se mit à trembler tandis que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes :

- Non… Pas moi…, tenta-t-il de se défendre.

- Si ! C'est toi méchant garçon ! répliqua-t-elle. Va-t-en, je ne t'aime plus et Donnie non plus !

Elle n'eut pas plus tôt dit ces mots qu'elle les regretta, mais il n'était pas temps de faire son mea culpa ni de prendre le temps d'expliquer les choses posément à son plus jeune : elle était à la fois trop effrayée et en colère.

- Va chercher ton manteau ! ordonna-t-elle alors à son dernier né. On emmène Donnie chez le docteur.

- Docteu' ? s'effraya le petit.

- Oui… Tu lui as fait très mal ! assena-t-elle.

Charlie éclata alors en bruyants sanglots qui ne l'attendrirent pas, préoccupée qu'elle était de son plus grand. Ce fut le moment que choisit Alan pour rentrer à la maison, s'affolant de l'atmosphère de cataclysme qui y régnait. Margaret n'avait pas vraiment le temps d'expliquer les choses, elle se contenta de lui dire très succinctement que Charlie avait blessé Don et qu'elle accompagnait celui-ci aux urgences. A lui de s'occuper du petit rebelle.

Lorsqu'elle rentra deux heures plus tard, la maison était étrangement calme :

- Donnie, comment vas-tu mon ange ? s'exclama Alan en venant au devant de son aîné.

- Ca va papa, ce n'est rien. Le docteur a dit que je pourrai jouer la finale dans dix jours ! répliqua le petit garçon, encore un peu pâle, en montrant sa main bandée.

Margaret sourit à la réponse. Ca avait été la principale inquiétude du gamin : ne pas participer à cette première finale pour laquelle leur équipe de poussins s'était qualifiée pour la première fois depuis dix ans. Ne pas la faire aurait été un vrai crève-cœur pour lui. Mais le jeune médecin des urgences l'avait vite rassuré, en même temps qu'il rassurait la mère affolée : rien de grave, pas de tendon lésé, juste la chair meurtrie qui ferait mal durant quelques jours mais rien qui l'empêche de manier la batte et d'enfiler le gant, avait-il conclut s'attirant un grand sourire de Don. Et lorsqu'il avait entendu l'interne expliquer à sa mère que sa participation au match était toutefois subordonnée à l'intensité de la douleur, il avait aussitôt affirmé qu'il n'avait presque pas mal et que s'il avait crié c'était plus à cause de la surprise, ce qui n'avait pas manqué de déclencher un double éclat de rire des deux adultes. Le médecin avait passé sa main dans ses cheveux en disant :

- Voilà un petit bonhomme bien courageux ! Il fera son chemin dans la vie, je vous le dis…

- Alors ça va aller ? s'assura Alan à la fin du récit.

- Oui… Ca va aller, confirma son épouse avant de demander : où est Charlie ?

- Dans sa chambre, répondit son époux.

- Il va bien ? se renseigna Don.

Ses parents se tournèrent vers lui, bouche-bée : il venait de subir une blessure, certes sans gravité mais douloureuse, infligée par son jeune frère et il s'inquiétait pour celui-ci ? Mais de quel bois était fait ce gamin ? se demandèrent-ils simultanément.

- Oui, ça va… Il était assez bouleversé, commença Alan.

- Tu veux dire, en colère, furieux, vexé…, contra Margaret d'une voix où la colère commençait à s'entendre de nouveau.

- Non, non… Je t'assure, il était vraiment triste et il s'inquiétait pour toi, termina-t-il en se tournant vers Don.

- Je vais aller le voir, répondit alors aussitôt celui-ci.

- Non ! Le docteur a dit que tu devais te reposer. Je vais t'aider à te laver et à mettre ton pyjama et…

- Je peux le faire tout seul ! s'offusqua le gamin à la proposition de sa mère. Je suis bien assez grand !

- Je sais chéri. Mais tu ne dois pas mouiller ta main et le docteur t'a dit que si tu voulais qu'elle soit guérie pour la finale il fallait éviter de la bouger pour les trois prochains jours !

Don fit la grimace et une fois de plus ses parents s'étonnèrent de son indépendance : à son âge beaucoup de ses camarades, non seulement acceptaient l'aide de leurs parents mais la recherchaient bien souvent. Lui allait son petit bonhomme de chemin, s'efforçant toujours de se débrouiller seul depuis l'arrivée de son petit frère. Mais il ne protesta pas plus longtemps et Margaret l'accompagna à l'étage de la maison dans laquelle ils avaient aménagé six mois plus tôt.

Lorsqu'elle l'eut bordé dans son lit, lui refusant une fois de plus de voir Charlie en lui disant que celui-ci avait besoin de réfléchir à ses actes, elle s'arrêta pour voir comment allait ce dernier. A la lumière de la veilleuse, elle put voir la petite silhouette pelotonnée dans le lit et, comme l'enfant ne bougeait pas, elle referma doucement la porte et descendit rejoindre son mari.

Celui-ci lui demanda alors de lui expliquer exactement ce qui s'était passé, et elle murmura :

- Je ne sais plus quoi faire avec ce gamin.

- Qui ? Donnie ?

- Non ! Charlie ! Il est de moins en moins gérable !

- Allons, il n'a que trois ans, c'est juste une mauvaise passe, tenta de la rassurer son mari.

- Mais à son âge Don n'était pas comme ça. Il parlait mieux, il était plus docile, il…

- Tu oublies un peu vite toutes les sueurs froides qu'il nous a données avec son intrépidité, coupa son mari.

- C'est parce qu'il était curieux de tout ! Charlie… D'abord il parle encore très mal pour ses trois ans…

- Ca viendra… Tous les enfants ne se développent pas au même rythme.

- Et puis cette manie de tracer des chiffres partout…

- Ca lui passera… C'est une marotte comme peuvent en avoir tous les enfants de cet âge.

- Et ces colères violentes ! Comme s'il y avait quelque chose qu'il voulait exprimer et qu'il n'y arrivait pas.

- C'est peut-être justement ce qui le frustre, ce qui provoque ces colères.

- Et si c'était plus que ça ?

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- S'il y avait autre chose, si c'était le signe que…

- Que quoi…

- Si notre Charlie n'était pas tout à fait normal ? finit-elle par murmurer, comme honteuse d'émettre cette hypothèse.

- Qu'entends-tu par « pas tout à fait normal » ? s'inquiéta son mari.

- Si… et bien… Si c'était le signe… je ne sais pas moi… d'une psychopathologie…, lâcha-t-elle finalement.

Il la regarda, éberlué :

- Attends… Tu crois que notre fils, notre bébé, est un psychopathe ?

- Il a fait tellement de mal à son frère…

- Et crois-moi il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps à cause de ça. J'ai eu bien du mal à le consoler… Au point que j'ai fini par lui donner une crème au chocolat pour qu'il arrête de pleurer.

- Tu as fait quoi ? s'indigna Margaret en le foudroyant du regard.

- Hé ! Tu n'étais pas là, se défendit-il, incapable de comprendre ce qui pouvait déclencher sa colère. Il pleurait tellement qu'il s'en étouffait. J'avais beau tenter de le consoler rien n'y faisait. J'ai fini par lui demander ce qu'il voulait et il m'a demandé une crème au chocolat… Ca ne paraissait pas grand-chose…

- C'est pas vrai ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! Non seulement tu le récompenses pour ce qu'il a fait à son frère...

- Ce n'était pas une récompense, tenta d'expliquer Alan, mais son épouse ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'expliquer, elle continua sans se soucier de l'interruption :

- …mais en plus tu lui donnes ce qu'il convoitait dès le début ! Bravo ! Bel exemple de discipline ! Comme ça la prochaine fois que notre fils voudra quelque chose et bien il poussera son frère du haut de l'escalier, et puis plus tard, pourquoi pas, il poignardera quelqu'un et…

- Ca suffit maintenant ! Alors non seulement notre fils est un psychopathe en herbe mais aussi un futur tueur en série ! s'indigna Alan. Tu ne crois pas que tu vas un peu loin pour une colère enfantine ?

Pendant que les parents se disputaient, le père tentant de rassurer la mère, Charlie, après avoir entendu celle-ci fermer la porte, se leva, saisit un objet caché sous son lit, et se précipita dans la chambre de son grand frère :

- Donnie ! dit-il en courant au lit où son aîné reposait.

Celui-ci se redressa et, à tâtons, alluma la lampe de chevet. Il regarda gravement le petit garçon qui se tenait devant lui, les traits bouffis par les larmes, la mine piteuse.

- Quoi… Qu'est-ce que tu veux Charlie ? murmura-t-il en bâillant.

Lorsqu'il plaça sa main devant la bouche comme sa mère le lui avait appris, Charlie vit le bandage et ses yeux se remplirent à nouveau de larmes :

- Tu as mal ? sanglota-t-il.

- Non, ça va… Ce n'est pas grave, le rassura Don en le prenant contre lui.

- Pa'don Donnie, pa'don, pleurait le plus jeune en trempant le pyjama de son grand frère qui avait bien du mal à retenir ses propres larmes au chagrin du petit.

- Chut… ça suffit Charlie… C'est rien du tout… Le docteur a dit que je pourrai jouer la finale.

Il ne savait pas s'il aurait pu pardonner à son petit frère s'il n'avait pas pu participer à ce match dont il se faisait une joie.

Soudain Charlie se recula et lui tendit l'objet qu'il avait récupéré :

- Tiens, c'est pou' toi, offrit-il.

Don fixa le pot de crème au chocolat que l'enfant lui présentait :

- Où as-tu pris ça Charlie ?

- J'ai demandé à papa…

- Tu ne l'as pas mangé ? Pourtant tu le voulais…

- J'ai p'is pou' toi… Tiens, mange, insista l'enfant en lui mettant le pot dans la main.

- Non… Je n'ai pas faim…

Puis, voyant que les yeux bruns se mouillaient de nouveau, Don se ravisa :

- D'accord… Mais, on partage ?

- Non… C'est tout pou' toi ! affirma Charlie se réjouissant de voir son frère ouvrir maladroitement le pot avec sa main gauche puis plonger la cuiller qu'il lui tendait dans la crème avant de la porter à sa bouche.

- C'est bon ? demanda le plus jeune, ravi d'avoir pu réparer son geste violent par cette offrande.

- Très bon, affirma Don. Tu veux goûter ?

- Non… c'est tout pou' toi ! réitéra le plus jeune en reniflant de façon fort peu élégante.

Don mangea encore quelques cuillérées, heureux du regard brillant que son petit frère attachait sur lui : certes il pouvait être insupportable parfois, mais finalement il était si gentil ! pensa-t-il.

- Tiens, finis, proposa-t-il à son frère en lui tendant le pot empli encore à moitié.

- Non… toi finis, rétorqua le petit.

- J'ai plus faim Charlie… Mange… Sinon maman va la jeter, poursuivit-il devant l'hésitation du petit.

Celui-ci, avec un grand sourire, ne se fit pas plus prier et dégusta la crème de la discorde en s'en barbouillant généreusement autour de la bouche. Puis il planta un bisou sonore sur la joue de son frère, le maquillant par la même occasion, en lui murmurant :

- Je t'aime Donnie…

- Je t'aime aussi affreux petit singe, murmura Don en prenant son petit frère contre lui.

Le bambin se pelotonna contre le torse de son aîné, déposa un autre baiser sur la main bandée en disant :

- Plus mal ?

- Non… Je n'ai plus mal, répondit l'aîné. Ton bisou m'a guéri.

Heureux de cette assertion, le gamin se serra plus étroitement contre son frère qui l'entoura de son bras. Epuisés par la soirée mouvementée, les deux frères ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir.

Lorsque, tard dans la soirée, un peu rassérénée par le solide bon sens de son époux, Margaret passa pour vérifier que Don allait bien, elle sentit son cœur fondre de tendresse devant le charmant tableau de ses deux enfants enlacés, barbouillés de chocolat et dormant comme des bienheureux.

Elle s'était bien juré de punir sévèrement son plus jeune mais elle ne put tenir sa résolution devant la plaidoirie touchante de Don. Lorsque la victime devient l'avocat de l'agresseur, quel juge pourrait avoir le cœur de condamner ce dernier ? Ce jour-là, elle pensa que Don, à défaut de devenir un grand joueur de base-ball, serait peut-être un grand avocat un jour. Charlie s'en tira donc par une conversation sérieuse avec ses parents qui lui expliquèrent qu'il devait apprendre à partager et se résoudre à ne pas toujours gagner. Et puis quelques semaines plus tard, tandis que Don faisait ses leçons, les dons de Charlie furent mis en lumière et leur vie s'en trouva définitivement bouleversée, repoussant les craintes de la mère bien loin pour les remplacer par l'angoisse d'être à la hauteur et de donner à cet enfant, effectivement très différent, tout ce qui lui permettrait de développer au mieux son formidable potentiel.

Fin du flashback

_(à suivre)_


	28. 27 Remise de diplôme partie 1

Merci à AmbreOnyx et Numb3rs Mystery pour leurs encouragements

* * *

**Chapitre 27 : Remise de diplôme (partie 1)**

_Avril 2006 – 9 h 00 : Big Bear Montain_

De nouveau Charlie jeta un coup d'oeil à la main, s'attendant à y voir les quatre petits points qui, durant de longs mois, lui avaient rappelé son geste et avaient alimenté ses remords.

- Et dire qu'aujourd'hui tu tuerais pour des lasagnes ! ironisa Don à la fin de ce petit rappel de leur enfance en commun.

La lassitude et la douleur perceptible dans la voix de son frère fendirent le cœur de Charlie :

- Donnie… Est-ce que ça va ?

- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Parce que j'ai un poignet cassé, une jambe en miette, un mal de tête à me cogner le crâne sur une pierre ou que je vais devoir rendre des comptes pour avoir bousillé mon véhicule de service ? Tout baigne frangin ! rétorqua l'aîné d'un ton aigre.

- Je suis désolé, balbutia Charlie, pensant entendre un reproche sous la réflexion.

- Non… Moi je suis désolé mon pote…, je crois que je suis un peu de mauvaise humeur.

- On se demande bien pourquoi, tenta piteusement de plaisanter le plus jeune.

- J'en sais rien… Pas assez dormi peut-être, pourtant le matelas était plutôt confortable.

Don fut heureux de voir le sourire qu'il espérait illuminer le visage de son cadet à ce compliment détourné. Celui-ci se disait qu'il avait au moins été utile à quelque chose, qu'il avait pu prendre soin de son frère et lui permettre de passer la nuit la moins mauvaise possible.

- Peut-être que je devrais dormir encore un peu, émit Don après quelques minutes de silence.

- Non… Il faut que tu essaies de rester éveillé, protesta Charlie.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as peur tout seul ?

- Oui, quelque chose comme ça, répondit le professeur qui ne voulait pas avouer qu'effectivement il était terrorisé, pas par la solitude que le sommeil de son frère engendrerait pour lui, mais par la possibilité que celui-ci ne se réveille pas s'il sombrait dans l'inconscience.

- D'accord… Il y a quoi à la télé ?

Un instant le mathématicien s'affola : son frère était-il en train de délirer ? Puis il perçut la note d'humour dans la voix et il comprit que celui-ci plaisantait, ce qui le rasséréna au-delà des mots qu'auraient pu lui dire Don pour le rassurer, sachant combien son aîné était dur au mal d'une part et soucieux de toujours le protéger d'autre part. S'il avait encore la force de plaisanter, c'est que la situation n'était pas aussi désespérée qu'elle le semblait et que son état restait stable malgré la tache de sang qui s'élargissait sur le bandage entourant la jambe.

- J'ai perdu la télécommande, répliqua Charlie, entrant dans le jeu de son frère.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi, marmonna celui-ci en s'appuyant un peu plus sur le torse du plus jeune. Tu as toujours eu le chic pour tout perdre. Surtout ce qui n'était pas à toi, termina-t-il après un bref instant de silence.

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Charlie ne protesta pas à l'accusation, se contentant de dire :

- Je suis désolé Donnie, tellement désolé…

Don tenta de se redresser un peu pour faire face à son frère et gémit à l'effort. Charlie s'empressa de le recaler convenablement, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux pour le calmer. Lorsqu'il le sentit se détendre de nouveau il reprit :

- Pour tout ça… Cet accident… Si seulement j'avais écouté le shérif…Si je t'avais écouté…

- Charlie, avec des si on mettrait Los Angeles en bouteille mon pote ! Si moi je ne t'avais pas écouté, si je ne t'avais pas emmené, si le sous-directeur ne m'avait pas envoyé remplir cette mission foireuse, si…

- OK… D'accord… Tu as raison… N'empêche, j'ai l'impression de gâcher ta vie depuis si longtemps !

- Arrête ton char Chuck !

- Non, c'est vrai : je t'ai volé l'attention de papa et maman. Ils ont toujours tout fait pour moi et toi…

- Ils ont aussi tout fait pour moi, je te signale.

- Ce n'est pas vrai. Combien de fois as-tu renoncé à quelque chose qui te tentait parce que j'avais autre chose le même jour ? Combien de fois t'es-tu retrouvé sans personne lors d'un match ou d'une manifestation qui te tenait à cœur parce qu'ils m'accompagnaient ailleurs ? Combien de fois maman a-t-elle assisté aux rencontres auxquelles tu participais ?

- Ce n'était pas grave Charlie. C'était important pour toi tous ces cours, meetings, conférences, séminaires et autres joyeusetés du genre. Et je vois mal comment tu aurais pu t'y rendre seul à l'époque. Même maintenant je m'étonne que papa ose te laisser aller de droite et de gauche sans t'accompagner.

Mais une fois encore son trait d'humour tomba à plat tandis que Charlie reprenait, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu l'interruption :

- C'était important pour toi aussi Donnie… A cause de moi les parents ont manqué pleins de rendez-vous avec toi.

- Et grâce à toi ils en ont aussi honoré d'autres. Crois-tu que j'ai oublié ma remise de diplôme à Quantico ?

Flashback

_Novembre 1993 : Pasadena_

Margaret tournait et retournait la carte officielle qu'elle venait de recevoir et sa mine trahissait sa perplexité, mâtinée d'une profonde déception.

- Maggie ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? interrogea Alan en entrant dans la pièce.

- Je viens de recevoir cette carte du F.B.I.

Aussitôt son époux pâlit :

- Donnie va bien ?

- Mais oui ! Bien entendu qu'il va bien ! s'écria-t-elle aussitôt. C'est simplement l'invitation à la remise des diplômes de sa promotion.

- Oh… Et tu n'as pas très envie d'y aller, dit Alan.

- Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? Bien sûr que j'ai envie d'y aller ! C'est mon petit garçon qui va être diplômé : je te rappelle que ce n'est pas rien que d'être admis au centre de formation du F.B.I !

- Non je sais mais je pensais… avec notre passé que… que tu ne serais peut-être pas à l'aise avec ça, argumenta Alan.

- Je crois que le plus mal à l'aise d'entre nous, ce serait plutôt toi non ! contra-t-elle.

- Non ! Pas du tout ! C'est juste que… Et puis tu détournes la conversation, protesta Alan en s'apercevant qu'il risquait de s'enferrer plutôt qu'autre chose s'il continuait dans cette voie.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi…

- Je te demandais ce qui se passait.

- Et je te l'ai dit : je viens de recevoir l'invitation officielle pour aller à la remise des diplômes.

- Et tu ne m'as pas dit où était le problème, insista l'époux.

- Le problème c'est que c'est le 27 novembre.

- Et alors ?

- Alan Eppes ! Le samedi 27 novembre 1993 ! Ca ne te rappelle rien ?

Alan écarquilla les yeux :

- Tu veux dire… CE samedi ?

- Exactement ! Il fallait que ça tombe juste à cette date.

- Mais c'est impossible !

- Pourtant non.

- Il y a sans doute quelque chose à faire.

- Quoi donc ? Demander aux dirigeants du F.B.I. de déplacer la cérémonie à la semaine suivante histoire que nous puissions nous libérer pour voir notre fils être diplômé de leur académie ? Je suis certaine qu'ils seront particulièrement sensibles à la demande venant de personnes impliquées dans le mouvement pacifiste il y a vingt ans, à moins que ton dossier chez eux plaide en notre faveur !

Instantanément Margaret se reprocha le ton aigre qu'elle avait pris pour répondre à son mari et, avant qu'il ne réagisse elle enchaîna :

- Désolée… Je ne devrais pas décharger ainsi ma frustration sur toi mais…

- Et sur qui donc pourrais-tu la décharger autrement ? sourit-il en posant la main sur son bras dans un geste d'apaisement avant de la prendre contre lui pour la bercer doucement, tout en pestant contre la destinée, qui, une fois de plus, les mettait dans l'obligation de faire un choix impossible.

- Pourquoi faut-il encore que ça se passe comme ça ? soupira-t-elle en se laissant aller dans les bras de son mari. Pourquoi faut-il qu'à chaque fois on doive prendre ce type de décision ?

- C'est la rançon d'avoir un enfant particulier…

- Deux enfants particuliers, contra-t-elle en s'arrachant à son étreinte, sentant remonter sa colère, comme à chaque fois qu'elle avait l'impression qu'Alan sous-estimait leur fils aîné.

- Hé ! plaida celui-ci en levant les mains en signe de reddition. Je n'ai rien dit contre Don… Juste que d'avoir un enfant comme Charlie nous a amené à faire des choix difficiles depuis dix-huit ans, et que ça continue aujourd'hui.

- Ce n'est pas juste ! gronda-t-elle.

- Je sais, mais c'est comme ça. Qu'allons-nous faire ?

- Je n'en sais rien… Peut-être que… Non, je ne sais pas !

Découragée, elle se laissa aller dans le canapé. Alan considéra la carte qu'ils avaient reçue, cherchant à son tour une solution et n'en trouvant pas. Les parents continuèrent longtemps à discuter, tentant de trouver une issue à leur dilemme, mais ils savaient par avance qu'il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions possibles et cela leur crevait le cœur.

- Bien… Il va falloir l'appeler, finit par dire Alan lorsqu'ils eurent l'impression d'avoir choisi la moins pire des options.

- Ca va être dur pour lui, énonça son épouse les larmes aux yeux.

- Je sais. Mais je suis sûr qu'il comprendra.

- Bien sûr. Ca fait quinze ans maintenant qu'il comprend, pourquoi en serait-il autrement ?

De nouveau la voix de Margaret était amère et Alan décida de ne pas en tenir compte, il savait très bien ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment-là.

- Je vais l'appeler…

Il regarda rapidement sa montre et enchaîna :

- Il est vingt-deux heures là-bas, on devrait encore pouvoir le joindre non ?

- Oui… On peut appeler jusqu'à 23 h 00 rappela-t-elle. A moins bien sûr qu'ils ne soient en entraînement de nuit.

Alan ne savait pas trop s'il devait ou non espérer cette hypothèse : ne pas pouvoir joindre Don ce soir c'était remettre la corvée de le décevoir, une fois de plus, une fois de trop peut-être.

- Laisse, je vais l'appeler, décida soudain Margaret en lui prenant le téléphone des mains.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui… Je crois qu'il le prendra mieux de moi.

Elle voulait surtout éviter que les deux hommes se disputent si jamais Don acceptait mal la nouvelle, ce qui n'aurait en soi rien d'étonnant réfléchit-elle. Depuis qu'ils avaient découvert les dons incroyables de Charlie, leur aîné avait eu plus que son lot de fausses joies et de vraies déceptions, de fêtes remises et de rendez-vous annulés. Il n'avait presque jamais eu la joie d'avoir ses deux parents dans les moments qui comptaient tant pour un enfant : une exposition de dessins à l'école, un match de base-ball important, une distinction décernée par ses pairs… Même lors de la cérémonie de fin d'études universitaires, quelques mois plus tôt, seul Alan avait pu être présent pendant que Margaret assistait à celle de Charlie. Total, et malgré les films que chacun avait fait pour l'autre, les deux parents avaient été frustrés et les deux enfants déçus. Et cette fois encore les emplois du temps des deux garçons se télescopaient, et cette fois encore ils allaient devoir décevoir leur fils aîné et ce d'autant plus qu'il avait l'impression qu'ils ne comprenaient pas son choix et qu'ils étaient déçus qu'il ait abandonné le base-ball pour la carrière autrement plus dangereuse de policier. Et c'était vrai qu'elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à comprendre comment son bébé avait pu devenir cet homme qui allait en traquer d'autres, les blesser, les tuer peut-être ou être lui-même blessé ou tué en remplissant son devoir. Comment eux, des pacifistes convaincus, avaient pu mettre au monde un enfant qui porterait une arme tout le long de sa vie professionnelle et qui aurait obligatoirement à la pointer un jour sur un autre être humain ? Mais autant elle avait douté au départ, autant, les quelques fois où elle avait revu son fils durant ces dix-sept semaines de stage, elle l'avait à chaque fois senti plus serein, plus heureux, comme s'il avait enfin trouvé sa voie et cela l'avait tranquillisée. Pourtant Alan avait encore du mal à passer le cap et les relations entre lui et Don restaient un peu tendues, c'est pourquoi, si ce dernier répliquait un peu trop durement à la nouvelle, le premier risquait de s'emporter pour cacher son propre sentiment de culpabilité et les choses pourraient très vite dégénérer. Aussi il valait mieux qu'elle fasse cet appel.

Alan ne discuta pas sa décision et s'en voulut un peu de sa lâcheté : mais il était finalement soulagé de n'avoir pas à annoncer lui-même les choses à son fils aîné. Lui aussi redoutait que celui-ci s'emporte et dans ce cas il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir garder son calme et de lui dire des choses qu'il regretterait ensuite. Parce que même s'il avait beaucoup de mal à accepter la voie choisie par son fils, il restait son garçon, son premier né, et pour rien au monde il ne voulait lui faire du mal ou que quiconque lui fasse du mal, il voulait qu'il sache qu'il serait toujours chez lui sous son toit et ce quoi qu'il fasse et quoi qu'il pense.

Margaret avait formé le numéro, demandé à parler à Don et, quelques minutes plus tard, la voix claire de son fils retentit à ses oreilles :

- Maman ? Tout va bien à la maison ?

Une note d'inquiétude perçait dans le ton et elle s'émerveilla de la capacité qu'avait son fils à s'oublier au profit des autres, ce qui expliquait sans doute en grande partie son choix de carrière conclut-elle avant de le rassurer :

- Oui mon ange… Tout va parfaitement bien. Et toi ?

- Je suis en pleine forme. On termine le stage la semaine prochaine. Ensuite on aura nos affectations et le samedi suivant il y a la remise de diplôme.

Elle pouvait maintenant distinguer l'excitation dans la voix tant aimée et son cœur se serra un peu : une nouvelle vie allait s'ouvrir à son petit, une vie d'où elle serait exclue. En son fort intérieur elle pria pour qu'il ne soit pas affecté trop loin afin qu'elle puisse encore le voir assez régulièrement. Mais désormais il n'était plus son bébé, il était un homme, un agent junior du F.B.I. et elle allait devoir s'habituer à cette nouvelle donne.

- Oui… Je sais… Tu as une idée d'où on va t'envoyer ?

- Non… On ne choisit pas vraiment… C'est surtout en fonction de notre classement à l'issue du stage.

- Je suis sûre que tu seras dans les meilleurs, dit-elle d'une voix vibrante de fierté.

- J'espère ne pas vous décevoir, répliqua-t-il avec une soudaine réserve qu'elle comprit aussitôt.

- Tu ne nous as jamais déçus chéri, jamais ! assena-t-elle d'une voix forte.

- C'est vrai ?

Elle souffrit de l'incrédulité qui perçait sous la question où perçait le mal-être d'un enfant qui avait l'impression qu'il ne serait jamais aussi doué que son petit frère et qu'il ne vaudrait jamais autant que celui-ci.

- Evidemment que c'est vrai. Nous sommes fiers de toi mon ange.

- Merci maman.

Elle pouvait entendre son sourire à des milliers de kilomètres de distance et voir ses traits se détendre, adoucir cette dureté qu'elle lui avait vu deux mois auparavant lors de sa dernière visite, comme si déjà l'innocence le fuyait dans cette formation si difficile où, sur les cinquante recrues acceptées quelques mois auparavant, seules trente-deux continuaient à s'accrocher malgré la dureté des entraînements et l'horreur des cas qu'on leur présentait dans certains cours pour qu'ils sachent ce à quoi ils pourraient être confrontés dès leur sortie de l'académie pour certains d'entre eux.

- Tu avais quelque chose à me dire ? reprit Don après quelques instants de silence.

- Oui… Ecoute chéri… En fait…, elle prit une grande inspiration puis se lança : en fait nous venons de recevoir l'invitation pour ta remise de diplôme.

- Oh… Elles sont déjà arrivées… Je voulais envoyer un petit mot mais…

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas mon ange. Je sais bien que tu es très occupé.

- C'est vrai qu'on ne chôme pas, déclara son fils, puis d'un seul coup, comme s'il commençait à comprendre la raison de l'appel, sa voix se fit suspicieuse : Vous viendrez n'est-ce pas ?

Ca y était, le moment tant redouté de le décevoir à nouveau était arrivé songea-t-elle en faisant une grimace à son mari avant de répondre d'une voix hésitante :

- Et bien… Tu sais… Ca ne tombe pas très bien parce que…

- Charlie ! le coupa alors Don d'un ton résigné, Charlie a un truc ce jour-là bien sûr !

Ce fut peut-être le bien sûr qui lui fit mal, plus mal que la déception qu'elle discernait sans peine dans la voix de son fils, comme s'il s'était attendu à leur défection dès le départ, ce qui expliquait peut-être qu'il n'ait pas pris le temps de leur envoyer un mot personnel.

- Je sais que ça tombe mal chéri. Mais… Ton frère donne une conférence à Harvard ce jour-là. Harvard tu te rends compte !

- Oui, évidemment !

Cette fois-ci l'amertume était parfaitement perceptible dans l'intonation de l'agent stagiaire tandis qu'il enchaînait :

- A côté de ça, Quantico ce n'est pas grand-chose…

- Non ! Tu ne dois pas penser comme ça ! C'est simplement que… Et bien il y a une série de conférences pour leur séminaire d'avant Noël et ils ont convié ton frère à parler justement ce samedi soir ! C'est la première fois qu'il va s'exprimer devant une telle assemblé et… et bien…

- Il a besoin de vous pour le soutenir.

Cette fois-ci il n'y avait plus aucune trace de déception ou d'amertume dans la voix, juste le ton assuré que prenait son fils lorsqu'il savait qu'il faisait ce qu'il fallait :

- Je comprends, termina-t-il. D'ailleurs ce n'est qu'une petite formalité ici tu sais… Rien de comparable à une conférence à Harvard.

- Bien sûr que ce n'est pas comparable, mais ça ne veut pas dire que c'est moins important ! contra-t-elle. Alors ton père viendra à ta cérémonie et je resterai avec Charlie. Mais j'aurais tant voulu pouvoir être avec toi mon ange ! J'espère que tu le sais.

- Bien sûr que je le sais, comme je suis sûr que papa aimerait voir Charlie prendre la parole à Harvard.

- Il aura peut-être d'autres occasions, tenta-t-elle, en songeant que pour ce qui la concernait, il n'y aurait pas de séance de rattrapage.

- Non… Ecoute, tu sais quoi ? Ce serait vraiment idiot qu'il n'assiste pas à ça. Ici ce n'est rien de plus qu'une petite cérémonie de quelques minutes. Et puis il ne serait pas à son aise entouré de tous ces agents fédéraux, tu ne crois pas ?

Malgré l'humour du propos, elle sentait la tristesse dans sa voix :

- Bah… Maintenant que son fils va être agent fédéral, il devra bien s'y habituer, répondit-elle. Autant que ce soit le plus vite possible.

- Non maman… Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends. Charlie aura bien plus besoin de vous que moi : il doit être mort de trouille le pauvre ! Alors laissez tomber.

- Non… Donnie… Ce n'est pas du tout ce que…

- Mais bien sûr que si maman !

Et cette fois-ci l'amertume était de retour, à peine masquée, tandis qu'il continuait :

- Tu m'as bien appelé pour m'entendre te dire que ça m'était égal non ? Alors voilà, je te l'ai dit : tout va bien, je comprends… D'ailleurs je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous soyez là à dire vrai et j'ai fait des projets avec les parents de Terry pour l'après cérémonie, donc vous n'avez pas à vous en faire.

- Donnie…

- Ecoute… Il faut que j'y aille : demain on a un examen sur les techniques d'interrogatoire et j'ai plusieurs points à revoir. Je t'embrasse très fort. Embrasse papa pour moi et surtout ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai parfaitement compris.

Et avant même qu'elle ait eu le temps de protester ou simplement de lui glisser un « je t'aime », il avait raccroché. Elle en fit autant, les larmes aux yeux, se remémorant sa dernière phrase. Elle savait très bien ce qu'il avait compris : que son père et elle favoriseraient toujours Charlie parce qu'à ses yeux il était leur préféré et que lui-même ne serait jamais que numéro deux dans leurs préoccupations et dans leurs cœurs.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? demanda Alan.

- Qu'il comprenait, que ça ne faisait rien…

- Je le savais tu vois, tout s'arrange, sourit-il.

- Non ! Rien ne s'arrange, se fâcha-t-elle. Il se sent abandonné, une fois de plus !

- N'exagérons rien, je serai là-bas, répliqua le père.

- Il ne veut pas que tu y ailles !

- Quoi ?

Il eut l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup au plexus solaire et il se laissa tomber dans le canapé, les yeux dans le vague : son fils ne voulait pas de lui ? Son fils le rejetait ? Comprenant sa souffrance, Margaret s'assit auprès de lui et lui caressa le dos :

- Ce n'est pas contre toi Alan, murmura-t-elle.

- Ah non ? Alors explique-moi pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'avoir tout raté d'un seul coup ! lâcha-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

- Non, je t'assure. C'est simplement qu'il pense que Charlie aura besoin de nous deux et aussi que tu préfèreras être avec lui pour le voir faire sa première conférence à Harvard.

- C'est vrai que j'aimerais voir ça ! Mais je voudrais aussi pouvoir aller voir mon fils recevoir son insigne à Quantico ! C'est tellement important pour lui !

- Et qu'est-ce qui t'empêcherait de le faire ?

La voix de Charlie les fit sursauter. Plongés dans leur conversation, ils ne l'avaient pas entendu descendre du solarium où il préparait son intervention. Le jeune homme venait de mettre la dernière main à son discours d'introduction et il voulait avoir l'avis de sa mère à ce sujet : est-ce que ce n'était pas trop pompeux, pas trop gamin, pas trop abscons ? Bref, il avait besoin d'elle pour l'aider un peu, pétrifié qu'il était à l'idée de l'assemblée prestigieuse qui l'attendait où certains n'étaient sans doute pas ses amis et attendraient que le « petit prodige » s'effondre. En descendant, il avait surpris la toute dernière phrase de son père d'où sa question.

_(à suivre)_


	29. 28 Remise de diplôme partie 2

**Chapitre 28 : Remise de diplôme (partie 2)**

- C'est vrai… Pourquoi ne pourrais-tu pas aller à la remise d'insigne de Don ? reprit-il devant le mutisme de ses parents.

- C'est un problème de date, murmura sa mère, ne sachant pas trop comment aborder la question avec lui.

Elle savait combien à la fois il espérait et il redoutait cette conférence et elle ne voulait surtout pas le troubler : si il comprenait que son frère serait seul de son côté, ça le rongerait et le rendrait moins bon. Or, avec la nervosité inhérente à l'importance de l'événement, cela pourrait tout à fait déboucher sur une catastrophe pour lui.

- Quel problème ?

Alan regarda Margaret avec un geste d'impuissance : ils auraient préféré que Charlie ne sache jamais rien de leur dilemme, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix parce que le mathématicien ne lâcherait pas le morceau tant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse.

- Ca tombe le samedi 27 novembre.

La mâchoire de Charlie sembla se décrocher à cette nouvelle :

- Quoi tu veux dire…

- Oui… Juste l'après-midi où tu dois prendre la parole.

- Mais… Mais… C'est… Enfin ! éclata-t-il soudain en jetant les feuillets qu'il tenait à la main sur la table avant de s'avancer vers ses parents. Quelles étaient les probabilités qu'un tel événement se produise hein ? Non ! Ce n'est pas juste !

- Je sais chéri… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous avons résolu le problème, voulut le rassurer Margaret.

- Ah oui… et de quelle manière ? interrogea-t-il en accrochant sur eux un regard suspicieux. Tu vas venir avec moi et papa va aller à Quantico ? continua-t-il d'un ton désabusé, se souvenant que c'était bien souvent la manière dont ses parents résolvaient les problèmes de chevauchement d'emplois du temps durant leur enfance.

- A l'origine c'est ce que nous voulions faire, expliqua son père. Mais ton frère nous a dit qu'en fait ce n'était pas vraiment une grande cérémonie et que nous ferions mieux de rester avec toi…

- Il a dit ça ?

Le visage de l'étudiant s'éclaira un instant avant de s'assombrir :

- Et lui ? C'est important pour lui cette remise de diplôme : il va recevoir son insigne, devenir un agent junior du F.B.I., entrer dans la vie professionnelle… C'est une page qui se tourne et il devrait avoir sa famille avec lui pour cette occasion. Je veux dire toute sa famille, pas seulement ses parents.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas possible Charlie, plaida sa mère, inquiète de la soudaine détermination qui s'inscrivait sur les traits encore enfantin de son plus jeune fils.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

- Parce que tu as une conférence prévue quasiment à la même heure que la cérémonie à Quantico, trancha son père qui commençait à en avoir assez de tout cela.

Il se sentait déjà assez mal à devoir sans arrêt choisir entre ses deux enfants, alors puisque tout semblait arrangé pour cette fois-ci, qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toute, il cesserait peut-être enfin de se sentir si mal !

- Il n'y a qu'à l'annuler !

L'annonce exprimée d'une voix naturelle, comme si c'était juste une petite formalité, laissa les parents pantois avant que Margaret ne protestât :

- Voyons mon cœur ! Tu sais bien que c'est impossible ! Leur séminaire est prévu de longue date. Tu t'es engagé il y a plusieurs mois à faire cette intervention. Tu ne peux pas les planter à quinze jours ! Tu imagines la réputation que ça te ferait !

- Je me moque de ma réputation ! Je suis bien assez bon pour qu'ils me pardonnent ! D'ailleurs il paraît que les génies sont insupportables !

Quiconque aurait entendu le garçon se serait alors imaginé qu'il avait une fort haute opinion de lui-même, mais Margaret savait qu'en l'occurrence, Charlie ne faisait qu'émettre des vérités pour étayer son argumentation, aussi elle ne réagit pas, le laissant continuer :

- Je n'ai qu'un frère et il compte plus pour moi que ma réputation ! Il va se passer un événement primordial dans sa vie ce jour-là et je veux y être et vous devez y être aussi ! Il a déjà été bien souvent sacrifié pour moi, alors pas cette fois-ci ! Ca non ! Moi vivant, pas cette fois-ci !

- Charlie, tu ne peux pas faire autrement ! coupa son père d'une voix impatiente.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi… Et d'abord, pourquoi vous décidez, une fois de plus, de venir avec moi et pas d'aller à la remise d'insigne de Don ?

La voix, accusatrice soudain, les figea :

- Mais… Tu auras besoin de nous chéri, tenta Margaret.

- Lui aussi aura besoin de vous ! Mais comme d'habitude vous ne vous en souciez pas. Ou alors vous lui en voulez toujours d'avoir abandonné le base-ball pour le F.B.I ?

- Nous ne lui en voulons pas du tout Charlie ! Ca suffit maintenant ! gronda Alan d'une voix qui, en temps ordinaire, aurait averti le jeune homme qu'il était en train de passer les bornes.

Mais lorsqu'il se battait pour son frère, Charlie avait toutes les audaces, y compris celle d'affronter le courroux de ses parents.

- Ah non ? Alors pourquoi vous refusez d'aller fêter la fin de sa formation ?

- Mais tête de bois ! Parce que tu dois être à Harvard ce jour-là et que nous tenons à t'accompagner pour ta première conférence dans ce lieu prestigieux ! tempêta Alan à bout de patience.

- Donc c'est bien ça : vous pensez que ma conférence est plus importante que sa cérémonie de remise des diplômes, que ce que je fais vaut mieux que ce qu'il fait…

- Charlie, non ce n'est pas… tenta Margaret.

Mais l'étudiant continuait :

- Savez vous qu'il n'y a environ que deux et demi pour cent des candidats qui sont admis à suivre la formation ? Savez-vous que sur les cinquante stagiaires admis à chaque début de session, plusieurs abandonnent avant la fin des dix-sept semaines ? Savez-vous combien de candidats de l'âge de Don sont admis ? Certes ils acceptent les postulants de vingt-trois à trente-sept ans, mais la grande majorité d'entre eux est âgée de trente ans lors de leur formation initiale. Ce qui veut dire que Don a environ sept ans de moins que la plupart des autres étudiants de sa classe ! A peu près comme moi, donc. Et savez vous aussi combien de postulants dont les parents ont eu maille à partir avec les autorités à cause de leurs actions passées sont reçus ? Et sachant tout ça, vous continuez à penser que sa réussite est moins éclatante que la mienne !

- Maintenant ça suffit Charles Edouard Eppes ! coupa Margaret d'une voix sans réplique. Tu vas m'écouter mon petit bonhomme ! Non nous ne pensons pas que ton frère vaut moins que toi ! Oui nous sommes conscients de sa valeur et de tout ce qu'il a surmonté pour être là où il est aujourd'hui, même si son choix nous a surpris ! Et oui ça nous crève le cœur de ne pas pouvoir être auprès de lui ce jour-là ! Mais en tant que parents nous avons dû faire des choix toute notre vie ! Et nous devons en faire un aujourd'hui encore ! Ce n'est pas forcément celui qui nous plaît, c'est juste ce que nous devons faire !

- D'accord, excusez-moi, dit Charlie contrit, comprenant qu'il était allé trop loin. Mais ça ne retire rien à ce que j'ai dit, reprit-il aussitôt après : je ne ferai pas cette conférence ce jour-là !

- Charlie…, tenta d'argumenter son père.

- Non ! Ils me veulent ? D'accord. Ils n'ont qu'à me déplacer à un autre jour : après tout le séminaire dure du vendredi matin au dimanche soir non ?

- Charlie…

- Non maman… Ils ont assez insisté pour que je sois là il me semble. Alors s'ils me veulent, ils changent la date où ils ne m'auront pas ! Fin de la discussion !

La soirée se poursuivit en longs pourparlers entre les trois membres de la famille, mais il fut impossible aux parents de faire entendre raison à leur fils et une fois de plus ils déplorèrent d'avoir un enfant aussi buté. En même temps, Margaret s'attendrissait de le voir mener ce combat non pas pour lui mais pour son frère. A tous leurs arguments le mathématicien répondait de manière rigoureuse, leur indiquant qu'avec une heure trente d'avion entre Boston et Washington, environ une heure de route entre Washington et Quantico, il n'était absolument pas impossible qu'ils passent le samedi après-midi auprès de Don et qu'il puisse donner sa conférence le vendredi ou le dimanche. Et à chaque objection de ses parents, que ce soit sur le prix supplémentaire du transport, il avait la même réponse assurée, conscient de sa propre valeur :

- Ils me veulent, ils font ce qu'il faut. Pour les billets je pense que ma rémunération pour cette conférence suffira. Et puis Donnie vaut bien quelques dollars supplémentaires non ?

Finalement les parents durent baisser les bras et se résoudre à laisser leur fils appeler, dès le lendemain, les organisateurs du séminaire pour leur faire savoir qu'il ne serait pas disponible le samedi ayant un impératif familial auquel il lui était absolument impossible de se soustraire. Et il s'avéra que le jeune homme avait parfaitement raison : les organisateurs du séminaire voulaient à tout prix le jeune prodige dont le nom commençait à courir dans la communauté scientifique. Ils avaient même pour projet de l'attirer dans leur corps enseignant avant qu'une autre université ne mette le grappin dessus, ignorant totalement que celle de Calsci avait déjà fait une proposition à l'étudiant qui y réfléchissait très sérieusement, ne voyant que des avantages à pouvoir travailler dans un établissement très renommé mais à taille humaine et surtout si près de sa maison d'enfance et de sa famille. Aussi, au grand étonnement des parents, non seulement la conférence de Charlie fut permutée sans difficulté avec celle d'un de leur professeur, malheureux qui lui n'aurait pas voix au chapitre pensa Alan, mais ils proposèrent aussi de se charger des billets d'avion et réservèrent même un hélicoptère pour qu'ils aillent plus vite de Washington à Quantico.

C'est ainsi qu'un Don stupéfait auquel ses parents et son frère avaient décidé de faire la surprise, eut l'immense joie de recevoir son insigne en leur présence, en même temps que les félicitations pour son rang de major de sa promotion qui fit se gonfler de fierté le cœur de sa famille heureuse d'avoir pu, pour une fois, être là lors d'un événement qui comptait tellement pour lui.

Fin du flashback

_(à suivre)_


	30. 29 Le protecteur partie 1

Merci à AmbreOnyx et Conny de leurs commentaires.

* * *

**Chapitre 29 : Le protecteur (partie 1)**

_Avril 2006 – 9 h 12 : Big Bear Montain_

- Une malheureuse fois, ça ne compte pas vraiment, rétorqua le mathématicien.

- Ce n'est pas le nombre de fois qui compte Charlie, c'est aussi l'importance de l'occasion. Et celle-ci était l'une des plus importantes qui soit pour moi ! J'en étais malade lorsque j'ai appris qu'ils ne seraient pas là, que vous ne seriez pas là, reprit-il aussitôt.

- Et pourtant tu n'as rien dit, tu les as incités à m'accompagner, moi.

- Parce que je savais que c'était ce qu'ils voulaient par-dessus tout : ils étaient tellement fiers de toi !

- Ils étaient fiers de toi aussi Donnie, infiniment ! protesta le plus jeune.

Son frère sembla se plonger dans ses réflexions avant de répondre :

- Oui… Je crois que tu as raison… Mais à cette époque-là je ne m'en rendais pas vraiment compte. C'est pour ça que le fait qu'ils soient venus alors que papa désapprouvait tellement mon choix de carrière m'a tellement ému. Et je sais que c'est grâce à toi qu'ils étaient là.

- Je n'aurais manqué ta remise de diplôme pour rien au monde frangin, répondit Charlie en resserrant son étreinte en sentant son frère trembler. Moi aussi je suis tellement fier de toi.

- Et moi de toi, répondit Don.

- Tu as toujours été là pour moi… Toujours prêt à me protéger.

- C'est mon job, et puis, je n'étais pas tout seul.

- Mais papa et maman eux avaient fait ce choix.

- Moi aussi. Et puis je ne parlais pas de papa et maman.

- Ah non ? De qui ?

- Ingrat ! Tu as déjà oublié monsieur Pi ? sourit Don.

Monsieur Pi ! Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas pensé à lui ? se dit Charlie, replongeant instantanément dans leurs souvenirs communs.

Flashback

_Juillet 1988 – Pasadena_

- Espèce de crétin !

- Espèce de nain !

- T'es qu'un pauv' naze !

- Et toi une sale grosse tête !

- Je serai vraiment ravi de ne plus jamais voir ta tronche de cake !

- Et moi j'ai vraiment hâte que tu fiches le camp d'ici pour pouvoir respirer à mon aise !

- Les garçons ça suffit maintenant ! Allez donc vous calmer dans votre chambre !

La voix de Margaret interrompit la litanie d'insultes qu'échangeaient Don et Charlie depuis plus d'un quart d'heure. Les deux garçons tournèrent la tête vers leur mère et un instant elle crut qu'ils allaient la défier, mais ils haussèrent les épaules de concert et, si elle n'avait pas été aussi ulcérée par cette énième scène depuis le début de la journée, elle aurait sourit en voyant combien ils se ressemblaient à cet instant, la même lippe boudeuse, le même regard sombre dans lequel se lisait le même entêtement. Puis ils se détournèrent et montèrent les escaliers en continuant de s'insulter à mi-voix.

Lorsque les deux portes eurent claqué sur eux, elle soupira longuement se demandant, une fois de plus, ce qu'ils avaient raté pour que leurs deux enfants semblent maintenant tellement se détester, eux qui étaient tant complices quelques années auparavant. Elle et Alan n'en pouvaient plus de leurs querelles perpétuelles qui étaient allées en s'aggravant depuis le début de l'année scolaire, culminant dans cette bagarre stupide qui les avait opposés lorsque Charlie avait appris que Don serait le cavalier de Val Eng, la seule fille du lycée qui prête attention à lui.

Depuis cette soirée de fin d'études, malgré les efforts de leurs parents, les deux garçons ne s'étaient pas rapprochés et chaque fois qu'ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce, les choses ne tardaient pas à dégénérer entre eux au point que les parents étaient désormais pressés qu'arrive le jour d'aller installer Charlie à Princeton, Don devant partir pour un stage de familiarisation avec l'équipe des Rangers de Stockton qui l'avait recruté.

« Encore une journée et on aura enfin la paix ! » songea la mère épuisée.

Et puis la portée de sa pensée lui apparut brusquement et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux : encore une journée et elle allait quitter cette maison pour des années, laissant derrière elle son fils chéri, certes déjà presque un jeune homme, mais qui était et serait toujours son bébé. Et lorsqu'elle reviendrait, d'ici trois ou quatre ans, quand Charlie aurait fini son premier cycle dans ce collège et entrerait à l'université de son choix, Don serait devenu un homme et elle aurait raté ces années-là. Alors non, elle ne pouvait pas se réjouir de partir en l'abandonnant. Bien sûr elle savait que ce ne serait pas le cas : Don reviendrait régulièrement chez eux où il retrouverait son père qui, par ailleurs, se libèrerait chaque fois qu'il le pourrait pour aller le voir jouer, mais c'est ainsi qu'elle le ressentait au plus profond d'elle-même. Evidemment elle n'avait pas le choix : Charlie était bien trop jeune pour partir seul à l'autre bout du pays, seul dans une école où tous les étudiants auraient au minimum quatre ans de plus que lui. Il avait besoin de sa mère à ses côtés et elle devait faire ce sacrifice pour lui, mais ça ne rendait pas les choses plus faciles.

Dans sa chambre, Don s'était jeté sur son lit et, un bras sous la tête, il contemplait le plafond, cherchant à retrouver l'origine de cette querelle sans y réussir. De toute façon, lui et Charlie se disputaient pour un rien. Comme le leur avait crié leur père la veille :

- Même quand vous êtes d'accord vous vous arrangez pour que ça dégénère en scène !

En y réfléchissant il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Il avait beau chercher, il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de vrais bons moments passés avec son petit frère depuis près de deux ans et surtout depuis le début de cette année scolaire catastrophique qui avait vu le petit génie atterrir dans la même classe que lui, le faisant passer pour un demeuré aux yeux des autres lycéens : cinq ans de plus et dans la même classe ! Mais à quoi ça rimait !

Pourtant il savait que ce n'était pas la faute de Charlie : il n'allait tout de même pas ralentir son cerveau juste parce que son frère ne supportait pas qu'il puisse lui faire de l'ombre ! Mais c'était plus fort que lui : son cadet l'agaçait avec sa manie de vouloir faire comme s'il était de leur âge. Il avait peut-être la plus grosse tête de l'univers, mais ce n'était encore qu'un gamin et il aurait bien fallu qu'il s'en souvienne ! Enfin, le lendemain tout cela serait fini…

Et soudain, à cette pensée, sans savoir pourquoi, il sentit une boule se former au fond de sa gorge et ses yeux le picoter de manière suspecte.

Dans sa chambre, Charlie était pareillement étendu sur son lit, repassant en boucle dans ses pensées les mots jetés par Don auxquels il avait répondu avec usure. Quant au départ de la querelle, il aurait été bien en peine de le retrouver ! Mais de toute façon, depuis que Don le détestait, il ne se passait pas une fois sans que, quoi qu'il dise ou fasse, son frère lui lance des piques et il n'allait tout de même pas se laisser faire ? Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait cinq ans de plus que lui qu'il fallait qu'il se croit supérieur ! Lui, Charlie, était bien plus intelligent que Don et tous ses amis ne le seraient jamais, alors qu'ils arrêtent de le traiter comme un gamin stupide ! Enfin, le lendemain il allait partir pour ce collège dont il rêvait et son idiot de frère ne serait plus qu'un souvenir désagréable !

A peine eut-il émis cette pensée qu'un long frisson le parcourut tandis que ses yeux s'embuaient soudain.

Comment Charlie était-il devenu ce sale môme prétentieux et insupportable ? se demandait Don au même moment. Pourtant quand il était petit, il était si mignon ! Et puis cette façon qu'il avait de le regarder comme un héros ! C'était parfois embarrassant mais à y repenser, tellement agréable aussi !

Pourquoi Don s'était-il ainsi éloigné de lui ? Comment l'idole de son enfance avait-elle pu devenir l'un de ses pires cauchemars ?

Son petit frère allait quitter la maison et il ne le reverrait pas avant longtemps…

Trois petits coups à sa porte arrachèrent Don à ses songes moroses. Il se redressa, mais avant qu'il ait pu répondre, la porte s'ouvrait sur Charlie et aussitôt sa mauvaise humeur réapparut :

- Tu n'as jamais appris à attendre qu'on te dise d'entrer ? dit-il d'une voix rogue.

- Je savais bien que tu étais tout seul, répliqua le jeune garçon en faisant un pas dans la chambre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Charlie ?

- Rien… Je crois que c'était une mauvaise idée. Excuse-moi, dit alors le cadet en faisant demi-tour.

Don se leva prestement et le rattrapa, l'attrapant par les épaules pour le retourner vers lui :

- Non ! Attends ! Je suis désolé. Dis-moi ce que tu voulais.

Et dans les yeux qui se levèrent alors vers lui, l'espace d'un instant, Don retrouva le petit frère adorateur qui aurait fait n'importe quoi pour lui.

- Je voulais juste discuter un peu avec toi… Demain je m'en vais et…

- Viens par là mon pote, viens… Je t'écoute. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Charlie ?

Soudain le gamin redécouvrait le grand frère plein de sollicitude, le protecteur qu'il avait cru disparu et un pâle sourire étira ses lèvres tandis qu'il s'allongeait auprès de lui, comme ils l'avaient si souvent fait durant des années.

Les deux frères se mirent à parler, calmement, en frères, comme ils ne l'avaient plus fait depuis trop longtemps.

- Qui va s'occuper de moi ? demanda Charlie à un moment, d'une petite voix angoissée.

- Tu vas avoir maman avec toi, répliqua Don, tentant de gommer de sa voix le ressentiment qu'il ressentait à être privé de sa mère.

Bien sûr, si on lui avait demandé son avis il aurait été le premier à dire que Margaret devait accompagner Charlie, celui-ci étant bien trop jeune pour partir seul, mais pour autant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce départ avec un pincement au cœur. Qui serait-là pour savoir quand il allait mal ? Qui le consolerait de ses peines de cœur ? Qui saurait lui faire la morale de cette manière douce et attentionnée ?

- Mais maman… C'est maman… Toi… Toi tu me protégeais. Je vais faire comment sans toi Donnie ?

C'était comme un grand cri d'angoisse en même temps qu'un cri d'amour et Don se sentit remué jusqu'au fond des tripes. Il se releva sur un coude, regardant son petit frère droit dans les yeux :

- Je serai toujours là pour toi mon pote, toujours.

- Mais tu seras si loin.

- Tu es grand maintenant Charlie. Je suis sûr que tu sauras te défendre.

- Je n'aurais plus de protecteur.

Don chercha comment rassurer celui qui finalement, il s'en apercevait soudain, n'était encore qu'un petit garçon, même s'il avait en poche son diplôme de fin d'études secondaires.

- Tu auras toujours monsieur Pi.

- Monsieur Pi ?

- Tu te souviens ? Ton lapin magique…

- Don… Je n'ai plus cinq ans ! Je ne crois plus aux lapins magiques depuis longtemps !

- Plus cinq ans ! C'est toi qui le dit ! Là tu vois, j'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas plus figure-toi !

Il n'avait pas de mauvaise intention pourtant, mais lorsqu'il vit le visage de son frère se refermer, Don comprit qu'il venait de dire une bêtise. Mais il était trop tard, déjà le petit génie se relevait :

- Charlie, attends, tenta-t-il… Je ne voulais pas dire…

- Je sais exactement ce que tu voulais dire Don. Excuse-moi de t'avoir dérangé ! Je retourne dans ma chambre ! Je dois finir ma valise !

Et avant que son aîné ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, Charlie quitta la pièce. Don se frappa le front du plat de la main, à la fois mécontent de lui et énervé de l'hyper sensibilité de son frère : décidément on ne pouvait rien lui dire ! Il avait peut-être un super cerveau mais il aurait fallu qu'il prenne parfois deux minutes pour réfléchir !

Un instant il se demanda s'il devait aller rejoindre son cadet puis finalement il y renonça : de toute façon ils risquaient juste de se disputer, une fois de plus !

Le lendemain matin, le petit déjeuner fut contraint et une querelle éclata de nouveau entre les deux garçons, mettant Margaret au bord des larmes tandis que Charlie sortait en claquant la porte pour s'installer dans la voiture, attendant l'heure du départ, et que Don montait dans sa chambre en clamant que ce n'était pas la peine de l'appeler pour lui dire au-revoir.

Le jeune homme redescendit tout de même à l'appel de sa mère pour l'embrasser ainsi que son père qui partait pour installer sa femme et son fils, ayant pris deux semaines de vacances pour, après trois jours de voyage par la route afin de transporter leurs affaires, pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec eux et se familiariser avec le campus où désormais son fils allait vivre. Il sortit sur le trottoir pour les voir partir et les parents eurent le cœur serré en voyant leurs deux enfants refuser de s'embrasser alors qu'ils ne se retrouveraient plus avant longtemps. Charlie était assis dans la voiture, le front buté, le regard dirigé droit devant lui et Don n'avait pas pris la peine d'aller jusqu'à la portière pour tenter de le raisonner. Au moment où il démarra, Alan se demanda si un jour ses fils se réconcilieraient.

Lorsque la voiture eut fait quelques mètres, Charlie se retourna et il vit son frère, seul, debout sur le trottoir, qui levait les bras en signe d'adieu. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes brouillant un instant son regard, rendant floue la silhouette qui rapetissait de plus en plus jusqu'à disparaître.

_Juillet 1988 – Princeton_

- Maman !

La voix de Charlie fit se retourner sa mère qui s'étonna de le voir avec un lapin bleu lavande vêtu d'un tee-shirt blanc marqué d'un énorme π violet sur le devant. Le jeune garçon lui demanda :

- C'est toi qui a mis Monsieur Pi dans ma valise ?

- Non chéri ! Pas du tout !

- C'est papa alors ?

Celui-ci, qui était en train de disposer les livres préférés de Margaret sur une tablette se retourna :

- Non… Mais tu l'as peut-être fait sans y penser.

- Je le saurais si je l'avais fait !

- En tout cas ce n'est pas moi.

- Mais si ce n'est pas toi ni maman, c'est qui ?

Et soudain il se souvint de ce matin, trois jours plus tôt, alors qu'il revenait de la salle de bain et qu'il avait croisé Don qui sortait de sa chambre :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? avait-il interrogé d'une voix déjà agressive.

- Rien… Je voulais juste voir si tu étais réveillé. On dirait que oui… et que tu t'es levé du pied gauche en plus ! avait rétorqué son aîné.

Alors c'était ça, il était entré pour glisser subrepticement monsieur Pi dans sa valise ! De nouveau ses yeux se mouillèrent : c'était comme le signe que son frère allait continuer à veiller sur lui, à près de 4 000 miles de distance, par l'intermédiaire de ce lapin qu'il avait traîné durant toute sa petite enfance.

- Maman… Est-ce que je peux appeler Donnie s'il te plaît ?

Margaret consulta rapidement sa montre :

- Il est 18 h 25, ce qui veut dire qu'à Los Angeles il est 21 h 25. Je ne pense pas que ton frère soit couché. Appelle-le, ça lui fera plaisir.

Charlie se rua sur le téléphone et les parents se regardèrent, soulagés : peut-être que finalement, tout n'était pas perdu entre leurs enfants.

Plus tard, alors que sa mère venait le border dans son lit, Charlie se retourna vers elle et elle sourit en voyant qu'il tenait Monsieur Pi contre son cœur :

- Maman… Pourquoi crois-tu que Donnie a mis monsieur Pi dans la valise ?

- Tu lui as demandé ?

- Il m'a répondu que c'était parce que j'étais un bébé qui avait encore besoin de son doudou, répondit-il d'un ton boudeur.

- Et toi, tu en penses quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas… Peut-être qu'il voulait me dire qu'il veillerait sur moi.

- Oui… Je crois que c'est ça. Il sait combien tu aimes cette peluche. C'est une manière de te dire qu'il t'aime aussi.

- Pourtant il ne le montre pas souvent.

- Donnie a dix-huit ans chéri. Ce n'est pas facile pour lui d'avoir un petit frère aussi brillant !

- Ce n'est pas ma faute si je suis brillant ! Parfois j'aimerais mieux être comme lui, comme tout le monde !

- Mais tu n'es pas comme cela. Et Don en souffre parfois. Et puis c'est un Eppes et les Eppes ont du mal à exprimer leurs sentiments…

- Comme papa…

- Comme papa… et Donnie… et toi aussi mon cœur.

- Mais tout de même, j'ai parfois l'impression qu'il me déteste.

- Non il ne te déteste pas. Mais il a du mal à trouver sa place.

- Avant on faisait des trucs ensemble et…

- Les choses changent mon cœur. Tout ne peut pas rester pareil.

Charlie sourit, serrant le lapin dans ses bras :

- C'est vrai. Je me souviens que je traînais monsieur Pi partout avec moi et que, si vous m'aviez laissé faire, je l'aurais même emporté à l'école. Et pourtant je crois bien qu'il y a au moins deux ans qu'il était sur une étagère sans que j'y prête attention !

- Exactement… Pourtant tu le retrouves avec plaisir.

- Tu crois qu'un jour je retrouverai Don aussi ?

- J'en suis persuadée mon cœur.

Charlie sourit puis attrapa la main de sa mère : il se sentait nerveux pour le lendemain où il devait aller visiter le campus et il voulait prolonger ce moment de discussion :

- Dis-moi… Il vient d'où exactement monsieur Pi ?

- Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

- Ben… J'ai l'impression de l'avoir toujours eu. Vous me l'avez acheté quand j'étais bébé ?

- Non mon cœur. Tu as reçu monsieur Pi quand tu avais quatre ans. Et c'est Donnie qui l'a acheté pour toi.

- Donnie ? Vraiment ?

- Vraiment…

Et Margaret, tout aussi ravie de ce moment d'intimité avec son garçon qui lui faisait un instant oublier l'autre, celui qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle, commença à raconter.

_(à suivre)_


	31. 30 Le protecteur partie 2

**Chapitre 30 – Le protecteur (partie 2)**

Flashback

_Noël 1979 – New York_

- C'est ta faute d'abord ! C'est ta faute !

- Charlie ! Ce n'est pas la faute de Donnie et tu le sais ! gronda Margaret ne sachant plus comment calmer son cadet en larmes. Je t'avais dit de ne pas l'emmener ! Mais tu n'as pas voulu écouter. Voilà le résultat maintenant.

- Je veux mon doudou ! Mon doudou !

Les pleurs de l'enfant crevaient le cœur de Margaret qui le berçait dans ses bras, se reprochant, une fois de plus d'avoir cédé à son caprice quelques heures plus tôt.

Ils étaient à New York depuis trois jours : Alan devait rencontrer de futurs clients du cabinet d'architecture où il travaillait et il avait décidé que cette année ils passeraient tous Noël dans la grosse pomme, appellation qui avait bien fait rire leurs petits garçons de neuf et quatre ans. En début d'après midi, tandis que son mari assistait à une réunion, Margaret avait décidé d'emmener ses deux enfants émerveillés voir les vitrines de Noël. Charlie voulait embarquer son doudou, un lapin informe, totalement aplati par les étreintes, qu'il trainait depuis ses deux mois et ne lâchait quasiment jamais. La jeune femme lui avait déconseillé d'emmener son objet fétiche, l'avertissant qu'il pourrait le perdre, mais autant discuter avec une bûche : le gamin avait décidé que Doudou devait aussi voir les vitrines de Noël et, plutôt que de risquer une scène, elle avait cédé, avertissant cependant le bambin :

- Je te préviens, si tu perds ton doudou, tu ne viendras pas pleurer !

- Je ne le perdrai pas ! avait-il assuré, avec l'aplomb qui le caractérisait et qui ne cessait de les étonner venant d'un enfant de quatre ans et demi.

Bien sûr, ils avaient découvert dix-sept mois plus tôt que leur fils étaient un génie, mais pour autant ils n'avaient pas encore pris la pleine mesure de ce que cela impliquait et peinaient encore à prendre leurs marques face à cet enfant si différent de celui qu'ils avaient imaginé.

La mère de famille avait donc passé un après-midi mémorable avec ses fils fous de joie de ce dépaysement total, émerveillés par la neige que Don n'avait quasiment jamais vue et que Charlie découvrait pour la première fois, heureux du monde autour d'eux, scotchés aux animations des vitrines, puis patinant ensemble sur la grande patinoire à ciel ouvert en riant aux éclats avant de se régaler d'un délicieux chocolat chaud accompagné de gaufres au sucre.

Ce n'était qu'en rentrant à leur hôtel, trois quarts d'heure plus tôt, que le drame avait éclaté. Charlie s'était précipité dans sa chambre puis en était revenu en demandant :

- Où est Doudou ?

- C'est toi qui l'as banane ! avait été la réponse amusée de Don qui s'était soudain figé devant la panique qui envahissait le visage du plus jeune.

- Non… C'est pas moi…

- Charlie. Tu as emmené Doudou, tu te souviens ? Où l'as-tu mis ?

- Mais…

La bouche grande ouverte, le petit garçon avait regardé alternativement sa mère et son frère, espérant que l'un des deux allait lui dire : « Tiens, le voilà ton doudou ! C'était pour rire… », mais doutant de plus en plus qu'il s'agisse d'une farce à mesure qu'il voyait leurs visages devenir plus graves.

- Essaie de te rappeler : tu l'as posé quelque part ? demanda Don tandis que Margaret interrogeait :

- Est-ce que tu l'avais encore au café ?

C'est alors que Charlie avait éclaté en sanglots. Il était fatigué de cet après-midi au grand air dans cette ville inconnue tellement bruyante et animée, bien différente du calme quartier de Pasadena où ils s'étaient installés près de deux ans plus tôt. En entrant à l'hôtel, bien que ravi de sa virée, il n'avait eu qu'une idée en tête : retrouver son doudou et se pelotonner avec lui contre sa maman pour prolonger encore le plaisir. Et voilà que Doudou avait disparu ! Doudou était perdu quelque part dans cette grande ville, sous la neige froide, parmi tous ces gens qui marchaient si vite ! Et c'était sa faute à lui si Doudou était perdu !

- Il faut aller le rechercher, pleurait-il.

- Chéri, tenta de raisonner Margaret. On ne pourra pas le retrouver… Il peut être n'importe où et la nuit commence à tomber.

Comprenant que sa mère ne cèderait pas, Charlie s'était tourné, comme toujours dans ces cas-là, vers son dernier recours, lui adressant ce regard de chiot perdu auquel il ne savait pas résister :

- Donnie… Donnie… s'il te plaît… Va chercher mon doudou… Je suis sûr que tu peux le trouver.

- Charlie…, répliqua l'aîné en jetant un regard lamentable à sa mère, on ne sait pas où tu l'as perdu… New-York est trop grand…

- Tu es méchant ! avait alors explosé le petit garçon ! Tout ça c'est ta faute ! Je te l'avais donné à garder ! C'est toi qui l'as perdu !

- Non… Charlie… Je…

Don était désarçonné. Il cherchait désespérément dans sa mémoire à se souvenir si effectivement à un moment donné son petit frère lui avait donné son doudou. Et s'il l'avait perdu ? S'il était la cause de ce chagrin qui faisait couler ces grosses larmes sur ses joues rougies ? Quelle sorte de grand frère était-il s'il ne savait pas consoler son petit frère ?

- Si ! A la patinoire ! Je te l'ai donné !

- Non Charlie ! Margaret intervenait, remettant les choses à leur place, tu as tendu ton doudou à Don mais il ne l'a pas pris parce que ce n'était pas à lui de s'en charger !

Elle revoyait le petit tendre l'objet devenu encombrant à son aîné et celui-ci jeter des coups d'œil gênés autour de lui, imaginant la réaction des badauds si on voyait un grand garçon comme lui avec une peluche à la main, mais prêt cependant à débarrasser son cadet pour qu'il puisse mieux profiter des glissades.

- Je t'ai dit que tu avais voulu le prendre, que c'était à toi d'assumer ton choix ! rappela-t-elle d'une voix ferme. Alors inutile d'accuser ton frère, il n'y est pour rien !

- Je veux mon doudou, hurla de nouveau le gamin en pleurant de plus belle. Donnie… va chercher mon doudou.

- Donnie n'ira nulle part Charlie ! coupa Margaret, il va faire nuit et on n'est pas à Pasadena ici, il pourrait se perdre.

- Il ne se perdra pas ! Donnie ne se perd jamais ! protesta Charlie en regardant son frère avec cette admiration sans bornes qui faisait chaud au cœur.

- Ici Donnie pourrait se perdre. Voilà ce qu'on va faire : on va appeler les magasins où nous sommes allés et la patinoire et leur demander s'ils ont trouvé un doudou. Et si c'est le cas j'appellerai papa pour qu'il passe le prendre avant de venir nous rejoindre.

Mais une demi-heure plus tard, force fut de constater que le doudou avait bel et bien disparu et Charlie, un instant calmé par l'espoir soulevé, retomba dans son désespoir bruyant et colérique, demandant à nouveau à sa mère puis à son frère d'aller chercher son doudou, s'emportant au refus de Margaret et finissant par proclamer d'une petite voix pointue :

- Je vous déteste ! Vous êtes méchants !

- Charlie… On peut aller au magasin racheter un doudou, proposa Don, plein de bonne volonté, désolé de ne pouvoir rien faire de plus pour son cadet.

- Non ! hurla le bambin. C'est MON doudou que je veux ! Pas un autre… Mon doudou à moi… C'est lui qui me protège la nuit. Donnie… je sais que tu peux trouver mon doudou…

- Non Charlie… On ne sait même pas où tu l'as perdu, tenta, une fois de plus, d'expliquer l'aîné.

Les yeux de l'enfant se firent plus durs tandis qu'il criait :

- Tu es content qu'il soit perdu ! Si tu l'avais pris ça ne serait pas arrivé ! C'est ta faute ! Je te déteste ! Tu n'es plus mon grand frère ! Je voudrais que ce soit toi qui sois perdu !

Margaret vit les yeux de son fils aîné se remplir de larmes. Il avait beau être un grand garçon de neuf ans, entendre son petit frère qu'il adorait lui crier qu'il le détestait était un peu plus que ce qu'il pouvait supporter après la fatigue de la journée. Aussi elle décida qu'il était temps de mettre un terme définitif à la scène et elle se leva, l'enfant sur les bras en disant :

- Ca suffit maintenant ! Tu sais bien que Don n'y est pour rien et ce n'est pas de crier sur lui qui arrangera les choses. Maintenant tu vas venir te calmer dans ta chambre !

Le gamin se débattit en hurlant de plus belle, mais la mère tenait bon et elle se dirigea avec lui vers la chambre mitoyenne où étaient installés leurs deux enfants, disant à son aîné :

- Donnie, tu peux regarder la télé si tu veux chéri. Je vais coucher ton petit frère et je reviens.

Le cœur gros, Don hocha la tête et regarda sa mère disparaître avec un Charlie rouge de colère et de chagrin qui s'étouffait à force de pleurer. Il tendit la main vers la télécommande puis la laissa retomber : il n'avait pas envie de regarder la télé. Il se dirigea vers la baie vitrée et admira la ville qui s'étendait sous ses pieds. Mais désormais toute la magie s'était envolée : le désespoir de son petit frère l'empêchait de trouver du plaisir aux milliers de lumières qui scintillaient, aux flocons de neiges qui voletaient. A travers la cloison, il entendait encore les sanglots déchirants et la voix calme de sa mère qui s'efforçait de trouver les mots pour apaiser le chagrin. Et de nouveau le remords l'assaillit : il aurait dû prendre le doudou quand Charlie le lui avait tendu. S'il n'avait pas hésité, sa mère n'aurait rien dit. Ou au moins, il aurait pu faire attention à ce que son frère ne l'oublie pas n'importe où. Charlie avait raison, c'était sa faute et à cause de lui son petit frère était plus triste qu'il n'avait jamais été : il savait combien il tenait à ce lapin qui était l'un des plus sûr moyen de le consoler et de le rassurer. Si seulement il pouvait faire quelque chose pour retrouver ce maudit fétiche ! Il se mordit la lèvre nerveusement : bien sûr il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire mais… De nouveau le bruit des sanglots interrompit ses pensées et soudain son visage s'apaisa : il savait ce qu'il allait faire, ce qu'il devait faire ! Il prit un papier et griffonna quelques lignes dessus puis enfila son anorak et sortit en refermant la porte doucement.

Il fallut plus d'une heure à Margaret pour réussir à calmer Charlie. Une fois de plus elle se désola que celui-ci soit tellement à fleur de peau, si sensible que lorsqu'il se mettait dans de tels états, cela prenait des proportions inquiétantes. Finalement, après avoir vomi, épuisé par la journée passée en plein air et les larmes, le petit garçon avait fini par s'endormir, même s'il continuait à renifler dans son sommeil, signe que son chagrin le hantait toujours au pays des rêves. Elle resta à le regarder dormir un long moment, sentant revenir toutes les craintes qui la dévoraient depuis qu'elle savait combien son fils était particulier : aurait-elle la ressource de gérer cette intelligence supérieure ? Ce type de crise allait-il de pair avec ce don qu'on lui avait découvert ? Puis elle se secoua : à chaque jour suffit sa peine, se rappela-t-elle. Pour le moment, il lui fallait aller voir Donnie qui devait être bouleversé par le chagrin de son petit frère et surtout les mots que celui-ci lui avait adressés et qui, même s'il ne les pensait pas, avait dû lui faire mal. Depuis que Charlie était né, Don s'était institué le protecteur officiel de ce dernier, et il faisait toujours tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le rassurer, calmer ses colères, tarir ses larmes. Le petit avait une foi aveugle en lui et rien n'était plus attendrissant que de les voir jouer ensemble, l'aîné toujours attentif au confort du second qui, de son côté, tentait de toutes ses forces de copier son idole. Elle espérait de toutes ses forces que cette entente entre eux durerait toujours parce qu'ensemble ils étaient forts.

- Donnie ?

Elle jeta un regard étonné autour d'elle en ne voyant pas le gamin devant la télévision.

- Donnie ? Tu es là mon ange ? appela-t-elle plus fort en approchant de la salle de bain.

Ne percevant aucune réponse, elle ouvrit la porte et son cœur se serra en voyant la pièce vide. Où était donc son fils ? Elle regarda de nouveau autour d'elle puis se dirigea vers la porte fenêtre, espérant que l'enfant n'avait pas eu l'idée d'aller sur le balcon par le froid qu'il faisait ! Mais l'issue était bouclée et la sécurité lui apprit que son fils n'était pas sorti. Soudain son regard accrocha une feuille de papier sur la table de chevet et elle se précipita :

_Maman,_

_Ne soie pas en colerre. Je vé voir si je trouve le doudou de Charlie. Je sait ou on est allé et peutètre que je peus le retrouvé. Je reviens très vite. Je t'embrasse. Donnie._

A la lecture du petit mot, Margaret sentit son cœur s'arrêter un instant : ça ne pouvait pas être possible ! Son fils de neuf ans ne pouvait pas avoir décidé de repartir seul au centre commercial distant de plusieurs kilomètres ! Déjà l'affolement la gagnait à l'idée de tous les dangers qui pouvaient menacer un enfant si jeune seul dans une si grande ville, inconnue de surcroît. Elle s'efforça de se calmer : perdre son sang-froid ne l'aiderait pas. Elle calcula rapidement le temps écoulé depuis qu'elle avait laissé son garçon dans la pièce : une heure vingt-cinq… Peut-être qu'il n'était pas trop loin. Il suffisait qu'elle s'habille et…

Mais non ! Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Charlie seul ! Au bord des larmes, elle s'empara du téléphone et appela Alan, désespérée quand elle s'entendit répondre qu'il était indisponible pour le moment. Elle insista tant que la secrétaire finit par accepter de lui faire passer un message au plus tôt. Lorsque dix minutes plus tard le téléphone sonna de nouveau, elle était déjà à bout de nerfs et elle faillit hurler à ce son. A l'autre bout du fil, son mari, très inquiet du message reçu, s'enquit de ce qui se passait et elle perçut l'inquiétude dans sa voix lorsqu'il décida :

- Tu restes à l'hôtel avec Charlie. Dis-moi exactement où vous êtes allés, je file là-bas.

- Et s'il s'est perdu ? Alan, New York est si grand ! Il n'est jamais venu…

- Donnie est débrouillard, tenta de la rassurer le père. Tel que je le connais il a dû repérer le métro que vous avez pris. Je suis sûr qu'il se sentait tout à fait capable de retourner là-bas.

- Mais… Si quelqu'un l'a pris… Alan… Il est si petit…

- Chut ! Arrête de te mettre des idées pareilles en tête, protesta le père d'une voix soudain beaucoup moins ferme cependant. Je suis sûr que notre Donnie va bien. Je pars tout de suite.

- Mais… ta réunion…

- Au diable ma réunion ! Mon fils est plus important que tous les contrats du monde !

- Alan… Est-ce que je ne devrais pas appeler la police ? interrogea Margaret au bord des larmes.

- Attends encore un peu… Je serai à la patinoire dans vingt minutes. Si je ne vois pas Donnie je t'appelle et nous aviserons alors.

- D'accord… Alan, trouve-le, supplia-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

Les trente minutes les plus longues de sa vie s'égrenèrent avant que le téléphone ne sonnât de nouveau : la voix blanche de son époux lui apprit qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de leur fils autour de la patinoire et les larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues.

- J'appelle la police, décida-t-elle.

- Oui… Moi je cherche encore un peu.

Elle raccrocha et enfouit son visage dans ses mains : toutes sortes de pensées toutes plus noires les unes que les autres l'assaillaient à cet instant précis. Puis elle se redressa : ce n'était pas le moment de gémir ! Elle décrocha de nouveau le combiné et composé le 911. Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, un couple d'officiers était là pour prendre sa déposition. Tremblante elle leur décrivit les vêtements portés par son fils et leur donna une photo de lui. Elle aurait aimé courir elle aussi à sa recherche, mais les policiers lui conseillèrent au contraire de rester à l'hôtel : si Don retrouvait son chemin et revenait il fallait que quelqu'un soit là pour l'accueillir.

Alors qu'ils prenaient congé, un Charlie tout ensommeillé apparut sur le seuil de la seconde chambre, réveillé par le bruit. Margaret se tourna vers lui et, durant une fraction de seconde, elle sentit la colère l'envahir tandis qu'elle pensait : « C'est de ta faute tout ça ! Si tu n'avais pas fait cette scène ton frère ne serait pas parti ! » Puis, épouvantée par cette réaction, elle se baissa pour accueillir le bambin qui se jetait dans ses bras. Le petit toucha ses joues, étonné de les sentir mouillées :

- Tu pleures maman ? interrogea-t-il d'une voix déjà tremblante.

- Non, mentit-elle lamentablement.

- Pourtant tes joues sont mouillées.

Elle comprit que de toute façon il lui faudrait bien dire la vérité à son fils qui n'allait pas tarder à réclamer son frère. D'ailleurs elle voyait déjà son regard faire le tour des lieux et elle ne douta pas de la question qui allait jaillir, aussi, s'asseyant sur le lit avec l'enfant sur les genoux, elle reprit :

- Si… Je suis un peu inquiète, c'est pour ça.

- Pourquoi tu es inquiète ? A cause de Doudou ?

Elle réprima difficilement le mouvement d'humeur que lui occasionna la demande. Après tout le bambin ne savait pas ce qui se passait et il était normal, à son âge, de tout ramener à ce qui lui tenait le plus à cœur, en l'occurrence la perte de son lapin.

- Non… C'est que Donnie est parti et…

- Donnie est parti ?

Déjà la panique s'entendait dans la voix tremblante tandis que les grands cils bruns s'ourlaient d'humidité.

- Non chéri… Il n'est pas parti pour de bon, enchaîna très vite la mère. Il a voulu aller chercher ton doudou.

- Donnie est parti chercher Doudou ?

La joie dans la voix lui fit mal. Mais comment faire comprendre à un enfant de quatre ans qui voyait son aîné comme une sorte de dieu invincible, que celui-ci n'était qu'un tout petit garçon qui courait de graves dangers à déambuler seul, de nuit, dans une ville inconnue ?

- Oui… Et j'ai peur qu'il se perde.

- Donnie ne se perd jamais ! rigola le petit.

- Charlie… On n'est pas à Pasadena ici. Donnie ne connaît pas cette ville. C'est une très très grande ville où les petits garçons ne doivent pas se promener seuls. Et puis il fait nuit…

Le regard de Charlie se dirigea vers la baie vitrée, accrochant le ciel maintenant noir dans lequel brillaient quelques étoiles et sa joie tomba tout à coup tandis qu'il se rendait compte que jamais son frère n'avait été seul dehors la nuit.

- Maman, questionna-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

- Oui chéri ?

- Est-ce que Donnie est perdu aussi ? Comme Doudou ?

Et soudain les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues tandis qu'il se cramponnait à sa mère.

- Non poussin… Non… On va retrouver Donnie, répondit-elle en priant, du plus profond de son cœur pour que ce soit le cas.

- Tu promets ?

Et même si elle savait qu'il ne lui pardonnerait jamais complètement cette promesse si elle ne se réalisait pas, parce qu'elle en avait autant besoin que lui, Margaret dit :

- Oui, je te promets Charlie. On va retrouver Donnie.

Ensuite la longue attente commença : elle avait allumé la télévision mais aucun des deux ne la regardait, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Plus le temps passait, plus son angoisse grandissait : pourquoi ne l'appelait-on pas ? Plus d'une fois elle eut envie de prendre le téléphone pour appeler la police, savoir où ils en étaient, mais elle savait qu'elle ne ferait que les déranger. Ils cherchaient son fils, ils allaient le retrouver.

- Maman…

La petite main de Charlie se glissant dans la sienne l'arracha à ses pensées.

- Oui chéri ?

- Tu sais… Ce n'est pas grave si Doudou reste perdu si on retrouve Don.

Elle prit le gamin dans ses bras et il mit ses bras autour de son cou. Elle le serra contre son cœur réalisant que son petit garçon venait de comprendre une des grandes leçons de la vie : rien n'est plus important que ceux que vous aimez. Elle espérait seulement qu'il n'aurait pas ensuite à apprendre à vivre sans l'être aimé.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il arpentait le centre commercial et que la fatigue se faisait de plus en plus sentir, Alan se sentait sombrer dans le désespoir. Pourquoi avait-il eu cette idée stupide d'amener sa famille à New York ? Après tout sa dernière réunion devait s'achever le 24 décembre en fin d'après-midi : il aurait très bien pu sauter directement dans un avion et rejoindre Los Angeles à temps pour réveillonner avec sa femme et ses enfants !

Et maintenant… Si jamais on ne retrouvait pas son Donnie… Il n'y aurait plus jamais de Noël pour eux. Mais non ! Il n'avait pas le droit de penser ainsi : on allait forcément retrouver son fils ! C'était Noël ! Et même si en temps que Juif il n'aurait pas dû fêter ce jour, Margaret y tenait, alors on ne pouvait pas leur reprendre leur fils à cette époque !

Soudain un attroupement attira son attention et il s'approcha, le cœur battant. Deux officiers de police se tenaient auprès d'une petite silhouette recroquevillée sur le banc.

- Donnie ! Oh mon bébé !

A son exclamation, le petit garçon leva ses yeux plein de larmes et se jeta dans ses bras qu'il referma sur lui bien fort, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne le perdrait plus jamais.

- Donnie… Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris mon ange ? Tu nous as fait tellement peur ! balbutiait-il tandis que l'enfant sanglotait à n'en plus finir.

- Chut… C'est fini… Je ne suis pas en colère, tentait-il de le rassurer, le cœur déchiré de voir son chagrin.

Don ne pleurait pas souvent, que ce soit de chagrin ou de douleur, alors le voir ainsi s'abandonner le faisait se sentir démuni. Comme il aurait aimé que Margaret soit là !

- On va aller retrouver maman d'accord ? Tout va bien mon bébé… Tout va bien…

- Mais… non… Je… Je… Je ne… Je ne l'ai… pas… pas… trouvé…, réussit à articuler son fils qu'il sentait trembler dans ses bras.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas trouvé ? demanda-t-il en écartant un peu son garçon pour le regarder.

- Le doudou de Charlie ! Je ne l'ai pas trouvé ! éclata alors Don en se pendant au cou de son père. Il va me détester maintenant !

- Chut… Chéri… Mais non ! Ton petit frère ne te déteste pas !

- Il a dit… Il…

- Charlie était en colère, il était triste. Mais je suis sûr qu'il a déjà tout oublié, le rassura Alan.

Il sentit l'enfant se détendre un peu contre lui, comme s'il ne demandait qu'à être rassuré.  
- Vous êtes son père ?

Il tourna la tête vers l'officier qui venait de poser la question.

- Oui. Je suis Alan Eppes. Mon épouse a téléphoné pour signaler la disparition de notre fils. Je le cherchais de mon côté et…

Les deux officiers souriaient : au moins une disparition d'enfant qui se terminait bien. Lorsqu'un commerçant de la galerie avait téléphoné au poste pour leur signaler un petit garçon apparemment perdu qui pleurait seul sur un banc, ils s'étaient rendus sur les lieux en espérant qu'il s'agissait de l'enfant porté disparu près de trois heures plus tôt. Quand ils étaient arrivés, un petit groupe de personnes entourait l'enfant affolé qui refusait de répondre aux adultes le pressant de questions, regardant autour de lui comme un animal pris au piège. Et puis l'homme était arrivé et en voyant le petit se jeter dans ses bras, en regardant comment l'adulte le serrait contre lui, ils avaient compris que la fin serait heureuse cette fois-ci, c'est pourquoi ils arboraient ce grand sourire en prenant d'abord la déposition du père, puis celle de l'enfant qui, rassuré par la présence d'Alan put leur raconter son périple en quelques mots.

Il avait retrouvé le centre commercial sans peine, puis il s'était mis à la recherche du doudou, bousculé par les passants pressés, finissant par sentir ses mains et ses pieds geler, petit Californien peu habitué aux températures négatives ! Finalement, il n'avait plus su vraiment par où aller pour retrouver le métro et il n'avait pas osé demander : ses parents lui avaient toujours dit de ne pas adresser la parole à des inconnus. Epuisé, il avait fini par trouver refuge sur ce banc.

- On va vous raccompagner à votre hôtel, il a besoin d'un bon bain pour se réchauffer, d'un bon repas et d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, déclara l'un des agents.

Alan ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et un Don aux anges, ayant semble-t-il oublié ses angoisses précédentes, put profiter d'une balade dans une vraie voiture de police.

- Et ne te promène plus jamais tout seul dans les rues jeune homme ! sourit le policier en lui tendant la main et en posant sur ta tête une casquette marquée du sigle NYPD. Tiens, voilà pour toi…

- Merci officier, dit Alan d'une voix émue tandis que Don, fier comme Artaban de son nouveau couvre-chef renchérissait :

- Merci officier.

Les deux hommes portèrent la main à leurs fronts et retournèrent à leur véhicule tandis qu'Alan prenait la main de Don et s'engouffrait avec lui dans l'ascenseur.

- Papa… Tu es sûr que Charlie ne va pas me détester ? questionna Don, tout sourire disparu, tandis qu'ils s'élevaient vers le trentième étage.

Il se baissa pour se mettre à sa hauteur et posa ses mains sur ses épaules :

- J'en suis sûr mon ange.

Don lui répondit par un petit rictus tendu : il n'avait pas rempli sa mission, il avait trahi son frère en quelque sorte ! Et si Charlie ne le lui pardonnait jamais ?

Mais il cessa de se poser des questions sitôt que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et qu'une petite tornade brune vint se jeter contre lui en criant :

- Donnie ! Donnie ! Tu n'es pas perdu ! Tu n'es pas perdu !

Puis il passa dans les bras de sa mère qui le serra longuement contre elle tout en grondant gentiment :

- Ne me fais plus jamais ça mon ange ! Plus jamais…

Les parents savaient qu'ils auraient dû gronder l'enfant de son imprudence, mais le bonheur de l'avoir retrouvé sain et sauf éclipsait le reste et puis il paraissait trop épuisé pour pouvoir faire autre chose que prendre un bain sous la surveillance de sa mère, sans même qu'il songe à protester, ce qui indiqua à celle-ci, mieux que n'importe quel discours, à quel point il était éreinté, avaler une soupe bien chaude et une compote de pommes avant de se glisser dans les draps où ses deux parents vinrent le border tandis que, dans le lit voisin, son petit frère le couvait avec des yeux brillants de joie.

Au moment où Margaret déposait un baiser sur son front, il lui murmura :

- Maman… Il faut que je te dise… Pour Charlie….

- Chut… On verra ça demain mon ange. Maintenant tu dors.

Elle n'avait pas fini sa phrase que le petit garçon était déjà au pays des rêves.

Le lendemain matin, à son réveil, Charlie regarda dans le lit voisin et en jaillit comme un diable de sa boîte en ne voyant pas son frère. Il surgit dans la chambre mitoyenne en hurlant :

- Donnie ! Donnie tu es où ?

- Donnie est parti faire une course avec maman, répliqua alors Alan. Viens prendre ton petit déjeuner.

- Mais je veux faire les courses aussi.

- Trop tard… Ils sont partis il y a un moment déjà.

- C'est quoi les courses ? Pourquoi ils ne m'ont pas emmené ? trépigna le petit garçon.

- Peut-être parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas d'un bébé avec eux ! rétorqua le père.

- Je suis pas un bébé ! hurla Charlie, cramoisi.

- Ah non ? Pourtant là tu ressembles à un gros bébé en colère ! se moqua Alan s'attirant un regard meurtrier du gamin qui se replia dans la chambre dont il ferma la porte dans un claquement qui fit sourire le père.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le bambin sortit de nouveau, habillé et débarbouillé, souriant d'un air fier :

- Tu vois, je suis pas un bébé ! J'ai tout fait tout seul !

- Je vois ça ! applaudit Alan. Alors : tu veux un petit déjeuner maintenant mon grand garçon ?

- Oui… Ils sont partis où ? enchaîna Charlie en s'asseyant devant le bol de céréales qu'Alan venait de préparer. Pourquoi ils m'ont pas emmené ?

- Parce que je crois qu'ils voulaient te faire une surprise.

- Une surprise ? Pour moi ?

Alan hocha la tête avec un sourire, s'amusant de l'air ravi teinté d'impatience qui se peignit sur le visage de l'enfant en même temps qu'il se disait qu'il n'avait peut-être pas été très malin sur ce coup-là parce que si Don et Margaret ne rentraient pas très vite, Charlie allait se montrer insupportable.

Heureusement celui-ci avait à peine terminé la dernière cuillérée de son bol que la porte s'ouvrait devant le reste de la famille. Aussitôt le plus jeune sauta à bas de sa chaise et courut vers eux :

- Donnie ! Maman ! C'est quoi la surprise ?

Margaret jeta un regard mi-figue mi-raisin à son mari en disant :

- Je connais quelqu'un qui a eu la langue trop longue…

- Il voulait savoir pourquoi vous ne l'aviez pas emmené. Que voulais-tu que je lui dise ?

- Alors, c'est quoi la surprise ? insistait Charlie en regardant le sac que tenait son frère, sans se préoccuper de ce que disait les adultes.

- C'est un truc que j'ai vu hier en cherchant ton doudou, expliqua Don. Tu sais, je suis désolé de ne pas l'avoir retrouvé.

- C'est pas grave, répliqua Charlie. Toi tu es revenu, c'est plus important !

Les parents se sentirent émus de cette déclaration d'amour fraternel et sourirent en regardant leurs enfants tandis que l'aîné reprenait :

- C'est gentil ça Charlie. Mais en cherchant doudou je suis passé devant une boutique et… J'en ai parlé à maman ce matin, elle a été d'accord alors…

- Alors quoi ! C'est quoi ? trépigna le petit.

- Tiens Charlie, c'est ton nouveau protecteur, déclara alors solennellement Don en sortant du sac un lapin couleur lavande, portant un tee-shirt blanc sur lequel s'affichait en violet la lettre π.

Charlie ouvrit grand ses yeux, regarda ses parents puis son frère et un immense sourire se dessina sur son visage tandis qu'il saisissait le lapin et le serrait contre son cœur :

- Tu sais… C'est Donnie qui l'a payé avec ses sous, précisa alors Margaret.

A cette nouvelle, le petit garçon se jeta dans les bras de son frère :

- Merci, merci Donnie, je l'adore !

- Avec lui, tu n'auras plus jamais à avoir peur, sourit l'aîné. C'est ton protecteur.

- Mon protecteur….

- Il te plaît ?

- Beaucoup ! Beaucoup !

- Comment vas-tu l'appeler, questionna le père.

- Ben c'est évident ! rétorqua le gamin en haussant les épaules. C'est Monsieur Pi.

- Ben oui papa, c'est évident ! appuya Don en clignant de l'œil.

Puis soudain deux petits bras se refermèrent autour de sa taille tandis que Charlie disait :

- Mais tu sais Don, mon vrai protecteur, c'est toi ! Je t'aime très fort !

L'aîné s'accroupit auprès de son petit frère et le serra dans ses bras en disant d'une voix émue :

- Je t'aime aussi affreux petit singe !

Les parents regardaient la scène, l'œil pas tout à fait sec, heureux de voir leurs enfants si unis et si complices.

Ce Noël à New York, où monsieur Pi fit son entrée dans leur vie, fut finalement l'un des meilleurs qu'ils aient jamais connu.

_Juillet 1988 – Princeton_

- Je me souviens de ce Noël, mais j'avais oublié que c'était à cette occasion que j'avais eu monsieur Pi. Je me rappelais surtout que j'avais eu peur de perdre Don. Ca me paraît si loin tout ça aujourd'hui.

- Mais je suis sûr que ton frère t'aime toujours autant qu'à cette époque, et toi aussi.

- On se dispute tout le temps.

- Ca n'empêche pas l'amour chéri.

Puis, après quelques instants, Margaret reprit :

- Maintenant il faut dormir. Demain tu pourras rappeler ton frère si tu veux.

- Oui… Ce serait bien, murmura Charlie à moitié endormi, serrant contre lui un monsieur Pi sorti de sa retraite pour reprendre le rôle de protecteur que Don ne pourrait dorénavant plus assumer.

Fin du flashback

_(à suivre)_


	32. 31 Petits drames en série pour Don Eppes

**Chapitre 31 : Petits drames en série pour Don Eppes**

_Avril 2006 – 9 h 18 : Big Bear Montain_

- Monsieur Pi… Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il est devenu, murmura Charlie comme pour lui-même.

- Il est dans un des cartons avec ton nom, rétorqua Don.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- J'ai souvent aidé maman à faire ces cartons. C'est fou ce qu'elle a pu garder de notre enfance. Comme si elle ne pouvait rien jeter. Je l'ai vu enrouler un monsieur Pi, qui n'avait jamais été aussi propre depuis sa sortie du magasin, dans un papier de soie et le mettre avec d'autres trucs à toi dans un carton à ton nom. Je me souviens que je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle ne le jetait pas. Il y avait des lustres qu'il était abandonné sur une étagère de ta chambre et tu avais largement passé l'âge de dormir avec. Tu venais d'entrer à Calsci et j'étais venu passer quelques jours à la maison avant d'être affecté à Albuquerque.

- Je me souviens, oui, murmura Charlie, revoyant instantanément l'embarras qui avait présidé à chacune de leurs rencontres durant les cinq jours que Don avait passé chez eux. Il se souvenait aussi de la déception de sa mère lorsque son frère était parti au bout de ces cinq jours :

- En fait tu aurais dû rester plus longtemps, c'est ça ? interrogea-t-il, comprenant soudain beaucoup de choses que le gamin de vingt-deux ans qu'il était à l'époque n'avait pas pu ou pas voulu saisir.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

- La réflexion que maman a eu lorsque tu es parti. L'agacement de papa aussi.

- En fait j'avais effectivement dix jours de vacances.

- Et tu es parti à cause de moi ? Parce que tu ne te sentais plus chez toi à la maison ?

- Non ! Je suis parti à cause de NOUS Charlie, de notre incapacité à nous entendre, à nous comprendre. On vivait sur deux planètes qui à mes yeux ne pourraient jamais se rejoindre. Tu étais devenu un étranger pour moi et je pense que j'en étais un à tes yeux.

- Pourtant je t'aimais.

- Et je t'aimais aussi frangin. Mais je n'ai pas su le dire alors.

Un frisson le parcourut de nouveau et Charlie s'inquiéta :

- Tu as froid ?

- Un peu, ça va aller.

- Attends, je vais raviver le feu, ça ira mieux.

Il se dégagea doucement, prenant garde à ne pas faire de mal à son frère, se mordant la lèvre pour s'empêcher de gémir tant sa cheville était désormais douloureuse après ce long moment d'immobilité. Il ne fallait surtout pas que Don s'en aperçoive sinon il allait s'agiter ! Un coup d'œil en arrière lui prouva que son frère n'avait pas perçu le son douloureux et son cœur se serra à le voir si pâle, les lèvres pincées, tentant de retenir les frissons qui se succédaient : son état s'aggravait de minute en minute ! Il fallait que les secours arrivent au plus vite désormais.

Après avoir jeté quelques branches dans le feu, il revint se glisser derrière son aîné, l'entourant de nouveau dans ses bras à la fois pour le protéger, le réchauffer et se rassurer à son contact.

- Tout va bien ? murmura Don en se laissant aller contre lui.

- Bien sûr… Et tout ira mieux encore lorsqu'ils nous auront trouvé.

- Oui… Il serait temps… Il est quelle heure maintenant ?

- Presque 9 h 25, renseigna le cadet qui venait de regarder sa montre.

- Ca commence à être long, s'inquiéta Don.

Il avait peur. Il savait que son état était sérieux et que, peut-être, il allait mourir là, dans ce ravin, avant qu'on ne les retrouve. Et il ne voulait pour rien au monde que son petit frère assiste à son agonie. Mais il savait aussi que rien ne le persuaderait de le laisser, surtout avec sa jambe blessée. Alors il s'efforçait de tenir, de ne pas se laisser entraîner dans l'obscurité tentante qui l'attirait de plus en plus. Leurs souvenirs égrenés lui permettaient de penser à autre chose, de se remémorer ces jours de joie, de tension, de colère ou de tristesse, mais où Charlie avait été là pour lui ou avec lui, ce qui faisait qu'ils étaient frères mais aussi aujourd'hui des amis et que ce lien qu'ils avaient tissé, personne ne pourrait jamais plus le rompre.

- On dirait vraiment que la série noire continue, reprit l'agent pour rompre le silence anxieux qui s'appesantissait d'un seul coup.

- Bah… Tu sais comment c'est frangin… Les tempêtes arrivent toujours par vagues, et ensuite c'est le beau temps pour longtemps.

- Oui, ben il serait vraiment temps alors, parce que je commence à en avoir ma claque figure-toi ! maugréa Don en se remémorant les événements des dernières semaines, juste avant qu'il ne reprenne le travail.

Flashback

**(par Orkhadia)**

_Mars 2006 : Pasadena_

Don soupira, laissant mollement retomber sa main et la télécommande qui y était greffée sur le dossier du divan, désespéré comme la télévision ne lui proposait qu'une énième série policière : il aurait bien voulu pouvoir penser à autre chose qu'à son boulot. Las, il ne prit pas la peine de détourner son regard vers la porte lorsqu'il l'entendit s'ouvrir sur son frère ruisselant de pluie.

- Don, dit ce dernier, un peu étonné d'apercevoir son frère dans l'exacte position où il l'avait quitté le matin, tu es encore là ?

Don hocha imperceptiblement la tête, les yeux rivés sur la lucarne magique, et son cadet suivit un instant la direction de ce regard envouté, sur un défilement incohérent d'images qui s'interrompit brusquement lorsque son sérial zappeur de frère stoppa sur la chaine sportive.

_« Alors que la tête de série Wilfried Tsonga... »_

- Don, râla son frère, interrompant le lyrisme extatique des commentateurs sportifs, je voulais regarder la spéciale mathématiques appliquées de « C'est Pas Sorcier... »

- Tu peux pas l'enregistrer ? maugréa Don, je regarde le tennis.

- Je te fais remarquer que c'est ma télé, s'indigna Charlie,... Va regarder le tennis sur ta télé !

- Mon appartement est toujours inhabitable, rappela Don, impassible.

- Et pourquoi t'irais pas regarder la télé de Robin ? s'exclama Charlie, agacé.  
Il adorait son frère mais depuis trois jours que son appartement avait été sinistré et qu'ils cohabitaient dans leur maison d'enfance, il se demandait parfois comment ils avaient réussi à éviter le fratricide pendant la dizaine d'années où ils avaient vécu ensemble sous ce même toit.

- Robin et moi on s'est disputés, avoua Don dépité.

Pas étonnant, t'es tellement pénible pensa Charlie mais il se contenta de rétorquer :

- Et beh fais toi pardonner !

Le ton était sec, la voix crispée et la proposition irréaliste, aussi Don fit une grimace en confessant :

- Je lui ai dit que sa jupe à pois mettait en valeur ses fesses rebondies !

- Ouch, concéda Charlie, tu ferais mieux de rester discret pendant quelque temps !

Mais le petit génie revint vite à son idée et, diplomate, il tenta de négocier :

- Tu pourrais enregistrer le tennis !

- Si c'est pour regarder ton émission de matheux non merci !

- Et bien tu pourrais aller faire un tour pendant ce temps, ça te changerait les idées !

- « _Pleut, mavoitureaugarage !_ » marmonna mono syllabiquement Don, et Charlie dut faire un effort d'interprétation pour se rappeler que la voiture de son frère était en réparation.

- Ben tu pourrais ranger un peu la maison avant que papa ne rentre, tenta-t-il encore.

Il savait que cette proposition avait peu de chance de déclencher un enthousiasme débridé, mais, à court d'arguments, il tentait de faire diversion pendant que, sournoisement, il se rapprochait de son frère. Soudain, d'un geste vif, il tenta de lui prendre la télécommande des mains. Mais Don, plus rapide, l'en empêcha et lui agrippa fermement le bras.

- S'il te plaît Charlie ! Et la supplication ressemblait surtout à un ordre, j'ai eu une journée difficile !

- Difficile ? s'insurgea Charlie alors qu'il engageait une lutte vaine pour récupérer le sceptre du royaume télévisuel ; mais t'as passé la journée devant la télé !

- Je prends des vacances pour la première fois en trois ans et il fait un temps de chien... J'appelle ça une journée difficile !

Charlie avait réussit à se dégager et se reculait prudemment en massant son poignet douloureux. Aucune chance qu'une lutte physique contre son frère tourne en sa faveur. Et, rancunier, il décida de se venger en utilisant les récentes révélations divulguées, sous le sceau du secret absolu, par les collègues de son frère.

- T'as pris des vacances hein ? insinua-t-il, mesquin.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? demanda froidement Don.

- J'ai été appelé au FBI ce matin... j'ai croisé tes collègues... continua le cadet.

- Et ? demanda encore Don.

Mais c'était un bluff inutile car il savait que ses failles étaient dévoilées et, sans pitié, Charlie abattit sa carte maîtresse.

- Et ils m'ont demandé si tu t'ennuyais pas trop... pendant ton repos forcé !

- Je peux vraiment pas leur faire confiance, explosa Don, ça fait plaisir !

- Ne leur en veux pas, ils sont inquiets après - attends que je me rappelle les termes employés-, « ta série de pétages de plombs » de vendredi dernier.

- Ouais, concéda Don contrit, je me suis peut-être un peu emporté !

- Juste un peu ? s'enquit ironiquement Charlie.

- Ouais, juste un peu ! Mais les bureaucrates qui me servent de supérieurs sont incapables de comprendre qu'il faut parfois bousculer les gens si on veut des résultats...

- Tu veux dire en terrorisant les témoins, le coupa Charlie.

- Des menteurs...

- Les techniciens de Labo...

- Des incapables...

- Et toute ton équipe...

- Mes agents ! s'anima Don en se redressant dans le fauteuil. Mes agents ne jouent pas à la pétanque en attendant que les incapables du labo finissent leurs tests foireux. Mes agents cherchent de nouvelles pistes, d'autres...

- Peut-être, l'interrompit Charlie, mais d'après « _Tes agents_ » c'est surtout quand tu as braqué la machine à café avec ton arme que tes supérieurs ont décidé qu'un peu de repos te ferait du bien.

Don lui lança un regard aussi noir que la boisson qu'il affectionnait tant :

- Elle m'avait servi un déca ! tonna-t-il.

Et comme son frère hochait doucement la tête sans rien ajouter, Don avoua enfin :

- J'ai peut-être un peu pété les plombs.

Il avait pris sa tête entre ses mains et semblait accablé.

- Tu te rappelles, reprit-il la voix lasse, quand tu nous as parlé de la théorie selon laquelle tout événement ayant la moindre possibilité de tourner mal le fera un jour.

- La loi de Finagle, approuva le mathématicien dont la colère s'était envolée face à l'abattement manifeste de son frère.

- Si tu veux. Moi j'appelle ça la théorie de l'emmerdement maximum ! Ben la semaine dernière je crois qu'une force surnaturelle s'est acharnée à me prouver sa véracité ! ...Et la loi des séries continue : je suis en congé et il pleut !

- Une loi des séries appliquée à la malchance n'est pas statistiquem...

- Charlie, on est à Los Angeles et en plein mois de mars !

- Ouais, s'inclina le génie, t'es peut-être dans l'épicentre d'une série noire. Mais tu sais ce qu'on dit : après la pluie...

Il ravala son optimisme enthousiaste en sentant le regard assassin de son frère peser sur lui. Et comme il lut aussi un peu de désespoir dans ses yeux sombres, Charlie posa deux mains consolantes sur les épaules lasses de son aîné.

- Bon, reprit-il, ce qu'on va faire c'est que toi tu m'enregistres mon émission et moi je vais trouver une solution pour ta poisse.

Et, s'apprêtant à sortir sous l'œil sceptique de Don, il ajouta :

- Fais-moi confiance, je reviens avant une heure.

Et c'est un Charlie triomphant qui repassa la porte trois quart d'heure plus tard, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres et un paquet cadeau dans les mains. Se plantant face à son frère il lui tendit le paquet, et son sourire s'élargit comme celui-ci, l'ayant ouvert, regardait son contenu sans comprendre.

- Un chat ! s'étouffa-t-il finalement, un chat noir...

- Tu vas pas devenir superstitieux en plus...

- Ok Charlie, qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse de ce chaton ?

Il avait sortit la fébrile peluche de la boîte et taquinait son adorable frimousse.

- Finagle, précisa Charlie, c'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle. Tu sais, c'est pour ta théorie de l'emmerdement maximum, tenta-t-il d'expliquer : l'une de ses applications la plus connue, c'est qu'une tartine tombera toujours du côté beurré. Un sourire vint effleurer ses lèvres comme il ajoutait : Mais des experts ont tenté de résoudre ce problème en se basant sur un paradoxe : « le paradoxe de la lévitation félino-tartinique ».

Il s'interrompit un instant pour s'assurer de l'attention de son frère, et, croisant son expression abasourdie, il eut du mal à contenir son fou rire en reprenant :

- En effet, puisque la tartine tombe toujours du coté beurré, et considérant qu'un chat ne peut aérodynamiquement que retomber sur ses pattes, la nature ne peut résoudre le paradoxe d'un chat qui aurait une tartine de beurre sur le dos jeté par une fenêtre. L'hypothèse la plus probable, finit-il, hilare, serait que l'assemblage chat-tartine se mette à léviter, à une hauteur modulable en fonction de la quantité de beurre sur la tartine.

- Donc ? demanda Don, qui semblait encore hésiter entre éclater de rire et demander un internement psychiatrique immédiat pour son frère.

- Donc, puisque tu sembles victime de la loi de Finagle, je me suis dit qu'un chat pourrait te porter bonheur.

- Je me demande, plaisanta Don après un instant de réflexion, si ça n'aurait pas été plus simple de me convertir à la confiture !

Charlie eut un éclat de rire qui faisait écho au premier véritable sourire de Don depuis plusieurs jours. Ils riaient tout deux de bon cœur lorsque le plus jeune se releva brusquement pour se diriger vers la fenêtre.

- Regarde, s'exclama t'il incrédule, la pluie s'est arrêtée !

Leurs deux regards effarés contemplèrent un instant l'innocente boule de poils qui s'était timidement lovée contre les genoux de Don, et qui ronronnait dans son sommeil tranquille.

- Bon, reprit finalement Charlie, maintenant que tes problèmes sont résolus, il ne nous reste plus qu'a trouver un programme télé susceptible de nous convenir à tous les deux.  
Il feuilleta rapidement le magazine télé et une lueur de malice traversa soudainement son visage ; Relevant ses yeux sur Don il hésita un instant avant de proposer :

-Sur CBS, ils diffusent un vieux polar... Série Noire !

Fin du flashback

_(à suivre)_


	33. 32 Série noire pour une nuit blanche 1

**Chapitre 32 : Série noire pour une nuit blanche (partie 1)**

_Avril 2006 – 9 h 27 : Big bear Montain_

Soudain Charlie sentit le poids du corps de son frère peser plus lourd sur lui et il se redressa, alarmé :

- Don ! Donnie ! Tu ne dois pas dormir ! Allez, ouvre les yeux ! ordonna-t-il en tapotant les joues blêmes de son aîné.

Celui-ci souleva paresseusement les paupières, grogna, puis un sifflement de douleur lui échappa tandis qu'il tentait de se redresser à son tour :

- Non, ne bouge pas ! commanda le mathématicien.

- Faut savoir ce que tu veux, geignit l'agent.

- Je veux juste que tu ne dormes pas… Mais évite de bouger s'il te plaît.

Le regard inquiet de Charlie descendit jusqu'au bandage de la jambe désormais maculé de sang. Combien de temps encore avant qu'il n'arrive plus à maintenir son frère éveillé ? Combien de temps avant que celui-ci ne glisse dans le coma puis… Non ! On allait les retrouver avant que cela n'arrive. Ils avaient juste à tenir bon encore un peu ! A l'heure qu'il était on devait les chercher partout et le shérif savait quelle route ils avaient empruntée. Les secours n'allaient plus tarder.

Un gémissement sourd l'arracha à ses pensées moroses et il regarda son frère qui avait posé sa main valide sur son ventre. Instantanément l'angoisse le saisit :

- Donnie… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as mal ?

Un petit rire douloureux répondit à sa question tandis que la voix ironique de son frère rétorquait :

- A ton avis ?

- Excuse-moi. Je voulais dire : est-ce que tu as mal au ventre ?

- Juste un peu… Ce n'est rien… T'inquiète… Je vais m'accrocher.

- Tu as intérêt parce que Finagle a besoin de son papa…

Un nouveau rire qui se termina en geignement qui arracha le cœur du professeur :

- En tout cas on dirait que ça ne marche pas la loi de l'emmerdement maximum.

- Bien sûr que ça a marché. Il me semble que tout s'est arrangé non ?

- Ouais… et j'ai repris le boulot il y a trois jours ! commenta l'aîné d'un ton désabusé.

Charlie ne sut que répondre, se contentant de reprendre son frère contre lui, le sentant frissonner malgré la température douce diffusée par le feu.

- Tout va s'arranger Donnie, se contenta-t-il de promettre à voix basse, voulant à toute force y croire. Il faut juste que tu tiennes bon. Je te rappelle que tu as charge d'âme maintenant, reprit-il plus fort d'une voix qu'il tentait de rendre légère.

- Je sais… et il risque d'avoir besoin d'un baby-sitter pour quelque temps d'ailleurs, grogna Don en tentant de trouver une position la moins douloureuse possible.

- Attends, je vais t'aider, s'empressa aussitôt Charlie. Puis, dès qu'il eut installé son frère au mieux, il continua leur conversation : bah, je suis sûr que papa sera ravi de prendre soin de son « petit fils » durant quelques jours…

- Ben ça vaudrait mieux, parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de payer quelqu'un.

- Père indigne ! Quand je pense aux fortunes qu'ont dépensé les parents pour nous !

- Pour toi oui, tu veux dire, protesta Don. J'ai toujours été capable de prendre soin de moi tout seul figure-toi.

- Plains-toi… Je me souviens que certaines de ces baby-sitters, s'occupaient plus de toi que de moi pourtant, rigola le plus jeune, s'attirant un regard amusé de son aîné.

- Que veux-tu ? C'est ça d'avoir du succès !

- Je soupçonne même certaines de ces filles d'avoir accepté de venir me garder uniquement pour pouvoir te voir toi…, insista Charlie, heureux d'avoir trouvé un sujet de discussion permettant de distraire son frère de sa douleur et de son épuisement.

- Il n'y a pas eu que des filles, répliqua alors Don. Tu te souviens de Brian ?

- Vaguement oui… c'était notre baby-sitter et il est parti du jour au lendemain. Il y a eu une effroyable dispute entre vous, ça je m'en souviens parfaitement par contre.

- Mais, tu sais pourquoi ?

Charlie planta son regard dans celui de son frère, dévoré de douleur :

- A ce moment-là non, je n'ai pas compris. Mais depuis j'ai ouvert un peu les yeux sur le monde. Je crois savoir oui…

- Et… tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Don.

Charlie éclata d'un rire un peu contraint. C'était bien de son frère de lui poser cette question alors qu'il était sérieusement blessé selon toute vraisemblance.

- Je vais bien, grâce à toi…

Un silence s'installa que le mathématicien rompit :

- Tu as toujours veillé sur moi Don…

- Et parfois c'est toi qui as veillé sur moi frangin…

- Ah oui… tu as des exemples ?

- Tu te souviens de cette nuit où les parents sont restés coincés à Boston et où Lottie nous avait laissés seuls ?

Charlie sembla fouiller dans sa mémoire et Don poussa un soupir en déclarant :

- Décidément, pour un génie tu n'as pas beaucoup de mémoire…

- Ou peut-être que j'aime juste entendre mon grand frère me raconter des histoires, rétorqua le plus jeune.

Il trouvait surtout incroyablement réconfortant d'entendre la voix de son frère, même si elle était faible et oppressée : tant qu'il parlait c'est qu'il n'allait pas trop mal et que tout espoir n'était pas perdu.

Flashback

_Mai 1980 : Pasadena_

Don regarda son réveil : déjà vingt et une heures trente ! Il était plus que temps qu'il se couche ! Le lendemain, il avait un contrôle d'histoire et il voulait être en forme. Il avait bien l'intention de rapporter une super note pour que ses parents soient fiers de lui pour une fois ! Bon… il finirait son devoir de mathématiques plus tard. De toute façon, il abhorrait les mathématiques ! Quant il pensait que son petit frère semblait avoir de telles dispositions pour cette matière, quelque chose lui échappait.

Justement, au moment où il fermait son cahier, un cri lui parvint de la chambre de Charlie. Il soupira : ce qu'il craignait était en train de se passer. Son cadet était à nouveau la proie d'un de ces cauchemars si fréquents chez lui. Ensuite il allait se réveiller et, fidèle à son habitude dans ce cas, ça allait être une vraie galère pour le rendormir ! Il attendit quelques secondes, priant intérieurement pour que le marmot s'assoupisse de nouveau. Mais il savait déjà que ce serait peine perdue.

De son lit, le gamin criait de plus en plus fort et bientôt Don distingua des larmes dans sa voix : ça il ne pouvait pas le supporter et il se précipita dans la chambre du petit. Il ouvrit la porte et alluma la lumière. Assis sur son lit, Charlie pleurait à fendre l'âme en appelant désespérément sa mère. Don s'empressa :

- Allons Charlie, je suis là, qu'est-ce qu'il y a frangin ?

- Maman… Je… veux… maman…

- Elle n'est pas là !

- Je… veux… maman… !

- Charlie ! Maman n'est pas là. C'est moi qui te garde !

Aïe ! La gaffe ! Lorsqu'il allait s'apercevoir que la baby-sitter était partie, il allait piquer sa crise.

Interloqué par cette déclaration, le marmot cessa soudain ses pleurs et regarda son aîné droit dans les yeux. Des larmes s'accrochaient encore à ses longs cils noirs, ses boucles emmêlées collaient sur son front en sueur et Don réprima une furieuse envie de le prendre dans ses bras.

- C'est toi qui me garde ?

- Hé oui !

- Mais… où est Lottie ?

Intérieurement, Don maudit ses parents et Lottie de l'avoir mis dans cette panade. Alan et Margaret étaient partis la veille à Boston en les confiant à leur baby-sitter habituelle. Ils devaient rentrer ce soir-là aux alentours de vingt et une heures. Vers vingt heures, la jeune fille, prise de violentes nausées, était retournée chez elle, pensant que Don pouvait bien veiller pendant une heure sur son petit frère. D'autant que le gamin dormait déjà.

A peine un quart d'heure après son départ, le téléphone avait sonné. Don avait décroché et entendu la voix de sa mère qui paraissait à la fois stressée et pressée. Avant même que son fils ait eu le temps de la prévenir de ce qui se passait, Margaret lui avait expliqué qu'elle n'avait que deux minutes pour prévenir d'un sérieux contretemps : à la suite d'ils ne savaient trop quel type d'incident, le départ de leur vol était retardé et, au mieux, ils n'arriveraient que le lendemain matin. Elle le chargeait donc d'avertir Lottie qu'elle devait rester avec eux et les déposer en classe le lendemain. Un instant Don avait été tenté de lui expliquer la situation, puis il s'était dit que ça allait inquiéter ses parents alors qu'ils ne pourraient rien faire, retenus à des milliers de kilomètres de là. Malgré tout, son honnêteté naturelle le poussait à avertir sa mère de la situation. Mais alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour parler, elle lui avait coupé la parole en lui disant qu'elle devait raccrocher parce que d'autres voyageurs devaient appeler leurs familles. Elle l'avait embrassé en lui demandant d'en faire autant pour son petit frère et la communication s'était interrompue.

Le garçonnet était resté tout bête : que faire maintenant ? Se trouver tout seul pour toute la nuit était déjà assez impressionnant sans avoir en plus à gérer un petit frère qui faisait des cauchemars une nuit sur deux.

Puis il s'était secoué : il n'était plus un bébé ! Il avait déjà neuf ans, bientôt dix ! Il devait montrer à ses parents qu'il était digne de confiance. Il était donc monté sagement dans sa chambre pour finir ses devoirs. Une petite halte, pour vérifier que son frère dormait tranquillement, et il s'était enfermé dans son domaine. Pour une fois qu'il pouvait dépasser l'heure du couvre-feu, il allait en profiter !

Et voilà : ce qu'il craignait venait de se produire. Réveillé par un de ses cauchemars, Charlie avait découvert qu'ils étaient seuls : il allait lui faire une crise !

- Lottie a dû rentrer chez elle.

- Et papa et maman ?

- Ils vont arriver Charlie.

- Ils ne sont pas là ?

- Non, pas encore. Mais ce n'est pas grave : tu n'es pas bien avec moi ?

- Si mais…

- Tu vas voir, on va bien s'amuser juste tous les deux…

- Oui ?

Le gamin n'avait pas l'air si sûr de ça et Don commençait à voir poindre la peur dans ses yeux. _L'empêcher de penser ! Surtout l'empêcher de penser !_

- Tu veux que je t'apporte une glace ?

- Tu peux ?

- Ben oui ! Ce soir, c'est nous les rois !

- C'est nous les rois ! répéta Charlie. Alors une glace à la fraise.

- Et une glace à la fraise pour monsieur ! Une ! déclara Don en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Tu vas où Donnie ?

- Je vais te chercher ta glace, banane !

- Reste avec moi ! J'ai peur !

- Peur de quoi ?

- Du noir !

- Mais il ne fait pas noir. J'ai tout allumé.

- J'ai peur tout seul.

- Mais tu n'es pas tout seul Charlie, je suis là.

- Pas si tu t'en vas.

- Mais je dois bien sortir pour aller te chercher ta glace.

- C'est pas grave, je veux pas de glace. Reste avec moi.

- Charlie… Je dois aller me coucher.

- J'ai peur.

C'était reparti pour un tour ! Don ne sut jamais comment, au bout de plus d'une heure, il réussit enfin à rassurer son petit frère et à le convaincre de s'allonger. Il fallut encore une bonne demi-heure pour que la respiration du bambin se stabilise et que Don puisse, très doucement, desserrer la main qui le cramponnait. Il quitta alors la pièce et éteignit la lumière derrière lui.

Ouf ! Finalement il ne s'en était pas si mal tiré. Mais il était plus de onze heures et il ne s'était jamais couché si tard une veille d'école : ouille ! ça allait être dur le lendemain ! Et ce contrôle en plus !

Il rentra dans sa chambre et entreprit de se déshabiller. Il venait de fermer sa veste de pyjama quand il entendit soudain son frère geindre à nouveau. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça ? Il retourna dans la chambre :

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux Charlie ?

- J'ai soif !

- Mais tu sais bien que tu ne dois pas boire le soir, sinon…

- Oui, mais j'ai soif !

Et à nouveau les grands yeux bruns se remplirent de larmes. Le moyen de résister à ça quand on est un grand frère qui, malgré tous ses défauts, adore son cadet ? Don céda :

- Seulement si je dois t'apporter à boire, je dois quitter la chambre…

- Oui. Mais vite alors.

- Oui, vite.

- Et tu laisses les lumières allumées.

- Bien sûr.

Il alla chercher un grand verre d'eau que le gamin absorba rapidement. Ce n'était pas du chiqué : il avait vraiment soif. Il jeta un regard reconnaissant à son frère et lui sourit.

- Bon, maintenant dodo Charlie, il est tard.

- Bonne nuit Donnie.

- Bonne nuit vilain petit singe !

Charlie lui fit une énorme grimace avant d'éclater de ce rire si clair dont Don raffolait. Sur le seuil de la porte, celui-ci se retourna une dernière fois et éteignit la lumière. Puis il regagna sa chambre, et se glissa dans les draps.

- Donnie… ! Donnie… !

Il était maudit ! Il sortit du lit : lumière, porte, lumière :

- Quoi Charlie ?

- Pipi !

- Ah non ! Tu exagères ! Tu es assez grand pour y aller tout seul Charlie, flûte !

- Il fait noir…

- Mais j'ai tout allumé.

- J'ai peur…

Comprenant que toute discussion ne ferait que retarder encore plus le temps béni de retrouver son lit, Don aida donc son frère à sortir du sien et l'accompagna dans la salle de bain. N'empêche que Charlie exagérait ! A presque cinq ans, cela faisait longtemps que lui allait aux toilettes tout seul. Et dire qu'on disait que c'était un génie ! Il était beau le génie !

- Bon, maintenant au lit ! Et tu dors Charlie ! J'ai sommeil moi !

- Moi aussi !

- Très bien, alors au lit !

- Bonne nuit Donnie !

- Oui bonne nuit Charlie.

Lumière, porte et…

- DONNIE !

Porte, lumière

- Quoi ?

- Un bisou.

- QUOI ?

- Tu ne m'as pas fait un bisou !

- CHARLIE !

Une moue, des yeux qui se remplissent de larmes, des lèvres qui tremblent et, évidemment…

- Voilà, tu es content ?

Le gosse passa ses bras autour du cou de son frère et lui planta un gros baiser humide sur la joue que l'aîné essuya avec une grimace de dégoût, tout en cachant soigneusement la joie que lui procurait cette étreinte.

- Et maintenant tu dors !

Lumière, porte, porte, lumière : enfin le lit ! Les yeux qui se ferment, le silence de la nuit et puis…

Des gémissements, des pleurs. Cette fois-ci non ! Il ne bougerait pas ! Charlie finirait bien par s'endormir. Une toux, des hoquets…

- Oh non !

Il jaillit de son lit comme un diable et, cette fois-ci sans allumer la lumière, il se rua dans la chambre voisine. Trop tard ! Le désastre était consommé. Assis sur son lit, Charlie contemplait en pleurant les vomissures qui s'étalaient sur son drap.

- J'ai pas fait exprès Donnie… Pas ma faute !

Ce n'était pas le moment de lui faire des reproches en plus !

- Je sais. Tu vas bien ? Tu as mal au cœur ?

- Non, ça va maintenant, c'est passé !

Ca, pour être passé, c'était passé ! Mais Don aurait vraiment préféré que ça ne passe pas sur les draps !

- Allez, arrête de pleurer Charlie, ce n'est pas grave.

- Mais je suis tout sale, et puis ça sent mauvais.

- On va arranger ça, tu vas voir.

Don sortit son frère du lit et l'emmena sous la douche. Il aida le gamin à se nettoyer puis il lui enfila un pyjama propre. Ensuite il l'accompagna dans sa propre chambre.

- Je vais dormir avec toi ?

- Le moyen de faire autrement ? Mais je te préviens, si tu bouges, je te remets dans ta chambre !

- Je ne bougerai pas.

- Bon, alors tu essaies de t'endormir pendant que je vais nettoyer chez toi.

- Tu fais vite ?

- Oui, promis !

Retour dans la chambre du petit génie. Don enleva les draps et les descendit dans la machine à laver qu'il mit en route. Puis il remonta dans sa chambre. Charlie l'attendait, trônant fièrement au milieu du lit.

- Bon maintenant…

_(à suivre)_


	34. 33 série noire pour une nuit blanche 2

**Chapitre 33 : Série noire pour une nuit blanche (partie 2)**

_Mai 1980 : Pasadena_

Clac ! Avant qu'il ait pu terminer sa phrase, un énorme coup de tonnerre éclata et la lumière s'éteignit. Cette fois-ci Charlie poussa un véritablement hurlement de terreur et Don se sentit soudain bien désarmé. Lui-même n'était pas autrement rassuré d'ailleurs de se trouver ainsi seul dans le noir, alors que l'orage se déchaînait.

- Ca va aller Charlie, ce n'est qu'un orage. Rien de grave.

Il répétait ces mots en boucle, en berçant le bambin affolé. Petit à petit les tremblements qui agitaient son frère se calmèrent et celui-ci se laissa aller dans l'étreinte de son aîné : il s'y sentait en sécurité et ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer au grand soulagement de Don.

Au moment où ils s'endormaient tous les deux, l'électricité revint et Charlie sursauta sous la clarté qui envahit soudain la chambre.

- Donnie !

- Ce n'est rien Charlie. Tu vois, la lumière est revenue ! Tout va bien aller maintenant. Il faut dormir.

En disant ces mots, Don, désespéré, fixa son réveil : déjà trois heures du matin ! Il était maudit ! Adieu tout espoir d'une bonne note en histoire !

- J'ai faim !

- Ah non Charlie ! Tu ne me fais pas ce coup là ! Je suis fatigué moi ! On dort maintenant !

- Je peux pas dormir, j'ai trop faim !

D'accord ! Pas moyen d'y couper ! De toute façon il cèderait, donc, autant le faire le plus vite possible et puis lui aussi devait s'avouer qu'il avait un petit creux. _Voyons, le contenu du frigo…_

- Un bout de pizza avec un grand verre de lait, ça te dit ?

- Oui ! Oui ! Oui !

- O.K. Je te rapporte ça !

- Tu me laisses ?

- Juste deux minutes.

- Deux minutes ?

- Promis !

_On ne devrait pas promettre ce qu'on n'est pas sûr de tenir. On ne devrait pas vouloir faire en deux minutes ce qui en demande dix._ C'est ce que se dit Don, l'instant suivant, alors qu'il partait en vol plané dans l'escalier, ayant manqué une marche à vouloir aller trop vite, pour que Charlie ne s'affole pas en restant trop longtemps tout seul.

Et puis il ne pensa plus, à demi assommé par le choc, une douleur atroce irradiant de sa cheville gauche. Des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux qu'il réprima difficilement : on ne pleure pas à presque dix ans quand on est tout seul à la maison et qu'on doit s'occuper de son petit frère !

Justement, le petit frère l'appelait, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus désespérément. _Mais là, désolé frangin, peux vraiment pas me relever._

- Donnie ?

Une main sur ses cheveux, de grands yeux bruns qui le regardaient avec angoisse.

- Oh Charlie ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il avait donc osé descendre tout seul ? L'inquiétude qu'il avait ressentie pour lui avait été plus forte que sa peur ?

- Pourquoi t'es par terre ?

- Je suis tombé.

- Tu as mal ?

- Un peu, à la cheville.

Le gamin se tut, observant son aîné à terre. Il ne pouvait pas être bien ainsi sur le sol. Une grosse bosse ornait son front et la cheville, qui dépassait de son pantalon de pyjama, avait doublé de volume.

- Faut faire le 911 !

Sidéré Don regarda son frère, le téléphone à la main, prêt à passer l'appel d'urgence comme on le lui avait appris.

- Non Charlie ! On ne peut pas !

En un éclair il lui vint à l'esprit ce qui pouvait se passer : deux enfants, seuls, en pleine nuit ! Ses parents allaient avoir des ennuis... Et puis… lui, on l'emmènerait à l'hôpital… et Charlie… ? Pas question que des étrangers lui prennent son petit frère !

- On peut pas Charlie. Ca va aller. Papa et maman vont rentrer, ils s'occuperont de moi.

- Alors il faut aller sur le canapé, tu seras mieux.

- Peux pas Charlie, j'ai mal.

- Je vais t'aider !

_Brave petit frère ! Tu crois vraiment que tu peux me porter ?_

- Je suis trop lourd Charlie.

Charlie regarda son frère, pensif, puis tout à coup il tourna les talons et courut dans le garage, ayant apparemment oublié qu'il avait une peur bleue du noir.

- Charlie ? Où tu vas comme ça ? Reviens !

Il revenait déjà, le skate-board de Don à la main.

- Tiens, si tu peux pas marcher, tu peux rouler !

Don regarda son frère avec de grands yeux ébahis : c'était donc vrai que c'était un génie !

Il réussit à s'installer sur la planche puis à rouler jusqu'au canapé où il se hissa en serrant les dents sous la douleur. Lorsqu'il fut enfin allongé, il chercha son petit frère du regard, voulant le remercier de son idée : il était effectivement beaucoup mieux ainsi. Mais le gosse avait de nouveau disparu.

- Charlie ? Charlie ?

- J'arrive !

La voix venait du haut de l'escalier et Don vit réapparaître son petit frère traînant avec lui deux oreillers et une couverture qu'il tendit fièrement à son aîné. Celui-ci lui sourit en retour :

- Quelle bonne idée Charlie !

- Tu t'es occupé de moi. Maintenant c'est moi qui m'occupe de toi !

- Et tu le fais très bien frangin !

Le gamin jeta ses bras autour du cou de son frère.

- Je t'aime Donnie !

- Je t'aime aussi Charlie.

L'aube blanchissait le ciel quand les deux frères Eppes s'endormirent enfin, serrés l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé du salon.

Il était près de onze heures quand Alan et Margaret arrivèrent. Ils posèrent les bagages dans l'entrée et poussèrent un énorme soupir de soulagement : enfin chez eux !

- En tout cas, fais-moi penser à ne jamais plus prendre cette compagnie, dit Alan.

- Tu peux y compter ! Bon, je vais nous préparer un bon brunch et puis…

Comme sa femme s'interrompait, Alan se retourna vers elle, inquiet :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Interdite, elle fixait le canapé et il s'approcha d'elle pour se rendre compte de ce qui arrivait.

- Mais, qu'est-ce que… ? interrogea-t-il à la vue du spectacle insolite qui s'offrait à lui.

Blottis l'un contre l'autre sous une couverture, leurs deux garçons, qui à cette heure-là auraient dû être à l'école depuis longtemps, dormaient profondément, le petit pelotonné contre le corps de son aîné qui gémissait dans son sommeil agité.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, où est Lottie ? s'étonna Margaret avant de s'avancer vers ses enfants.

Puis l'inquiétude la gagna en voyant son fils aîné couvert d'une sueur malsaine et l'énorme bosse bleuâtre qui déformait son front sur lequel sa main se posa :

- Oh mon Dieu Alan, il est brûlant !

- Quoi ? Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Lottie !

La voix courroucée du père réveilla soudain les deux garçons. Avec un cri de joie, Charlie se précipita dans les bras de sa mère, mais celle-ci, après l'avoir rapidement embrassé, le repassa à son père et se pencha sur Don qui semblait émerger difficilement.

En voyant sa mère, le garçonnet tenta de se relever et un gémissement de douleur lui échappa.

- Donnie ! Qu'est-ce que tu as mon bébé ? Tu as mal ? s'affola sa mère tandis qu'Alan, déposant Charlie sur le sol, s'approchait à son tour, le visage inquiet.

- Non, ça va aller, répondit le gosse, ravalant difficilement ses larmes.

- Il est tombé dans l'escalier ! déclara alors Charlie.

- Oh mon Dieu ! s'exclama sa mère.

- Et je l'ai aidé à aller sur le canapé, et j'ai apporté les oreillers et les couvertures ! fanfaronna le bambin.

- C'est bien, c'est très bien chéri ! lui dit son père en passant une main distraite dans ses cheveux, uniquement concentré sur son aîné.

- Où as-tu mal mon ange ? demandait Margaret en même temps.

- C'est ma cheville, mais ça va aller.

- Laisse-moi voir.

Elle poussa un gémissement de douleur en voyant la cheville de son garçon déformée par un œdème impressionnant et qui avait pris une vilaine teinte entre le violet foncé et le noir.

- Oh mon pauvre bébé !

Elle était au bord des larmes en imaginant la souffrance qu'il devait ressentir. Alan avait pâli et ses lèvres se serrèrent un peu plus tandis qu'il demandait d'une voix tranchante :

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Et où est Lottie ?

En se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas laisser voir combien il avait mal, Don répondit :

- Elle est partie hier soir, elle était malade.

- Quoi ? Mais comment a-t-elle pu ?

- Elle ne savait pas que vous n'alliez pas rentrer, ajouta le garçon pour tenter de défendre la jeune fille contre la colère qui grandissait chez son père.

- Comment ça ? Tu ne lui avais pas dit ?

- Non. Enfin, elle était déjà partie quand maman a appelé.

- Quoi ? Elle vous avait laissés seuls ?

- Ce ne devait pas être pour longtemps, argumenta le garçon. Et puis Charlie dormait.

- Mais pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit à ta mère lorsqu'elle a appelé ?

La colère qui vibrait dans la voix de son père fut plus que Don n'en pouvait supporter. Il avait essayé de faire de son mieux, de veiller sur son petit frère comme il le pouvait. Ce n'était pas sa faute et pourtant il lui semblait que son père lui en voulait, et puis il avait mal, si mal ! Il fondit en larmes sans pouvoir se retenir.

- Non ! Non ! Mon ange, je t'en prie, ne pleure pas !

Margaret le prit dans ses bras et se mit à le bercer tout en jetant un regard de reproche à son mari.

- Ce n'est pas sa faute Alan, arrête de t'en prendre à lui.

Alan avait pâli devant les larmes de son fils. Il s'approcha et s'assit près de lui, le prenant à son tour dans ses bras.

- Mais je ne m'en prends pas à lui. Je suis simplement furieux contre Lottie. Comment a-t-elle pu laisser deux enfants seuls ? Est-ce qu'on ne peut faire confiance à personne bon sang ? Non, arrête de pleurer Donnie, arrête. Je ne suis pas fâché contre toi, allons bébé, calme-toi.

Mais le gamin n'arrivait pas à reprendre le contrôle. La nuit blanche, la douleur, toute cette tension qu'il avait ressentie devant l'écrasante responsabilité qui lui était tombée dessus, tout ça avait besoin de s'évacuer et ses nerfs le trahissaient.

Soudain il sentit une petite main s'emparer de la sienne et ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage baigné de larmes de Charlie.

- Pleure pas Donnie, pleure pas.

Il ne pouvait supporter de voir son petit frère pleurer. Il renifla vigoureusement et s'essuya les yeux, s'efforçant de faire apparaître un sourire sur son visage. Le résultat fut un piteux rictus :

- Je ne pleure plus Charlie, ça y est, c'est fini. Et toi, tu ne dois pas pleurer non plus.

- Je pleure parce que tu pleures, rétorqua le bambin.

- Mais là, tu vois, je ne pleure plus.

- Non ? Promis ?

- Promis Charlie.

- Allez viens mon ange, on t'emmène voir un médecin, intervint alors son père en se penchant pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Il trouva alors sur son chemin Charlie, dressé comme un petit coq, rouge de colère, qui le repoussa vivement :

- Non, toi tu es méchant !

- Quoi ? Charlie, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? s'offusqua Margaret.

La colère du gosse se retourna aussi contre elle.

- Toi aussi ! Vous êtes méchants ! Vous avez fait pleurer Donnie !

- Charlie !

Les parents étaient à la fois abasourdis et attendris de l'attachement du gamin envers son aîné. Celui-ci intervint à son tour :

- Charlie, arrête ! Ce n'est pas leur faute.

- Mais papa a crié après toi !

- Charlie, j'étais en colère contre Lottie, tenta de se justifier Alan.

- Lottie n'est pas là ! Tu n'avais qu'à aller crier chez elle ! contra Charlie avec son impressionnante logique.

- Je sais, j'ai eu tort. Mais ton frère doit voir un docteur Charlie, alors maintenant tu nous laisses faire d'accord ?

Indécis, le gamin regarda alternativement ses parents dont les visages exprimaient culpabilité et remords et celui de son frère, encore maculé de larmes et marqué par la souffrance. Il comprit soudain que ces choses-là dépassaient son entendement d'enfant et se recula. Oui, c'était aux adultes de reprendre enfin leur rôle dans ce monde qui leur avait appartenu rien qu'à eux d'eux pour quelques heures.

Margaret enveloppa soigneusement son aîné dans la couverture et son père le prit dans ses bras avec infiniment de précaution pour ne pas lui faire de mal. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture où il déposa le garçonnet dans les bras de sa mère qui venait de s'installer et dans lesquels il s'abandonna sans fausse honte, trop heureux d'être un peu couvé, cet abandon prouvant mieux que des mots combien il se sentait mal, lui qui, déjà, fuyait les effusions comme si cela était une faiblesse. Cependant, au moment où ils allaient démarrer, Don se redressa et s'inquiéta soudain :

- Et Charlie ? Vous n'allez pas le laisser seul !

Avec un sursaut coupable, Margaret et Alan s'aperçurent soudain qu'ils étaient en effet sur le point d'oublier leur cadet, leur esprit uniquement tourné vers le plus grand. A nouveau la culpabilité leur serra le cœur : mais quel genre de parents étaient-ils donc ?

Alan s'empressa de retourner à l'intérieur mais il avait à peine fait trois mètres que Charlie sortait à son tour de la maison, ayant enfilé ses chaussures et passé son manteau sur son pyjama. Il arborait un immense sourire de fierté : il avait réussi tout seul !

Comme son père se penchait vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, il le repoussa en disant :

- Non, je suis grand maintenant.

Et il marcha fièrement vers la voiture où il grimpa sans attendre de l'aide. Puis il boucla lui-même sa ceinture de sécurité.

Alan et Margaret eurent un sourire à la fois amusé et attendri : il leur semblait qu'en une nuit leurs enfants venaient d'un seul coup de grandir énormément. Et en même temps, ils prenaient conscience de l'affection qui unissait leurs deux garçons ainsi que de la force que chacun d'eux puisait dans l'autre.

C'est ce jour-là que les parents de Don et Charlie comprirent que leurs fils ne seraient jamais aussi forts qu'en unissant leurs efforts. Ils se complétaient à merveille et ensemble rien ne pourrait jamais leur résister.

Fin du Flashback

_(à suivre)_


	35. 34 Sauvetage

Merci à AmbreOnyx de ses commentaires toujours encourageants.

* * *

**Chapitre 34 : Sauvetage**

_Avril 2006 - 9 h 35 : Big Bear Montain_

Charlie rit à ce souvenir : c'était à la fois si bon de se remémorer tous ces moments qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux, et, en même temps, entendre son frère lui parler, se rendre compte qu'il était capable d'un discours cohérent, que sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut le rassurait au-delà de tout.

- Tu as toujours été là pour moi Donnie, murmura-t-il en resserrant son étreinte autour de son frère.

- Je suis ton grand frère, se contenta de répondre celui-ci.

Ils échangèrent un sourire plein d'affection puis Don ferma les yeux, épuisé.

- Non ! Donnie ! Tu ne dois pas dormir ! le supplia Charlie.

Don rouvrit les yeux et les fixa sur lui :

- Je sais, mais c'est difficile Charlie.

- Allons, tu as fait bien plus dur, frangin…

- Et je n'ai pas le droit à un peu de repos ?

- Tu te reposeras quand tu seras bien au chaud dans un lit…

Don sourit de nouveau et Charlie poussa un soupir de soulagement, puis soudain les traits de son frère se crispèrent et un haut-le-cœur le souleva brutalement. Il se débattit entre les bras de son cadet qui, comprenant ce qui se passait, le tourna rapidement sur le côté où il vida douloureusement son estomac des quelques bouchées et de l'eau qu'il avait péniblement réussi à lui faire avaler à force d'encouragement et de chantage affectif. Les spasmes qui le secouaient résonnaient comme autant de coup dans le cœur de Charlie impuissant à le soulager. Puis, lorsqu'ils se calmèrent enfin, il ramena son frère contre lui, le berçant doucement en essuyant sa bouche où perlait encore de la bile, s'alarmant de son teint cireux et malsain :

- Donnie… ça va aller…, murmura-t-il, voulant désespérément y croire. Tiens bon.

Seul un long gémissement douloureux lui répondit et il vit, une fois de plus, la main valide de l'agent se déplacer sur son abdomen, lui confirmant qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas de ce côté-là, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vu, qu'il ne pouvait pas voir et qui était donc de très mauvais augure.

- Charlie…

- Oui ? dit-il, heureux d'entendre la voix de son frère, même si elle était hachée par la souffrance.

- Charlie… Je crois que… Je ne vais plus tenir longtemps frangin, je suis désolé.

- Bien sûr que si tu vas tenir ! Tu n'as pas intérêt à me laisser tomber…

Une poigne de fer se referma sur ses doigts et il grimaça quelque part pourtant l'intensité de l'étreinte le rassurait : Don semblait avoir encore des forces.

- Charlie s'il te plaît écoute-moi.

Le ton péremptoire l'empêcha de protester et malgré l'étau qui se resserra subitement sur sa poitrine, il hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment, encourageant son frère à continuer :

- Je vais essayer Charlie, je te promets d'essayer encore mais… si jamais… si jamais c'était trop…

- Non tu ne dois pas penser comme ça…

De nouveau, les doigts de son frère sur les siens lui coupèrent la parole.

- Je ne pense pas comme ça Charlie, je ne veux pas te laisser. Mais je sais qu'on ne choisit pas toujours.

Don se tut un moment, tentant de rassembler ses forces et de contrôler sa respiration :

- Charlie si jamais… si jamais les secours arrivaient trop tard…

- Ce ne sera pas le cas !

- Charlie !

Il haussait le ton pour se faire entendre et un râle douloureux lui échappa qui crucifia son cadet.

- Pardon Donnie… Pardon… Je t'écoute… Je te promets que je t'écoute.

Un sourire épuisé distendit les lèvres livides et, d'une voix devenue plus faible, Don reprit :

- Je veux que tu saches que je t'aime Charlie… Tu es le meilleur petit frère qu'on puisse avoir… Je t'aime et je suis fier de toi.

Maintenant les larmes roulaient sur les joues du mathématicien : il avait tant rêvé d'entendre ces mots dans la bouche de son aîné ! Et au moment où celui-ci les lui disait, il voulait à toute force le faire taire, l'obliger à ravaler ces phrases qui semblaient former un message d'adieu qu'il ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas accepter !

- Il faudra que tu dises à papa…

- Tu lui diras toi-même ce que tu as à lui dire !

- Charlie… s'il te plaît… Pour une fois…. Juste pour une fois… n'argumente pas… ne fais pas ta tête de mule… Ecoute ce que te disent tes chiffres… ta logique… Ecoute-moi… Je… Je suis fatigué et… Il faut que papa sache… Il faut que tu lui dises… Je l'aime… C'est…

Il s'agitait et son souffle devenait anarchique. Charlie le redressa un peu contre lui, espérant faciliter sa respiration et lui caressa doucement la tête en murmurant à travers ses larmes :

- Chut… Je le lui dirai… Je te promets que je le lui dirai. Mais tu vas t'en sortir grand frère ! Tu vas t'en sortir tu m'entends ! Je t'aime Don… Je t'aime tant ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser…

La main de son frère pressa de nouveau ses doigts mais si faiblement qu'il perçut à peine l'étreinte et un nouveau gémissement lui échappa. Puis sa tête roula sur l'épaule du mathématicien et il ne bougea plus :

- Don ! Donnie ! s'affola Charlie qui étendit son frère sur le sol et chercha une impulsion à la carotide.

Un profond soupir de soulagement lui échappa lorsqu'il trouva le battement : faible et trop rapide, mais bien présent. Cependant il savait que l'état de Don s'aggravait de seconde en seconde et qu'on devait les retrouver très vite parce qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour garder son frère en vie plus longtemps.

A ce moment précis, un bruit perça le silence environnant et il se redressa, l'oreille aux aguets, le cœur battant, ayant peur que son imagination lui fasse croire à ce qu'il voulait à tout prix voir survenir. Mais le son allait en s'intensifiant et il identifia très vite le ronronnement d'un moteur là-haut, sur la route qu'ils avaient quittée un peu plus de dix-huit heures auparavant. Affolé à l'idée que ceux qui empruntait le chemin, secours ou non, puissent passer sans les repérer dans le ravin où ils avaient échoué, il jeta des feuilles sur le feu pour qu'il se mette à fumer, commençant à tousser lorsqu'une épaisse fumée envahit leur abri de fortune. Serrant les dents, il se releva pour détacher le pan de toile qui protégeait le foyer et laisser ainsi les volutes noires s'élever dans le ciel.

Soudain le bruit de moteur disparut et son cœur sembla s'arrêter dans sa poitrine tandis que des larmes de frustrations lui montaient aux yeux : il avait été trop lent ! Ils étaient passés sans les voir et son frère allait mourir là, sans secours, parce qu'il avait été, une fois de plus, incapable de lui venir en aide.

C'est alors qu'il entendit la voix, répercutée par l'écho :

- Hé ho ! Il y a quelqu'un ici ? Agent Eppes ? Professeur ?

Le cri qui lui échappa libéra à la fois son soulagement, sa joie et toute la peur emmagasinée depuis qu'il avait vu le lourd véhicule basculer avec son frère à bord.

Le reste se déroula un peu comme dans un brouillard : à la fois trop rapide et trop lent… Il y eut des gens près de lui parmi lesquels il reconnut le shérif, puis l'hélicoptère en vol stationnaire au-dessus d'eux : son frère sanglé dans un panier qui montait et lui, la jambe immobilisée dans une attelle, retenu dans un harnais et par les bras du secouriste, qui s'élevait dans le ciel gris, voyant leurs sauveurs devenir de petits points gris tandis que l'hélicoptère les emmenait vers le Medical University Center de Los Angeles.

Tout le temps du vol, son regard ne quitta pas le visage de son frère à demi-dissimulé sous un masque à oxygène, regardant le médecin qui se tenait à côté de lui et vérifiait ses constantes à intervalles réguliers, le visage assez grave pour raviver toutes ses craintes. Mais il se rassurait en voyant la poitrine de Don se lever régulièrement : il respirait, il vivait… Tout irait bien.

A l'arrivée à l'hôpital, il vit disparaître son frère, rapidement déposé sur un brancard et roulé vers les portes de l'ascenseur par trois soignants qui l'attendaient, et lui fut ensuite emporté dans un fauteuil par un interne et une infirmière qui lui demandaient sans cesse comment il allait quand les seules nouvelles qui l'intéressaient étaient celles de son aîné.

Une douleur fulgurante à sa jambe le ramena à la réalité et la brume dans laquelle il lui semblait se noyer se dissipa tandis qu'il poussait un cri :

- Désolé…, s'excusa le praticien qui examinait le membre blessé.

- Ca va, grogna-t-il en serrant les dents. C'est cassé ? s'inquiéta-t-il ensuite en regardant sa jambe enflée du genou qui avait doublé de volume à la cheville qui elle semblait avoir triplé et se colorait de bleu, de jaune et de noir dans un patchwork qui n'avait rien de très artistique.

- Je ne sais pas… Vous allez passer une radio, on y verra plus clair après, renseigna le médecin. Je pense qu'il s'agit juste d'une méchante entorse mais il vaut mieux en avoir le cœur net.

- Et mon frère ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Le regard impatient du praticien lui fit comprendre que ça ne devait pas être la première fois qu'il posait cette question, même s'il n'en avait aucun souvenir :

- On l'examine dans une autre salle. L'infirmière sait que vous êtes ici. On viendra vous tenir au courant dès que possible.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous me le dites n'est-ce pas ? se renseigna-t-il.

Une lueur préoccupée passa dans les yeux de l'homme qui lui demanda :

- Vous êtes sûr que vous ne vous êtes pas cogné la tête ? Vous avez des vertiges ? Des nausées ?

- Non… Je vais bien… Je crois que j'étais juste… un peu hors de moi… Mais ça va…

L'homme hocha la tête, l'air assez peu convaincu. Il fit courir ses doigts le long de la cheville et Charlie poussa un nouveau cri de douleur :

- Je vais vous donner un antalgique, proposa le médecin.

- Non ! Je veux rester conscient pour avoir des nouvelles de mon frère ! protesta-t-il.

- Ca ne vous rendra pas inconscient : juste un antidouleur pour que ce soit plus supportable. Sinon vous allez souffrir le martyre lors de la radio.

- D'accord. Mais vous me promettez que ça ne va pas me rendre incohérent ?

Le praticien marmonna quelque chose où le professeur eut l'impression d'entendre : « Pas plus que vous ne l'étiez », mais il ne releva pas, se contentant de l'assurance réitéré qu'il serait capable de prendre les décisions qui pourraient être nécessaires pour les soins à apporter à son frère.

Puis il y eut la radio, la confirmation qu'il n'avait pas de fracture mais une foulure et une distorsion des ligaments du genou ainsi qu'une vilaine entorse à la cheville qui lui vaudrait trois bonnes semaines de plâtre. Au moment où une infirmière s'approcha pour poser celui-ci, le rideau du box où on l'avait ramené s'ouvrit et il se retrouva étroitement serré dans les bras de son père.

Alors il abandonna enfin ce masque de détermination et de protection qui pesait si lourd et il se laissa aller dans l'étreinte paternelle, pleurant comme un enfant en racontant l'accident, en avouant combien il se sentait coupable, combien il avait eu peur et combien il s'était senti démuni. Et comme il s'y attendait, Alan sut trouver les mots pour le réconforter, le rassurer, lui faire voir le bon côté des choses.

Puis, une fois le plâtre posé, il alla s'installer avec son père dans une salle d'attente privée mise à leur disposition exclusive, priant pour qu'arrivent vite des nouvelles de leur fils et frère.

_(à suivre)_


	36. 35 Premiers pas

**Chapitre 35 : Premiers pas**

_Avril 2006 – 10 h 50 : UCLA_

L'attente se prolongeait et leur angoisse grandissait.

- Tout cela c'est ma faute ! pleura Charlie.

- Arrête fils ! Tu sais bien que non seulement ce n'est pas vrai, mais surtout que Donnie n'aimerait pas que tu réagisses ainsi !

- Pourtant il ne peut rien contre la réalité des faits, s'insurgea le mathématicien. C'est moi qui aie insisté pour aller avec lui…

- Et il en était ravi, contra son père.

- C'est moi qui l'aie obligé à reprendre la route malgré les avertissements du shérif et son propre instinct.

- Et il n'a pas mis très longtemps à te céder.

- C'est moi qui l'aie fait parler durant des heures au lieu de le laisser se reposer. Il m'a plusieurs fois dit qu'il avait sommeil, demandé de le laisser juste faire un petit somme et à chaque fois je l'en ai empêché.

- Et ça lui a permis de rester conscient donc de ne pas sombrer trop vite dans le coma.

Cette fois-ci ce n'était pas Alan qui avait répondu, mais la voix grave du médecin qui les fit se retourner aussitôt :

- Docteur… Comment va mon fils ?

Charlie se redressa, tentant de se lever pour rejoindre son père. Voyant son geste, le médecin s'approcha pour l'empêcher de bouger : il avait repéré le plâtre fraîchement posé à la cheville et la genouillère enfermant l'articulation. Il se souvint alors avoir entendu dire que son patient était avec son frère dans la voiture et comprit qu'il avait sans nul doute celui-ci devant lui.

- Disons qu'il nous donne quelques inquiétudes : il souffre d'hypothermie modérée et a perdu beaucoup de sang. Nous lui avons fait passer un scanner pour déterminer la gravité de sa blessure à la tête, mais fort heureusement il n'y a pas d'hémorragie interne : il souffre cependant d'une sérieuse commotion cérébrale. Par ailleurs sa jambe droite est fracturée en plusieurs endroits, il souffre aussi de fractures au bras et poignet droits et à la jambe gauche ainsi que d'une luxation du bassin et de l'épaule droite : un chirurgien orthopédiste va le prendre en charge.

- Il lui faut le meilleur, intervint Charlie. Mon frère est agent fédéral, il faut qu'il récupère toute sa mobilité.

- Le Dr Shefort est l'un des meilleurs dans sa spécialité, lui indiqua le praticien.

- Ce n'est pas vous qui allez l'opérer ? s'enquit Alan

- Pas pour ses fractures non. Je vais intervenir au niveau de l'hémorragie interne.

- Une hémorragie interne ! s'affola le mathématicien.

- Oui… C'est ce qui nous ennuie le plus. Il semble que le saignement provienne de la rate, mais la quantité de sang ne nous a pas permis de voir exactement ce qu'il en était à l'échographie. Je vais donc devoir recourir à la chirurgie.

- Mais Donnie va aller bien ? s'inquiéta le père.

- Nous allons tout faire pour. Votre fils semble solide et j'ai bon espoir qu'il passe à travers la chirurgie.

Et cela grâce à vous, acheva-t-il, au grand ébahissement du mathématicien, en se tournant vers lui.

- Comment ça ? balbutia-t-il.

- Lorsque je suis arrivé, pardonnez-moi mais j'ai entendu ce que vous disiez. Alors je vais vous rassurer : le fait que vous ayez obligé votre frère à parler, que vous l'ayez gardé conscient toutes ces heures, non seulement n'a pas aggravé son état, mais lui a vraisemblablement sauvé la vie.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? interrogea à son tour Alan en serrant la main de son fils dans la sienne.

- Si Don s'était laissé aller au sommeil, étant donné son état de faiblesse, la perte de sang qu'il subissait, la commotion cérébrale dont il souffre, il serait entré en état de choc et son organisme aurait tout simplement cessé de lutter. Le fait d'être conscient lui a permis de tenir… Alors cessez de vous faire des reproches là-dessus et dites-vous plutôt que si votre frère est en vie, c'est grâce à vous. Effectivement tout n'est pas encore gagné, mais j'ai bon espoir, et vous devez l'avoir aussi : c'est ce dont Don a le plus besoin. La récupération sera plutôt longue, douloureuse sans doute et il faudra que vous soyez à cent pour cent avec lui. Ce ne sera pas le cas si vous trainez un sentiment de culpabilité aussi stupide qu'inutile.

- Mais il va s'en sortir ? interrogea alors Charlie, d'une voix pleine d'espoir.

La grimace du médecin fit se glacer le sang dans les veines des deux hommes :

- J'ai bon espoir, biaisa-t-il, mais… Je ne peux pas vous faire de promesse que je ne suis pas sûr de tenir.

Puis, avant que les deux hommes puissent réagir à ses mots, il acheva :

- Je vais devoir emmener Don maintenant : l'infirmière va vous apporter les papiers de consentement.

- On peut le voir ? supplia le plus jeune.

Le chirurgien hésita quelques secondes puis secoua la tête en signe de dénégation :

- Je suis désolé mais… Je préfère éviter le risque d'un choc septique. Don est très faible et donc plus facilement susceptible d'être infecté. Je préfère ne pas prendre ce risque.

Prévenant les protestations de son cadet, Alan posa une main apaisante sur son bras et répondit d'une voix qu'il s'efforçait de garder calme :

- Nous comprenons Docteur. Merci de prendre soin de mon garçon. Dites-lui juste que sa famille est là et qu'elle l'attend.

- Je le ferai, vous avez ma parole, répliqua le médecin avant de les quitter.

Et il tourna les talons, laissant les deux hommes seuls avec leur peine et leurs craintes. Alan se rassit auprès de son fils et l'attira contre lui, comme s'il avait besoin d'avoir l'un de ses enfants dans ses bras pour faire face à ce qui se passait. Charlie se tortilla un peu, tentant de trouver une position pas trop inconfortable pour son corps perclus de douleurs : il avait une belle collection d'hématomes sur tout le torse ! Puis il se reprocha de jouer les chochottes alors que son frère était bien plus grièvement blessé que lui, que peut-être il ne s'en remettrait pas.

- Et s'il ne s'en tire pas ? balbutia Charlie d'une voix blanche.

- Il s'en tirera ! rétorqua son père sur un ton sans réplique. Donnie est bien trop têtu pour se laisser aller comme ça.

- Tu dis toujours ça, sourit le mathématicien malgré lui.

- Mais parce que c'est vrai. Je n'ai jamais vu un gamin avec autant de volonté. Déjà tout bébé…

Flashback

_Mai 1971 : Los Angeles_

- Maggie, regarde !

La voix émerveillée de son époux tira la jeune femme de sa rêverie. Elle releva son regard du livre qu'elle ne lisait pas et le porta sur le bébé qui se tenait debout, accroché au canapé sur lequel était assis Alan. Elle sourit :

- Il s'est encore levé tout seul ?

- Oui… Tu te rends compte qu'il a tout juste dix mois ! s'extasia le père.

- Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui l'aie mis au monde, alors oui, j'ai une petite idée de son âge, sourit-elle en retour en regardant le bébé avec amour.

Il était tellement beau leur petit garçon, avec ses boucles brunes, ses grands yeux marron qui étudiaient le monde avec une sorte de gravité que démentaient les grands sourires qu'il leur faisait. Une fois de plus elle adressa une courte prière à tous les dieux qui pouvaient être à l'écoute pour que la vie lui soit douce et qu'il soit heureux.

Au son de la voix de sa mère, le bébé tourna la tête vers elle puis lui sourit et soudain, tendant ses petits bras en avant, il fit un pas chancelant vers elle.

Les deux parents retinrent leur souffle tout en ressentant, au même moment, le même pincement au cœur : déjà les tentatives de premiers pas, bientôt le jardin d'enfant, puis l'école, les premiers flirts, la première voiture et un jour leur bébé passerait la porte en les embrassant négligemment pour aller vivre sa propre vie…

Mais pour le moment, tout ce que voulait le bébé en question, c'était de traverser les trois mètres qui le séparaient de sa maman adorée. Bien sûr, il aurait pu se déplacer à quatre pattes comme il le faisait depuis quatre mois maintenant, mais la station debout lui plaisait. Il n'avait nulle envie de se retrouver à nouveau le nez au niveau du sol : c'était tellement mieux de dominer la situation ainsi ! Alors il devait bien y avoir moyen d'aller du point « Papa » au point « Maman » sans passer par la case tapis !

Il fit un premier pas, souriant aux anges tandis qu'il chancelait comme un roseau sous le vent, puis un second et soudain la loi de la gravité s'abattit sur lui, et il tomba sur les fesses, sa couche absorbant fort heureusement le choc. Avant que ses parents n'aient pu s'inquiéter, il avait roulé sur lui-même pour se retrouver à quatre pattes et regagner son point de départ puis, s'agrippant au canapé, il se hissa de nouveau en position verticale, jeta un regard de défi à l'étendue entre lui et sa mère et entreprit de nouveau la traversée. Un pas… deux pas… le corps commença à osciller d'avant en arrière… trois pas… et les petites fesses allèrent de nouveau rebondir au sol.

Et de nouveau le bébé retourna au canapé, se releva et repartit à l'assaut de sa destinée : un pas après l'autre… jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écrase à nouveau au sol, mais cette fois-ci en heurtant la table basse au passage et un même cri d'inquiétude passa les lèvres des parents qui jusque là regardaient les efforts de leur fils en souriant.

Margaret fut la plus rapide pour récupérer son fils au creux de ses bras, embrasser la bosse qui commençait à se former sur son front et sur laquelle Alan vint déposer un linge froid avant de s'asseoir sur le bras du fauteuil où sa femme berçait leur petit en larmes.

- Chut… Ca va aller mon ange… Ca va aller mon Donnie… Mon cœur… Mon petit amour…

L'enfant cessa de pleurer, regarda son père qui lui souriait et sourit en retour et comme à chaque fois le cœur d'Alan se remplit d'amour pour ce bébé, la huitième merveille du monde, toujours agréable, facile à vivre et beau comme un cœur ! Lui qui avait eu peur de devenir père, il serait capable d'en avoir une dizaine des enfants comme celui-ci ! Mais Margaret, elle, ne serait sans doute pas de cet avis ! Il se souvenait encore de la manière dont, lorsqu'il l'avait rejointe dans la chambre pour voir son fils, elle lui avait asséné :

- Plus jamais Alan Eppes ! Je te promets que plus jamais tu ne me toucheras !

Heureusement, depuis dix mois, elle avait changé d'avis. Mais il valait sans doute mieux ne pas tenter de lui demander si elle était prête à donner un petit frère ou une petite sœur à leur Donnie… Pas pour le moment en tout cas.

Le bambin commença à s'agiter entre les bras maternels, repoussant le gant posé sur sa bosse et se tortillant pour qu'on le pose à terre. Encore quelque chose qui les épatait : pour un enfant de son âge, leur fils n'était vraiment pas douillet ! Comprenant qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à le garder plus longtemps contre elle, et regrettant déjà le temps où il se contentait de se lover sur sa poitrine en la fixant de ses grands yeux bruns, Margaret posa le bébé à terre. Aussitôt, il crapahuta sur les genoux et les mains jusqu'au canapé où il se redressa :

- Mais… Il ne va pas…, proféra la mère médusée.

Bien sûr que si il allait ! Et pas plus tard que maintenant décida le tout petit, avec cet air d'intense concentration et de détermination inébranlable qu'ils arborent lorsqu'ils ont décidé qu'ils réussiraient coûte que coûte ! Il planta son regard dans le sien, comme pour la mettre au défi de l'empêcher de s'élancer, ce qui était parfaitement stupide, pensa-t-elle aussitôt : comme si un bébé de dix mois pouvait être capable de ce genre de provocation ! Elle retint son souffle tandis qu'il balançait à nouveau : jambe droite, jambe gauche… petit déséquilibre vers l'avant… jambe droite… on penche vers la droite… jambe gauche… joli déhanché à gauche… jambe droite et… les deux fesses sur le tapis !

Décidément comment voulez-vous qu'un bébé honnête puisse évoluer avec un fessier aussi large que l'Empire State Building ! Ce n'était déjà pas si facile de déjouer les lois de l'attraction, mais là c'était carrément un handicap inutile !

Alan s'avança pour saisir l'enfant avant qu'il ne se fasse à nouveau du mal, mais celui-ci lui échappa dans un gloussement et repartit à l'assaut de son Himalaya personnel sous les regards attendris et stupéfaits de ses parents.

Un… deux… trois pas… On stabilise la tour de Pise… quatre cinq six pas… regarder droit devant soi…

sept huit neuf… des bras qui se tendent, des voix qui l'appellent… Et soudain il y était, contre la poitrine de sa maman, puis dans les bras de son papa, les deux ivres de fierté : il avait réussi ! Il avait traversé !

- Mon bébé… Bravo mon ange… Bravo…, roucoulait la maman, tandis que le papa claironnait :

- Ca va être quelqu'un que ce gamin ! Dix mois ! Tu te rends compte ! Dix mois !

Quant au héros de la fête, après avoir distribué quelques grands sourires, épuisé de son exploit, il s'endormit très vite au creux des bras paternels et n'ouvrit même pas un œil quand on le déposa dans son petit lit.

- N'empêche, remarqua Alan en redescendant auprès de Margaret après avoir bordé le petit, il promet ce gamin.

- Ca c'est sûr… J'ai l'impression qu'il sera aussi têtu que son père, sourit la jeune femme.

Alan resta à la dévisager, bouche bée :

- Hé ! Je ne suis pas têtu ! finit-il par protester. Je suis pugnace, nuance… Toi tu es têtue, et on dirait que Donnie tient de toi.

- Bien sûr… monsieur le pugnace, rit-elle en l'enlaçant. N'empêche, je crois qu'il nous en fera voir des vertes et des pas mûres et que, quand il aura une idée en tête, il ne l'aura pas ailleurs…

- Tout comme sa mère…, se vengea bassement l'époux, recevant en remerciement une bourrade qui le fit rire.

Puis elle reprit d'une voix un peu triste :

- Tu te rends compte… Notre bébé vient de faire ses premiers pas. Bientôt il ne sera plus un bébé…

- On a encore du temps devant nous.

- Ca va si vite Alan ! Si vite ! J'aimerais tant qu'il reste petit pour longtemps.

- Il y a bien une autre solution, avança son mari en la prenant contre lui.

- Laquelle ?

- Fabriquons-lui un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Ainsi tu auras un autre bébé quand celui-là sera trop grand pour être bercé…

- Ben voyons… Jamais tu m'entends… Jamais plus ! Il faut te faire une raison : nous avons un fils et il restera fils unique.

- D'accord, si tu le dis…, murmura-t-il dans son cou.

Quatre ans plus tard, Margaret avait la preuve que des deux c'était bien son mari le plus entêté !

Fin du flashback

_(à suivre)_


	37. 36 Une longue attente

**Chapitre 36 : Une longue attente**

_Avril 2006 – 11 h 00 : UCLA_

- Alors tu vois, conclut Alan à la fin de son récit. Jamais Don ne lâchera de son plein gré.

- Mais cette fois-ci… Il n'y a pas que sa seule volonté en cause.

- Tu te souviens de ce qu'a dit le médecin ? Que c'était grâce à toi qu'il était en vie. Alors je peux te jurer que ton frère ne laissera pas tous tes efforts inutiles. Il sait trop combien tu es allergique à l'échec.

- Je ne suis pas allergique à l'échec protesta le mathématicien. Simplement je n'aime pas…

- … Perdre ? sourit son père.

Charlie haussa les épaules et un souffle douloureux franchit ses lèvres à ce mouvement. Une lueur préoccupée passa dans le regard d'Alan :

- Tu devrais rentrer à la maison fils. Tu es blessé, tu serais bien mieux au lit. Je peux appeler Amita ou Larry pour qu'ils viennent te chercher. Je suis sûr aussi que Megan, David ou Colby, voire les trois, ne vont pas tarder à nous rejoindre : ils étaient partis à Big Bear pour se joindre aux équipes de recherches mais ils m'ont dit qu'ils revenaient au plus vite et qu'ils passeraient prendre des nouvelles.

Le regard littéralement scandalisé de son fils lui fit comprendre, avant que celui-ci n'ouvre la bouche, que sa proposition n'avait aucune chance d'être agréée.

- Que je rentre à la maison pendant que Don... Et puis quoi encore ! Je ne bouge pas de là ! Pas question !

- D'accord, apaisa le père, désireux de ne pas voir son fils s'énerver dans son état. Mais rien ne t'empêche de t'installer un peu mieux. Si tu t'étendais sur le canapé ? Je vais aller demander une couverture et tu pourrais essayer de te reposer un peu. De toute façon que tu sois éveillé ou pas ne changera rien pour Don.

Charlie se mordit les lèvres, indécis. Certes qu'il soit assis ou allongé ne ferait aucune différence pour son frère… Cependant, il voulut quand même affiché son indépendance :

- D'accord. Mais si tu crois que je vais dormir…

- Je n'ai pas parlé de dormir… Juste de t'installer un peu plus confortablement, rétorqua Alan patiemment en quittant la salle à la recherche d'une aide-soignante quelconque.

Quelques minutes plus tard, dûment drapé dans la couverture bleue qu'avait rapportée son père, la tête sur les genoux de celui-ci, sa jambe blessée surélevée sur le bras du divan, les doigts d'Alan caressant doucement ses boucles brunes, Charlie se laissait aller à un sentiment de bien-être qui chassait au loin ses angoisses. Et avant qu'il ne puisse le réaliser, il s'était endormi.

_Avril 2006 – 13 h 00 : UCLA_

- Famille Eppes ?

Charlie se redressa, gémit à la douleur de son corps endolori, regarda autour de lui, un peu confus, puis soudain totalement éveillé, essaya de se lever pour rejoindre son père qui, plus rapide que lui, était déjà auprès du médecin qui venait de les interpeller. Ce fut seulement à ce moment que le mathématicien s'aperçut qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls dans la salle d'attente : Larry, Amita, David et Colby s'étaient eux-aussi levés à l'appel du médecin.

Charlie lui n'en revenait pas de s'être endormi. Un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge lui apprit qu'il sommeillait depuis plus de deux heures et il s'en voulut instantanément de cette légèreté. Et s'il était arrivé quoi que ce soit à son frère durant ce laps de temps ! Comment pouvait-il dormir alors que Don était entre la vie et la mort ?

Le chirurgien s'approcha d'eux, leur faisant signe de s'asseoir avant de prendre un siège à son tour. Charlie l'étudiait du regard, cherchant sur les traits de lassitude de son visage, dans l'expression de son regard, quelque chose qui lui permettrait de savoir comment allait Donnie. Mais déjà, l'homme entrait directement dans le vif du sujet :

- Et bien l'opération s'est plutôt bien passée. Don avait une fracture de la rate et…

- Vous avez procédé à une splénectomie ? s'alarma Charlie.

- Non… La rate est un organe qui a un haut pouvoir de guérison, et même si on peut vivre facilement sans, on préfère la conserver autant que faire se peut. Nous l'avons donc suturée et évidemment nous allons garder Don sous surveillance étroite jusqu'à ce que tout danger de reprise des saignements, voire de rupture complète soit écarté.

- Cela n'aurait pas été plus prudent de l'enlever directement ? s'inquiéta Alan.

- Non… Dans certains cas on n'a pas le choix. Là, le saignement a été contenu et la fracture peut fort bien se résorber avec beaucoup de repos et de calme.

La grimace qu'échangèrent les deux hommes à ces mots le fit sourire tandis qu'il reprenait :

- Je sais, en général, avec les policiers, et surtout les agents fédéraux, ce n'est pas ce qui est le plus facile à obtenir, mais c'est là que les familles entrent en jeu. A vous de le convaincre que se montrer patient est la meilleure chose pour lui.

- Croyez-moi, il aura intérêt à m'écouter ! affirma Alan d'une voix décidée.

- Mais… Il va s'en sortir ? questionna Charlie d'une voix oppressée.

Le médecin hésita un instant avant de répondre :

- Don est actuellement toujours dans le coma, suite à la perte de sang massive qu'il a subi à cause se sa jambe et…

- Justement, sa jambe, coupa le père, elle va bien se remettre n'est-ce pas ?

- L'orthopédiste qui l'a opéré en même temps que j'intervenais sur l'abdomen et qui en termine en ce moment viendra vous faire son propre rapport. En ce qui me concerne je ne peux parler que de ma spécialité et pour en revenir à votre question, continua-t-il en s'adressant plus précisément à Charlie, je pense que, sauf grave complication, Don devrait s'en sortir.

Un quintuple soupir de soulagement s'échappa simultanément des cinq poitrines tandis que cinq étaux se desserraient à l'écoute de ces nouvelles. Le chirurgien sourit avant de reprendre :

- Je vais devoir vous laisser. Dès que mon confrère en aura fini avec la jambe de Don il viendra vous faire son rapport et vous pourrez alors aller le voir en soins intensifs et lorsqu'il en sortira, il sera admis dans mon service pour suivre au plus près l'évolution de sa blessure à la rate. Le Dr Shefort, son orthopédiste, viendra lui rendre visite à cet étage : nous avons jugé que c'était plus indiqué ainsi que l'inverse.

- D'accord, je vous remercie vivement docteur, répondit Alan, tout autant reconnaissant de ce que le praticien avait fait pour son aîné et du fait qu'il n'avait pas dit : « Si » en parlant de l'éventualité de la sortie de soins intensifs de Don, que de son intervention qui allait éviter à son cadet de se torturer avec un sentiment de culpabilité inutile, même si le patriarche n'était pas dupe : même s'il avait pris conscience d'avoir selon toute vraisemblance sauvé la vie de son frère après l'accident, il faudrait du temps avant que Charlie n'accepte qu'il n'avait aucune responsabilité dans la survenue de l'événement lui-même.

- Merci docteur, se contenta de dire Charlie en regardant partir le médecin.

Il fallut encore près d'une heure avant que le Dr Shefort ne vienne à son tour faire son rapport : les quatre autres occupants de la pièce avaient dû retourner à leurs tâches après avoir assuré Alan et Charlie de leur soutien inconditionnel et leur avoir fait promettre de donner des nouvelles de Don et de ne pas hésiter à leur demander ce dont ils auraient besoin.

L'orthopédiste détailla calmement l'était du blessé : la jambe gauche présentait une fracture du péroné sans déplacement et une fissure du tibia, un plâtre avait été posé mais tout guérirait sans souci, le poignet et le bras droits étaient eux aussi fracturés sans aucune complication, les ligaments n'étaient pas touchés, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre après quatre ou cinq semaines d'immobilisation, le bassin luxé avait été replacé, de même que l'épaule, et là encore une période d'immobilisation de trois semaines environ était la meilleure des thérapies. Restait la jambe droite, gravement traumatisée : le tibia s'était cassé net, provoquant l'hémorragie en traversant la peau, le péroné était quant à lui cassé en trois endroits différents, la rotule était fracturée aussi et le fémur fêlé. Il avait placé des plaques et des vis pour fixer le tibia et l'une des fractures du péroné. La jambe était actuellement maintenue en étirement, ce qui ne serait pas sans causer des douleurs au patient, mais c'était sa meilleure chance de s'en sortir sans séquelles. Il allait devoir supporter le dispositif au moins deux semaines puis dix semaines minimum de plâtre, la rééducation pouvant commencer dès la quatrième semaine et devant se poursuivre durant au mieux le mois qui suivrait la libération du membre.

- Don va devoir montrer beaucoup de courage, finit-il.

- Il n'en manque pas, assura son père. Et nous serons là pour l'aider.

- C'est ce dont il aura besoin : l'appui de sa famille. Mais je vous préviens qu'il risque malgré tout d'être souvent injuste, de mauvaise humeur, parce qu'il va passer par des moments difficiles.

- Nous serons là pour lui, réitéra Alan d'un ton ferme.

- Mais… il va se remettre totalement n'est-ce pas ? s'inquiéta Charlie. Il est agent du F.B.I., l'un des meilleurs qui soit ! Il va pouvoir retourner sur le terrain sans souci ?

Le Dr Shefort hésita un instant avant d'opter pour la sincérité. De toute façon, par les temps qui couraient, il ne pouvait se permettre de promettre une guérison totale sans risquer de se voir traîner en justice si ses pronostics étaient déjoués. Il préférait donc pêcher par excès de pessimisme que d'optimisme : on n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un traîner son médecin devant les tribunaux parce qu'il s'en était mieux sorti qu'on le lui avait assuré… quoique cela finirait bien par arriver un jour, conclut-il intérieurement d'un ton désabusé avant de répondre à l'inquiétude fraternelle :

- Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous faire cette promesse dans l'état actuel des choses. Il est bien trop tôt pour être sûr de l'évolution de la blessure… Il est même encore trop tôt pour assurer tout simplement que Don va sortir de son coma, poursuivit-il, inconscient de la cruauté de sa phrase et de la pâleur subite qui envahit le visage des deux hommes. Nous allons simplement faire au mieux et si Don a la volonté de s'en sortir tout devrait bien se passer. Mais je ne peux pas m'engager au-delà de ça…

- Alors quoi ? Vous pouvez quand même fixer un taux de probabilité, s'énerva le mathématicien : il a quoi :75 %, 80 % 95 % de chances de s'en sortir ? Ca ne doit pas être si compliqué !

- Charlie ! tenta de l'apaiser Alan en posant la main sur son bras.

- Non… Il ne peut pas nous dire des trucs comme ça en restant si évasif c'est…

De nouveau le professeur était au bord des larmes : le réconfort apporté par l'entretien avec le Dr Bell venait de partir en lambeaux avec les réponses évasives de son confrère.

- Monsieur Eppes, je comprends votre inquiétude. Mais on ne peut pas tout quantifier…

- Bien sûr que si on…

Mais Alan coupa la parole à son fils d'un geste péremptoire avant de se tourner vers le médecin :

- Vous devez quand même pouvoir nous donner une fourchette, demanda-t-il à son tour. Juste quelque chose qui nous permette de savoir à quoi on s'attaque et d'être forts pour Donnie lorsqu'il se réveillera.

Et la manière presque agressive dont il prononça ces derniers mots fit comprendre au praticien qu'il valait mieux pour lui ne pas mettre en doute cette assertion.

- Ecoutez… je dirai que Don a environ 80 % de chances de recouvrer toutes ses facultés.

Et voyant l'air accablé des deux hommes il enchaîna :

- C'est un très bon pronostic, croyez-moi. Don ne souffre pas de syndrome d'écrasement : ses muscles, bien que traumatisés, ne semblent pas gravement atteints, de même que les ligaments… Il n'y a pas de perte de tissu osseux, musculaire ou même de chair… Alors la guérison des fractures sera assez longue et il faudra rééduquer les muscles qui vont fondre à cause de l'immobilisation forcée, mais il n'y a pas de raison d'envisager le pire. En tant qu'agent fédéral, il est en pleine forme physique et il sera d'autant plus motivé pour s'en sortir. Il devra rester en fauteuil roulant le temps que son bras droit soit suffisamment fort pour qu'il puisse se déplacer en béquilles.

- Combien de temps ? interrogea Alan, se disant que ça n'allait pas être facile et que Don allait très mal vivre cette perte drastique d'autonomie.

- Encore une fois, il est difficile de se prononcer exactement. Et puis il faudra aussi que la jambe gauche soit suffisamment solide pour qu'il passe aux béquilles… je dirais… trois bonnes semaines en fauteuil… au mieux.

Un double soupir de déception accueillit ces mots :

- Je sais, ce n'est pas ce que vous souhaitez entendre et ce ne sera sans doute pas non plus ce qui plaira à Don. Mais étant donné ce qui aurait pu advenir, c'est pourtant plutôt une bonne nouvelle, je vous l'assure.

- Oui… Evidemment, concéda le père. Je vous remercie docteur.

- De rien… Et n'hésitez pas à me demander si vous avez la moindre question.

Des questions, il lui en venait à la pelle : comment Don allait-il réagir à tout cela ? Comment réussir à l'empêcher de vouloir aller trop vite ? Comment aménager la maison pour qu'il puisse y circuler en fauteuil en respectant autant que faire se pourrait son intimité ? Comment…

Puis il repoussa toutes ces questions : il verrait en temps et en heure. Pour le moment, l'important c'était que Don se réveille, tout le reste n'était qu'accessoire.

_(à suivre)_


	38. 37 L'enlèvement

Un grand merci à AmbreOnyx qui n'oublie jamais de laisser un petit commentaire.

* * *

**Chapitre 37 : L'enlèvement**

_Avril 2006 - 14 h 17 : UCLA_

Charlie regardait son frère dormir. On leur avait enfin permis de le voir et il s'était installé auprès de lui, le buvant du regard, s'attristant à la vue de la gouttière où reposait la jambe droite, du bandage qui entourait sa tête, du plâtre à sa jambe gauche, de son bras droit immobilisé, des fils qui le reliaient à la perfusion qui le réhydratait et apportait les antalgiques et les médicaments nécessaires.

Mais il respirait calmement et son visage était détendu, signe que, pour le moment au moins, il ne souffrait plus.

Charlie se carra un peu plus confortablement dans le fauteuil : malgré l'insistance de son père, il avait refusé de rentrer tant que Don n'aurait pas ouvert les yeux. Et soudain il se souvint de s'être ainsi installé auprès de lui, dans un autre hôpital, dans d'autres conditions, vingt-sept ans plus tôt.

Flashback

_Mai 1989 – Princeton_

- C'est inutile d'attendre encore, il ne viendra pas !

La voix triste de leur fils fit monter d'un cran l'irritation de Margaret et Alan contre leur aîné. Charlie s'était fait une joie de revoir son frère après tous ces mois et celui-ci n'avait pas daigné venir ! Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui ? se demanda, pour la énième fois le père, se jurant de faire savoir à son fils ce qu'il pensait de sa conduite.

La famille était réunie dans l'appartement qu'ils louaient à Princeton pour Margaret et Charlie, à l'occasion des quatorze ans de ce dernier. Ils n'avaient pas pu fêter l'événement à Los Angeles parce que la période des examens arrivait et que l'adolescent ne pouvait pas s'absenter du campus à cette époque, mais ils avaient tout arrangé pour être en famille, et Don s'était engagé à venir, ayant demandé et obtenu quatre jours de relâche des Stocktons Rangers, son équipe de base-ball. Même si pour lui aussi allaient bientôt se tenir les examens de fin de première année, il s'était laissé convaincre de venir assister à l'anniversaire de son cadet.

- De toute façon je le savais ! continua Charlie d'une voix dépitée qui démentait l'affirmation.

Evidemment qu'il ne le savait pas : depuis que sa mère lui avait appris que Don viendrait, il arborait un sourire ravi ! Les deux frères ne s'étaient pratiquement pas vus depuis que le plus jeune était parti pour Princeton tandis que l'aîné intégrait l'université de Californie en même temps que l'équipe professionnelle de seconde division où déjà il se faisait un nom. Quelques jours avaient réuni la famille à Noël mais même la coupure de printemps ne leur avait pas permis de se voir, Don étant parti en virée avec deux de ses coéquipiers tandis que Charlie restait à Princeton pour suivre un séminaire de mathématiques appliquées.

Alors les parents eux aussi se réjouissaient d'avoir leurs deux enfants assis ensemble à la même table et leur déception était à la mesure de leur attente. Pourquoi Don leur faisait-il ainsi faux bond ? Pourtant il avait semblé se rendre aux raisons de sa mère lorsque celle-ci lui avait dit combien c'était important pour Charlie d'avoir toute sa famille auprès de lui pour ses quatorze ans. C'était la première fois qu'il fêtait un anniversaire loin de chez lui et surtout sans son grand frère à ses côtés. Même s'il ne l'avait pas dit explicitement, trop pudique pour ça, elle savait qu'il tenait à la présence de Don. Malgré tout ce qui les avait séparés depuis trois ou quatre ans, ce dernier restait, aux yeux de son cadet, le héros de son enfance, celui grâce à qui tout paraissait plus simple, plus rassurant, ou plus beau selon les situations. Et même s'il s'était fait tirer l'oreille, la mère savait que l'aîné était flatté que son petit frère ait encore besoin de lui.

Alors soudain, plus fort que la colère, ce fut l'inquiétude qui prit place en son cœur :

- Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ?

Tandis que Charlie pâlissait à cette annonce, Alan s'impatientait :

- Que veux-tu qu'il lui soit arrivé ? Il n'avait qu'à prendre l'avion et puis un taxi pour nous rejoindre. Je lui avais donné suffisamment d'argent pour ça. S'il y avait eu un problème il nous aurait appelés, et si quelque chose s'était produit, c'est la police qui l'aurait fait. Non, il a dû décider au dernier moment que ça ne valait pas la peine de venir.

Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour protester, la sonnette de la porte retentit et un grand sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Alan tandis qu'il disait :

- Tu vois, il était inutile de s'inquiéter. C'était juste un retard.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et ouvrit. Son sourire de bienvenue s'effaça lorsqu'il aperçut sur le seuil un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas : environ trente ans, vêtu d'un jean et d'une chemisette bleue, grand, bien découplé, blond aux yeux gris. Et ce qu'il lut dans ces yeux lui glaça le sang tandis que l'homme entrait dans l'appartement, sans y être convié, tout en disant :

- Monsieur Eppes je présume.

Et, voyant Margaret et Charlie qui s'étaient levés à son entrée il enchaîna :

- Et voici madame Eppes et le fameux petit génie !

Le ton sur lequel il prononça ces mots fit se refermer encore plus le visage de la mère, qui, sèchement, s'enquit :

- Pourrais-je savoir à qui nous avons à faire et ce que vous nous voulez monsieur ?…

- Appelez-moi Harry, répliqua l'homme en s'asseyant à la table sans plus de façon avant de plonger sa cuillère dans le gâteau d'anniversaire et de la porter à sa bouche :

- Hummm… Fameux ! Alors comme ça tu as quatorze ans ? dit-il en se tournant vers Charlie.

- Ca suffit maintenant ! Sortez d'ici ! intervint Alan en s'approchant.

Certes il savait que s'ils devaient en venir aux mains, il avait bien peu de chance de l'emporter contre son athlétique adversaire qui faisait une bonne tête de plus que lui et semblait autrement taillé pour la bataille, mais il était hors de question qu'il laisse qui que ce soit s'imposer ainsi chez eux.

- Du calme monsieur Eppes. Vous n'avez pas intérêt à me jeter dehors. Du moins pas si vous voulez des nouvelles de votre fils…

La phrase les cloua sur place tandis que la terreur remplaçait la colère. D'une voix d'où tout agacement s'était envolé, mais désormais empreinte d'angoisse Alan questionna, tandis que Margaret s'approchait de Charlie et le serrait contre elle, comme pour le protéger :

- Que voulez-vous dire ? Vous avez des nouvelles de Don ?

- Oui… De bonnes nouvelles, rassurez-vous. Il va très bien. Et il ira bien tant que vous ferez ce que je dirai.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Que lui avez-vous fait ? s'inquiéta la mère en avançant d'un pas.

- Rien de bien méchant. Nous sommes juste allés l'attendre à la descente d'avion et nous l'avons invité chez nous de telle manière qu'il n'a pas songé à refuser. Mais je me suis dit que vous pourriez vous inquiéter de ne pas le voir arriver, donc je viens vous donner de ses nouvelles et vous apporter la preuve de ce que je dis.

En prononçant ces derniers mots, l'homme sortit trois clichés qu'il jeta négligemment sur la table. Les parents s'approchèrent et le souffle leur manqua en voyant les photos. Sur le premier, Don était étroitement ligoté sur une chaise, bâillonné et les yeux bandés. Sur le second, on lui avait ôté le bâillon et le bandeau et il arborait un hématome sur la joue droite, tandis que la gauche était ensanglantée par une entaille à l'arcade sourcilière et que le menton était lui aussi maculé du sang qui avait coulé de la lèvre inférieure éclatée.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Mon pauvre bébé ! Vous êtes un monstre ! explosa la mère à cette vue.

- Désolé : nous devions vous montrer que nous ne plaisantons pas. Votre fils sera bien traité tant que vous coopèrerez, sinon… vous avez la preuve que nous n'hésiterons pas à nous montrer disons… désagréables… envers lui.

- Je vais appeler la police ! Vous allez…

L'homme eut un geste péremptoire qui coupa net l'élan d'Alan tandis qu'il poussait vers lui le troisième cliché :

- Je ne vous le conseille vraiment pas monsieur Eppes.

Charlie poussa un cri d'horreur en voyant l'arme pointée sur la tempe de son frère et Margaret lui fit écho aussitôt tandis que, dompté, Alan murmurait d'une voix blanche :

- Que voulez-vous ? De l'argent ? S'il vous plaît… Nous vous donnerons ce que vous voulez, mais ne lui faites pas de mal.

- De l'argent ? rit l'homme. Croyez-vous que je ne sache pas qui vous êtes ? Même en vendant votre maison vous pourriez me donner combien hein ?

- Alors que voulez-vous ? pleura Margaret sans pouvoir détacher ses yeux des trois clichés.

- J'ai jute besoin de l'aide de votre petit génie, expliqua l'homme.

- Non ! Laissez Charlie en dehors de ça ! s'indigna alors le père tandis que la mère enveloppait son fils dans ses bras, comme si elle craignait qu'on ne le lui enlève aussi.

- Désolé, mais c'est la seule rançon que nous accepterons.

- Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

La voix frêle de l'adolescent retentit pour la première fois. Depuis le début il lui semblait nager dans un mauvais cauchemar. Mais non, c'était la réalité : Donnie, son grand frère, était entre les mains de cet homme. On lui avait fait du mal… Et apparemment il était le seul qui pouvait lui venir en aide. Alors quelle que puisse être sa peur, il n'était pas question de reculer. Don n'aurait pas hésité un seul instant : si c'était lui contre son frère il était prêt.

- Ah mais je ne veux surtout pas vous arracher à votre famille, contra l'homme lorsque le jeune garçon lui fit cette proposition, balayant d'un geste les protestations angoissées de ses parents, non non… Il suffit que vous étudiiez pour nous ce dossier. Dès que vous nous aurez donné la solution votre frère vous sera rendu.

- Qui me dit que vous ne lui ferez pas de mal même si je collabore ? répliqua l'étudiant.

- Il va falloir vous en remettre à ma parole pour cela. Mais réfléchissez puisque vous êtes un génie : est-ce que j'ai intérêt à me mettre une accusation de meurtre sur les épaules ?

- Qui nous dit que notre fils est toujours en vie ? intervint alors Alan.

- Encore une fois il va falloir me croire sur parole.

- Je veux lui parler !

- Je crains que ce ne soit pas possible. Si vous voulez le revoir c'est très simple : vous laissez votre petit génie travailler sur notre dossier et…

- De quoi s'agit-il ?

Cette fois-ci c'était Margaret qui s'interposait.

- Là encore je crains de ne pas pouvoir vous le dire. Ce sont juste des calculs dont nous avons besoin et…

- Vous devez bien avoir des gens dans votre… organisation, pour vous aider ! cracha Alan.

- Nous avions quelqu'un en effet, mais il a eu un malencontreux accident. Il était un peu trop bavard, enchaîna l'homme d'un ton léger qui fit courir un frisson sur l'échine des malheureux parents. Bon… Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, je suis quelqu'un de très occupé. Es-tu prêt à travailler pour nous ? demanda-t-il en plantant son regard acier dans les prunelles du mathématicien.

- Pas question ! cria Alan tandis que Margaret renchérissait :

- Il ne fera rien pour vous ! Laissez-le en dehors de ça !

- Non ! protesta Charlie. Vous n'avez pas compris ce qu'il a dit ? Il tient Donnie ! Si je ne fais pas ce qu'il dit…

Son regard croisa celui de l'homme pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien compris le marché qu'on lui proposait et, d'une voix plus ferme il acheva :

- Donnez-moi votre dossier, je vais faire vos calculs. Mais vous me promettez de me rendre mon frère sain et sauf ?

- Tu as ma parole petit génie. Ah… un petit détail : tu as trois jours pour me donner un résultat. Je repasserai à ce moment-là et évidemment…

A ce moment-là ses yeux quittèrent l'adolescent pour se poser sur les adultes :

- … pas de police sinon…

Sur ces derniers mots, il partit avant que les trois occupants de la pièce ne soient sortis de la transe où il les avait plongés.

S'ensuivit une joute verbale acharnée entre Alan et Margaret d'un côté qui voulaient avertir la police malgré la menace et Charlie qui avait décidé d'obéir au kidnappeur.

- Don a été enlevé à cause de moi ! finit-il par jeter. A cause de ce que je suis ! Je peux le sortir de là ! Je suis le seul qui le puisse ! Si vous alertez la police ces hommes vont le tuer, c'est sûr ! On doit jouer leur jeu ! Je ne risque rien… Et même si c'était le cas : vous seriez prêts à sacrifier Donnie pour moi ? Je ne l'accepterai jamais ! Laissez-moi le sauver ! Laissez-moi aider mon frère !

Il s'effondra en larmes dans les bras de sa mère et celle-ci échangea un regard déchiré avec son mari tout aussi démuni qu'elle. Finalement ils décidèrent, malgré leurs doutes, de jouer le jeu des malfaiteurs et Charlie se mit à étudier le dossier, incapable de comprendre vraiment de quoi il s'agissait.

Ce furent trois jours d'angoisse, chacun se demandant s'ils reverraient jamais leur fils et frère, s'interrogeant sur ce monde où on peut kidnapper des enfants pour en obliger d'autres à coopérer avec vous, des heures durant lesquelles Charlie, une fois de plus, se prit à haïr ce qu'il était, ce qui faisait qu'on s'en prenait à sa famille.

Lorsqu'Harry revint, le troisième jour, il trouva les trois occupants de l'appartement dans un état pitoyable : les yeux rougis, cernés, les mains tremblantes et la voix brisée par l'émotion lorsqu'ils lui demandèrent des nouvelles de Don.

- Il va bien et si le petit génie a bien travaillé, vous le retrouverez très vite…

Charlie, épuisé par trois jours sans sommeil, lui tendit le dossier et il le parcourut d'un œil vif, puis, il sourit :

- Vous recevrez un coup de téléphone pour vous dire où retrouver Don, dit-il en partant sans répondre à leurs questions.

Trois nouvelles heures d'angoisse s'éternisèrent et au moment où Alan s'apprêtait à appeler la police, un coup de téléphone de l'hôpital local leur apprit qu'on venait de déposer Don aux urgences.

Accourus à son chevet, ils apprirent qu'il souffrait d'une fracture du poignet gauche et d'une commotion cérébrale, mais que ses jours n'étaient pas en danger. La police, alertée par les médecins, prit leur déposition tandis qu'ils piaffaient d'impatience de retrouver Don, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix et ils durent se plier à leurs exigences. Puis enfin ils purent entrer dans la chambre :

- Désolé d'avoir loupé ton anniversaire frangin…

Ce furent les premiers mots que prononça un Don bien pâle, allongé dans le lit et qui fut bientôt enfermé dans leur étreinte étroite tandis que Charlie balbutiait :

- Pardon Donnie… Pardon…

- Pardon de quoi mon pote ?

- C'est à cause de moi que…

- Stop !

Don écarta un peu son petit frère de lui pour mieux le regarder tandis qu'il continuait :

- Je t'interdis de penser cela Charlie ! Ce n'est pas ta faute ! C'est juste la faute de ces hommes qui voulaient se servir de toi. Tu n'y es pour rien ! Pour rien du tout ! D'accord ?

- D'accord ? finit par admettre le plus jeune tout en resserrant ses bras autour de la taille de son frère et en posant sa tête sur son épaule. Je suis content que tu n'aies rien.

- Je suis content aussi, sourit l'aîné.

- Bon… Il faut laisser ton frère dormir maintenant, déclara Margaret qui ne semblait pas plus que son plus jeune vouloir laisser son premier né seul dans cette chambre.

- Pas question que je m'en aille ! déclara Charlie en s'installant dans le fauteuil qu'il avait tiré auprès du lit. Je reste là !

Et pour faire comprendre que sa décision était irrévocable, il prit la main de son frère qui se laissait couler doucement dans le sommeil, épuisé par ses trois jours de captivité et fixa son regard sur lui, comme s'il ne voulait plus jamais le laisser échapper à son attention. Les parents ne s'y trompèrent pas et prirent à leur tour une chaise pour veiller sur le sommeil de Don que Charlie ne tarda pas à rejoindre au pays des songes.

Fin du flashback

Durant quelques mois Don avait fait d'horribles cauchemars mais il avait obstinément refusé de parler de ce qui était arrivé, se contentant de dire qu'on ne l'avait pas maltraité. Les kidnappeurs ne furent jamais arrêtés et Charlie ne sut jamais à quoi étaient destinés les calculs qu'il avait faits. Il pria simplement pour qu'ils n'aient pas mis la vie d'autres personnes en danger. Mais de toute façon, concluait-il toujours lorsqu'il y repensait, il aurait refait la même chose sans hésiter dans les mêmes conditions, parce que son frère comptait plus pour lui que n'importe qui d'autre, ses parents excepté, et qu'il ne laisserait jamais personne s'en prendre à lui sans réagir.

- Je serai toujours là pour toi frangin, murmura Charlie en prenant précautionneusement la main gauche dans les siennes tout en cherchant une position plus confortable.

Et comme toutes ces années auparavant, épuisé par l'épreuve subie, il finit pas s'endormir, se rassurant de la présence de son aîné : Don était là, il n'y avait rien de grave désormais.

_(à suivre)_


	39. 38 Frères et amis

**Chapitre 38 : Frères et amis**

_Avril 2006 – Six jours plus tard – 12 h 20 : UCLA_

- C'est bon, je n'en peux plus…

- Donnie… Tu dois manger. Aucune chance qu'on te laisse sortir d'ici si tu ne t'alimentes pas correctement.

Le malade fit une grimace en direction de son père en répliquant :

- Mais je veux bien m'alimenter correctement ! Mais ça, ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle de la nourriture correcte râla-t-il.

Alan réprima un sourire en tentant de garder le visage sévère qui seyait pour convaincre sa tête de mule d'aîné de terminer la gelée qui accompagnait généreusement ce que les infirmières appelaient « soupe » et qui s'apparentait plus à un brouet infâme. Cependant pour le moment c'était tout ce que Don parvenait à conserver sans être aussitôt la proie de nausées invalidantes, c'était donc tout ce à quoi il avait le droit. Mais chaque fois qu'il se plaignait du régime auquel il était condamné depuis trois jours qu'on l'avait transféré dans cette chambre particulière après autant de temps en soins intensifs, le père voyait le signe d'une véritable amélioration de son état, presque plus que le fait qu'il restait maintenant conscient plus de trois heures d'affilée ou qu'on avait enfin pu réduire les doses d'antalgiques nécessaires à son confort, ce dernier point ayant sans aucun doute une incidence directe sur le précédent.

- Ne fais pas ta tête de mule et ouvre la bouche ! gronda-t-il, tout en songeant qu'il était bienheureux que son fils ait justement une telle tête de mule.

Sans cet entêtement qui l'avait d'abord maintenu éveillé durant les longues heures passées dans le froid et l'humidité, à attendre les secours, et qui ensuite l'avait conduit à se battre de toutes ses forces pour s'en sortir, nul doute qu'à l'heure actuelle son garçon tiendrait compagnie à son épouse et que lui et Charlie seraient anéantis par ce nouveau drame dont, peut-être, ils auraient été incapables de se relever.

- Allez chéri, reprit-il en tentant, tant que faire se pouvait, de minimiser l'accent suppliant qui se glissait dans sa voix : encore une ou deux cuillérées et je te tiens quitte du reste…  
- C'est bien pour te faire plaisir soupira l'agent en ouvrant la bouche, comprenant combien il était important pour son père qu'il reprenne des forces afin d'éloigner l'angoisse ressentie durant les vingt-quatre heures ou l'infection qui s'était déclarée subitement avait bien failli l'emporter.

Puis, lorsqu'il eut réussi à avaler l'infâme mixture, alors que son père le rallongeait doucement pour qu'il puisse dormir un peu, il dit :

- En fait je te soupçonne d'être ravi de m'avoir entièrement à ta merci…

Et en effet c'était un peu comme cela qu'il se sentait, la jambe droite en extension, suspendue à un système compliqué de poulies et de contrepoids, le bras droit immobilisé dans un bandage fixé sur son torse en attendant que l'épaule soit suffisamment remise pour supporter l'utilisation d'une fronde, le bras gauche relié à deux perfusions ce qui l'empêchait de l'utiliser aussi. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Don Eppes était incapable de se prendre en charge, y compris pour ses besoins les plus basiques, et, si à son réveil il était trop groggy pour s'en apercevoir réellement, il commençait maintenant à se rendre compte de la situation et ça n'était pas sans lui poser de sérieux problèmes. Lui qui était si indépendant devait accepter l'aide des infirmières ou de sa famille pour le moindre geste et ça n'améliorait pas son humeur. Cependant il savait qu'il n'avait qu'à faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur : ce n'était pas en tempêtant ou en s'énervant qu'il guérirait plus vite, loin de là. Et puis, en y réfléchissant, les choses auraient pu être bien pires.

Il se souvenait de son réveil, des visages hagards de Charlie et de son père penchés sur lui, de la barbe qui mangeait leurs joues, prouvant qu'ils avaient bien peu ou pas dormi. Encore maintenant, lorsqu'un soupir douloureux lui échappait lors de certains mouvements, une lueur de panique passait dans leurs yeux et l'un ou l'autre proposait toujours d'appeler le médecin. Il comprenait qu'il était passé vraiment très près et savait ce qu'il aurait ressenti si ça avait été son père ou son frère couché dans ce lit, alors il essayait, autant que faire se pouvait, d'accepter leur sollicitude et de leur montrer sa reconnaissance. Surtout à Charlie, parce qu'il était conscient que c'était grâce à lui qu'il était encore là. Sans lui, il serait resté coincé sous le rocher, sans aucune chance de se dégager et serait mort de froid ou d'hémorragie avant que les secours ne le retrouvent.

Il se réjouissait que son petit frère n'ait pas été grièvement blessé dans l'accident : c'était l'une des premières choses qu'il avait demandée lorsqu'il avait été assez fort pour le faire et assez lucide pour assembler deux idées :

- Charlie… Tu vas bien ?

Son frère l'avait regardé comme s'il voyait un extraterrestre, abasourdi par cette question venant de quelqu'un presqu'autant couvert de bandages qu'une momie de l'antiquité égyptienne envers une personne debout à son chevet ! Puis il avait compris que le souci de son frère était réel et que, comme d'habitude, celui-ci faisait passer sa sécurité et son bien-être avant les siens, qu'il ne se détendrait que lorsqu'il serait assuré que son cadet allait bien. Alors, en quelques mots succincts, il lui avait donné un compte rendu très exact de sa propre situation, à savoir qu'il ne souffrait que d'une entorse et que pour le reste tout rentrait dans l'ordre de manière tout à fait satisfaisante, y compris sa meurtrissure au genou.

Et justement, à y bien penser…

- Où est Charlie ? questionna-t-il soudain en regardant autour de lui.

Alan releva le nez du magazine où il s'était plongé, pensant son fils endormi :

- Je l'ai envoyé faire une sieste ! Il en avait besoin.

- Oh… Ca n'a pas dû être facile, sourit Don.

Alan sourit en retour en pensant à la bataille qu'il avait livré contre son plus jeune. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'hôpital, il n'avait pas réussi à lui faire quitter l'établissement, quoiqu'il puisse dire ou faire. A peine était-il parvenu à l'obliger à se rendre à la cafétéria à intervalles réguliers et à ingurgiter de quoi tenir le coup. Le mathématicien avait squatté la salle d'attente et les douches publiques durant cinq jours, refusant de s'éloigner de son frère jusqu'à ce que celui-ci soit totalement hors de danger. Finalement, le matin même, tandis que Don s'endormait après les soins, Alan était parvenu à lui faire entendre raison en lui prouvant qu'il pouvait sans risque rentrer prendre un vrai repos dans son lit, manger le vrai repas qu'il avait préparé en rentrant la veille au soir, puisque lui, malgré son inquiétude, s'était astreint à retourner chez eux en dehors des heures de visites où, de toute façon, il ne pouvait pas être auprès de son fils et en profiter pour une vraie douche et une séance de rasage plus que bienvenue. Le professeur avait fini par se laisser convaincre et depuis, Amita, que le père avait chargée de le raccompagner et de veiller sur lui, lui avait confirmé qu'après avoir bien mangé pour la première fois depuis leur départ pour Big Bear Montain, son fils s'était écrasé dans sa chambre et dormait comme un bienheureux si on en croyait la sonate pour ronflements en sol mineur qui résonnait à l'étage.

- Amita est passée le prendre, expliqua Alan à son aîné.

- Humm… Sieste ou sieste crapuleuse ? s'enquit alors celui-ci avec un clin d'œil.

- Je ne veux pas le savoir figure-toi ! Charlie est adulte maintenant…

- Ca c'est vite dit, rigola Don avant de tenter de se tourner, cherchant une position confortable.

- Doucement fils…

- J'en ai marre d'être sur le dos ! grommela l'agent. Je veux pouvoir me retourner dans mon lit, et puis aller pisser tout seul ! acheva-t-il soudain revenu en mode grincheux.

- Et bien la meilleure solution pour que ça arrive c'est que tu sois patient ! expliqua Alan pour la énième fois. Tu as entendu le docteur Shefort ce matin : il est satisfait du résultat et si ça continue comme ça, tu pourras être débarrassé de cet attirail à la fin de la semaine prochaine et tu pourras rentrer à la maison.

- En fauteuil, acheva Don d'un ton dépité.

- C'est mieux que rien non ? Et puis ce ne sera que le temps que ton bras soit assez remis pour que tu puisses utiliser des béquilles.

- Ce qui veut dire au moins deux à trois semaines sur roues ! râla l'agent.

- Exact ! Deux à trois semaines où tu vas être totalement à la merci de ton adorable petit frère, l'interrompit une voix venue de l'entrée de la chambre.

Arraché à ses pensées moroses, l'agent se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant avec un grand sourire :

- Hé Charlie ! Tu vas bien mon pote ?

Charlie soupira à la question, toujours la même, qui, depuis que son frère avait repris connaissance, entamait chacun de leurs entretiens, comme si Don ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui.

- Oui je vais bien ! Mon genou tient le coup, mes bleus s'atténuent et ma cheville n'est plus douloureuse.

- Tant mieux.

- Les garçons, je vais me chercher un café. Tu veux quelque chose Charlie ?

- Non merci papa, j'ai dévoré tes lasagnes arrosés de ton excellent café, je n'ai besoin de rien !

- Sadique ! Je suis condamné à manger des horreurs qui n'ont de nourriture que le nom et tu viens me narguer en parlant de lasagnes et de café ! se plaignit Don amèrement. Puis, à destination de son père il demanda : un café et un beignet pour moi s'il te plaît papa.

- Désolé fils… Ce soir tu vas avoir droit à des légumes verts et si ça passe bien, demain on essaiera la viande blanche pour arriver à une alimentation normale dans les quarante-huit heures. Mais en attendant je ne vais pas compromettre ta guérison en t'apportant des aliments interdits.

- Ce qui compromets ma guérison c'est de ne pas pouvoir manger normalement, geignit Don.

- Bien… Charlie je te laisse veiller sur notre pauvre victime d'un monde cruel qui lui en veut personnellement. Attention, il est grincheux ! annonça Alan avant de déposer un baiser sur le front de son fils et de quitter la chambre.

Charlie sourit à son frère :

- Allez Donnie… Tu as entendu papa ? Dans quarante-huit heures, si tout va bien, tu vas pouvoir manger normalement.

- Si tout va bien…, grogna l'aîné.

- Et il n'y a pas de raison qu'il en soit autrement, coupa le mathématicien.

- En plus, je ne suis pas sûr que ce que toi et moi appelons alimentation normale ait le même sens pour les soi-disant cuisiniers de cet hôpital de malheur !

- T'inquiète… Dès que tu arrives à garder des aliments solides, je te ferai passer des petits plats en douce, déclara Charlie.

- Promis ?

- Croix de bois, croix de fer ! affirma le mathématicien en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil abandonné par son père. Et tiens, je t'ai apporté un truc…

- Un truc ? Quoi ? Ne me dis-pas que tu m'as acheté un livre de maths !

- Hé… il y a un peu de ça, rigola le mathématicien.

Puis il fouilla dans son sac et en sortit un lapin bleu lavande, portant un tee-shirt blanc sur lequel la lettre Pi s'étalait en violet.

- Monsieur Pi ! sourit Don, tu l'as retrouvé ?

- J'ai fouillé dans les cartons. Tu as raison, maman ne jetait vraiment rien. C'est fou ce que j'y ai retrouvé.

Don sourit à la nostalgie qui perçait dans la voix de son frère.

- Alors tu as passé la matinée à faire mumuse avec tes anciens joujoux, sourit-il.

- On peut dire ça comme ça. Et je me suis dit que Monsieur Pi, qui avait si souvent été mon protecteur, saurait bien être celui de mon grand frère le temps qu'il se remette. Mais attention : c'est un prêt, pas un don !

- Egoïste, râla l'agent qui saisit la peluche, sentant une grosse boule se former dans sa gorge à la masse de souvenirs qui l'assaillit alors, ces souvenirs où son petit frère et son père, mais surtout sa mère qui lui manquait tant, avaient une si grande place.

- Elle sera toujours là Donnie, murmura Charlie en prenant la main de son frère. Je suis sûr qu'elle a veillé sur nous et que c'est pour ça que nous sommes encore là tous les deux.

- Je sais, répliqua Don, sans même s'étonner que son cadet ait su exactement à quoi il pensait. A tous les coups c'est elle qui nous a envoyé tous ces souvenirs, histoire de nous occuper un peu…

- Et de me rappeler combien tu avais toujours été là pour moi.

- Et toi pour moi frangin… Toi pour moi… Ne l'oublie jamais.

- OK, sourit Charlie.

Il grimaça lorsqu'un hématome encore douloureux sur les reins entra en contact avec le dossier et sa réaction ne passa pas inaperçue de son aîné qui s'inquiéta aussitôt :

- Charlie… Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

- Bien sûr que tout va bien ! J'ai juste encore un peu l'impression d'être passé dans le tambour d'une machine à laver en mode essorage maximal… Je présume que tu vois de quoi je parle.

- Tout à fait, opina Don en se souvenant combien le moindre mouvement restait encore douloureux malgré les antalgiques.

- Mais tout va rentrer dans l'ordre très vite. Alors occupe-toi donc un peu de toi et arrête de me couver tu veux ! s'indigna faussement le plus jeune.

- Impossible de faire autrement Chuck… Je suis ton grand frère !

- Et arrête de m'appeler Chuck ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le dise !

Cette fois-ci un vrai sourire illumina le visage de l'agent du F.B.I. Enfin son frère avait réagi au surnom honni ! Il se souvenait d'avoir tenté d'obtenir cette réaction durant leur longue attente, sans résultat, ce qui n'avait pas laissé alors de l'inquiéter. Mais là, tout était enfin en place, normal ou presque et ce qui ne l'était pas encore ne tarderait pas à le devenir.

- Je n'en sais rien… Un certain nombre de fois peut-être.

Puis, après un instant de silence, il reprit :

- Charlie… Je voulais te dire…

- Quoi ?

- Si tu m'écoutais au lieu de m'interrompre tu le saurais, fit-il mine de s'impatienter, s'attirant une moue contrite du plus jeune qui murmura :

- Désolé… Je t'écoute Donnie.

- D'abord, arrête de m'appeler Donnie.

- Quand tu arrêteras de m'appeler Chuck, répliqua le mathématicien.

Mais il se tut quand son frère posa sa main sur la sienne :

- Charlie… Je voulais te dire… Merci frangin.

- Merci ? Mais de quoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

- D'avoir veillé sur moi là-bas… Sans toi…

- Sans moi tu n'aurais sans doute pas eu cet accident, coupa Charlie.

- Non ! Ne me dis pas que tu culpabilises encore ! s'indigna son aîné. Tu n'y es pour rien Charlie ! C'était un accident, juste un accident !

- Qui n'aurais pas eu lieu si…

- Arrête ça ! Ca va te bouffer si tu es incapable de comprendre que parfois les choses arrivent totalement par hasard. C'est pas toi qui disais une fois que le hasard est une théorie tout à fait valable mathématiquement parlant ?

- Oui mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais Charlie ! C'est arrivé, un point c'est tout ! Si tu n'avais pas été là…, et le regard noir que Don lançai alors à son cadet le défia de lancer la moindre réplique, …je n'aurais jamais pu me dégager de sous ce rocher et…

- Mais si je n'avais pas été là les variables auraient changé et donc tu n'aurais peut-être pas fini sous ce rocher, mais cette fois-ci, le ton de Charlie n'était pas amer et Don comprit qu'il ne faisait que le provoquer.

- Impossible de parler sérieusement avec un matheux, gémit-il alors. OK… Alors on arrête de parler de ça, mais quand même : merci frangin. Merci d'avoir été là, merci d'être toi, merci d'être mon petit frère.

Charlie avala sa salive, tentant de maîtriser l'émotion qui s'emparait de lui à cette déclaration.

- De rien, répliqua-t-il lorsqu'il pensa avoir enfin sa voix sous contrôle. Puis il enchaîna : Merci à toi de t'être accroché… Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si…

- Alors inutile de te le demander puisque ce n'est pas arrivé. Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement Chuck, faut te faire une raison…, ricana Don pour alléger l'atmosphère.

Ce qui devait être dit l'avait été, maintenant il fallait revenir à leurs relations habituelles et Charlie ne s'y trompa pas, en s'écriant :

- Arrête de m'appeler Chuck ou je…

- Ou tu quoi ? Tu t'en prendrais à un pauvre homme blessé ? sourit Don.

- Disons que je vais me retenir jusqu'à ce que tu sois en mon pouvoir, à la maison, ricana le professeur.

- Papa t'empêchera de me martyriser…

- Mais il ne sera pas toujours là.

- Je porterai plainte, j'ai des amis haut placés.

- Moi aussi.

- Tu profites de ce que les médicaments m'assomment, mais je te jure que je me vengerai Chuck… se plaignit Don qui sentait ses paupières s'alourdir de secondes en seconde, ce qui n'échappa pas à son cadet qui jugea qu'il était temps de mettre fin à leur joute verbale.

De toute façon ils auraient amplement l'occasion d'en entreprendre d'autres au cours des semaines à venir.

- Ne m'appelle pas Chuck ! gronda-t-il cependant pour la forme, histoire d'entrer dans le jeu de son frère, sachant que cela le rassurerait plus que n'importe quel discours.

- OK… je suis désolé… Chuck… marmonna-t-il, plongeant dans le sommeil avec un sourire heureux sur les lèvres.

Charlie le regarda longuement, heureux de le savoir en sécurité : bien sûr le chemin allait être long avant qu'il ne puisse reprendre totalement possession de sa vie, mais il était intimement persuadé que tout irait bien. Après ce qu'ils avaient traversé, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

Il se redressa et posa un baiser sur le front de son frère qui ne réagit pas au contact :

- Dors bien Donnie…. Je t'aime… Merci d'être encore là frangin.

Puis il se rassit et posa la main sur le bras de son frère, se contentant de le regarder dormir, comme si c'était la plus belle chose au monde qu'il ait jamais vue.

_(à suivre)_


	40. 39 Convalescence

**Chapitre 39 : Convalescence**

_Fin avril 2006 – 14 h 15 : Pasadena_

- Attendez ! J'ouvre la portière. Doucement !

En gémissant Don s'accrocha à l'aide soignant qui l'aida à passer du fauteuil roulant au siège de la voiture, reculé au maximum, tandis que Charlie tenait la portière, couvant des yeux son grand frère qui, lorsqu'il fut installé lui dit avec un sourire crispé :

- N'aie pas l'air aussi affolé ! Je vais bien !

Sous le sourire, le mathématicien perçut une pointe d'agacement et il se mordit la lèvre sans répondre. Malgré tout ce que pouvaient dire les médecins, son père ou son frère, le premier concerné pourtant, il trouvait que cette sortie, seulement quarante-huit heures après qu'on ait ôté la jambe de Don du mécanisme qui la tenait en extension, était prématurée. Pourtant, depuis dix sept jours, il avait rêvé de ce moment où enfin son frère sortirait de l'hôpital, où toute menace sur sa santé serait levée.

La semaine précédente, le chirurgien viscéral leur avait appris qu'en ce qui le concernait l'hospitalisation était désormais inutile : la rate cicatrisait bien, sans aucune complication et même si Don restait très fatigué et devrait être patient, s'il n'avait pas été immobilisé dans son carcan de gouttière, câbles et poulies, il aurait pu rentrer chez lui.

Mais tandis que son père se réjouissait sans arrière pensée de la bonne nouvelle, Charlie ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter dès que son frère lui semblait un peu plus pâle, qu'une ride de douleur traversait son visage ou qu'une goutte de sueur perlait à son front. Plusieurs fois déjà Don lui avait demandé de cesser de jouer les mères poules, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Pour ce qui le concernait, il allait beaucoup mieux et désormais une simple canne avait remplacé les béquilles : son genou avait été libéré et, sous l'attelle qui avait remplacé le plâtre, la cheville guérissait tout à fait normalement aux dires du kinésithérapeute qui lui faisait faire sa rééducation.

- Bon… Charlie tu embarques ou on te laisse-là ?

La voix mi-impatiente mi-amusée de son père l'arracha à ses pensées et il s'aperçut que désormais Don était sanglé à son siège, le fauteuil roulant loué jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez fort pour marcher avec des béquilles plié dans le coffre et qu'on n'attendait plus que son bon vouloir pour quitter enfin ces lieux synonymes d'angoisse et de souffrance. Il se secoua, sourit et se précipita derrière le conducteur qui demanda :

- Bon… Tout le monde est prêt ? On peut y aller ?

- Et comment ! s'exclama Don en se laissant aller en arrière, simplement heureux d'être enfin sorti de la chambre qui avait été son univers durant dix-sept jours.

- Alors en route !

La voix d'Alan était joyeuse tandis qu'il pressait doucement le genou de son fils : il en avait tant rêvé de ce moment où enfin il pourrait le ramener chez eux, lui cuisiner de bons petits plats pour l'engraisser un peu, le régime de l'hôpital l'ayant rendu un peu trop mince à son gré, et pourrait enfin se persuader que le cauchemar était derrière eux ! Et il ne laisserait pas Charlie et son inquiétude coupable lui gâcher sa joie.

Don respirait à pleins poumons : l'air pollué de Los Angeles lui paraissait un délice après les longs jours dans l'atmosphère aseptisée de l'hôpital. Certes il avait encore bien du chemin à faire avant de pouvoir reprendre la voie non seulement du travail, mais aussi simplement de sa si chère indépendance, cependant c'était déjà un premier pas, ou plutôt un premier tour de roue, corrigea-t-il en se renfrognant à la pensée de cette dépendance insupportable qu'il allait devoir endurer pour encore trois semaines au moins, s'il en croyait son orthopédiste.

- Il faut juste être un peu patient fiston, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre.

Don se tourna vers son père, n'étant qu'à moitié surpris qu'il ait lu dans ses pensées. Il se força à lui sourire, ne voulant pas paraître ingrat, conscient de l'affection dont on l'entourait et du soutien sans faille sur lequel il pourrait compter :

- Je sais mais c'est dur… Je n'aime pas dépendre ainsi de vous. Je ne veux pas être un fardeau.

- Tu ne seras jamais un fardeau ! s'indigna Charlie, se mêlant à la conversation. Tu as toujours été là pour nous, pour moi… Alors laisse-nous un peu te rendre la pareille.

- Même si je me montre impatient, insupportable, grognon ? ironisa l'agent en se tournant autant que le lui permettait la gouttière qui retenait son bras et sa jambe emprisonnée dans le plâtre du pied à la hanche.

- Même si tu joues les Donald, sourit le mathématicien, s'attirant le regard outré qu'il attendait.

- Maintenant, si jamais tu dépasses les bornes, on pourra toujours t'enfermer dans la salle de bain, menaça son père avec un regard débordant d'affection.

Don hocha la tête sans répondre et se détendit, simplement heureux de l'amour qui l'entourait. Il avait conscience que la route serait encore longue, mais avec ces deux accompagnateurs là, il savait qu'il arriverait à bon port.

* * *

_Mi-mai 2006 - 11 h 40 : Pasadena_

- Papa, tu es là ?

- Où veux-tu que je sois à cette heure-ci ? grogna le père tandis que Charlie le rejoignait dans la cuisine en questionnant :

- Comment ça s'est passé ?

- Comment veux-tu que ça se soit passé ? Ca a été dur, douloureux et il est épuisé ! D'ailleurs il n'a même pas protesté lorsque je lui ai conseillé de se mettre au lit plutôt que sur le canapé, c'est un signe.

Le mathématicien posa une main réconfortante sur le bras de son père :

- On savait que ce serait difficile papa… Un pas après l'autre, c'est bien ce que tu nous dis tout le temps.

- Oui, je sais… Mais je déteste le voir souffrir sans pouvoir rien faire.

- Donnie est fort papa, tu vas voir qu'il va nous étonner.

- Je sais, mais…

Alan eut un geste vague où se lisait tout son désarroi et Charlie comprit que cette fois-ci c'était à lui de redonner du courage à son père. Il y avait maintenant trois semaines que Don était rentré chez eux. L'agent avait été touché de voir que, durant son hospitalisation, et sans rien lui en dire, son père et son frère avait aménagé le garage pour lui : une chambre avec lit médicalisé contiguë à une salle de bain accessible en fauteuil et équipée de tout le nécessaire pour lui permettre un maximum d'intimité avaient été commandées et installées en un temps record là où, auparavant, se dressaient les tableaux du professeur. Et lorsqu'il avait protesté contre la dépense engendrée, qui devait être d'autant plus élevée que les travaux avaient été fait dans un laps de temps très court, d'une même voix les deux hommes lui avaient répondu que l'argent n'avait aucune importance à côté de son bien-être. Pour le tranquilliser, Charlie avait ensuite ajouté que, de toute façon, cela faisait un moment qu'il songeait à transformer le garage pour que son père puisse continuer à vivre à ses côtés lorsqu'il se serait installé avec Amita, sans pour autant que l'intimité nécessaire à chacun soit compromise. Ces aménagements auraient donc été effectués tôt ou tard et finalement grâce à lui, ils avaient évité les longs atermoiements dont il était si familier. Bien que pas tout à fait dupe, Don avait alors cessé de protester : de toute façon il était trop las pour cela.

Les jours suivants, l'immensité du chemin à parcourir lui était soudain apparue, le menant au bord de la dépression. Tant qu'il était à l'hôpital, immobilisé sur le lit, des étrangers avaient pris soin de lui et cela avait été plus facile. Désormais il avait besoin des siens pour des choses qu'il faisait auparavant sans même y songer et cela lui pesait. Sans compter qu'il était épuisé du moindre effort, lui d'habitude si endurant et capable de passer près de quarante-huit heures sans fermer l'œil.

Patiemment, Charlie et Alan lui avaient fait comprendre que son corps avait besoin de temps et qu'il serait de plus en plus fort avec le temps, qu'il devait juste accepter de les laisser l'aider le temps nécessaire. Ce n'était pas facile pour eux non plus d'affronter ses moments de découragement, de colère aussi, durant lesquels il pouvait se montrer injuste, mais ils tenaient bon, se soutenant l'un l'autre. Lorsque Charlie baissait les bras, Alan était là pour lui remonter le moral, et lorsque, comme à cet instant, c'était le père qui flanchait, alors le fils l'aidait à se redresser : ils n'avaient pas le droit de s'effondrer ensemble parce que Don comptait sur eux.

Ce jour-là, celui-ci avait eu sa première séance de rééducation pour sa jambe droite. Il avait déjà eu quelques séances, pour son bras, son épaule et sa jambe gauche, qui restaient légères à cause du poids de la jambe gravement atteinte. Mais désormais le kinésithérapeute et l'orthopédiste l'avaient jugé assez fort pour passer « aux choses sérieuses ». Certes Don était ravi de franchir une nouvelle étape, même s'il imaginait bien qu'elle serait difficile s'il se référait à la fatigue déjà engendrée par la rééducation « douce » qu'il avait connue jusqu'alors. Mais il n'avait pas pris la mesure de la douleur et de l'épuisement qui seraient les siens à l'issue de cette première séance. Alan avait été épouvanté de l'état dans lequel on lui avait rendu son fils et, à son regard accusateur, le thérapeute avait répondu :

- Ca ira de mieux en mieux au fil des jours. Je sais que c'est dur au début, mais si Don veut récupérer entièrement il faut en passer par là.

- Ca va papa, avait alors articulé Don, comme si le simple fait de dire ces mots l'épuisait, mais conscient de l'inquiétude de son géniteur.

- Oui… Tu as l'air tout à fait à ton aise ! avait-il rétorqué d'un ton un peu brusque dont il s'était voulu.

Mais quel père pourrait supporter de voir son enfant souffrir ? pensait-il en regagnant leur demeure, jetant des regards inquiets à Don qui ne parlait pas, appuyé au dossier de son siège, les yeux fermés, des gouttes de sueur perlant à son front qui avaient conduit Alan à prendre sa température aussitôt rentré, malgré ses protestations. Puis il lui avait donné un antalgique, sa préoccupation s'accroissant lorsque Don l'avait pris sans protester. En effet, depuis le début, celui-ci était terriblement réticent à accepter l'aide chimique contre la douleur, ayant trop côtoyé ou entendu parler de policiers étant devenus accrocs à ces substances. Il fallait toujours lutter avec lui d'abord pour lui faire reconnaître qu'il souffrait, tant il avait tendance à minimiser son inconfort, puis ensuite pour l'amener à accepter le soulagement médicamenteux. Mais cette fois-ci il n'avait même pas tenté de s'insurger et cela disait mieux que n'importe quoi qu'il avait largement dépassé le seuil tolérable de la douleur.

- Il s'est endormi tout de suite, finit-il de raconter à son cadet qui n'avait pas pu accompagner son frère, comme il l'aurait voulu, étant retenu par une session d'examens oraux.

- On savait que les premières séances seraient dures pour lui.

- Oui… Mais je n'imaginais pas que ce serait à ce point là. C'est tellement dur de le voir souffrir.

- Je comprends exactement ce que tu ressens. Mais il faut qu'on prenne sur nous : c'est justement parce qu'il sait combien cela nous est difficile qu'il a tendance à nous cacher quand il va mal. On doit se montrer forts pour qu'il puisse baisser sa garde quand il en a besoin. Sinon ce sera pire pour lui.

Alan médita un instant les paroles de son fils puis il lui dit avec un sourire :

- Depuis quand es-tu devenu si sage Charles Edouard Eppes ?

- Depuis que j'ai décidé de suivre les traces de mon cher père sans doute, sourit le mathématicien en retour.

Les deux hommes restèrent un instant à se regarder dans les yeux, puisant du réconfort dans le soutien de l'autre, sachant qu'ensemble ils permettraient à leur fils et frère de reprendre sa vie en main.

* * *

_Juin 2006 – 15 h 16 : Pasadena_

- Tu l'as trouvé ?

- Non. Son fauteuil est dans le garage mais je ne sais pas où il a pu aller.

- Tu crois que David ou Colby seraient passés l'emmener faire un tour ?

- Ils auraient laissé un mot !

Alan et Charlie échangèrent un regard anxieux. Pour la première fois depuis l'accident, ils avaient laissé Don seul à la maison. D'habitude l'un ou l'autre s'arrangeait toujours pour rester auprès de lui. Mais ce jour-là, Charlie avait une réunion à laquelle il ne pouvait pas se soustraire en même temps qu'Alan devait rencontrer un de ses amis. Il aurait aimé remettre cette entrevue, mais Don s'était fâché, lui disant qu'il avait passé l'âge d'avoir un baby sitter et que lui, son père, avait déjà mis un peu trop entre parenthèses sa vie privée.

Finalement les deux hommes avaient fini par céder d'autant que Don allait beaucoup mieux. Depuis quatre jours, il pouvait même se déplacer avec des béquilles, prenant ainsi de l'avance sur le plan de convalescence annoncé, ce qui n'avait pas vraiment étonné son père et son frère. Cependant, ils veillaient à ce qu'il n'en fasse pas trop et surtout pas trop vite et qu'il compromette sa guérison en voulant brûler les étapes. Mais encouragé par ce retour progressif à plus d'autonomie, Don se montrait de plus en plus impatient. Le matin même, il avait annoncé d'un ton triomphant :

- Je pense que vous allez bientôt pouvoir rendre ce fichu lit médicalisé.

- Et où vas-tu dormir ? avait questionné Alan. Si tu crois pouvoir t'installer sur le canapé c'est non mon garçon !

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Parce que le canapé n'est pas adéquat pour un bon sommeil, avait rétorqué le mathématicien, s'attirant un clin d'œil de son père.

- De quoi je me mêle ? avait maugréé l'aîné.

- De ta santé mon cher frère ! Tu veux que je te donne les chiffres sur la qualité d'un sommeil dans un lit par rapport à un canapé ?

- Non ! C'est bon… Mais de toute façon je ne pensais pas au canapé.

- Ah non ? Et à quoi alors ? Au tapis du salon ? avait rebondi Alan.

- Pas du tout. Maintenant que je peux me déplacer sans ce fichu fauteuil, je vais pouvoir retrouver ma chambre.

Les deux hommes l'avaient contemplé bouche bée :

- Don ! Ce ne serait pas raisonnable… I peine quatre jours que tu es sorti de ton fauteuil, et juste quelques heures par jour.

- Tu es complètement inconscient ! Et si tu tombes dans l'escalier !

Les deux protestations s'étaient croisées et Don s'était aussitôt refermé sur lui-même, comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas gain de cause. Cependant Alan avait lu dans ses yeux cette lueur qui…

- Bon sang ! Il n'aurait pas osé ! s'écria-t-il, revenant au présent.

- Osé quoi ? interrogea Charlie.

Ils étaient rentrés quasi-simultanément, se dirigeant naturellement vers le salon en pensant y trouver leur fils et frère, puis vers la nouvelle chambre et enfin, ne l'y trouvant pas, vers la salle de bain, leur préoccupation croissant à mesure qu'ils ne le voyaient dans aucun des lieux visités, pas plus que dans la cuisine où alla Alan tandis que Charlie allait jeter un coup d'œil au jardin. C'est lorsqu'ils s'étaient rejoints au pied de l'escalier, aussi inquiet l'un que l'autre, que, se remémorant l'épisode matinal, Alan avait soudain jeté cette exclamation :

- Je crois savoir où nous allons le trouver, reprit le père en levant la tête vers le palier.

- Non… Il n'aurait pas… Ce serait de la folie ! Surtout qu'il était seul ! s'offusqua le mathématicien.

- On parle de Don là, répliqua son père en commençant à gravir les marches, suivi d'un professeur qui se disait que si vraiment son frère était en haut, il allait lui parler sérieusement du pays !

Mais sa colère tomba instantanément en découvrant Don, profondément endormi sur son lit, dans son ancienne chambre, un sourire heureux aux lèvres, serrant contre lui monsieur Pi qui avait réintégré la maison en même temps que l'agent fédéral.

Alan mit un doigt sur ses lèvres et referma la porte, le visage apaisé : son fils allait bien, de mieux en mieux, comme le prouvait cette escapade qui aurait pu être lourde de conséquences. Mais il aurait dû savoir que Don tenterait l'expérience dès qu'ils auraient le dos tourné.

- Il va m'entendre à son réveil ! maugréa-t-il en redescendant, accompagné de son cadet qui sourit à la fierté perceptible dans la voix de son père.

Oui, son frère c'était quelqu'un, conclut-il sachant très bien que son père était trop heureux de ce nouveau progrès pour se montrer vraiment sévère avec sa tête de mule d'aîné.

_(à suivre)_


	41. 40 Retour à la normale

Voici le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Merci à ceux qui l'ont suivi, et aux quelques uns qui ont commenté. Un merci tout particulier à AmbreOnyx pour sa fidélité au cours de la publication.

* * *

**Chapitre 40 : Retour à la normale.**

_Août 2006 - 21 h 57 : Pasadena_

- Donnie ! Tout va bien ! Tu n'es pas blessé ! Tu…

- Stop ! Tout va bien ! Voyez, je suis entier !

Et pour prouver ses dires, il écarta largement les bras, permettant à son père et son frère qui s'étaient levés à son entrée, aussi inquiets que des mères poules ayant perdu leur poussin, de se rendre compte par eux-mêmes qu'il n'avait pas une égratignure.

Il avait repris le travail deux mois plus tôt, peu après son escapade au premier étage de la maison qui lui avait valu une jolie réprimande de ses deux Cerbères, réprimande qu'il avait acceptée sans broncher, conscient qu'il avait été plutôt imprudent sur ce coup-là d'une part et beaucoup trop heureux de s'être prouvé qu'il allait vraiment mieux d'autre part.

Evidemment, durant plusieurs semaines il avait été confiné à l'emploi de bureau, au grand soulagement de sa famille et à son grand déplaisir. Mais il était évident qu'il ne pouvait pas aller sur le terrain d'abord avec ses béquilles, puis, lorsqu'une attelle avait remplacé le plâtre de sa jambe droite, avec les cannes anglaises et enfin la canne simple qu'il avait adoptée courant juillet. Aller à la chasse aux fugitifs alors qu'une grand-mère en déambulateur l'aurait battu à la course n'était pas sérieux, et aurait pu mettre en danger son équipe : il pouvait se montrer inconscient en ce qui le concernait, mais jamais il n'aurait fait courir de risques à ses collègues.

Finalement, quelques jours plus tôt, à l'issue d'une séance particulièrement intense, il avait récupéré son droit à aller dans les rues : sa vie reprenait enfin son cours !

C'était la dernière étape qui lui restait à franchir. Courant juillet il s'était réinstallé chez lui et avait repris sa vie avec Robin : tantôt chez elle, tantôt chez lui, retrouvant les plaisirs charnels qui lui avaient manqués, même s'ils avaient pris quelques acomptes durant son séjour chez Charlie. Il se souvenait de ce jour, au mois de mai, où Robin était venue le voir, un mauvais jour où il avait l'impression qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas. Il lui avait dit de trouver quelqu'un d'autre, qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de s'enchaîner à un infirme qui ne pourrait jamais la contenter !

Après lui avoir donné une bonne gifle pour la croire capable d'abandonner quelqu'un juste parce qu'il était handicapé, elle avait entrepris de lui montrer qu'il pouvait fort bien la contenter, quand bien même il était en fauteuil roulant et cette première fois avait été suivie de quelques autres mais toujours la peur d'être dérangés avaient terni leur plaisir. Depuis qu'il avait quitté la maison familiale, leur vie sexuelle était redevenue aussi épanouie qu'avant et leur amour se renforçait de jour en jour, au point qu'il avait fini par demander sa belle amie en mariage, ce qu'elle avait accepté avec une joie non dissimulée.

Ils avaient décidé d'annoncer la nouvelle à la famille dès que Don aurait enfin récupéré ses fonctions pleines et entières. Mais lorsque cela c'était produit, ils avaient été plongé dans une sombre affaire de cambriolages en série avec meurtres et viols concomitants sur laquelle, depuis cinq jours, ils travaillaient d'arrache-pied, avec l'aide de Charlie qui n'abandonnait ses équations que pour se soucier de la santé de son frère et s'inquiéter qu'il puisse en faire trop, ce qui avait conduit à deux disputes homériques entre les deux hommes, l'aîné n'en pouvant plus d'être couvé comme une petite chose fragile par le plus jeune qui avait du mal à se départir de son trop plein de sollicitude. Il faudrait encore du temps pour que le mathématicien oublie la terreur ressentie lorsqu'il avait cru perdre son grand frère.

Finalement grâce à leur consultant, ils avaient remonté la piste et avaient pu tendre une embuscade aux malfaiteurs.

A la télévision, Charlie et Alan, aussi inquiets l'un que l'autre mais tentant mutuellement de se persuader que tout irait bien, avaient suivi l'attaque filmée en direct par l'hélicoptère des informations tandis que le reporter, d'une voix qui cachait mal son excitation, commentait la scène. On aurait presque dit que la situation lui procurait du plaisir, pensait Alan un peu écoeuré. D'un autre côté, cet homme ne faisait que donner à un public de plus en plus voyeur ce qu'il désirait contempler. Si ça n'avait pas été lui, un autre aurait pris le relais, c'était ainsi désormais, il fallait s'y faire.

Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était que son garçon, tout juste revenu sur le terrain, ne soit pas blessé dans la première grande intervention qu'il menait depuis presque cinq mois. Il s'en voulut instantanément de la seconde de nostalgie qui l'étreignit au souvenir de son fils dépendant de lui, obligé de rester à la maison, à l'abri, loin de tous ceux qui pourraient vouloir lui faire du mal. Don avait repris sa vie en main, c'était ce qui était le mieux pour lui ! Un père doit avant tout vouloir le bonheur de ses enfants et son fils n'aurait jamais été heureux s'il n'avait pas pu reprendre son travail, redevenir l'agent qu'il était avant, sauver des vies, arrêter des malfrats comme ceux-là, sans se soucier de mettre sa vie en danger, prêt à la sacrifier s'il le fallait pour sauver des vies innocentes.

Alors quelle que soit la peur qui l'étreignait, il n'avait pas le droit de penser, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, que cela aurait été mieux que Don ne quitte jamais son fauteuil ou, à tout le moins, reste suffisamment diminué pour être affecté à jamais à ce travail administratif qu'il exécrait, même s'il s'en acquittait avec la conscience professionnelle qui le caractérisait. Le destin se venge lorsqu'on ne sait pas le remercier de ses bienfaits ! pensa-t-il avec une pointe de superstition. Et s'il lui prenait son fils pour le punir de son égoïsme ? S'il l'estropiait définitivement ? Comment réagirait-il à ce coup du sort qu'il avait provoqué par cette pensée stupide qu'il venait d'avoir ?

- Don va s'en sortir, le rassura alors Charlie en posant sa main sur sa cuisse. Ca m'étonnerait qu'il prenne le risque de revenir en convalescence ici de sitôt !

- Hé ! Dis tout de suite que nous avons été au-dessous de tout ! protesta son père, tentant de dissiper le mauvais pressentiment qui l'assaillait.

- Ah mais non ! Nous avons été géniaux… enfin, surtout moi, plaisanta le mathématicien, souriant de la bourrade que son père lui envoya en retour à ces derniers mots. Mais je pense que Donnie en avait plus qu'assez de voir nos trombines jour après jour à tous les repas.

- La tienne c'est certain, se vengea bassement le père, surtout avec cette tignasse à faire peur à la tondeuse la plus professionnelle ! Quant à moi je suis sûr qu'il était ravi de m'avoir…

- Il était surtout ravi d'avoir tes petits plats oui, insinua le fils. D'ailleurs tu as rempli son congélateur lorsqu'il est parti.

- Il fallait bien que je m'assure qu'il continuerait à se nourrir convenablement.

- Tu sais qu'il a une petite amie tout de même ?

- Qui est aussi occupée que lui, si ce n'est plus ! Les pizzas et hamburgers ne sont pas une nourriture saine !

Il continuèrent ainsi de se chamailler, pour tenter de faire taire leur inquiétude aux images de violence qui s'affichaient sur leur écran, s'inquiétant lorsque, l'opération terminée, on annonça, outre la mort de deux malfaiteurs, la blessure de trois autres et l'arrestation des deux derniers, que deux agents du F.B.I étaient aussi tombés sous les balles des criminels, l'un grièvement blessé, l'autre plus légèrement.

- Si c'était Don on nous aurait appelés, murmura Charlie devenu plus pâle à l'entente de ces nouvelles.

Juste à ce moment-là le téléphone retentit et les deux hommes se regardèrent, se demandant lequel d'entre eux aurait le courage de décrocher pour apprendre que le cycle infernal venait de recommencer. Mais, lorsqu'Alan réussit, d'une main tremblante à prendre le combiné, le soulagement se peignit sur son visage en entendant la voix tant aimée. La conversation fut brève : Don appelait des lieux de l'intervention, conscient de l'inquiétude qui devait dévorer sa famille encore sous le choc des derniers mois.

- Tu vois, je t'avais dit que tout irait bien, sourit le mathématicien aux anges.

- Hum… J'espère que oui.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète encore ? Don t'a dit qu'il allait bien.

- Mais il n'a jamais appelé pour nous faire savoir que tout allait bien justement ! Il a toujours été tacitement convenu que tant qu'on n'avait pas de nouvelles contraires, c'est qu'il était indemne.

- Mais avec ce qui s'est passé il y a quatre mois, il savait que nous serions inquiets. Ne va pas te mettre martel en tête. Tu veux que je te calcule les probabilités pour qu'il soit de nouveau blessé alors qu'il vient à peine de retrouver son boulot ?

- Non merci… J'ai déjà assez mal à la tête comme ça ! rétorqua Alan, s'efforçant de secouer la vague angoisse qui lui restait encore et lui prouvait que désormais les choses avaient changé dans leur vie.

C'est pourquoi, l'irruption de son fils, quelques heures plus tard, fut la seule chose qui effaça totalement les miasmes d'inquiétudes qui restaient accrochées en lui. Et tandis qu'il s'assurait que son aîné allait vraiment bien, il se dit qu'il devait lui aussi tourner la page que Don semblait avoir laissée derrière lui.

- Bon… Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? demandait justement l'agent en souriant. Je meurs de faim moi !

- Tu ne viens ici que pour manger ! feignit de s'offusquer le mathématicien. Tu veux que je te dise ce que tu es ?

- Vas-y… Je suis curieux de le savoir…, sourit Don en se campant fièrement sur ses jambes, heureux, une fois de plus, de constater que la droite ne flanchait pas plus qu'elle ne l'avait fait durant l'opération, lorsqu'il s'était élancé à la poursuite du malfaiteur qui tentait de s'échapper par l'arrière de la banque, ne manquant pas la lueur d'admiration dans les yeux de ses équipiers lorsqu'il l'avait ramené menotté et remis aux agents : l'agent spécial Donald Eppes, superviseur de la section des crimes violents de Los Angeles était bel et bien de retour et chacun venait d'en avoir la preuve manifeste !

- Tu es… tu es mon frère préféré, sourit alors Charlie.

- Banane ! Je suis ton seul frère !

- Justement : le choix en est beaucoup moins cornélien…

- Cornélien… Tu as potassé le dico en m'attendant ?

- Hé ! Dis tout de suite que je n'ai pas de vocabulaire…

- Ben…

Et tandis que ses deux fils se lançaient dans l'une de ces disputes pour rire dont ils avaient le secret, Alan, un large sourire aux lèvres se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer un repas pour son agent de fils et aussi pour eux qui avaient eu l'estomac trop noué pour manger, même après le coup de téléphone rassurant. Les éclats de voix qui lui parvenaient à travers la porte battante réchauffaient son cœur parce qu'ils prouvaient que les choses étaient enfin revenues à leur place et qu'ils allaient, ensemble, écrire un nouveau chapitre de leur vie de famille.

**FIN**

* * *

Voilà, une histoire terminée. Je ne sais pas quand j'en posterai une autre, celles en cours n'ayant pas leur place ici étant donné leur contenu. Mais quand j'en aurai une postable, je vous la ferai partager.

Encore merci.


End file.
